Sálvame
by VictoriaELF
Summary: -Atención a todas las unidades, llamada de emergencia del sistema 911, tiroteo en la mansión Monkey-Portgas, necesitamos asistencia de inmediato en el área.- Se suponía que sería una celebración, y terminó siendo una masacre. Marco x Ace / Law x Luffy / Niji x Sabo x Killer / Kid x Corazón / Katakuri x Ichiji / Zoro x Sanji / Mas parejas más adelante
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Celebración?

El día era soleado y tranquilo, de aquellos momentos en los que no tenía ninguna preocupación en la cabeza y podía relajarse un poco. Ser policía no era tarea sencilla, todo podía cambiar en menos de dos segundos y había que estar alerta constantemente. Sin embargo, en aquellos minutos, sentía su cuerpo calmo y sin estrés.

―Ah…― se estiro tanto como sus extremidades le permitían, escuchando algunos _crack_ en el proceso.

―Vaya, eso sí fue un suspiro―. Miro hacia el costado, encontrándose con un muchacho alto y castaño que llevaba un extraño peinado, aunque él no podía decir mucho al respecto.

―¿Tú crees?― Ambos rieron y el recién llegado se sentó en la silla que había frente a su escritorio.― ¿Padre no te había enviado a patrullar la feria hoy?

―Si, pero al final Vista irá junto a Haruta―. Rio con fuerza―. Me han salvado, menudo rollo estar ahí toda la noche.

―Supongo…― Echo un vistazo a su celular para comprobar la hora―. Estará recién empezando, larga noche les espera.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de largar una carcajada.

―En fin, ¿irás a ver a Ace hoy?― Pregunto con tono pícaro, adoraba molestarlo con eso.

―Si, sus padres han organizado una cena y me invitaron, claramente no me negué―. Sonrió, como amaba a su adorado novio―. Tengo que estar ahí a las nueve, así que aún queda tiempo.

―Que celos me dan, ya quisiera yo encontrar a alguien y poder estar como ustedes―. Lo observo durante un segundo, sabia perfectamente que las parejas como Marco y Ace eran una en un millón y realmente estaba feliz por ellos.

―Ya encontraras a una persona, no te desanimes―. Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo mientras sonreía divertido.

Por otra parte, en un consultorio ubicado en el Hospital General de Sabaody, se encontraba un chico pelinegro, de unos veinticinco años, moreno y con algunos tatuajes en su cuerpo. Estaba revisando unas fichas con total concentración, por lo que no se percato de la puerta siendo abierta lentamente.

―Hola…― Se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, fijando su mirada en el _no_ invitado―. Law-nii…

―¡Chopper!― Se levanto enseguida al distinguir a su hermano, sin pasar por alto su tono tembloroso ni sus lagrimas corriendo por su cara―. ¿Qué paso? ¿No tendrías que estar en la escuela? ¿Por qué lloras?

Trafalgar Law no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos ni expresara sus emociones, pero si se trataba de él su máscara se caía completamente.

―Na-nada, yo…― Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la camiseta―. Quería verte…

―Chopper―. Su mirada de ensombreció al notar los moretones en su rostro y el labio partido―. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

―Na-nadie… Me caí de las escaleras―. El menor se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

Suspiro.

Sabia de antemano que no le diría la verdad, aunque era obvia, así solo le acaricio la cabeza con la esperanza de transmitirle confianza.

―Ven, te curare esas heridas―. No lo forzaría a contarle, después de todo siendo como era su hermano no se lo sacaría con tanta facilidad.

Chopper asintió lentamente al tiempo que se subía a la camilla, preguntándose si algún día seria tan valiente como para decirle toda la verdad.

En otro lugar estaban dos muchachos jóvenes, que rondarían los veinte y tantos años, conversando sobre cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente. Uno era alto y fornido, con un cabello desordenado y rojo, y unas gafas de nadador rodeándole la cabeza y en el lugar donde deberían ir las cejas. El otro, un poco mas bajo de estatura, poseía un largo cabello rubio, con un fleco que le tapaba los ojos, y su musculatura reflejaba años de entrenamiento físico.

―¿Entonces te dijo que si?― Pregunto el mas bajo con una sonrisa divertida.

―Si, bueno ya sabes…― Carraspeo antes de lanzar una risa burlona―. No me divertía tanto en años, sin embargo, creo que no pasaran ni dos semanas antes de botarla.

―Joder, Kid―. Eran esos los momentos en los cuales no sabia si mandarlo a la mierda o reírse del cinismo de su amigo―. No deberías jugar así con las personas, no está bien.

―Oh, vamos ¿ahora eres Santo Killer?― Volvió a reírse ante la expresión molesta del otro―. Acéptalo, nunca me tomaré a nadie enserio, el amor es una porquería y jamás me enamoraré― Tomo un sorbo de su café, deseaba que fuera una cerveza, pero dentro de unos minutos debían volver a la estación y no quería llegar oliendo a alcohol.

―Si tú lo dices…― La verdad era que él tampoco se había enamorado jamás, y no planeaba hacerlo, sin embargo, se preguntaba si el destino alguna vez le jugaría un capricho―. Si, claro…― Sonrió con sarcasmo, antes de acabarse su café de un trago.

―¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?― Negó ante la interrogativa de su amigo, recibiendo un levantamiento de hombros como respuesta.

Corrían las ocho de la noche, la mansión Monkey-Portgas estaba de festejo, con música y decorativos dignos de la familia. Esa noche se celebraría el reciente noviazgo del heredero primogénito Portgas D. Ace, y el reciente aniversario de Portgas D. Rouge y Monkey D. Dragón.

―¡Saboooooo!― El segundo hijo de la familia se vio tirado al suelo por su hermano, el tercer y ultimo heredero: Monkey D. Luffy―. ¡Te atrape, shishishishishi!

―¡No lo creo!― De un rápido movimiento atrapado las muñecas del menor, cambiando lugares y sentándose en su espalda―. Ay, Luffy… ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaras? No puedes ganarme―. Comenzó a reírse al ver como trataba de zafarse de su agarre

―Niños, dejen de jugar y ayúdenme a terminar de preparar la mesa―. Su madre se acerco con una sonrisa y unos platos en la mano, inmediatamente los hermanos se levantaron.

―¡Vale!― Con rapidez pusieron lo que faltaba en la mesa, agregando los decorativos que se les fue pedido.

―Vaya, será una gran celebración―. Un hombre pelinegro con el rostro lleno de tatuajes y mirada dura apareció en el gran comedor.

―¡Papá!― El menor salto a abrazarlo al verlo, mientras los otros miembros de la familia se acercó a él.

―Marco ya debe estar por llegar, será mejor llamar a Ace para que vaya bajando.

Escucharon el timbre resonar en toda la misión, haciendo eco en cada rincón, por lo que se miraron divertidos. Una de las sirvientas se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de forma elegante y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Buenas noches, Mar…― Se quedo helada y sin poder terminar la frase, un frio le recorrió el estómago y fue cuestión de segundos antes de caer al suelo.

―¿Mei?― Otra de las sirvientas se acercó rápidamente al verla _inconsciente_ , sin reparar en el hombre que permanecía en la puerta―. ¡¿Mei?!

Los cuatro miembros de la familia, aún en el comedor, se sobresaltaron al escuchar una detonación y un golpe seco. Al instante Dragón reacciono y fue a indagar que era lo que estaba pasando, sin pensar ni por un segundo que ya nada sería igual.

―Buenas noches, Dragon―. Con horror vio a las dos chicas en el suelo, muertas, y a una persona que conocía muy bien parado en el umbral de la puerta―. Lamento esto, pero no tuve opción― Un arma apuntándole fue lo ultimo que vio antes de sentir la bala atravesarle la cabeza―. Todo listo, ya saben que hacer―. Informo por un Walkie Talkie mientras sonreía sádicamente.

En una habitación dentro de la gran mansión estaba el hijo mayor, terminando de hablar con su amado novio, sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba solo a un piso de distancia.

―Claro que sí, te adoran―. Rio al notar el nerviosismo del chico al otro lado del teléfono.

― _Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco…_ ― Ambos rieron como tortolos enamorados, notándose el entusiasmo que tenían por verse― _. Tengo que colgar, ya estoy saliendo para ahí. Estaré en unos veinte minutos._

―Vale, nos vemos aquí―. Se despidieron antes de terminar la llamada.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de sentir como su puerta era abierta de un portazo, quedándose completamente paralizado por lo que sus ojos veían.

Su rostro palideció y en ese momento deseo no haber colgado la llamada.

Miro su reloj de muñeca, el cual marcaba las 20:40 de la noche. Había demasiado tráfico, y temía llegar tarde, lo cual no sería demasiado correcto.

Estaba inquieto, quería llegar ya a la casa de su novio.

―¿Por qué hay tantos autos a esta hora?― Pregunto al aire, estaba poniéndose de muy mal humor, aun cuando era una persona paciente.

En ese momento escucho la radio de la estación, pero no lograba entender nada por la interferencia, al mismo tiempo pudo seguir en marcha su auto.

― _Atención a todas las unidades, llamada de emergencia del sistema 911, tiroteo en la mansión Monkey-Portgas, necesitamos asistencia de inmediato en el área._

Freno de golpe al escuchar la transmisión.

―¿Qué ha dicho….?

 _ **Continuara….**_


	2. Capítulo 2: El rescate

― _Atención a todas las unidades, llamado de emergencia del sistema 911, tiroteo en la mansión Monkey-Portgas, necesitamos asistencia de inmediato en el área._

Frenó de golpe sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Qué ha dicho…?― Escuchaba las bocinas resonar detrás de su auto, pero la impresión no lo dejaba pensar.

No, no podía ser cierto… ¿Era una maldita broma? ¿Una pesadilla?

―No…― Su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándolo del shock en el que se encontraba―. ¿Hola?― Su voz tembló al contestar, era policía, estaba entrenado y muchas veces había recibido alertas de tiroteos… Pero aquello era completamente diferente.

―¿Dónde estás?― La voz de su comandante fue suficiente para que se diera una cachetada mental, procediendo a prender la sirena del auto.

―Estoy yendo para allá―. Sonó seguro y sin una pizca de su tono anterior―. Lo siento, jefe.

―No te disculpes, en cuanto llegues reúnete conmigo y por favor no hagas ninguna locura.

―Entendido―. Tenia razón, no era momento de perder la cabeza. Ace estaría bien, su familia también.

 **Alrededores de la mansión Monkey-Portgas, 20:58 pm**

―¡Comandante Shanks, comandante Smoker!― Uno de los hombres hizo una avenía de respecto―. Hemos confirmado que la llamada fue hecha por una de las empleadas del lugar, se estima que hay un total de ocho personas adentro más los rehenes.

―¿Qué buscan?― Pregunto el de cabello blanco, mirando fijamente hacia una de las ventanas del lugar.

―No estamos seguros, señor―. Respondió el subordinado―. Sin embargo, se nos ha informado que los delincuentes entraron directamente a matar, además de que están los cinco miembros de la familia dentro de la mansión.

―Sigan el plan de evacuación, es imprescindible sacar a los rehenes de ahí― El otro comandante, de cabello rojo, le indico que informara al resto― Es una orden.

―¡Si, señor!― El subordinado corrió y el plan de evacuación comenzó.

El plan consistía en que un grupo encontrara una brecha para poder entrar dentro de la mansión, mientras que el grupo de francotiradores les estaría cubriendo la espalda en caso de detectar movimiento en los alrededores o por las ventanas.

―¡Comandantes!― Se giraron al escuchar una voz que conocían muy bien―. Lamento la demora.

―¡Marco!― Akagami Shanks lo miro con nerviosismo, esperando algún indicio que delatará el terror del otro por lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no pasó.

―Estoy listo, comandantes―. Con sorpresa vio su pose segura y decidida, no por nada Smoker lo consideraba uno de los mejores bajo su mando, a pesar de la situación no perdía los estribos.

―Bien―. Smoker hizo una seña, con la cual cinco personas se acercaron a él―. Ustedes estarán al mando de los seis grupos rescatistas, recuerden ser prudentes y no olviden que los rehenes son prioridad.

―Entendido―. Fueron en busca de sus hombres antes de adentrarse en la propiedad, cada grupo por su lado.

 **Puerta de salida derecha** **: Grupo de Eustass Kid, 21:05 pm**

Hizo una seña para que los hombres se aseguraran de que no hubiera nadie merodeando, tenía un mal presentimiento.

― _Eustass ¿me copias?_ ― Su auricular sonó de repente.

―Te copio―. Respondió a través de su micrófono de oído.

― _Rastrea toda el ala oeste del primer piso, en caso de encontrar rehenes que salgan con las manos en la cabeza._

―Captado―. Levanto su arma y comenzó a caminar en cuclillas― Vamos, vamos.

 **Zona sur del primer piso** **: Grupo de Charlotte Katakuri, 21:09 pm**

― _Los empleados de la mansión estarán vestidos con trajes de maid negros, en caso de las mujeres, y los hombres trajes de mayordomos grises._

―Copiado―. Hizo una seña con los dedos para que sus hombres entraran al comedor, siguiéndolos de cerca.

―Katakuri-san, hay cuatro cadáveres aquí―. Informo uno tomándoles el pulso, confirmando que estaban sin vida―. Son empleados.

―Vale―. Prendió su micrófono de oído―. Confirmado cuatro cadáveres, tres féminas y un varón―. Vamos.

 **Frente norte del segundo piso** **: Grupo de Phoenix Marco, 21:13 pm**

No lo negaría, tenia un muy mal presentimiento. Era demasiado extraño no haber encontrado a ninguno de los atacantes, ni que sus compañeros informaran algo más que los cadáveres de los empleados.

No había rastros de los delincuentes ni de la familia.

―Es una lastima que estés destinado a morir, después de todo eres bueno en el sexo―. Se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz―. Y demasiado bonito… ¡Agh!― Se escucho un sonido seco para luego oír como algo rebotaba contra el suelo―. ¡No debiste hacer eso!

Hizo las señas correspondientes para acercarse lentamente al lugar de donde provenía la conversación, debía mantenerse sereno a pesar del terror que lo invadía.

―Este es tu fin, basura―. Lo supo al instante, él hombre estaba armado y apretaría el gatillo en cuanto sacará el seguro―. Adiós, sabandija de alcantarilla.

―No lo creo―. Con un rápido movimiento diviso a su objetivo y le disparó en la mano, haciendo que soltara el arma y lo mirará con ojos furiosos.

―¡Maldito hijo de…!― Se abalanzo contra él, en un intento estúpido de tirarlo al suelo, pero fue más rápido al darle una patada en la quijada que lo dejo inconsciente.

―Espósenlo―. Miro hacia su derecha, encontrándose con una cabellera rubia―. ¡Sabo!― Lo reconoció al instante, era el hermano de en medio.

Tenia el rostro totalmente desformado por golpes y cortes, su cabeza sangraba abundantemente al igual que su parte baja.

Estaba inconsciente.

―¡Tenemos un herido, el segundo hijo de la familia!― Se apresuro a informar, tomándolo estilo princesa, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más.― ¡Necesito informe de la situación para poder sacarlo de inmediato!

Si bien no seria del todo inútil, sabía que sería muy difícil salir de allí.

 **Zona sur del segundo piso** **: Grupo de Killer, 21:18 pm**

―Dime cuantos son―. Ordeno con voz siniestra, mostrando que no tendría piedad sobre él.

―No―. Escupió sangre en el piso―. ¿De verdad crees que lo traicionaría? Nunca.

―Como quieras―. Le propino tal puñetazo que se escucho como la nariz se le movía de lugar y algunos dientes salían volando―. ¿Sigues sin querer cooperar?

―Jajaja, eres patético―. Esta vez el escupitajo fue directamente a su rostro―. Créeme, se arrepentirán de esto.

―¡Te voy a romper la…!

―¡Jefe Killer! ¡Se ha confirmado el arresto de cuatro individuos!― Suspiro con fuerza antes de ordenar que se llevaran al quinto hombre.

― _Se han encontrado los cadáveres de Portgas D. Rouge y Monkey D. Dragón_ ―. Al escuchar aquello dio una patada contra la pared, debían encontrar a los dos hermanos restantes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Vamos, hay que segu…― Se detuvo al oír unos golpes en la habitación, posicionándose por reflejo―. ¿Escucharon eso?― Los restantes asintieron, apuntando sus armas a un objetivo invisible.

―Jefe…― Uno señalo el suelo, el cual era totalmente plano salvo por… una baldosa que se levantaba y bajaba discretamente.

Killer corrió y comenzó a dar golpecitos, confirmando sus sospechas: era un piso hueco, un escondite.

―¡Ayúdenme a sacar todas las baldosas!― Todos los oficiales hicieron caso en el acto, siendo una figura humana lo que se fueron encontrando a medida que _vaciaban_ el piso.

Un muchacho joven, de cabello negro y ojos asustados, junto a su ropa rasgada fue lo que escondía de forma tan inteligente.

―N-no me lastimen…― Tenia los ojos hinchados, rojos, aterrorizados―. P-por favor…

―Tranquilo, somos de la policía―. Lo miro amablemente, tratando de que entrara en confianza― Vamos a sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? No tengas miedo―. Le tendió una mano y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el chico la tomará temblando― Todo estará bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Lu-Luffy…― Sin mediar mas palabra, y sin esperárselo, el pequeño se abalanzo contra él, abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas, enredándolas por su cuerpo.

―Hemos encontrado al hijo menor, Monkey D. Luffy―. Como pudo en esa posición, informo la situación actual del sector―. ¿Cómo procedo a sacarlo?

― _Dirígete a la ventana, los bajaran por ahí._

―Copiado.

 **Zona este del segundo piso** **: Grupo de Roronoa Zoro, 21:56 pm**

―¡Solicito paramédicos de forma inmediata, el primogénito de la familia está herido de muerte!― Como podía hacia presión contra el cuello del castaño, el cual estaba entrando en paro.

―Están yendo para allá, informe de la situación.

―Seis delincuentes, dos de ellos muertos, los restantes esposados― Miro a la víctima, el cual sangraba de forma alarmante―. No te rindas, debes vivir.

―Señor, ya están los paramédicos― Fue muy rápido lo que paso a continuación, como pudieron se lo llevaron fuera de la mansión, el cual se podía confirmar que estaba despejado.

La noticia sobre la masacre en la mansión Monkey-Portgas voló como pólvora, todos los noticieros, revistas y diarios hablaban sobre lo sucedido.

Se había confirmado el asesinato de Portgas D. Rouge y Monkey D. Dragón, mientras que los herederos estaban en el hospital, heridos.

―De verdad ¿Cómo hacen para enterarse todo tan rápido?― Eustass Kid resoplo tirando el diario a la basura, no habían pasado ni cinco horas de lo sucedido y ya todo el país lo sabía.

Habían logrado sacar a los hermanos con vida, sin embargo, el pronostico no era muy bueno.

―No sé de que te sorprendes, siempre es así―. Contesto Zoro tomándose un café de la maquina de la estación―. Espero que Marco este bien…― No podía sacarse la cabeza la imagen del rubio desesperado por ir al hospital al enterarse que Portgas D. Ace estaba al borde de la muerte por una aparente acuchillada en cuello.

―Ya quisiera…― Killer suspiro, poco después de confirmar que la casa estaba despejada y solo estaban los cadáveres de los sirvientes, les informaron que Luffy estaba en estado de shock, Sabo con una hemorragia interna y un golpe mortal en la cabeza, y Ace en la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Si seguían en la estación y no acompañando a su amigo era porque debían hacer un informe escrito. Ya les habían dicho que ninguno de ellos se encargaría de los interrogatorios ni de las preguntas a los hermanos.

En una silla, un poco mas alejada, se encontraba Charlotte Katakuri. Se mantenía serio, con la mirada fija en un rincón y en completo silencio.

Había algo en todo lo sucedido que no le cerraba, como si faltará una ficha en el rompecabezas. Un mal presentimiento lo rodeo, estaba completamente seguro que algo peor estaba por venir.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Consecuencias

**Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 324.**

La máquina hacía eco cada vez que sonaba el _bip, bip, bip_. Era la señal de que el joven muchacho conectado a ella seguía respirando y su corazón funcionando, pero aun así estaba en plena lucha, en medio de la batalla por vivir, por superar a la muerte.

A su lado, sentado sobre una silla y sosteniendo su mano, se encontraba su novio. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, desapareciendo en el silencio y entre ruegos mentales.

Pensaba y pensaba, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, no podía dejar de culparse por todo. Si aquella noche no se hubiera entretenido con Thatch, si hubiera salido con mas tiempo, si no hubiera cortado la llamada… ¿Todo habría sido diferente? ¿Habría podido evitar ese fatal desenlace?

―Lo siento tanto, Ace…― Se sorbio la nariz, permitiéndose romper el silencio―. Perdóname…

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un chico pelinegro, quien dudaba si entrar a la habitación. Era el medico a cargo de los tres hermanos, y debía dar un informe ahora que había revisado a fondo las heridas, pero dudaba si ese policía era apropiado para recibir las noticias.

No, no eran buenas.

―Doctor Trafalgar―. Se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con un hombre alto, de cabello blanco, cara arrugada y una cara de funeral que hasta él se asustó―. Soy el coronel de Sabaody, Monkey D. Garp―. Le estrecho la mano, la cual no dudo en tomar.

―Un placer, yo estoy a cargo de― No pudo terminar porque el hombre lo interrumpió.

―Lo sé, por favor sígame para darnos los informes―. Asintió un poco confundidos, ¿por qué hablaba en plural?

Lo siguió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción, donde dos hombres más los esperaban.

―Doctor, ellos son Smoker, comandante de Sabaody y Akagami Shanks, comandante de Arlong Park―. Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, no vio necesario presentarse.

―Sometimos a los heridos a diferentes análisis y pruebas, y los resultados fueron: Monkey D. Sabo, hemorragia interna por un arma punzocortante, un hematoma cerebral debido a un fuerte golpe contra algo contundente, y…― Miró a los presentes, quienes lo observaban fijamente.

―¿Y qué?― A Garp no le gusto la expresión que el doctor hizo, y eso Law lo noto enseguida.

Suspiro.

No se consideraba una persona empática más allá que con su hermano, pero por alguna razón no sabia como decir _eso_.

―Abuso sexual con acceso carnal―. Vio como el hombre cerraba los ojos, aguantándose las lágrimas―. Presenta fisura anal.

―…― Supo que Garp quería decir algo, maldecir a alguien, golpear cualquier cosa… Pero se contuvo― Sigue…

―Monkey D. Luffy, presenta heridas superficiales pero ninguna grave. Sin embargo, está en estado de shock, no habla, no come, apenas y se mueve de su lugar― Por alguna razón su pecho dolió al decir aquello, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento amargo.

―Luffy…― El mayor sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Por qué cree que esta así, doctor?

―Es probable que haya presenciado algo dentro de la casa―. Respondió con simpleza, sin embargo, sabía que estaba lejos de ser _simple_ ―. No se preocupe, nuestra psicóloga lo atenderá en cuanto considere que no se angustiará mas con un extraño hablándole.

Garp asintió.

―¿Y Ace?― Temía preguntar, le aterrorizaba imaginar la respuesta, pero debía ser fuerte.

―Portgas D. Ace, traumatismo craneoencefálico por reiterados golpes contra un objeto contundente, hematomas a lo largo del cuerpo y un profundo corte en el músculo esternocleidomastoideo― Pasó de planilla―. Pudimos detener la hemorragia a tiempo, pero aún así perdió mucha sangre y entró en paro varias veces… Su estado es crítico, estas cuarenta y ocho horas son cruciales.

Esta vez no se contuvo, dando un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio donde estaban las recepcionistas, quienes se sobresaltaron. Trafalgar les hizo una seña para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada, lo que menos necesitaba el coronel en esos momentos era que le hablaran o regañaran.

―¿Qué hicieron ellos para merecer todo esto?― Su voz sonaba tan triste, tan rota―. ¿Por qué hacerlos sufrir de esta manera? ¡Solo son niños!

El pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante al darse cuenta que en realidad no sabia que decir.

―Garp-san, no se atormente…― El comandante de Arlong Park apoyo su mano sobre su hombro―. Encontraremos a los culpables y los encerraremos.

― _¨¿Encontrar a los culpables? ¿No los habían arrestado esa noche?¨_ ― Negó levemente con la cabeza, no debía inmiscuirse más―. Si me permiten, iré a hacer el chequeo horario de los pacientes.

Se fue una vez que recibió el asentimiento de los comandantes.

Primero pasó por la habitación de Ace, notando que el rubio no se había movido de su lugar. Nada había cambiado.

Luego fue a la habitación de Sabo, el cual se mantenía dormido por lo sedantes que le habían administrado. Al verlo se pregunto internamente si el chico podría superar la violación a la que fue sometido.

Hizo una mueca.

Lo dudaba, no solo habían matado a sus padres, sino que vivió un infierno en carne propia, su hermano mayor estaba al borde de la muerte, y el menor en estado de shock.

Suspiro.

¿Dónde quedaba su convicción de no entrometerse más en el tema?

Salió rápidamente una vez que verifico que todo estaba en orden.

―¿Que me pasa?― Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Por último, y con un leve nerviosismo que no pudo justificar, entró a la habitación del heredero menor.

―…― El chico seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo dejo cuando se fue: acostado, con los ojos fijos en el techo, mirada completamente vacía. Esta vez no se lo negaría, le dolió verlo de esa manera.

―¿Qué fue lo que viste para quedar así?― Se le pasaban miles de panoramas por la cabeza, uno peor que el otro, lo cual solo logro sacarle un escalofrió―. Debes recuperarte, ya estas a salvo―. Sabia que el pequeño lo escuchaba aun cuando no hacía ningún movimiento―. Tus hermanos saldrán adelante, y tú también―. Le acomodo las almohadas con cuidado, y luego lo tapo bien con la sabana. Sinceramente esperaba que el chico lo atacara al sentirlo tan cerca, pero sorprendentemente no hizo más que regularizar su respiración.

Miró al pelinegro por última vez antes de salir de la habitación, debía dejarlo descansar.

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody.**

Eran pasadas las seis de la mañana y aún no lograba despertarse, había dormido un máximo de dos horas y media, claramente no siendo suficiente pero tampoco se quejaba. Había días en los que dormía mucho menos.

Jugueteaba con un dulce, tirándolo al aire con el dedo y agarrándolo con la palma de la mano, repitiendo la acción. Iría a tomar un café cortado bien cargado en cuanto los altos mandos le informaran aquello que urgía tanto.

―¡Charlotte-san! ¡Buenos días!― Miro hacia la persona que lo saludaba con una enorme sonrisa, el coronel de Arlong Park: Sengoku.

―Buenos días―. Definitivamente él no podía considerarse una persona efusiva―. Y ya le he dicho que me llame Katakuri, Charlotte me recuerda a mi madre―. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al decir aquello.

―Es cierto―. De forma amigable el coronel le dio unas palmadas en la espalda―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que con todo lo que sucedió ayer entrarías más tarde.

―El comandante Smoker y el coronel Garp me pidieron que venga, no pregunte para qué porque no lo sé―. Sinceramente le intrigaba un poco―. La verdad es qu-

―¿Quieres galletas de arroz?― Interrumpió el hombre mientras le tendía el paquete, una gotita cayó por la cabeza del subordinado.

―Eh… No, gracias…― Definitivamente nunca lograría entender a aquel hombre.

―¿Dices que Garp te cito aquí?― Pregunto descaradamente mientras masticaba, un pedazo de galleta fue a parar a su rostro.

―Si, junto al comandant-

―Si, si, Smoker― Se metió otra galleta a la boca―. **Be a combarte un cape, si los beo te abiso** ―. Su madre siempre había sido muy estricta respecto a los modales, sobre todo en la mesa, y ver a alguien comiendo con la boca abierta generalmente lo incomodaba, le molestaba. Pero en esa ocasión le causaba gracia, dándose cuenta por fin que el coronel de Arlong Park era todo un personaje. Era cómico aun sin querer serlo, y como enemigo era realmente temerario.

Le alegraba estar en su mismo bando.

―Si, jefe―. Hizo una leve avenía y se encaminó a la salida, justo en el momento en que entraba un alto hombre rubio, de cara amable y sonrisa encantadora―. ¿Ehhh?― No supo cómo pero el recién llegado tropezó y cayó de espaldas al piso.

No, no quería saber. Solo paso de largo escondiendo una carcajada debajo de su bufanda, no sonreía a menudo, pero eso si había sido gracioso.

 **En algún lugar…**

La zona estaba realmente escondida, no había forma de que alguien _no deseado_ llegará por mera casualidad. El aire estaba tenso, tanto que hasta costaba respirar.

Los hombres miraban a su jefe, las gotas de sudor mojaban sus frentes, no podían ni pestañar por el tempo que lo corroía.

―Ya veo, si― Leia el periódico, letra por letra, sin pasar nada por alto―. Yo me pregunto ¿tan difícil era cumplir?― Su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, y las venas de su frente comenzaban a hacerse mas notables―. Son tan inútiles, era tan sencillo lo que debían hacer―. Su sonrisa se borro de un segundo a otro―. Mátenlos.

Tres hombres, que se mantenían detrás suya, avanzaron unos pasos y en cuestión de minutos los subordinados estaban muertos por un tiro en la cabeza.

―Malditos hermanos… ¡MALDITOS HERMANOS!― Tiró el periódico con tal violencia que se deshizo en pedazos―. ¡LOS QUIERO MUERTOS Y QUE ME TRAIGAN SUS CADAVERES!

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 312.**

No podía decir por cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirándole, admirando su belleza. Vale, tenia el rostro totalmente machascado, pero aún así le parecía atractivo.

―Agh, que estoy diciendo―. Quiso darse una cachetada mental, pero termino dándosela de verdad―. Auch…― Se sobo la mejilla mientras observaba al chico dormido en la camilla de hospital.

Ya estaba al tanto de todo, Smoker se los había contado.

―Pobrecito, tan joven y pasar por todo esto…― Nunca había conocido a los nietos de Garp, sinceramente jamás había tenido curiosidad por verlos, siendo herederos millonarios, de familia de renombre, con un apellido conocido mundialmente y haber sido criados en cuna de oro le había hecho creer que serían los típicos nenes de papi―. No sé…― Dudaba, por alguna razón su intuición le decía que no era así, que se había equivocado.

Se sobresalto al oír como la puerta era abierta, encontrándose con una melena roja fuego.

―¿Killer? ¿Qué haces aquí?― Eustass Kid lo miraba interrogativo, como si intentara leer su mente.

―Me equivoque de cuarto, estaba buscando a Marco y supuse que estaría con el castaño―. Sonrió levemente―. ¿Y tú?

―Buscándote―. Respondió con simpleza―. Los jefes quieren vernos, en dos horas tendremos una reunión con los de Arlong Park.

―¿Arlong Park?― No supo porqué se sorprendió, era obvio que unirían fuerzas en este caso, porque no era como los demás―. Vale, ahí estaré―. Hizo un amago de salir de la habitación, pero se giró antes de irse―. Iré a ver a Marco y luego voy a casa a darme una ducha, nos vemos después―. Finalmente se marchó.

Kid observo al chico postrado en la camilla, estaba en su quinto sueño, y luego miro por donde su amigo se había ido. Definitivamente había algo extraño en la mirada de Killer.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Revelaciones

_Todo está en paz, mi cuerpo se siente liviano, mi cabeza despejada. No hay problemas, preocupaciones ni nada que pueda herirme. ¿Hace cuánto no me sentía así? Probablemente nunca._

― _ **Nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime**_ _―_ _. Escucho una voz de repente, no sé de dónde viene, pero me hace seguirla_ _―._ _ **No llores, siempre estaré contigo.**_

 _Miro hacia lo lejos, hay dos niños en una especie de jardín. Uno está sentado, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, llora como si no hubiera un mañana. El otro se mantiene de cuclillas, acariciando tiernamente su espalda mientras le da palabras de ánimo._

 _¡El que llora soy yo! Pero el que está al lado no lo reconozco, su rostro esta como nublado, aunque su voz se me hace familiar._

― _ **¿Lo prometes?**_ _―_ _El niño desconocido asiente y atina a darme un beso en la frente, sin embargo termina dándome un abrazo._

― _ **Lo prometo.**_

 _Me veo transportado a otro lugar, está lloviendo y me veo a mi mismo llorando bajo la tormenta._

― _ **Fue una promesa ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la cumpliste?**_ _―_ _Miro hacia el cielo como si esperará una respuesta_ _―_ _._ _ **Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, que no me abandonarías… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te despediste?**_

 _Mi corazón duele, duele mucho. De repente siento un vacío en mi pecho, ¿por qué te marchaste sin mirar atrás?_

Se despertó sobresaltado, escuchando un _bip_ constante y repetitivo, sentía los pulmones cerrados, el aire no entraba a su cuerpo.

―¡Doctor necesitamos asistencia de inmediato!― Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, no podía dejar de agarrar su cuello en un acto desesperado para que el oxígeno entrara a sus pulmones.

―… Respirar… No… ¡No puedo respirar!

―Tranquilo, debes mantenerte tranquilo―. Un hombre de cabello negro lo miraba con preocupación, tratando de que regularizara su respiración―. Escúchame, debes tranquilizarte―. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y poco a poco fue soltando su agarre, pudo volver a sentir el oxigeno en su cuerpo―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

―S-si… Creo que si…― Miro a su alrededor, viendo una habitación completamente blanca, sus brazos estaban conectados a diferentes maquinas por medio de agujas y mangueras medicas―. ¿Dónde estoy?

―En el hospital―. El doctor lo miro por una fracción de segundo―. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

―No…― Trataba de recordar, pero su mente estaba en blanco, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, demasiado―. ¿Tuve un accidente?

―No―. El pelinegro hizo una mueca antes de ordenar a una de las enfermeras que trajera al coronel de Sabaody―. Garp-ya te lo explicará, debes mantenerte tranquilo ¿vale?

―¿Eh?― Tenia un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué tenia un ojo vendado? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Sus padres?

―Sabo―. Se vio apresado en los brazos del alto hombre peliblanco, siendo cuestión de segundos sentir sus lagrimas en el hombro―. Estas despierto, estas despierto―. ¿Por qué sentía que su abuelo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo?

―Garp-san…― El hombre deshizo el abrazo, pero no dejó de mirarlo―. ¿Qué ha pasado?― El mayor le agarro las manos, sentándose en la cama para quedar a su altura.

―Hubo un tiroteo en tu casa…― Soltó un suspiro dudando como seguir―. Una masacre.

―Masacre…― Unos flashes aparecieron en su cabeza.

― _¡Mamá!_ _―_ _Luffy grita desesperado, esta asustado_ _―_ _. ¿Qué está pasando mamá?_ _―_ _Nuestra madre nos agarra de las manos, se gira hacia mí._

― _Sabo, saca a tu hermano de aquí_ _―_ _. Nos abraza con fuerza, está temblando_ _―_ _. Todo estará bien, iré a buscar a Ace._

―Alguien quiso asesinarlos a todos…― Volvió su vista a su abuelo, abriendo los ojos poco a poco―. Mandaron a esos hombres para acabarlos…

― _¡Ace!_ _―_ _Mi hermano esta desmayado, tiene la cabeza llena de sangre_ _―._ _¡Mamá!_ _―_ _Tiene un agujero en el cráneo, los ojos abiertos… no respira_ _―_ _. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!_

― _¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME!_ _―_ _Luffy comienza a gritar, me había olvidado que estaba atrás mío. Un hombre lo está agarrando, manoseándolo…_

― _¡Suelta a mi hermano, imbécil!_ _―_ _De alguna manera saco fuerzas para enfrentar al tipo, es difícil pero logro dejarlo inconsciente._ _―_ _Luffy, escúchame…_ _―_ _Lo tomó de los hombros, no podremos salir de aquí, debo protegerlo como sea_ _―_ _. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas?_

― _S-si…_ _―_ _Esta haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, me parte el alma. Sea como sea, me pase lo que me pase, él tiene que salir vivo de esto._

― _¿Recuerdas el escondite que te enseñe aquella vez que quisimos molestar a Ace?_ _―_ _Asiente repetidas veces_ _―_ _. Escóndete ahí, no salgas por nada del mundo_ _―_ _. Veo que quiere replicar, pero hablo antes_ _―_ _. Todo estará bien, Luffy. Hazme caso ¿sí? Te protegeré así sea lo último que haga._

― _Sabo…_ _―_ _Le doy un fuerte abrazo antes de escuchar unos pasos acercándose a nosotros._

― _Vete, ahora._

―¡LUFFY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LUFFY?! ¡¿Y ACE?!― Antes de que Law interviniera para sedarlo, Garp abrazo a su nieto hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizó.

―Luffy esta en estado de shock, pero no tuvo heridas graves. Ace está luchando, recibió una herida en el cuello que fue fatal―. Deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo al único ojo visible―. Pero estará bien, es fuerte.

―Quiero verlo...― Ladeo la cabeza―. Quiero verlos.

―Lo harás, pero cuando te recuperes un poco―. La acaricio la mejilla―. No querrás que Luffy te vea así ¿verdad?― Dudo un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Luffy los vio… A Ace herido y a mamá muerta…― Trafalgar se puso recto al escuchar aquello―. Tenia… Tenia una herida en la cabeza, un disparo―. Garp se dio cuenta que su nieto empezaba a respirar de forma agitada―. M-me dijo que lo protegiera… Ace estaba en su habitación… Tenía que llevármelo fuera de la ca-casa, pero… Pero era imposible sa-salir―. Miles de flashes comenzaron a aparecer dentro de su cabeza, imágenes que nunca creyó ver con sus propios ojos.

Al ver que el rubio comenzaba a alterarse, el doctor decidió que debía intervenir y aplicarle el sedante. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que cayera dormido.

―Por eso Luffy esta así―. Decreto el coronel al tiempo que se levantaba para mirarlo―. El ver tal escena fue lo que lo impacto de esa forma.

―Disculpe, Garp-ya… Pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sabo-ya recuerde la violación―. El mayor suspiro, ya lo había pensado―. Necesitaría su permiso para que una de las psicólogas lo atienda lo antes posible, sino el _shock_ podría ser peor.

―Claro que si―. Law le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, debía llenar algunas hojas y firmar otras tantas para terminar de autorizar que sus dos nietos recibieran tratamiento psicológico.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 324.**

Dudo en entrar al cuarto, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de avisar a los policías asignados el caso sobre la reunión que tendría en lugar en una hora.

―Marco―. Le partió el alma ver al rubio de esa manera, totalmente roto―. En una hora habrá una reunión en la estación, el equipo de Arlong Park también estará.

―…― El hombre no contesto, manteniéndose en silencio y agarrando la mano de su novio.

―Superará esto, no lo conozco mucho, pero sé que es fuerte―. Marco sonrió.

―Cuando lo conocí quede prendado de él ¿sabes? Habíamos recibido una llamada por una pelea en un bar, unos tipos estaban molestando a su hermano y él salió en su defensa.

››Yo nunca me había enamorado, sentía que el amor no era para mí, pero esa noche todo cambio. Cuando llegamos mi compañero se encargo de arrestar a los otros hombres, y yo debía llevármelo a la estación… No pude, quedé cautivado en cuanto lo vi. A los pocos minutos volvió mi compañero, dijo que lo superiores ordenaron que ni se nos ocurriera llevárnoslo. No lo entendí al principio, y te imaginaras mi cara cuando me enteré que era el hijo mayor de Monkey D. Dragon‹‹

―¿Te sorprendiste, verdad?― Asintió.

―Si, y mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo―. Suspiro―. Quiero decir ¿Qué probabilidades había de que alguien así se fijara en mí? ¿Alguien común y corriente, de clase media con el primogénito y heredero del Clan Monkey D.? Era imposible siquiera pensarlo―. Volvió su vista a su novio―. Pero, no… A los pocos días apareció en la estación, preguntando por mí, diciendo que quería invitarme a cenar en agradecimiento.

―¡Woah!― Marco rio por su respuesta.

―Y ahí empezamos a tratarnos, desde el principio me dejo en claro que no quería que lo viera como ¨el heredero¨ o ¨el primogénito de¨ sino como una persona de carne y hueso.

―Ósea que… ¿Nunca se abusó de su estatus?

―No, al contrario, siempre tuvo los pies sobre la tierra―. Acaricio la mejilla del castaño―. Jamás creyó que era superior a alguien, y sabia que el dinero no lo era todo en la vida, al mismo tiempo nunca lo vi menospreciar o maltratar a sus empleados, siempre pedía las cosas por favor y daba las gracias.

―Wow, te sacaste la lotería…

―De algún modo, si…― Saco su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la abrió y le tendió una fotografía a su amigo―. A pesar de ser el hijo mayor, de poseer millones en el banco, ser el próximo líder de su Clan… Siempre fue humilde, amable y protector con los suyos.

―¿Y sus hermanos también?― Pregunto mientras miraba la fotografía, en la cual se los veía a ambos dándose un tierno beso.

―Si, Sabo siempre fue muy respetuoso, estudioso y amable; al igual que Ace, protege mucho a su hermano menor. Luffy es hiperactivo, escandaloso y sonríe todo el tiempo, pero tiene un gran corazón.

―Marco―. El hombre se sorprendió por el semblante serio de su amigo―. Vamos a encontrar a los culpables de esto y los encerraremos, te juro por lo que mas quiero que este crimen no quedará impune.

―Gracias, Thatch.

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, sala de juntas.**

El aire estaba tenso, personas iban y venían con carpetas en las manos, otros permanecían sentados. Faltaban quince minutos para el comienzo de la reunión.

Arlong Park y Sabaody, combinación que rara vez se llego a ver, perfecto para los medios.

Notó que la gran mayoría que fue reclutado para el caso estaba en la sala, que era ridículamente espacioso, estaban ya allí. A lo sumo faltarían cinco o seis agentes de su prefectura.

―Katakuri, que bueno verte―. Un hombre de cabellera verde se sentó a su lado.

―Roronoa.

―¿Ya has escuchado los rumores?― Lo miro confundido, no se consideraba una persona cotilla pero nunca estaba de más estar informado―. Sobre el Germa.

―¿Germa?― Su confusión se hizo más grande.

―Si, se dice qu― Se cayo de repente al escuchar su celular, el cual tenia una llamada entrante―. Discúlpame.

Se levanto para entender el llamado, dejando a un intrigado Katakuri. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas porque los altos mandos de Arlong Park y Sabaody entraron por la puerta.

―Buenos días, esperaremos cinco minutos mas para que lleguen los que faltan, entre tanto vayan acomodándose para iniciar la reunión.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody.**

―Chopper, en cuanto salgas de la escuela ven para el hospital, necesito hablar contigo―. En cuanto dejo el mensaje grabado, comenzó a revisar algunas planillas―. Ya revisé a los hermanos mayores, así que solo falta Luffy-ya.

Se encamino directamente a la habitación del pequeño, el cual nuevamente no se había movido de su lugar.

―Hola, Luffy-ya―. Aun cuando nunca le respondía, él le hablaba para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para revisarlo―. Tus signos vitales están bien, respiras sin problemas, tus heridas están sanando…― Se acerco para acomodarle las almohadas, tal como hacia siempre desde que ingreso al hospital, pero al momento de separarse de la cama, y sin esperárselo, una mano le agarro la muñeca―. Pero que― Miro a su paciente, notando que por primera vez lo estaba mirando, sin soltar su agarre.

―¨Hay que matarlos, sino él nos matará¨―. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras seguía hablando―. ¨Monkey D. Dragon le arruino la vida, más bien este Clan destruyó el suyo¨.

―¿Luffy-ya?― Se estaba asustando por lo que decía, pero sobre todo porque hablaba de forma automática, tal como si estuviera citando a alguien.

―¨Ninguno de ellos pueden quedar vivo, ni siquiera los hijos¨―. Pensó un segundo que hacer, parecía estar sumido en un recuerdo.

―¿Por qué los hijos también?― Tal como hacia a veces con su hermano cuando hablaba dormido, decidió seguirle la conversación.

―¨Monkey D. Sabo y Portgas D. Ace tienen la _sangre manchada_ , Monkey D. Luffy es el único que puede tomar el mando de este Clan¨.

―¿Sangre manchada?

―¨No son quieren creen que son¨―. Poco a poco sintió que el agarre perdía fuerza, el pequeño pelinegro desvió la mirada, fijándola en el techo.

No sabia exactamente que decir, ni que hacer. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Luffy había dicho esas cosas? ¿Qué significado tenían?

Debía informar de forma inmediata a Garp.

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, sala juntas.**

―Todos y cada uno de ustedes fue informado sobre la situación actual―. Comenzó a hablar Monkey D. Garp mirando a los presentes―. Debido a la magnitud del caso, no solo los oficiales de la Prefectura de Sabaody estarán en la investigación, también se sumará el equipo de Arlong Park.

―Les presento al comandante de Arlong Park, Akagami Shanks―. Un pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y saludo a todos―. Y él es el vicealmirante Donquixote Rosinante―. Katakuri lo reconoció enseguida, era el tipo que se había tropezado esa mañana en la entrada de la estación.

―Como imaginaran este caso requerirá de mucha ayuda, por lo que se decidió solicitar la ayuda del Equipo de Inteligencia y Lucha de Arabasta, más conocido como EILA―. Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, todos sabían quienes eran, y solo en las investigaciones especiales se requería su ayuda.

―Debido a la magnitud del mismo, nos ofrecieron enviar a sus mejores hombres―. Todos miraban con sorpresa―. Pasen, por favor.

La puerta fue abierta un segundo después, un alto hombre de cabello largo y rubio comenzó a caminar al centro de la sala, tras él había tres hombres y una mujer.

Amarillo, rojo, azul, verde y rosa. Esos eran los colores en orden de llegada, todos contuvieron la respiración.

―Les presento a la Unidad Principal del EILA, el Germa 66 y su líder, Vinsmoke Judge.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Sangre manchada

Nunca se consideró una persona afectiva ni emocional, para él los sentimientos eran basura y no valían de nada en la vida.

Lo único realmente importante era su Imperio.

Con esa filosofía y convicciones fue como educo a sus hijos, para así el día de mañana lo sucedieran en su puesto y siguieran con la ideología del Germa 66.

―Es un placer conocerlos a todos, como bien ha dicho Sengoku, me llamo Vinsmoke Judge, líder de la Unidad especial del EILA, el Germa 66―. Su voz era profunda, dura y denotaba respeto―. Les presento a mis hijos: Ichiji, Niji, Yonji y Reiju―. A todos en la sala se les cayo una gotita por la cabeza, ¿Qué tan perezoso debía ser uno para nombrar a sus hijos en orden numérico?― Los cuatro pertenecen al área de inteligencia y fuerza, por lo que ante cualquier duda o información, acérquense a ellos.

―Coronel―. Smoker levanto la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar, lo cual hizo una vez que recibió el asentimiento de su superior:― ¿Ellos trabajaran en conjunto o por separado?

―Estarán trabajando en conjunto―. Katakuri miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, el cual era el único de los hermanos hombres que no mantenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Se parecían entre ellos, sobre todo por las cejas rizadas. Sin embargo, cada uno tenía un traje diferente.

En el caso de Ichiji, su cabello era rojo y manteniéndolo en un largo flequillo con varios remolinos, y unas largas patillas. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por unas gafas de sol.

Su traje consistía en una camiseta roja con los números «66» impresos en ella y de color caqui. Poseía un pantalón largo del mismo color, adornado con líneas blancas sujeto con un cinturón de hebilla redonda amarilla y naranja, y un patrón de estrella.

Sus botas eran blancas, y una larga capa con el numero ››1‹‹ impreso rodeaba su cuello, junto a un pañuelo color cereza. Además, unos guantes blancos y negros adornaban sus manos.

Niji tenia una camiseta azul encorchetada, junto a un pantalón largo del mismo color, decorado con siluetas de relámpagos amarillos. Alrededor de su cintura poseía un cinturón marrón y dorado, de forma redonda y decorado con una calavera y un relámpago.

Calzaba unas botas de color claro, y una capa negra con el numero ››2‹‹ impreso yacía sujeto a su cuello. Tal como su hermano mayor, tenía unos guantes de amarillos y marrones, y un pañuelo turquesa tapaba su garganta.

Sus ojos eran tapados por unas gafas de aviador con cristales negros.

Por parte de Yonji, vestía una camiseta verde con los números ››66‹‹ impresos en la parte central, al mismo tiempo tenía un pantalón largo del mismo color, siendo sujetado con un cinturón naranja y redondo, decorado con el símbolo característico del Germa 66.

Su calzado consistía en unas botas de color verde claro. Al igual que sus hermanos, una larga capa negra, con el numero ››4‹‹ impreso en ella, y un pañuelo naranja rodeaba su cuello; al mismo tiempo, unos guantes de metal cubrían sus manos.

Por último, estaba la hija, Reiju. Poseía un vestido de color rosa pálido, abierto hasta el estómago y adornado con dibujos de dianas amarillas y moradas. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes fucsias, y su cuello era adornado por una larga capa de mariposas moradas, con círculos amarillos y rosas, junto a un pañuelo color azul marino.

Sus botas eran de color rosa, mas claros que su traje y con suela oscura.

―Ichiji-san, Niji-san y Yonji-san se encargarán de los interrogatorios a los testigos Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Sabo―. El peliazul hizo una mueca de incomodidad al escuchar el ultimo nombre que solo fue detectada por uno de los oficiales―. Vinsmoke-san y Reiju-san se quedarán por tiempo indeterminado en la oficina 106 del primer piso de la estación―. Los nombrados asintieron sin quitar su semblante serio―. Los trillizos trabajaran en la oficina 301 del tercer piso. ¿Hay alguna duda?

―¡No, señor!― Los subordinados contestaron de forma conjunta.

―Bien, entonces damos por terminada la reunión―. Se giro hacia la familia Vinsmoke―. Me gustaría hablar a solas con ustedes, serán solo unos minutos.

Los demás comenzaron a salir de la sala poco a poco, si algo les había quedado claro en el tiempo que trabajaron bajo el mando de sus respectivos coroneles era que debían ser civilizados a la hora de abandonar la sala de juntas. Si no, recibirían _puños de amor_ por parte de Garp y _patadas de disciplina_ de la cabra de Sengoku.

Si, el coronel de Arlong Park tenia una cabra que prácticamente vivía siguiéndolo.

―¿Estas bien, Roronoa?― Pregunto Katakuri al verlo pensativo, el otro lo miro de reojo.

―Si…― Incluso él supo que su respuesta no había sonado nada convincente―. Me quede pensando sobre el Germa―. Miro por detrás del hombro del mas alto, viendo a los trillizos hablando entre ellos a solo unos metros de donde estaban.

―¿Qué cosa?― Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad.

―Siento… que son parecidos a alguien que conozco, sobre todo el menor―. Suspiro con pesadez.

―Bueno, son el Germa, dudo que alguien no los conozca a estas alturas―. Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio, aunque hasta ese día nunca había visto a los hijos de Judge Vinsmoke en persona.

Aunque conocía los _rumores_ que corrían _sobre_ _ellos_.

―No, de verdad tienen una esencia que ya he percibido antes―. Antes de que el de cabello granate pudiera decir algo más, Zoro tomo sus _katanas_ y se alejo del lugar a paso apresurado.

Katakuri no hizo mas que ver como se iba.

―Jo, tu amigo se enojó―. Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz demasiado cerca de oído―. ¿Quieres que lo golpee?

―No…― Miro extrañado al peliverde que parecía querer un pleito gratis―. Y no te acerques tanto a mi―. Se giro por completo para mirar a los tres hermanos, los cuales tragaron en seco, de forma discreta, al ver que el hombre era extremadamente alto.

―Entonces no hablen de nosotros mientras estamos al lado suyo―. Agrego el segundo hijo, Vinsmoke Niji.

―Vale, vale―. Le restó importancia, e hizo amago de irse.

Quería rosquillas con crema pastelera y dulce de leche.

―¿Hay algo que quieras saber?― El pelirrojo, que se había mantenido callado y se mostraba sereno, hablo mirándole fijamente a través de sus anteojos―. ¿Sobre nosotros?

―No―. Se posiciono frente al chico, sin apartar sus ojos de él ―. La verdad, no.

―Extraño, considerando que hasta hace cinco minutos parecía que sí―. ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando? Quizás, pero no caería tan fácilmente.

―Tranquilo, solo fue la sorpresa de ver a los famosos hijos de Vinsmoke Judge, fuera de eso y de la investigación, no son tan importantes para nosotros―. Le dedico una mirada de suficiencia antes de marcharse a paso lento, de verdad deseaba unas rosquillas bien cargadas de dulce de leche y crema pastelera.

―… ¿Nos acaba de llamar _poca cosa_?― Yonji estaba molesto y no dudo en hacerlo notar, Niji fruncía el entrecejo e Ichiji se mantenía tranquilo.

―No lo creo―. Respondió el mayor, quien tenia curiosidad por las cicatrices que tenia Katakuri, las cuales sobresalían de la bufanda que traía puesta.

―Será mejor que vayamos al hospital, debemos hablar con el tal Trafalgar Law para que nos autorice a hablar con los testigos―. Aun con el ceño fruncido, Niji agarro los hombros de Yonji para guiarlo a la salida.

Ichiji los siguió por detrás, pensativo.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

―¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?― El aire era tenso, el coronel lo observaba de forma tan seria que temía ser golpeado por él en cualquier momento.

―Si, señor―. Aun con el temor, su voz salió segura.

―¡¿Pero que me estas contando?!― Se levanto tan rápido y con tanta brutalidad que el pelinegro se puso en pose defensiva por acto reflejo―. ¡¿Dónde escucho eso?!

―No sabría decirle, sin embargo, puedo afirmarle que estaba repitiendo una _conversación_ que escucho―. Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que el pequeño había dicho, porque de ser verdad estaban en un gran peligro.

―… No tuvieron suficiente con matar a mi hijo y a mi nuera, ¿también quieren deshacerse de mis nietos?― Se sentó en la silla, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas―. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Qué mal han hecho? ¡Ninguno!

―Garp-ya…― ¿Debía hablarle sobre el termino de sangre que uso Luffy?

―¿Si?― El mayor lo miraba con intriga, por su entrenamiento y años de experiencia supo que el doctor quería preguntarle algo.

―Esto…― Justo cuando iba a hablar escucho toques en la puerta, seguido de un pequeño castaño que entraba lentamente.

―Law-nii, y-ya estoy aquí…― Garp miraba a ambos, notando las claras diferencias que tenían. ¿Eran hermanos? ¡No se parecían en nada!

―¡Chopper!― Se había olvidado completamente que su hermano vendría a verlo por pedido suyo―. ¿Puedes esperarme un segundo? Debo hablar con coronel.

―Cla-claro―. Se estaba por marchar, pero el mayor hablo antes de que se fuera.

―No, quédate, ya hablaremos mas tarde―. Se levanto y agarro su saco―. Me quedaré un rato con Luffy, quizás logre que diga algo más, además llamare a Sengoku para poner oficiales a su cuidado.

―De acuerdo―. Ya preguntaría sobre su duda más tarde.

Garp asintió y acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza del hermano menor de Law, acto seguido se marcho directo a la habitación de si nieto.

―¿Law-nii?― Chopper noto que el pelinegro se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta de salida de su consultorio.

―Lo siento, ven, siéntate―. Lo alzo por lo brazos y lo sentó en la camilla―. Escucha Chopper, me han asignado a un caso especial de la Policía de Sabaody, estoy a cargo del cuidado de tres testigos imprescindibles en la causa.

―¡¿Enserio?!― Los ojos del pequeño demostraban orgullo hacia su hermano.

―Si, por eso estaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, a lo sumo iré a casa a tomar una ducha―. Suspiro, sabia que lo que diría a continuación no le haría ninguna gracia―. No quiero que estés solo en casa, así que he pensado en algo…

―¿Eh?― No entendía, muchas veces Law hacia guardias nocturnas y él se quedaba en el departamento. ¿Por qué era diferente ahora?

―Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que se les de el alta a los tres hermanos―. Lo miro confundido.

―No comprendo…

―Quiero que, al salir de la escuela, vayas a casa, tomes una ducha, agarres lo que necesites al día siguiente, una muda de ropa y vengas para acá―. No se lo diría, pero desde hace un tiempo tenia un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que no dejará a su hermano solo.

―Pero…― Sus ojos se tornaron pensativos―. ¿Dónde voy a estudiar y a dormir?

―Podrás usar mi escritorio, es bastante espacioso, y dormirás en la camilla, es cómoda―. Se lo pensó un poco más, lo que decía era verdad.

―Vale―. ¿Por qué su hermano se veía tan preocupado? ¿Qué era aquello que le ocultaba? ¿Por qué intuía que había algo mas en el extraño pedido de Law?

―Gracias por comprender―. Le beso la frente. Fuera lo fuera que llegara a pasar, sea quien sea el enemigo invisible del cual quería protegerlo, ahí no podría hacerle daño.

Después de todo había mucha seguridad en el hospital, y a raíz de la causa de los hermanos Monkey-Portgas se podía ver policías en prácticamente todas las esquinas.

―Ahora vamos, te comprare algo para comer y beber, debes estar hambriento―. Y era verdad, ya eran pasada las doce del mediodía y aún no había probado bocado.

―¡Si, Law-nii!― Sus ojos brillaron, a lo que su hermano sonrió.

Protegería a Chopper aun si era a costa de su propia vida.

 **Restaurante Baratie, a diez calles de la estación de policía.**

―Como siempre es un verdadero placer venir aquí―. Comía como si no hubiera un mañana, y de solo pensar que en tres horas tocaba su merienda diaria lo emocionaba aún más―. Vivi sigue siendo la mejor repostera del mundo.

―¿Verdad que si? Vivi-chan tiene manos de oro a la hora de preparar facturas, postres y tortas―. Lo secundo un chico rubio, de unos veinte años, con un mechón tapándole el ojo y sonriendo amigablemente―. Y te agradece tus cumplidos, dice que la semana que viene presentara un postre nuevo y quiere que seas el primero en probarlo.

―¡Claro que sí!― Él era un hombre duro, serio y frívolo cuando quería, pero si se trataba de postres y cosas dulces, mostraba su lado mas glotón.

Por supuesto que solo en ese restaurante conocían su lado oculto, y solo porque eran años de conocerlos y la confianza había crecido con el tiempo, además que ellos eran los únicos que no lo veían como menos solo por tener un lado sensible, aun si era por comida dulce.

¿Y para que negarlo? El personal del restaurante y el dueño del mismo eran las únicas personas que él consideraba _amigos_ , en la estación policial solo eran _compañeros_.

―Por cierto…― Termino de tragar el pedazo de donut―. Hoy vi unas personas muy parecidas a ti.

―¿A mí?― Pregunto confundido mientras ponía los platos vacíos en una charola.

―Si, sobre todo uno de ellos, fue extraño―. Se limpio los dedos con la boca―. Pero en personalidad, nada que ver contigo.

―¿Por qué?― Inquirió intrigado al tiempo que se sentaba frente suyo.

―No lo sé, uno de ellos quería un pleito con uno de mis compañeros, otro fruncía el ceño todo el tiempo y el mas grande demasiado callado, sereno. Además, su vestimenta…― Dudo como proseguir la oración.

―¿Su vestimenta qué?

―Parecían trajes militares muy al estilo de lo que se espera del EILA.

―¿EILA?― Si bien se conocían hace mucho tiempo, el mayor pocas veces hablaba de su trabajo por lo que a veces no entendía algunos términos o diminutivos.

―Equipo de Inteligencia y Lucha de Arabasta―. Aclaro con simpleza.

―Uhm… Pues no sé, ¿tu intuición te dice algo?― Lo que si sabia era que la percepción de Charlotte Katakuri era impecable, jamás había fallado al predecir algo.

―No, por ahora―. Suspiro―. Pero no les quitaré los ojos de encima.

―Pues ya me irás contando―. El rubio sonrió abiertamente antes de escuchar a su abuelo, el dueño del restaurante y de nombre Zeff, gritarle para que volviera al trabajo―. ¿Vuelves a las tres?― Pregunto tomando el dinero que le tendía el de cabello granate.

―Claramente―. Se limpio lo que le quedaba alrededor de la boca antes de levantarse y salir después de despedirse.

―¡QUE YA VOY VIEJO!― Grito al escuchar a su abuelo desde la cocina.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, recepción.**

Estaba mirando unas fichas en la mesa de la recepción, fijándose la lista de visitantes de los hermanos. Su concentración era tal que no reparo en la chica que se acercaba a él.

―Doctor Trafalgar, perdone la intromisión―. Una de las enfermeras hizo una reverencia―. Hay tres hombres preguntando por usted, dicen que son los oficiales Vinsmoke, y que fueron enviados por el coronel Sengoku.

―¿Ein?― No había oído nada sobre que iba a recibir tales visitas.

―Si… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí vienen!― No paso por alto la cara de enamorada que puso la muchacha mientras tres hombres, bastante atractivos a su parecer, se acercaban a paso decidido.

―Puedes retirarte―. Ordeno sin quitar su mirada de los chicos, tratando de estudiarlos y de descifrar sus pensamientos.

―Si, doctor―. Se marcho rápidamente con la cara completamente roja.

―Buenos días, me ha dicho la enfermera que ¿querían verme?― Los oficiales hicieron una pequeña avenía antes de que el de cabello rojo hablara.

―Si, me llamo Ichiji, y ellos son mis hermanos: Niji y Yonji―. Una gotita cayo por la cabeza del pelinegro ¿quién en su sano juicio le pondría nombres de números a sus hijos?

―Es un placer, soy el doctor Trafalgar Law, estoy a cargo de los hermanos Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Sabo

―Lo sabemos, por eso vinimos a hablar con usted―. Respondió el de cabello azul, y Law noto un dejo de incomodidad en su rostro, pero no le dio importancia.

―Antes que nada, me gustaría que me mostraran sus identificaciones―. Si algo le habían dejado en claro Garp y Sengoku era que cualquier persona que se presentara como oficial y pidiera acceso al estado de los hermanos, si o si debían presentar su carnet de policía.

―Por supuesto―. Los tres sacaron sus respectivas identificaciones y se las mostraron.

―Vale, síganme por favor―. Los guio a un consultorio vacío, el cual solo se utilizaba en casos de suma discreción, dada la información confidencial que se pudiera presentar.

―¿Cuál es el estado de los testigos?― Inquirió el mayor leyendo los expedientes de forma rápida.

Trafalgar les explico el estado de cada uno de forma explícita, dado que era poco probable que los oficiales entendieran lo que ponían las hojas de las carpetas.

―¿Entonces no podremos interrogarlos?― Yonji hizo una mueca de molestia, habían ido hasta allá por nada.

―Por ahora no, y en caso de que duden de mi palabra pueden ir a verlos―. Les tendió una hoja con los números de las habitaciones donde descansaban.

El peliverde estuvo a punto de tomar el papel, sin embargo, su hermano mayor lo detuvo enseguida.

―Le creemos, simplemente debemos estar al tanto de todo―. Law noto casi al instante que Ichiji parecía ser el mas tranquilo, sereno y observador―. Nos retiraremos por ahora, pero mañana volveremos.

Trafalgar asintió, y los otros hicieron una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

 **Un rato después…**

 **Habitación 211.**

―Ay, Luffy… No sabes cómo extraño que sonrías…― No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, mirando a su nieto, el cual mantenía su vista fija en la pared―. Por favor, dime algo…― Rogaba sin soltar su mano―. Lo que sea…

― _¨Sangre manchada¨_ ―. Levanto los ojos con sorpresa al oírlo.

―¿Qué dijiste?― Sin notarlo, alguien entro a la habitación y se quedó parado, escuchando todo.

― _¨Monkey D. Sabo y Portgas D. Ace tienen la sangre manchada¨_.

―Pero… No, eso no puede ser…― Se giró al escuchar un carraspeo detrás de él, encontrándose con Law.

―Perdóneme, Garp-ya, pero antes dijo exactamente lo mismo―. Miro un segundo al pequeño, volviéndose casi de inmediato al coronel―. ¿Qué significa _sangre manchada_?

―… Es un término que se utiliza en el bajo mundo, se dice que un hijo con sangre manchada no puede tomar el poder de su Clan porque no lleva la sangre de su sucesor, en otras palabras, que no lleva la sangre del líder actual.

― _¨No son quienes creen que son¨_ , eso dijo Luffy-ya antes…― Dudo un segundo como proseguir―. Eso vendría a significar que…

―Que, si es verdad lo que dice, Ace y Sabo no son hijos biológicos de Dragon.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Escamado

―Garp, es muy grave lo que estás diciendo―. Sengoku estaba serio, demasiado, y su mirada era temeraria.

―Lo sé, pero debías saberlo.

Luego de la conversación con Law y la _revelación_ de Luffy, el coronel de Sabaody tomó sus cosas y partió rápidamente a la estación, debía informar de manera inmediata a su colega, Sengoku.

―¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sea verdad?

―No lo sé, quiero decir, Luffy no miente y en su estado menos podría hacerlo―. Se acaricio las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, un suspiro escapo de sus labios―. Siempre me había llamado la atención que fueran tan diferentes entre sí, pero Ace se parece mucho a Rouge y Luffy a Dragón, Sabo… Sabo no… No se parece a ninguno de los dos―. Y como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima miró al peliblanco.

―No me digas…― Anticipando lo que su amigo diría, dio un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio―. ¡Demonios! ¡COBY!

―¿S-si se-señor?― En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció un muchacho joven de cabello rosa, temblando como gelatina.

―¡Llama a Roronoa, Charlotte, Eustass y los hermanos Vinsmoke, que vengan de inmediato!

―¿A-a cuál de los hermanos?

―¡A los tres! ¡MUEVETE!― Asintió con fuerza de forma desenfrenada y salió corriendo, cayéndose en el camino, para avisar a los oficiales.

―Tranquilízate, Sengoku. Hay policías en todo el hospital, es poco probable que ataquen en este momento―. Garp le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero el hombre la saco de inmediato.

―No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?― Al ver su mirada de confusión, prosiguió:― Alguien quiere matarlos, a los tres, aun _sabiendo_ que Luffy es el _único_ hijo biológico de Dragon.

―¿No creerás que…?― Su rostro comenzó a empalidecer ante el asentimiento del peliblanco.

―Hay que averiguar que tanta verdad hay detrás de esto, y rápido―. Se giro mientras suspiraba―. O puede ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 324.**

―¡Esta entrado en paro! ¡Traigan la maquina ya!― Trafalgar estaba desesperado, no era la primera vez que Ace presentaba un paro y, por ende, podía ser fulminante―. ¡RAPIDO!― Sentía los movimientos a su alrededor pero estaba más concentrado en hacer la compresión cardíaca para mantener la sangre circulando en el organismo―. Vamos, vamos. ¡No puedes rendirte!

 _Nací en una familia muy poderosa, de renombre, con dinero y muy amorosa. Puedo decir que fui feliz, que nunca me falto nada. Entonces ¿por qué me siento tan vacío?_

―¡Vamos, Ace!

 _¿Por qué me fuerzo a sonreír todos los días? Mis padres me aman, mis hermanos son todo para mí. ¿Por qué siento que me falta algo?_

―¡No te rindas! ¡No lo hagas!

 _¿Por qué siento que me ocultan algo? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que falta una pieza en el rompecabezas?_

―¡No puedes irte!

 _¿Por qué no le tengo miedo a la muerte? ¿Por qué siento que conozco esa sensación de saber que todo acabará?_

―¡Se nos va! ¡Aparten!

 _Alguien normal tendría temor o curiosidad, ¿por qué yo no?_

―¡1, 2, 3! ¡Vamos!

 _Me siento tan cansado, ¿no puedo sumirme en el sueño eterno? ¿Realmente tengo algo por lo que seguir viviendo?_

―¡No puedes dejar a tus hermanos! ¡No podrán con ese dolor, ni Luffy ni Sabo! ¡Te necesitan a su lado! ¡No podrán superar todo esto sin ti!

 _ **Luffy** … **Sabo** …_

―¡ACE!

Un sonido seco se escuchó, parecido a una persona tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

 **Bip, bip, bip, bip.**

Law sintió que el oxigeno entraba nuevamente a su cuerpo al escuchar la máquina, aquel sonido que indicaba que estaba bien, que había superado la crisis.

―Luffy… Sabo…― Su inmediato alivio se vio interrumpido al escuchar una voz, era débil, baja―. A ellos… No… Nunca los dejare…

―¡Ace-ya!― Vio como el castaño abría los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz y parpadeando levemente.

―Marco… también…―. Miro de reojo al medico mientras una pequeña sonrisa abarco su rostro, la cual era casi imperceptible por la mascarilla de oxígeno―. Si tengo… razones para vivir…

―Claro que sí, Ace-ya―. Les hizo unas señas a los enfermeros para iniciar el proceso de chequeo, y así ver el estado del castaño y posibles secuelas.

* * *

 **Estación de policía, despacho de Sengoku.**

―¿Esta seguro de lo que está diciendo?― La sorpresa en los presentes era palpable.

―Si, Roronoa, por eso asignaremos seis oficiales para que cuiden a los hermanos―. Miro a cada uno de los presentes―. Eustass y tú estarán a cargo de Ace, Ichiji y Katakuri a cargo de Sabo, por último, Niji y Yonji a cargo de Luffy.

Kid, Zoro y Katakuri se miraron entre sí. Los Vinsmoke no eran de su prefectura, estaban ahí por un pedido especial. ¿Por qué los asignaban a un trabajo que bien podían hacer otros de los oficiales de Sabaody o Arlong Park?

―Se turnarán para su cuidado, no quiero que se separen de ellos, deben estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día, y ante cualquier cosa sospechosa deben informármelo de inmediato―. Silencio―. ¿Entendido?

―¡Si, señor!

―Pueden irse―. Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se fueran, cosa que no tardaron en hacer.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera de la oficina del coronel, las _parejas_ comenzaron a discutir respecto al horario en el que se turnarían.

Finalmente se decidió que Niji, Katakuri y Zoro estarían durante el día, mientras que Ichiji, Yonji y Kid en la noche.

―Pues, empezamos nosotros―. Señalo Katakuri mientras comenzaba a caminar, Zoro lo siguió de inmediato y Niji dudo un poco antes de imitarlos.

―Que idiota…― Yonji miro a su hermano, dándose cuenta que su vista estaba fija en el de cabello granate―. ¿Qué te pasa que lo miras así?― Pregunto dándole un zape en la espalda.

―Nada―. Se dio media vuelta para salir por la otra puerta, quería descansar un poco para esa noche.

―¿Pero que le pasa?― El peliverde se quedó observándolo con cara confusa, hasta que una risa burlona acaparo toda su atención―. ¿De qué te ríes?― Le hecho una mirada fea a su acompañante, pero este no borro su sonrisa.

―No sé si eres inocente o estúpido, pero es obvio lo que sucede―. Antes de que Yonji pudiera decir algo más, se dio media vuelta para ir a comprarse un café.

―… ¡No soy estúpido!― Aun con esas palabras, seguía sin comprender lo que había pasado―. ¡Agh!― Y si había algo que odiaba mas que nada, era que lo dejarán con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, pasillo.**

―Al principio le costará hablar, la acuchillada fue muy profunda y llevará tiempo para que termine de curarse, pero estará bien―. Marco y Garp sonrieron, felices por las buenas noticias―. No parece haber secuelas, sin embargo, es necesario que se quede un tiempo para observarlo y asegurarnos.

―¿Y recuerda lo que paso?― Inquirió el rubio con una mueca de preocupación.

―No ha hablado sobre ello, pero hay momentos en que parece ido asique es posible que lo haga poco a poco. Probablemente tarde poco en juntar todos los fragmentos de recuerdos, sin embargo no hay que forzarlo, hay que dejar que lo haga solo.

―¿Podemos entrar a verlo?― Los ojos de Marco no podían engañar a nadie, se moría de ganas por entrar a la habitación.

―Claro, pero ya saben, nada de forzarlo a hablar―. El chico asintió y se disponía a entrar, sin embargo Law lo detuvo por el brazo―. Y nada de movimientos bruscos, ¿vale?― Con una pequeña sonrisa lo soltó, pero el otro estaba tentado a decir algo, además de estar levemente sonrojado.

―Entendido…― Lo mataría, lo mataría ¡Y volvería a rematarlo! ¡¿Cómo podía insinuar esas cosas frente al abuelo de Ace?!

―Pues, adelante entonces.

* * *

― _¡No, suéltame! ¡Por favor, suéltame!_ _―_ _Mis fuerzas se debilitan poco a poco, no podre luchar por mucho tiempo más_ _―_ _. ¡Déjame!_

― _Eres tan atractivo, lastima que estas destinado a terminar diez metros bajo tierra_ _―_ _. Su voz suena tan lasciva, me da tanto asco_ _―_ _. Haré buen uso de ti antes de matarte, sería un desperdicio si no, y no me va la necrofilia_ _―_ _. Como ultimo intento le doy una patada, no sé dónde apunto, pero quiero que me suelte, que esto termine_ _―_ _. No debiste hacer eso._

― _¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!_ _―_ _Como puede me baja el pantalón, con tal fuerza que llega a rasparme las piernas._

― _Oh, vamos…_ _― Me muerde la oreja y solo puedo temblar, por favor que alguien me ayude―. Te gustará…_

― _¡_ _No, no, no, no, no!_ _―_ _Siento su asqueroso miembro en la entrada de mi…_ _―_ _¡No lo hagas!_ _―_ _Cierro los ojos, como si esa acción pudiera protegerme de mi destino._

* * *

― _ **Nunca dejare que nadie te lastime**_ _―_ _. Esa voz, ese niño, esa promesa…_ _―_ _ **No llores, siempre estaré contigo.**_

* * *

― _¡Agh!_ _―_ _El dolor es insoportable, siento que me estuvieran partiendo en dos_ _―_ _. M… me duele…_

― _¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué quieres mas fuerte?_ _―_ _Sus embestidas se vuelven mas rápidas, mas brutales, y el dolor se triplica._

 _Duele, duele mucho._

 _ **Ace…  
**_

 _Dime que estas a salvo, que protegerás a nuestro hermanito. Tenga la edad que tenga siempre te necesitará. Mi destino está escrito, no tengo escapatoria. No quiero dejarlos, quiero verlos seguir sus sueños, que sean felices, pero ya no será posible._

 _ **Luffy…**_

 _Estás a salvo, ¿verdad? Se que lo que viste te impresiono mucho, pero debes ser fuerte. Yo se que lo eres, pero aún tienes mucha inocencia dentro de ti. No sabes lo que es la maldad, siempre te ha costado ver la vileza en las personas, por eso siempre te hemos protegido tanto._

 _Se que es egoísta lo que pediré, pero pase lo que pase tienes que salir adelante. No te rindas ¿vale? Te amamos, Luffy. Por eso queremos que seas plenamente feliz, que nunca te arrepientas de nada._

* * *

―Luffy…― Abrió los ojos lentamente, a su parecer había demasiada luz―. ¿Dónde estoy?― Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de recordar algo, hasta que varios flashes le vinieron a la mente―. Es verdad… Estoy en un hospital, Garp-san estaba aquí… Ace está en estado crítico… Luffy a salvo, pero en _shock_.

―Pues algunas cosas han cambiado, pero estás mas o menos en lo correcto―. Se sobresalto al oír una voz a su lado, descubriendo a un muchacho de cabello rubio y largo, con un fleco que le tapaba los ojos, y una musculatura digna de una fotografía de modelos masculinos.

―¿A que te refieres? ¿Y quien eres?― No iba a negar que el chico eran bastante atractivo, y su aura misteriosa le intrigaba.

―Ace-kun ha despertado hace un par de horas, sin embargo, sigue en observación―. Sabo suspiro de alivio―. Luffy, hasta lo que sé, sigue igual…― Sonrió entristecido, estaba feliz de que estuviera a salvo y cuidado, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que estaba en estado de _shock_ ―. Y me llamo Killer, un placer―. El mas alto le tendió la mano con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

―Killer…― Repitió como si quisiera grabárselo en su memoria―. Y… ¿Eres policía?

―Si, de la prefectura de Sabaody―. Mostro su identificación oficial mientras sonreía―. Por cierto, iré a buscar al doctor Trafalgar. ¿Tienes hambre?

―Pues…― En ese momento sintió como su estomago rugía―. Un poco…― Se sonrojo notablemente, su acompañante rio con fuerza.

―Vale, entonces veré si pueden traerte algo para comer―. Sabo asintió con una leve sonrisa que el otro no tardo en imitar.

Abrió giro el picaporte decidió a salir, pero no se dio cuenta de la persona que también se disponía a cruzar la puerta, ocasionando que se chocaran.

Killer fue el único que termino con el trasero en el piso.

―Joder ¿estas bien?― Pregunto la persona tendiéndole la mano, el rubio tardo un poco en levantar la cabeza para ver quién era.

―¡Charlotte-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?― Pregunto sorprendido al tiempo que aceptaba su mano.

―Nos han mandado a vigilar a los hermanos, nos turnaremos y durante el día me toca a mí cuidar a Sabo―. Explico, acto seguido le estrecho la mano al paciente cuando vio que estaba despierto, teniendo cuidado de no ser brusco―. Soy Charlotte Katakuri, pero puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre.

―Monkey D. Sabo, un placer―. Sonrió genuinamente, pero miraba con curiosidad las cicatrices en el rostro del oficial.

―Igualmente―. Acerco la silla que había en la habitación y se sentó al costado del rubio―. Como bien he dicho, se le han asignado dos oficiales a cada uno para protegerlos. Yo estaré durante el día, y mi compañero Vinsmoke Ichiji durante la noche.

―¿Estamos… en peligro?― Inquirió con temor.

―No, no te preocupes―. Mintió, pero el menor no lo notó―. Es por precaución dado que el caso es complejo, no te asustes.

―Ah… vale―. En ese momento su estómago volvió a gruñir exigiendo comida.

―Ahora vuelvo, iré a avisarle al doctor que ya esta despierto―. Aviso Killer, quien se había quedado escuchando la conversación, antes de salir disparado.

―Por cierto… ¿Qué hacia él aquí?― Pregunto con curiosidad viendo el punto por donde había salido.

―No lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba en la habitación…― Respondió mirándolo con curiosidad ante su interrogante.

―Ya veo…― Volvió su vista sin sacarse la duda de la cabeza.

No le gustaba dudar de los suyos, pero era sospechoso. Killer no había sido designado a la vigilancia, entonces ¿por qué estaba ahí?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Premonición

Habían pasado varios días, y con cada hora las pistas parecían ir a la nada, las investigaciones se encaminaban a un callejón sin salida.

Los hermanos se recuperaban poco a poco, el proceso era lento, pero iban mejorando.

Los tres habían comenzado a recibir tratamiento psicológico y cada vez iban recordando más y más, juntando todos los fragmentos. Sin embargo, para la policía no era de mucha ayuda, dado que algunas cosas eran confusas y no los guiaban a ningún lado.

Ace se recuperaba bien de su herida en el cuello, ya no le costaba tanto hablar y se le entendía lo que decía. Al ver que hacía muchas preguntas respecto a sus padres, Garp se vio obligado a contarle sobre su muerte, siento esto claramente un fuerte golpe emocional.

Lloro durante horas en los brazos de Marco, su novio y compañero inseparable. Este lo consoló hasta que no hubo más lagrimas que soltar, siempre a su lado, sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

Le aseguro que encontrarían al culpable y lo encerrarían de por vida.

Sabo, por su parte, seguía afectado por la brutal violación a la que fue sometido, pero estaba feliz porque sus hermanos estaban fuera de peligro.

Cada noche _aquella memoria_ de su niñez aparecía en sus sueños, repitiéndose una y otra vez, al igual que seguía sin poder ver el rostro del niño que lo consolaba.

Le llamaba _**memoria**_ porque sentía que era eso, y no un sueño constante y repetitivo. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber vivido aquellos sucesos en su infancia.

¿Qué quería mostrarle su inconsciente? ¿Cuál era el mensaje que quería darle? ¿Por qué no se acordaba de esas situaciones?

Por otro lado, estaba Luffy, quien, en palabras de la psicóloga, fue el mas afectado de los tres.

Ace y Sabo tenían los suyo, claro está, pero de a poco supieron sobrellevar la situación, ya que eran mas fuertes mentalmente. El pelinegro, sin embargo, poseía una inocencia e ingenuidad que lo hicieron mas vulnerable a todo lo que había visto y vivido aquella fatídica noche.

Los primeros días repetía las mismas frases, como un robot automático, y cuando conoció a la psicóloga no fue nada grato. Esta quiso tocarle la mano, siendo una reacción totalmente violenta la que recibió, y, cuando entraron las enfermeras para tranquilizarlo, mordió a una, cacheteo a otra, pateo a la que estaba intentando insertarle el suero y rasguño a la que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Niji se llevó un cabezazo en la nariz cuando quiso intervenir para ayudar.

Luffy solo se tranquilizo cuando entro el doctor, Trafalgar Law.

Sorprendentemente, y ante la mirada confusa e incrédula de los presentes, un par de palabras apaciguadoras y una acomodación de almohadas de su parte, fue suficiente para que se calmara.

A partir de aquello se decidió que solo él se ocuparía del pequeño pelinegro, ya que era al único a quien le tenia confianza y no lo atacaba.

Y si, durante las sesiones con la psicóloga también debía estar. Dos ataques, con golpes incluidos, fueron suficientes para que no quisiera atenderlo estando asolas con él.

Law no opuso resistencia en ningún momento.

Respecto a los ¨vigilantes¨, o como ellos se llamaban ¨guardaespaldas en conjunto¨, estaban las veinticuatro horas vigilando y velando por el bienestar y seguridad de los hermanos.

Era cansador, demasiado, pero sobre todo para los hermanos Vinsmoke, ya que, además de eso, debían investigar, hacer informes, discutir hipótesis, nombrar sospechosos, descartarlos y dar las razones para hacerlo. Todo bajo las estrictas ordenes de su padre.

Claro que los oficiales de Sabaody y Arlong Park hacían lo suyo, pero, en propias palabras de Ichiji, Judge los subestimaba demasiado.

Estaban agotados, dormían a lo sumo una hora, tanto asi que incluso Yonji comenzó a usar gafas de forma permanente. Estaban seguros que, de lo contrario, la gente se asustaría al verles los ojos.

Decir que tenían ojeras era poco.

―Me voy a terminar envenenando de tanta cafeína―. Suspiro mientras esperaba que su expreso terminara de hacerse en la máquina―. Menos mal que a ese mocoso no se le ha ocurrido volver a romperme la nariz.

―Por suerte el mío es tranquilo―. Se giro cuando escucho aquella voz, la cual era muy conocida para él.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la habitación?― Pregunto al tiempo que miraba el reloj de pared que había allí, comprobando que ya habían pasado varios minutos de la hora del cambio.

―Si, tuve que terminar unos reportes que me pidió padre, Katakuri me va a matar―. En un rápido movimiento, saco el vaso que yacía en la maquina y se giro para ir a la habitación―. ¡Después te lo pago!

―¿Eh?― Se quedo unos minutos mirando el punto por donde se había ido su hermano, hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que hablaba―. ¡Ichiji!― Tal como sospecho, una vez que miro la máquina de café, comprobó que su expreso ya no estaba ahí―. No puede ser…― Metió otro billete y se sentó en una de las sillas, debía volver a esperar a que se hiciera el bendito expreso.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 312.**

Abrió la puerta de forma lenta y sigilosa, estaba completamente seguro que su compañero lo mataría por llegar tarde, así que quería llamar la atención lo menos posible.

No había podido llegar antes, su padre lo agarro a ultimas horas para _pedirle_ que revisara algunos informes y hacer los reportes correspondientes. Intento negarse, diciéndole que debía estar en el hospital en unas pocas horas y no llegaría con tal montaña de papeles, pero Judge no se digno a escucharlo y se marchó _advirtiéndole_ que eso era mucho más importante.

Pocas veces en su vida se había apurado tanto para terminar reportes, incluso juraría que había hecho un récord personal.

Se rio amargamente, Katakuri seguro ni lo escucharía y lo retaría, además de mandar un informe a la estación para que Sengoku y Garp estuvieran al tanto. Y eso significaba, mas regaños.

―¿Dónde estabas?― Poco mas y su frente hubiera terminado estampado en el suelo.

No se esperaba que el de pelo granate se percatara de su presencia y tirara la puerta con tal fuerza que casi se resbala. Pero, por suerte, el mas alto lo agarro justo a tiempo y detuvo la caída abrazándolo por la cintura.

―Ah…― Tardo un poco en asimilar lo que sucedía, girando su cabeza poco a poco hasta quedar con el rostro demasiado cerca del de Katakuri.

―¿Estas bien?― El chico parecía inmutable a pesar de su cercanía.

―Eh… Si…― Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle y su corazón latía con fuerza―. Lamento la tardanza―. Se disculpo al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre, estaba nervioso, pero no lo admitiría.

―Está bien…― Katakuri carraspeo mientras desviaba la mirada―. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Paso algo?

―No, no… Mi padre me mando a hacer unos reportes y tarde un poco mas de lo esperado―. Mentira. De haber trabajado a su ritmo _normal_ hubiera terminado en dos días, sin dormir.

―Ya veo, me alegra que terminaras―. Apunto su dedo hacia el bulto que yacía en la camilla―. Esta dormido hace unas horas, es posible que se despierte durante la noche.

―Vale―. Sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la silla que había al lado de la ventana, una vez que se sentó comenzó a tomar _su_ café expreso ante la atenta mirada del de cabello granate.

―Pues… Nos vemos―. Ladeo la cabeza al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo, así que solo se giró y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody, despacho de Monkey D. Garp.**

―¿Entonces que sugieres?― Inquirió Sengoku mientras terminaba de leer unos documentos.

―Bueno… Estaba pensando en juntarlos a los tres, quizás así recuerden mas cosas y logremos juntar todos los fragmentos…

―Mmm…― El peliblanco saco una bolsita llena de galletas de arroz, comenzando a comerlas mientras pensaba―. Puede ser buena idea, ya que no se han visto entre ellos desde que ingresaron al hospital.

―¿Estas de acuerdo con que hable con el doctor Trafalgar y proseguir?― Aún cuando el solo podía decidir que hacer o no, tomaba mucho en cuenta la opinión de su amigo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una lucha interna.

―Si, los hermanos Vinsmoke se encargaran de los interrogatorios junto a su padre―. Garp asintió, levanto el teléfono inalámbrico que yacía en su escritorio y marco un número.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

Movía sus pies de un lado a otro, estaba inquieto y aburrido.

Hacia unas horas que había llegado al hospital donde trabajaba su hermano, después de haber ido hasta su casa para bañarse y agarrar los libros que necesitaría al día siguiente.

Cuando llego, Law le dijo que estaría dando algunas rondas y que no podría estar con él. Ya había hecho su tarea, estudio unas dos horas y luego guardo todo.

Ahora estaba solo en el consultorio, aburrido y sin nada que hacer.

―Law-nii…― Sabia que su hermano trabajaba tanto por y para él, para poder darle lo que necesitaba y más, para que no se preocupara por nada.

Luego de que le quitarán su custodia al padre de ambos fue un tiempo de muchos cambios, ya que empezaron a pasar muchas cosas malas: la muerte de su madre, la de su abuelo, dejar su ciudad natal, mudarse a un lugar completamente nuevo y desconocido, pasar horas solo en su departamento.

No se quejaba ni le reprochaba nada a Law, al contrario, estaba eternamente agradecido con él.

Aún con todo lo malo, también vinieron cosas buenas.

Ya no tenia miedo cada vez que volvía a casa, ahora tenia un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

¿Confiaba en Law? Claramente, sí.

Si, si lo hacía… Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, estaba pasando algo realmente grave en su vida, tanto que incluso él se daba cuenta que podía tornarse a algo muy peligroso.

¿Por qué no podía decírselo a su hermano? ¿A que le temía tanto? ¿Le creería? ¿Se lo merecía? ¿Law lo culparía?

Estaba aterrado de lo que sucedería si llegaba a hablar.

 **Restaurante Baratie, a quince calles del hospital.**

―Hoy has venido mas tarde para la merienda―. Dejo un plato sobre la mesa antes de sentarse y quedarse mirando a su amigo.

―Si…― Mordió un pedazo de donut―. Con el tema de la vigilancia empezaré a venir mas tarde, a las tres sigo ahí.

―Vaya, que lastima―. Le sirvió mas chocolatada en la taza vacía―. ¿Y como va el caso? ¿Avanza?

―No mucho…― Suspiró―. Las investigaciones están llevando a un callejón sin salida, los testimonios de los hermanos no ayudan, y los jefes están que se tiran de los mechones.

―Pero ¿los hermanos no son los principales testigos?― Katakuri asintió con la ceja alzada―. Entonces ¿por qué sus testimonios no sirven?

―Porque cada uno quedo con heridas psicológicas que tardaran en curarse, y afectan directamente a sus recuerdos, los cuales quedan distorsionados, sin sentido.

―Bueno, es fue algo muy chocante para ellos…― Tomó un poco de agua―. Supongo que es normal…

―Lo es, pero necesitamos que reconstruyan lo sucedido porque si no estaremos dejando una brecha demasiado grande, aun con las pistas y ADN encontrados en la casa.

―¿Brecha? ¿A que te refieres?― La mirada del mayor se ensombreció.

―No lo sé, pero hay algo de todo eso que no me gusta nada, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

―¿Mal presentimiento?― No le gustaba nada lo que Katakuri estaba diciendo.

―Sospecho que algo peor esta por venir, algo que se saldrá de control y que los afectará directamente a ellos.

―Hombre, no pienses eso, seguro es por la falta de sueño―. Aun cuando sonreía, estaba asustado por lo que el chico decía.

Charlotte Katakuri jamás había fallado en una premonición.

―Si, puede ser…― Ladeo la cabeza y se digno a terminar de comer, después le dio un gran trago a su leche achocolatada y volvió a mirar a su amigo―. Sanji ¿hay algo que me recomiendes para comer que sirva para la falta de sueño?

―Pues, Vivi estaba preparado una tarta de chocolate, eso hace bien porque sus sustancias estimulantes levantan el ánimo―. Sonrió en cuanto noto una mirada extraña en el de ojos granate―. ¿Es para ti?― El aludido giro la cabeza.

―Si…― En realidad no era así, pero el rubio no tenia porque enterarse―. Me llevare una porción.

―Vale, ahora te lo preparo para llevar―. Junto los platos vacíos y los puso en la charola, luego se marcho hacia la cocina.

Katakuri miro su reloj de muñeca, confirmando que ya era bastante tarde.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, pasillo del tercer piso.**

Vale, desobedeció a su hermano y estaba dando vueltas por el hospital. ¡Pero estaba aburrido! Un recorrido pequeño por el lugar no haría daño ¿verdad?

―Tranquilo, esos policías están para cuidar…― Trataba de caminar normal ante la mirada de los oficiales que estaban en cada esquina.

Para su suerte no le daban mucha importancia, así que siguió caminando hasta que vio una figura muy conocida para él.

―¡Oh no!― Law estaba acercándose hacia donde estaba mientras leía unas planillas, debía esconderse rápido―. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Miro a todos lados, asustado, hasta que diviso una puerta a sus espaldas. Sin más opción la abrió rápidamente y se metió, cerrándola sigilosamente.

―Por po- ¡ah!― Recién cuando se giro se percato de las dos personas que estaban en la habitación: un pelinegro acostado que lo miraba fijamente sin hablar y un chico de cabello verde que estaba dormitando en la única silla que había―. A-a-ah…― Decir que estaba temblando era poco, al muchacho que yacía acostado no apartaba su vista de él.

En ese preciso momento escucho como la manija era movida, seguramente su hermano entraría en menos de medio segundo.

―¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?― Miraba a todos lados, paralizado del miedo, si Law se enteraba que lo había desobedecido y encima había entrado a una habitación ajena lo retaría feo.

―Cama… Cama… Cama…― Para su sorpresa el pelinegro le estaba hablando, de forma extraña, como si lo estuviera ayudando―. Abajo… Abajo… Abajo…

―¿Cama? ¿Abajo?― Tardo solo un milisegundo en entender lo que quería decirle―. ¡Claro, gracias!

Como pudo se escondió debajo de la cama, haciéndose un ovillo, justo en el momento que la puerta fue abierta.

―Hola, Luffy-ya―. Esa era la inconfundible voz de Trafalgar Law―. Yonji-ya, buenas tardes.

¿Yonji? Claro, el tipo que estaba dormitando.

―Doctor…―Hizo un ruido parecido a un bostezo en respuesta―. Lo siento, me he dormido…

―No se preocupe, nadie ha entrado―. Cerro los ojos, realmente estaba asustado. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí si el otro tipo estaba despierto?

―¿Cómo esta Luffy?― Pregunto mientras se estiraba, algunos huesos sonaron en el proceso.

―Va mejorando, bien hecho Luffy-ya―. Escuchó un sonido que le indicaba que las almohadas de la cama estaban siendo acomodadas.

―Me alegra, por cierto…― Carraspeo un poco antes de mirar al médico―. Hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

―¿Qué cosa?― Inquirió con curiosidad pero sin apartar los ojos del pequeño pelinegro.

―¿Por qué Luffy no me ha atacado?― Esta vez el doctor si desvió la mirada hacia él con confusión―. Digo, a mi hermano le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo, pero a mi no me ha hecho nada, solo se me queda viendo.

―No lo sé…― Ya se había hecho la misma pregunta en cuanto sucedió, pero no encontraba una respuesta―. Pero como hipótesis, diría que actúa por instinto.

―¿Instinto?

―Los perros pueden sentir cuando una persona no tiene buenas intenciones o han hecho sufrir a sus dueños, por lo que ladran o muerden en consecuencia―. Explico al tiempo que sentía los orbes marrones de Luffy sobre él―. Al mismo tiempo, intuyen cuando alguien es bueno y no pretende lastimarlos, por lo que son cariñosos y juguetones, o no hacen nada.

―Pero… Niji no tiene malas intenciones, aunque a veces es bruto para decir las cosas, y no le ha hecho nada ni a él ni a nadie de su familia, nunca nos había visto hasta ahora.

―Precisamente por eso dije que es una hipótesis, no sabremos el _por qué_ hasta que Luffy-ya nos lo diga.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Cuando dejo de escuchar ruidos dentro de la habitación, salió de su escondite y miro a su alrededor.

Luffy dormía plácidamente, parecía tranquilo así que le agradeció en voz baja por su ayuda. El chico de cabello verde estaba dormitando, nuevamente. ¿Tan cansado estaba que ya iban dos veces que lo veía en la misma situación?

―Oh…― Yonji estaba temblando ligeramente, y ahí se percato de que hacia un poco de frío en el cuarto―. Pobre…― No sabia muy bien a que se dedicaba, pero debía ser duro.

Recorrió la vista por toda la habitación, hasta que diviso una especie de capa al lado de la ventana, era negra con el numero ››4‹‹ impreso en ella.

―Tal vez sirva―. La agarró y la abrió tanto como pudo, después se dirigió al muchacho y lo tapo con ella―. Espero que te tape del frio…― Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, no se espero que una mano lo agarrara de la muñeca, y menos que dos brazos lo rodearan sin posibilidad de escape.

Se quedo paralizado, temiendo haber despertado al peliverde, pero se asusto mas al notar que seguía dormido, mas profundo que antes, y lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.

Pero, lo que mas le aterro, fue darse cuenta que no podría salir de la habitación sin zafarse del agarre. Y eso implicaba despertarlo.

―Oh, oh…― Estaba en un gran problema.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Capitulo 8: Problemas

Cerraba y abría los ojos, la camilla era bastante cómoda pero no podía dormir. No podía sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, le daba vueltas y vueltas, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

* * *

― _Oh, oh…_ _―_ _Estoy en un gran problema. ¿Cómo saldré que aquí? ¡Por favor suéltame, suéltame!_

― _Mamá…_ _―_ _Murmura en sueños mientras me abraza con mas fuerza, ¿esta soñando con su madre?_ _―_ _Quiero ver a mamá…_

 _Frunce el entrecejo, no parece estar soñando algo que lo haga feliz, al contrario._

― _Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…_ _―_ _Como puedo le acaricio la mano, no sé porqué lo hago, pero tengo la necesidad de alivianar su sufrimiento._

 _Medio segundo después relaja su expresión y sonríe levemente, su agarre va aflojándose, pero no tanto como para poder soltarme._

―…― _Gira su cabeza hasta quedar demasiado cerca de mi rostro, y de un segundo a otro me agarra la cara, estampando sus labios contra los míos._

― _¡…!_ _―_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!_

* * *

Se tapo con la cobija al recordar aquello, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué lo había besado?

―Quizás estaba soñando con su novia…― Sin saber por qué su corazón se apretujo dolorosamente―. Fue… Fue mi primer beso―. No había sido de la forma en la que lo había esperado, pero sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, el cual no era nada desagradable.

Se dio una cachetada mental, ambos eran hombres, su primer beso había sido con un hombre. ¡¿Que le pasaba?! ¡No podía sentirse así!

―¡Ya basta, Chopper!― Se dio vuelta de forma brusca, quedando frente a la pared―. ¡Debo olvidarme de lo que paso! Además, si Law-nii se entera… ¡Me mata!

Law jamás había hablando con él sobre su opinión sobre las relaciones homosexuales, así que realmente no sabia que pensaba sobre ellas.

―¿Relación? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?― Volvió a girar su cuerpo, esta vez mirando al techo―. ¡Si no me siento atraído hacia ese chico!

Vale, admitía que era bastante guapo y tenia un nombre peculiar, pero solo había sido un beso, que encima el otro le había dado entre sueños. En cuanto se despertará no se acordaría de lo sucedido.

―¿Por qué duele?― Apoyo su mano sobre su pecho, sentía un vacío que dolía―. ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Tengo que dormir!― Se tapo completamente y cerró los ojos, debía descansar para ir a la escuela, si no estaría demasiado cansado durante las clases.

Sin embargo, presentía que aquella noche no pegaría ojo, y todo por culpa del tipo peliverde que se le ocurrió abrazarlo y besarlo en sueños.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 312.**

La luz del velador iluminaba la habitación, el paciente estaba sumido en un profundo sueño y todo parecía ir en paz.

Él se dedicaba a leer una revista, realmente se preguntaba quien dictaba la moda en esos tiempos, las ropas de temporada eran verdaderamente horripilantes, a su parecer claro.

Vale, él no tenia un gran sentido del estilismo, pero tampoco se vestía tan mal. Nunca fue de seguir las ideas de otros y prefería su propio estilo.

―Agh…― Tiro la revista sobre la mesa de luz y se apretó la sien izquierda, los dolores de cabeza eran recurrentes últimamente y ya estaba cansado de tomar pastillas para que bajara un poco.

En ese momento una melodía comenzó a sonar, y sintió una vibración en su pierna. Era su celular marcando una llamada entrante, la cual se apresuro en contestar para no despertar a Sabo.

―¿Hola?― Noto como su voz salió débil, el maldito dolor de cabeza estaba atacando con fuerza.

― _Ichiji_ ―. La dura voz de su padre resonó del otro lado de la línea, y no tardo en notar que estaba molesto.

―Padre―. Su mano comenzó a temblar de forma inconsciente, ¿había hecho mal los reportes? Por un lado, no le sorprendería, después de la rapidez con la que tuvo que hacerlos. Pero, por otro lado, siempre los verificaba por si había algún error y esa no había sido la excepción.

― _¿Dónde esta tu hermano? Lo he estado llamando durante una hora y no responde_ ―. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, no tenía nada que ver con él.

―¿Cuál de los dos?― Aceptaba que él los viera como maquinas y no como humanos, pero tampoco era cuestión de no aclarar a quien se refería.

― _Yonji._

―Tiene el turno nocturno de vigilancia, así que debe estar en la habitación que se le fue asignada―. Lo supo aun sin escuchar nada, al darle esa respuesta Judge estaba a un paso de pasar de molesto a furioso.

― _Ve y dile que me llame de inmediato_ ―. Sin esperar respuesta, colgó la llamada.

Se alejo el aparato del oído y volvió a suspirar, realmente estaba cansado.

―Bendito sea el día…― No pudo terminar la oración porque escucho la puerta siendo abierta―. ¿Uhm?

―Hola…― Abrió los ojos de par en par al divisar a la persona que acababa de entrar.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Se levanto sorprendido al ver a Katakuri con una bolsa en su mano izquierda y un vaso cerrado en la derecha.

―Pues…― Carraspeo y desvió la mirada, al tiempo que le tendía ambas cosas―. Te vi cansado y pálido cuando me fui, así que te compré esto.

―¿Eh…?― Lo que contenía el vaso, por el olor, supo que era café con leche. Cuando abrió la bolsa se encontró con una envoltura, que desprendía un aroma a chocolate y dulce de leche―. ¿Por qué…?― Se quedo pasmado al descubrir que era una porción de tarta, volviendo su vista hacia el más alto.

―Somos compañeros ¿no? Es lo menos que puedo hacer―. Aun cuando el de cabello granate escondía la mitad de su rostro bajo la bufanda que siempre llevaba, juraría que pudo divisar una sonrisa.

―G-gracias…― Sonrió de forma abierta y sincera, nunca nadie había sido tan amable con él―. ¡Oh!― En ese momento recordó lo que su padre le había encargado―. Oye, sé que quizás estoy pasándome un poco luego de esto, pero…

―¿Pero?― Katakuri levanto una ceja, curioso por lo que le pediría.

―¿Podrías quedarte unos minutos? Debo ir a buscar a Yonji―. Sabia que no era correcto pedir tal cosa, después de todo era su turno y su compañero debía ir a descansar, pero si no obedecía las ordenes de su padre le iría muy mal.

―¿A Yonji?― El mas alto lo miraba confundido.

―Mi padre lo ha estado llamando durante una hora, pero no responde, así que me llamo a mi para que le avise y pueda comunicarse.

―Oh… Tu padre si que es temerario―. Sin esperárselo, Katakuri lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en la silla, dándose vuelta al instante―. Come y bébete el café, yo iré a hablar con Yonji.

―Pero…― Sin esperar que terminara de hablar, el chico salió de la habitación―. No lo parece a primera vista, ni a segunda, pero… es realmente amable.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 211.**

Apretó los parpados con fuerza al sentir una corriente de frio sobre él, luego abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar que se había quedado dormido.

―¡Otra vez!― Sin embargo, notó algo al tratar de levantarse: tenía su capa tapándolo del frio, y sus manos se sentían extrañamente cálidas―. ¿Qué ha pasado?― Tenia una sensación rara recorriéndole el cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

―Yonji―. Se sobresalto al oír su nombre, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose en pose defensiva―. Tranquilízate, soy yo.

―Katakuri―. Sus hombros se relajaron al divisar bien al hombre―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no estas en el turno diurno?― Inquirió extrañado.

―Si, pero debía hablar algo con Ichiji―. Respondió con simpleza para luego señalar el celular que yacía en el suelo―. Tu padre te ha estado llamando, y como no le contestabas llamo a tu hermano, así que vine a avisarte.

―¿Mi padre?― Un sudor frio comenzó a caer por su espalda, de ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar estaba en un serio problema.

―Si, dijo que te comuniques con él―. Le hizo un saludo con la mano y volvió sus pasos hacia la salida.

―Oh… Mierda…― Agarro su celular, que de alguna forma había terminado en el piso, y vio la cantidad de llamadas que tenía―. Espero que no sea nada serio, sino será peor.

No se dio cuenta que unos orbes marrones habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 312.**

Cuando entro a la habitación se sorprendió de la expresión de felicidad que tenia el pelirrojo, aunque nunca llegaría a decirlo en voz alta debía admitir que era realmente atractivo.

―Ya le he avisado, aunque no le pregunte por qué no le contesto las llamadas―. Informo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Ichiji de inmediato lo miro.

―No importa, mientras ya este enterado―. Miro la porción de tarta, la cual seguía casi completa, y la partió a la mitad―. Ten…― Katakuri lo miro extrañado cuando vio que le estaba compartiendo un pedazo de la tarta.

―No hace falta, te la he traído para ti―. Ichiji negó lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

―Enserio, yo no como mucho y quiero compartirlo contigo―. El mas alto lo observo fijamente a los ojos, notando que era completamente sincero y no lo hacia por educación.

―Vale, gracias…― Un calor subió hasta sus mejillas, pero gracias a la poca iluminación que había el menor no lo notaria.

En ese momento, Ichiji se levanto de la silla y se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

―¿Qué haces?― Pregunto con confusión.

―Nada, simplemente…― Tomo un trago del café―. Me siento al lado tuyo.

―La silla es mas cómoda que el piso, lo sabes ¿no?― Sonrió divertido al escuchar el intento de tono serio del mayor.

―Si, pero así esta bien―. Ambos sonrieron al tiempo que se miraban directamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué se sentían tan bien estando juntos? Habían empezado con mal pie y estaban seguros que se llevarían de los peor, pero ahora no querían separarse uno del otro.

* * *

 **||Al otro día||**

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

Se levanto tallándose los ojos, había sido una noche larga y su cerebro no quiso parar de pensar, la imagen del peliverde seguía intacto en su cabeza.

―Enserio tengo que tranquilizarme―. Se vistió rápidamente antes de colocarse su mochila sobre sus hombros―. Gah… Solo espero no quedarme dormido en clases.

―Buenos días, Chopper―. Su hermano entro y le sonrió al ver que ya estaba preparado―. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

―¡Si, Law-nii!― Con una sonrisa le siguió el paso, pero en silencio pedía no cruzarse con el chico que le había robado el sueño.

―¿Dormiste bien?― Pregunto el mayor mientras caminaban a la salida.

―Si…― Claramente Law notó que estaba mintiendo, ya hablaría seriamente con él por su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días, además de los golpes con los que había llegado días atrás.

―Me alegra―. Iba a decir algo mas, pero una voz lo detuvo.

―¡Oh, doctor Trafalgar!― Ambos miraron hacia donde provino el llamado, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver el castaño.

―Yonji-ya―. El medico sonrió levemente como saludo―. ¿Ya has terminado tu turno?

―Si―. Respondió mientras caminaba hacia ellos, fijando su vista en el mas pequeño de forma inconsciente―. Hola...― Chopper se sobresaltó al ver que le estaba hablando directamente a él.

―Creo que nunca se habían visto―. Irrumpió el pelinegro sin percatarse de la reacción del menor―. Él es mi hermano pequeño, Trafalgar Chopper―. El nombrado hizo una leve avenía tratando de no mirar al chico―. Chopper, él es Vinsmoke Yonji, el cuidador nocturno de Luffy.

―Es un placer―. Y fue entonces cuando el castaño cayo en cuenta, no debía ponerse nervioso, no había razón para ello… porque el peliverde ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado.

―Igualmente―. En su intento de sonreír le salió una mueca, causando un mal sabor en Yonji.

Por alguna razón le dolió ver los ojos tristes del chico.

―Nosotros iremos a desayunar, nos vemos a la noche―. Law agarro a su hermano de los hombros y se despidió del peliverde.

―Si―. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente sintió tanta angustia rodeándole?

* * *

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody, despacho de Monkey D. Garp**

―Ya he hablado con Judge y Trafalgar, a las tres de la tarde será el interrogatorio―. Informo Garp mientras apoyaba unos informes sobre la mesa.

―Vale, me comunicare ahora con Katakuri, Zoro y Niji para que estén al tanto―. Agarro su celular, pero antes de poder hacer la primera llamada su amigo hablo.

―Judge ya me ha dicho que sus hijos estarán. ¿Katakuri y Zoro también?

―Claramente, aún cuando los hermanos Vinsmoke cumplen más funciones además de guardas, los nuestros seguirán en sus funciones y ambos deben seguir cuidándolos en el interrogatorio.

―¿Y Marco? Hasta lo que tengo entendido esta de baja, no se separa de Ace ni por un segundo―. Realmente estaba agradecido de que su nieto hubiera elegido a alguien como el rubio.

―Aún si le ordenáramos que no estuviera, nos desobedecería―. Si bien el oficial no era de su prefectura, lo conocía muy bien. Era uno de los mejores hombres bajo el mando de Garp, y ambos sabían que él nunca dejaba las cosas a medias ni hacia nada que perjudicara a los demás.

―Es un buen chico, Shirohige debe estar orgulloso.

―Tiene qué, los ha educado muy bien a todos ellos―. Iba a realizar la llamada hasta que se acordó sobre un asunto que no había discutido todavía con Garp―. Katakuri me informo sobre algo sospechoso respecto a Killer.

―¿Qué? ¿Killer?― El hombre se enderezo al escuchar aquello―. Es uno de los mejores y de confianza. ¿Por qué sospecha de él?

―No es que sospeche, pero le pareció extraño encontrarlo en la habitación de Sabo cuando no fue designado a vigilancia―. Garp apoyo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

―Bueno… si es extraño―. Suspiró―. Creo que no debemos confiar plenamente en nadie, al menos no hasta que tengamos por seguro hacia quien nos guían las investigaciones.

―Tienes razón, por eso pensé en mandar a Rosinante a vigilarlo…― En cuanto escucho el informe de Katakuri, y sabiendo que sus predicciones siempre eran ciertas, hablo con su subordinado para que vigilase a Killer, por lo que en esos momentos el rubio esperaba su llamada.

―Me parece bien―. Sengoku asintió y marco el número de quien él consideraba su hijo.

* * *

 **Orfanato Moby Dick, al sur de Sabaody.**

―Oyaji, buenos días―. Un castaño entro al despacho de su padre con una sonrisa, la cual el hombre imito.

―Hola, Thatch―. El menor se sentó frente a él y apoyo unas carpetas sobre la mesa―. ¿Pasa algo?― Pregunto preocupado al ver sus ojos, los cuales parecían idos.

―No…― Abrió una de las carpetas y se la tendió―. Quería preguntarte algo…

―¿Uhm?― Vio que dentro había unas fotografías, eran bastante fuertes―. ¿Es del caso Monkey-Portgas?― Inquirió mirando todas las fotos, eran muy inquietantes y si alguien no preparado las viera realmente vomitaría por la cantidad de cadáveres que se veían.

―Si, los tiradores no han dado ninguna pista, se niegan a hablar y descubrir al cabecilla de todo esto―. Explico con una voz molesta―. Y no sé porqué siento que se me esta escapando algo con esas fotografías.

―…― El hombre comenzó a mirar una a una con mucho detenimiento, tratando de encontrar aquello que su hijo decía―. Pisos huecos, escondites secretos, como si Dragón hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría.

―Lo mismo pensé, creo que sentía que estaban en peligro y por eso estaban esos lugares.

―¿Por qué tantos cadáveres?― En todas las fotos aparecían cuerpos tirados, demasiadas personas.

―¿Qué?― Lo miro confundido, su padre le tendió tres fotografías.

―Los cuerpos… mucha gente―. Al ver que el chico no entendía, procedió―. Dragón nunca fue de tener mucha servidumbre, no le gustaba, por eso…― Le dio la carpeta entera―. ¿Por qué había tantos empleados en la casa?

Conoció a Monkey D. Dragón cuando era joven, y podía decir que lo había llegado a calar en demasía. Era una persona seria, que vivía solo para su familia, y odiaba la multitud de gente. Por eso mismo estaba seguro que una de las claves estaba en ese punto: ¿Por qué la cantidad exagerada de personas dentro de la casa? Había mas empleados de los que necesitaban para los cinco miembros de la familia.

―¿Entonces que sugieres?― Pregunto inseguro mientras su padre revisaba las otras carpetas.

―Que empiecen por ese punto, probablemente es el trazo desencadenante.

Edward Newgate había sido oficial de investigación durante más de treinta años, poseía mucha experiencia y solía ver cosas en las pruebas fotográficas que otros no.

Muchos de sus hijos adoptivos habían seguido sus pasos, haciéndose oficiales, y en momentos de investigación donde estaban trabados recurrían a él para pedirle consejos.

Confiaban plenamente en su ojo.

* * *

 **Escuela secundaria Red Line, al norte de Sabaody.**

 _ **Aula 101, alumnos de ultimo curso.**_

―Miren a quien tenemos aquí―. Un sudor frio cayo por su frente al verse rodeado de cinco chicos―. Al rarito...

―Déjenme en paz, no les he hecho nada―. Su voz salió baja y débil, tenía miedo.

―Cállate, monstruo―. Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, uno de los alumnos le había dado un fuerte golpe en la sien―. No te hemos dado permiso de hablar.

―Lo siento…― Esta vez, con una fuerza moral, el líder del grupo lo tiro de la silla, cayendo de trasero al piso.

―¿Pero eres sordo o qué? ¡Te hemos dicho que te calles!― Comenzó a pisarle el tobillo, dolía mucho y temía que se lo rompiera.

―¿O es que la lección del otro día no sirvió de nada?― Sin esperárselo le dieron un rodillazo directo a la cara.

―Parece que no―. Comenzaron a patearlo ante la mirada de los demás alumnos, quienes solo se reían.

¿Por qué eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué lo lastimaban cuando nunca les había hecho nada? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Acaso disfrutaban viéndolo sufrir?

―Oh, pobrecito, esta llorando―. El chico le agarro de los pelos, obligándolo a mirarlo―. ¡Qué marica eres!

―¡Qué asco das!― Esta vez su cara termino estampada en el suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

Ahora solo escuchaba las risas a su alrededor, sentía la sangre fluir por su rostro y el tobillo comenzó a dolerle. ¿Qué había hecho para que lo trataran de esa forma?

―¡Levántate, marica!― En cuestión de segundos estaba de pie, su vista se volvía negra y la nariz no dejaba de sangrarle.

―Vete de aquí, nadie te quiere―. Se dio media vuelta para salir del salón, debía ir a la enfermería si no quería terminar desmayado en el suelo, pero no conto con que alguien pondría una mochila y se la llevaría por delante.

 _ **Mas golpes, mas risas, mas crueldad.**_

―Das pena, chaval―. Hiro, el líder del grupo, paso por encima suyo, pisándole la espalda, y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Se levanto como pudo, sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie derecho, y salió como pudo.

Gruesas y silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ya era tarde, no podría detenerlas.

―Law-nii…― Deseaba tanto estar con su hermano, quería irse lejos de allí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, sintiendo las miradas de los alumnos de otros cursos sobre él, pero ignorándolas por completo.

―¿Pero qué te ha pasado?― Fue la bienvenida de la enfermera en cuanto cruzo el umbral.

―Me caí de las escaleras―. Embozo una falsa y enorme sonrisa―. Soy muy torpe.

―Chopper, todos los días te pasa algo, debes tener mas cuidado―. La mujer, que era una cuarentona regordeta y de cara amable, comenzó a examinarlo rápidamente.

―Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo…― Una extraña risa salió de sus labios, era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

―Tienes el tobillo doblado―. Se lo vendó ágilmente antes de desinfectarle las heridas de la cara―. ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

―¿El que?― Pregunto con curiosidad.

―El bullying es un problema que esta en todos los colegios, y afecta a muchos alumnos―. Le puso una bandita en la nariz―. Tu hermano es médico, y créeme que no se tragará por siempre que te caes de las escaleras―. Le aplico una crema en el labio―. Sea lo que sea que este pasando contigo, debes confiar en él y decírselo.

―…― Quería decírselo, claro que sí. Pero, no quería decepcionarlo por ser tan débil.

―Y no te sientas culpable, Chopper, porque tú no eres el problema―. Le sonrió tiernamente, luego le acaricio la mejilla de forma maternal―. Ellos son el problema, descargan sobre los demás las cosas malas que pasan en sus casas y sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Lecciones

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz calaba de lleno en la habitación y lo obligo a parpadear un par de veces.

―Ya despertaste―. Se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, levantándose casi de inmediato.

―Katakuri…― Se puso una mano en el pecho, sentía su corazón bombeando arrítmicamente―. Que susto me diste…

―Lo siento―. El hombre agacho la mirada, disculpándose―. No fue mi intención…

―Esta bien―. Sonrió levemente y observo todo a su alrededor, nada había cambiado de la madrugada hasta ahora―. ¿Qué paso? Me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta…

―Pues estabas muy cansado, tu palidez traspasaba tus anteojos y pañuelo, ¿sabes?― Le indico que se sentará en la silla mientras le tendía un vaso de café―. Te vi tan profundamente dormido que no quise despertarte, no sé cuantas horas has estado descansando, pero debes cuidar tu salud.

―Si…― Agacho la mirada, si por él fuera dormiría las ocho horas recomendadas por médicos, pero con todo lo que debía hacer no podía, y su padre tampoco lo permitiría.

―Te he estado observando desde hace días, y me doy cuenta que obedeces todas las ordenes de tu padre sin chistar―. Levanto los ojos cuando lo oyó hablar―. Tus hermanos son más rebeldes, en cambio tú…

―¿Yo, qué?― Arqueo una ceja cuando el otro se quedó callado.

―No sé…― Suspiro antes de continuar―. No haces gestos, no dices nada, no tienes expresión…

―¿Y…?― Realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar, pero lo notó muy inquieto y pensativo.

―Eres un misterio―. Decreto por fin, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear ni dudar―. Y me encantan los misterios.

―¿Eh?― Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa de suficiencia, que escondía algo mas que no supo descifrar.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, primer piso.**

―¿Está todo listo?― Se sentó en una silla que había allí, levantando la mirada para posarla en su amigo.

―Si, los Vinsmoke, Roronoa, Charlotte y Eustass ya están avisados―. Le tendió unas carpetas que contenían los informes de las autopsias hechas a los cuerpos asesinados en la mansión Monkey-Portgas―. Los empleados realmente no les interesaban, a todos los mataron de un tiro en la cabeza o directo al corazón…― Se masajeo la punta de la nariz―. Su objetivo principal era la familia, quisieron hacerlos sufrir antes de asesinarlos…

―Garp, tus nietos te necesitan al cien por cien, no te derrumbes.

―Lo sé, y no lo haré―. Su mirada se ensombreció al tiempo que la bajaba―. Pero encontrare al cabecilla de todo esto y haré que pague, lo juro por Ace, Sabo y Luffy, que son lo mas importante en mi vida.

―Tenlo por seguro.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Sabaody, 14 hs.**

Las clases terminaban a la una de la tarde, y de ahí debía hacer todo el recorrido hasta su casa y luego al hospital, sin embargo, ese día caminaba sin rumbo.

Tocaba su nariz de manera constante, le dolía y estaba hinchada, de verdad creía que se la habían roto pero la enfermera de la escuela le dijo que no.

Rengueaba un poco, su tobillo si sufrió un doblón, pero no era nada grave. Sin embargo, por los golpes de su cara y su manera de caminar, agregando lo que había hablado con la mujer, le hicieron cuestionarse sobre plantearle la situación a su hermano.

¿Se lo podría contar? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo retaría? ¿Se sentiría decepcionado?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, muchos escenarios se formaban en su mente, y cada uno era peor.

No, no podía.

Se sentía inútil y cobarde, era su culpa que lo hirieran de esa manera. Porque era débil, incapaz de defenderse, un pusilánime.

―Es imposible…― Tan distraído estaba que cruzo la calle sin miramientos, siendo unas bocinadas lo que escucho a continuación, y un tirón en su mochila lo último que sintió antes de cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo.

―Oye, oye. Ten más cuidado. ¡Casi te atropellan!― Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro a su espalda, encontrándose con un chico atractivo y de cabello verde―. ¿Te encuentras bien?― De alguna manera el muchacho lo levanto del suelo, dejándolo frente a él.

―Si… Estaba distraído…― Se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, por alguna razón no quería verlo a la cara.

―Me di cuenta―. Sintió la mano del chico sobre su mentón, luego le corrió el rostro para fijar sus ojos en toda su persona―. Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

―¿Eh?― No se estaba haciendo el idiota, realmente le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

―¡Nada de "¿Eh?"! ¡Estas todo machucado!

Oh, claro…

Por un segundo se había olvidado de los golpes que yacían en su rostro.

―Eh… Bueno, ya sabes…― Carraspeo nervioso―. Me caí… por las escaleras… del instituto…

Lo oyó suspirar y una media sonrisa se formó en la cara del mayor.

―Formo parte de la Unidad Principal del Equipo de Inteligencia y Lucha de Arabasta, así que te imaginaras que no me trago esa historia―. Le giro la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, de forma lenta y cuidadosa―. Puedo asegurar que esos golpes fueron hechos a conciencia, y esta muy lejos de ser un accidente.

Viéndose atrapado, como león enjaulado, y sabiendo que no podía mentir, su voz salió temblorosa.

―No se lo digas a mi hermano―. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con caer por su rostro―. Por favor…

―Aunque te lo prometiera, él es médico, se dará cuenta solo―. Trataba de ser comprensivo, pero eso no quitaba que debía ser sincero―. Y créeme, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que esos golpes no son por caerse de unas escaleras.

―…― Se sorbio la nariz y paseo sus ojos por todo su alrededor, Yonji tenía razón, debía ser honesto y enfrentar el problema, pero tenia miedo. Mucho miedo.

―Ven, vamos―. Lo agarro de la mano, obligándolo a caminar.

―¿Eh? ¿A dónde?― Pregunto mientras seguía sus pasos, no oponía resistencia alguna.

―Al hospital, tu hermano debe estar preocupado―. Ante su respuesta, Chopper comenzó a transpirar frio―. No le diré nada, después de todo no sé con exactitud que te paso, pero trata de seguir mi consejo.

―Esto… Yo no…

―No respondas ahora, piénsalo y decide que harás, no soy nadie para obligarte a hablar, tú sabrás que es lo correcto y lo que debes hacer.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, pasillo.**

Ya eran pasadas las dos y media de la tarde, su hermano no había llegado y estaba más que preocupado. Aún cuando lo llamo varias veces, y siendo que daba tono, no le contestaba, aumentando su preocupación.

―Doctor Trafalgar―. Se giro al escuchar el llamado, encontrándose con un muchacho pelirrojo, otro rubio y uno que tenia el cabello de color rojo fuego.

―Ichiji-ya…― Miro al desconocido, el rubio sonrió abiertamente mientras que el otro solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo―. Eustass…ya…

Ichiji ladeo la cabeza y el mas alto tornaba sus ojos entre ambos, confundido.

―Trafalgar, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí―. Embozó una sonrisa burlona al ver la expresión estupefacta del pelinegro.

―La verdad que si…― Carraspeo antes de volver a su pose anterior―. ¿Vienes de paciente y custodiado?

―No…― Le estrecho la mano sin borrar su sonrisa―. Déjame presentarme adecuadamente: Eustass Kid, oficial de la policía de Sabaody, actualmente cuidador nocturno del testigo clave, Monkey D. Sabo.

―¿Y como es que no te vi hasta ahora?― Ya habían pasado varios días desde el internamiento de los hermanos, ¿cómo se le pudo pasar por alto algo así?

―Te recomendaría que, como primer paso, prendas las luces para asegurarte quien esta cuidando a tus pacientes.

―Lo tomaré en cuenta―. Hizo un gesto de suficiencia al tiempo que una media sonrisa surcaba su rostro―. ¿Y usted es…?― Inquirió mirando al rubio, quien tenía una mirada extraña.

―Donquixote Rosinante, vicealmirante de Arlong Park―. Se presento mostrando su identificación.

En el momento que estrecharon sus manos, Law juraría que sintió una presión sobre sus dedos que no le gusto nada, agregando la mirada molesta del hombre.

―Oh ¿ya están aquí?― Unos pasos se oyeron acercándose a ellos, por lo que giraron sus cabezas a esa dirección, encontrándose con un chico peliverde que llevaba a rastras a un castaño.

―¡Chopper!― El doctor se apresuro a llegar a su hermano menor, empujando sin querer a Kid―. Pero…― Su rostro empalideció al ver la cara llena de golpes del pequeño―. Que…― Miro a Yonji, esperando una respuesta, a lo que solo soltó la mano del menor y miro a su propio hermano.

―¡Ichiji!― Apresuro su paso y agarro el brazo del pelirrojo―. ¡Cómprame un café y un chocolate!

―¿Qué?― La expresión confundida del chico era notable, sin embargo el menor de la familia Vinsmoke comenzó a caminar, obligándole a seguirle el paso hasta la cafetería del hospital.

Eustass Kid y Donquixote Rosinante se miraron entre sí, no entendían nada de aquella situación y no había mucho que pudieran decir.

Alzaron los hombros, de forma sincronizada, y decidieron seguir a los Vinsmoke, algo les decía que debían dejar a los otros dos a solas.

―¿Qué te ha pasado, Chopper?― La preocupación de Law era palpable, mirando de un extremo a otro el cuerpo del pequeño.

―Pues…― Su voz tembló, estaba aterrorizado―. Yo…

* * *

 _ **¨Tú sabrás que es lo correcto y lo que debes hacer¨**_

* * *

Las palabras de Yonji golpearon en su cabeza, ocasionándole un escalofrió. El mayor tenía razón, debía ser sincero, contárselo a su hermano y pedir ayuda.

Pero…

―Me caí de las escaleras del instituto―. Quería cachetearse, regañarse e incluso gritarse. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

―…― El pelinegro suspiro, era obvio que mentía. ¿Por qué no era sincero? ¿Por qué siempre le decía la misma historia? ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿A que le temía tanto?

―Law-nii…― Se callo al ver como el mayor ladeaba la cabeza y mordía su labio inferior.

―Ya hablaremos―. Se enderezo y le lanzo una mirada significativa, estaba decepcionado por la actitud de su hermano menor y Chopper lo noto.

―Pero…― No siguió hablando porque el pelinegro comenzó a caminar, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Trafalgar Law era una persona fría, seria e indiferente. A fuerzas había aprendido que no debía ser sentimental porque los demás lo podrían usar en su contra, por lo que, poco a poco, fue cerrándose y volviéndose como era actualmente.

Solo había alguien al que abría su corazón y mostraba sus emociones, su hermano menor.

Tenían una historia muy dura, entre abandono, muerte y violencia intrafamiliar, y él lo protegía desde el día que nació.

Estaban solos desde que nacieron, por eso siempre trato de que Chopper creciera a su ritmo, como un niño normal y luego la adolescencia. Que no se sintiera presionado por ser adulto, tal como paso con él.

Siempre le presto atención, trato de ser comprensivo y de transmitirle confianza. ¿Entonces por qué era así? ¿Por qué le mentía?

Realmente no lo entendía, aun cuando le daba mil vueltas al asunto.

¿Acaso estaba molesto por sus largas horas de trabajo? ¿Por no estar mucho tiempo en el departamento?

Su trabajo lo obligaba a estar largas horas en el hospital, pasando días de insomnio y no estar tanto con él como le gustaría.

Tal vez… ¿estaba enojado? ¿Se sentía desplazado? ¿Abandonado?

―Doctor―. Se sobresalto al caer en cuenta que estaba frente a tres personas, recién caía en que estuvo caminando en modo automático todo el tiempo.

―Garp-ya, Sengoku-ya, Shanks-ya―. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que no se notará su pequeño susto.

―¿Ya esta todo listo?― Asintió ante la interrogativa, señalando una puerta con la mano.

―Los tres están ahí, con sus cuidadores.

―Vale, Judge ya ha confirmado que están los cinco miembros―. Comenzaron a caminar sin quitar su semblante serio.

Los tres hermanos estaban en el mismo lugar: la habitación de Monkey D. Luffy.

Allí sería el interrogatorio, dado que el menor era el único que aun no se movía por cuenta propia.

El nerviosismo era palpable, una vez que entraran al lugar seria un antes y un después.

Por fin sabrían que fue lo que paso aquella fatídica noche.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Momentos antes

―Muy bien, Ace-kun―. La enfermera se sonrojo cuando el castaño sonrió abiertamente como respuesta―. Es todo por hoy, mañana ya seguiremos.

―Vale―. Aún cuando los ejercicios de rehabilitación no lo obligaban a levantarse de la cama, debía admitir que le agotaban, ya que requería ejercicios físicos del cuello y boca, entumeciéndole los músculos faciales.

―¡Hasta mañana!― Hizo una avenía y se marcho de la habitación, segundos después vio una cabellera rubia entrar por la puerta.

―Vaya, cada día se enamoran mas de ti―. El recién llegado sonrió con burla, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

El chico rio abiertamente.

―Por alguna razón causo ese efecto―. Lo miro inocente pero su sonrisa lo delataba―. Aunque ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

―Mmh… no lo sé, ¿estás seguro?― Pregunto divertido acercándose a su rostro.

―Completamente―. Acorto la distancia y se sumieron en un profundo beso, ignorando por completo al chico que se mantenía dormitando en la silla, justo al lado de la ventana.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, obligándolos a separarse por el susto.

―¡RORONA, DESPIERTA!― Sintieron una brisa fría pasar sobre ellos antes de escuchar un ruido sordo y un cuerpo cayendo.

―¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!― Exclamó mientras se levantaba rápidamente, juraría que su superior le sacaría un chichón por el golpe.

―¡Porque te duermes en horas de trabajo!― Se giro, quedando frente al paciente y su novio―. Lamento mucho la incompetencia de mi subordinado, joven Portgas.

―No, no…― Movió sus manos mostrando su incomodidad―. Zoro trabaja bien, y llámame solo Ace.

―¡¿Ves, Smoker?!― El joven heredero torno sus ojos sobre ambos, confundido y divertido por la forma de hablar del peliverde, aún cuando lo hacia de esa forma se notaba que respetaba mucho a su superior.

―¡Cállate, Roronoa!― Y lo mismo pasaba con el peliblanco, ¿sería que trabajan juntos hacia mucho?

Incluso Marco miraba divertido la escena, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

―Dejando eso de lado…― Torno sus ojos hacia el castaño―. Vengo a informarle algo.

―Vale…― Se quedo callado esperando que el otro siguiera hablando.

―El interrogatorio será esta tarde, a las tres―. Ace asintió, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso―. Estará junto a sus hermanos, dado que los de arriba han pensado que será lo mejor.

―¿Enserio? ¿Voy a poder ver a Luffy y a Sabo?― Pregunto emocionado, aún cuando sabia que estaban _relativamente_ bien, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos.

―Si―. Sonrió al ver la emoción del castaño―. Varios oficiales estarán presentes y el interrogatorio será grabado de forma visual y sonora, ya hemos obtenido el permiso de su abuelo.

―Esta bien―. Sus sentimientos estaban como si estuviera sobre una montaña rusa, entre nerviosismo y felicidad.

―Eso es todo, si me permite―. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir, mirando a Zoro para advertirle que no se volviera a dormir.

―Smoker-san―. Se volvió a girar al escuchar al paciente.

―¿Si?

―Puedes tutearme, soy mas joven que tú―. Sonrió amablemente antes de volver su rostro hacia Marco, dándole un corto beso.

―Vale…― Definitivamente esos hermanos herederos no eran lo que se esperaba.

Finalmente abandono la habitación, dejando a la pareja hablando entre ellos y a Roronoa sentado en la silla. Ace juraba que, en la posición en la que se encontraba, no tardaría en quedarse dormido nuevamente.

―¿Estas preocupado?― Inquirió Marco al ver los ojos intranquilos de Ace.

―Un poco…― Suspiro antes de continuar hablando―. Realmente no recuerdo bien lo que paso, cada vez que trato de acordarme… mi mente se pone en blanco.

―Es normal―. El castaño se sorprendió por lo serio que se puso Marco―. Es una forma inconsciente de auto protegerse, distorsionar los recuerdos o directamente borrarlos.

―¿Por qué paso todo esto? ¿Por qué a nosotros?― Aun cuando hablo en voz alta, su mirada se perdió en algún rincón, mostrando que en realidad se estaba interrogando a si mismo.

Marco solo desvió la vista, no _podía_ responderle porque realmente no sabia _que_ responder. El caso seguía siendo un misterio, y la investigación iba en curso sin buenos resultados.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 312.**

* * *

―¿Cómo hace para dormir tanto?― Inquirió al aire mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua, el ochenta u ochenta y cinco por ciento del tiempo que estaba con él se la pasaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

―Es por los medicamentos que le suministran para el dolor―. Se giro al oír aquella voz tras su espalda, encontrándose con su compañero―. Es increíblemente funcional.

―¿Enserio?― Pregunto curioso―. Nunca he estado internado, así que realmente no sé de estas cosas.

―¿Nunca?― Ichiji asintió, el de cabello granate lo miro con una sonrisa extraña―. Vaya, siempre creí que todos los que ofician de policías en algún momento estuvieron en el hospital.

―¿Tu estuviste?― Esta vez fue el turno de Katakuri de asentir, ganándose una mirada entrometida del más bajo.

―Dos veces…

―Y… ¿por qué?― Dudo en preguntar, su curiosidad era grande pero no quería incomodar a su compañero.

―Una vez me apuñalaron, fue bastante caótico―. Rio divertido pero el pelirrojo no entendió porque le causaba gracia.

―¿Y la segunda vez?― Katakuri suspiro borrando por completo su sonrisa, acto seguido busco los ojos de Ichiji y lo miro fijamente.

―No fue precisamente por el trabajo…― Antes de poder seguir hablando escucharon un bostezo y giraron sus cabezas de forma sincronizadas, encontrándose con que el paciente rubio estaba despertándose.

―Buenos días…― Sonrió abiertamente en cuanto diviso a sus cuidadores.

―Buenos días―. La voz de Katakuri salió segura y amable.

―Hola…― En cambio, la de Ichiji sonó más nerviosa e insegura.

Debido a su trabajo, al que comenzó a ejercer con tan solo dieciocho años, su vida social se había convertido en la nada misma, y, a lo largo de los tres años que ya llevaba en el equipo, perdió por completo el deseo de conocer personas, por lo que ya no sabia como comunicarse con los demás.

Era incomodo, y él era el primero en sentirse mal por ello. Además, su padre jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que ellos tuvieran amigos, alegando que solo era una perdida de tiempo y que lo único que importaba era su imperio y el dinero.

Codicia aparte, era un hombre muy estricto con ellos, y si no obedecían sus órdenes sabían que les iría muy mal.

―No puedo creer que por fin podre ver a mis hermanos―. Sabo estaba feliz, aún con todo lo que había vivido se mostraba optimista.

Realmente se estaba ganando la admiración de Ichiji poco a poco.

―¿Estas contento?― El pelirrojo y el rubio miraron divertidos a Katakuri, quien se sonrojo levemente por su _obvia_ pregunta.

―¡Muy!― Exclamo con una sonrisa―. Aunque…

―Te preocupa Luffy―. Ichiji termino la oración ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos, y no era precisamente porque le hablaba de manera informal.

―Si ¿cómo sabias que diría eso?― Inquirió sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa, el pelirrojo lanzo una corta risa.

―Larga historia―. Katakuri entrecerró los ojos ante su respuesta, ya hablaría con él sobre eso―. Creo que le hará bien verlos, así que no te preocupes.

―Gracias… por cuidarme todo este tiempo―. Ambos oficiales lo miraron y sonrieron, recibiendo el mismo gesto.

* * *

 **Habitación 211.**

* * *

―Debes estar feliz, Luffy-ya―. Lo miro dulcemente, pero el pequeño no saco sus ojos del techo―. Veras a tus hermanos luego de tantos días…

―…― Los orbes marrones del chico se desviaron hacia su persona―. Feliz…

―Si, feliz…― Le acomodo las almohadas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro―. ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo me ha hablado mucho de ti, me contó lo sonriente e hiperactivo que eras… Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, para poder conocer tu sonrisa…

―Sonrisa…― Luffy no apartaba sus ojos del doctor, quien sentía que el pequeño lo observaba con curiosidad y algo mas que no supo descifrar.

Niji observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, dado que las habitaciones eran absurdamente espaciosas, y no deseaba volver a llevarse un golpe por parte del chiquillo.

Debía admitir que la psicóloga tenía un gran mérito, dado que Monkey D. Luffy había evolucionado mucho desde su ingreso al hospital.

Vale, aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero el pequeño cada vez iba hablando más, aún si solo respondía con monosílabos y palabras sueltas.

Sin embargo, sospechaba que el doctor, Trafalgar Law, tenia mucho que ver con su cambio. Desde el primer día le dedicaba todo su tiempo libre, pasaba mucho por la habitación, le tenia mucha paciencia y le hablaba aún cuando al principio no recibía respuesta alguna.

―Hay que joderse…― Susurro con una mirada afligida, la cual se perdió en la oscuridad de sus anteojos.

Dado a su función de cuidador había escuchado muchas de las historias de vida de los hermanos. Una infancia feliz, una familia amorosa, adolescencia normal y sin preocupaciones, calor hogareño.

Todo aquello que a ellos se les fue negado desde antes de nacer, cosas con las que ni siquiera podían llegar a soñar.

¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta? ¿Por qué algunos tenían vidas tan felices y otros solo vivían porque eso era lo que esperaban de ellos?

Lo peor era que no sabia quien lo esperaba, siendo sinceros a su padre le daba igual. Después de todo, solo los veía como maquinas, y jamás les demostró una pisca de cariño.

¿Un abrazo? Nunca.

¿Una felicitación? Ni en sus sueños.

¿Unas palabras de apoyo? Ya quisieran.

¿Un simple _los quiero_? Jamás.

―¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona así?― Sonrió con sorna, luego miro a Luffy y una mueca apareció en su rostro―. Algunos tienen suerte…

―¿Dijiste algo, Niji-ya?― Se enderezo al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

―No, no―. Ladeo la cabeza con molestia, debía concentrarse en su trabajo en vez de sumirse en ese tipo de pensamientos.

―Iré a ver a Sabo-ya y a Ace-ya, vuelvo en un rato―. Informo para luego acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla de Luffy.

―Vale.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación al cabo de unos segundos, y el peliazul fijo su vista en el muchacho que, desde el momento que Law se fue, comenzó a mirarlo directamente a él.

―Tú… ¿tienes algo contra mi?― Inquirió mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia la cama―. Me miras de forma extraña ¿sabes? Y el cabezazo que me diste la otra vez…

―…― Sin palabras, solo una mirada que no lograba entender.

―¡Casi me rompes la nariz!― Exclamo molesto y posicionándose al lado del pequeño―. Lo que quiero saber es simple: ¿Por qué?

―…― Lo sabía, sus ojos le trasmitían enojo y directamente a él.

―¿Qué te hice para que estés molesto conmigo?― Quería entender, saber y arreglar el problema―. ¡Pero es inútil que te pregunte porque no hablas!

―…

―Dios, soy un idiota―. Iba a alejarse, derrotado, pero sin esperárselo, el chico hizo un movimiento inesperado y le encajo un cabezazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo―. Me lleva la…

―…― El pequeño pelinegro se acomodo nuevamente sin apartar su mirada.

―¡AGH!― El dolor esta vez si era insoportable, sintiendo una punzada que no lograba describir―. ¡HIJO DE LA…! ¡MI NARIZ! ¡ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ!

Esta vez si estaba seguro, y la sangre que salía en abundancia de entre sus manos era una de las pruebas.

―¡¿Qué paso?!― Segundos después la puerta fue abierta y aparecieron dos personas, un pelirrojo y un rubio.

―¡AGH! ¡AAAGH!― Él nunca lloraba, gritaba o se quejaba de los dolores, pero aquel si era tan fuerte que no podía no maldecir y exclamar palabras no dignas de ser repetidas.

―¡Niji-san!― Miro al tipo rubio, reconociéndolo como el Vicealmirante de Arlong Park―. ¡¿Qué te paso?!

―¿No es obvio? Otra vez le rompió la nariz― El chico de cabello rojo fuego se rio sonoramente y miro al pelinegro―. Bien hecho, enano.

―¡No es momento de felicitarlo, Kid!― Rosinante paso el brazo izquierdo del peliazul por detrás de su cuello y lo llevo fuera de la habitación.

―Esos capullos de los Vinsmoke se lo merecen, después de todo no son gente limpia― Observo a Luffy, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo, y sonrió―. Me caes bien, chaval.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el interrogatorio, los hermanos estaban a punto de encontrarse y comenzar a recordar todo lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Sería muy duro y difícil para ellos, todos a su alrededor lo sabían, pero era algo que debían hacer.

Los nervios, las interrogantes, las hipótesis rondaban desde el momento que se recibió la llamada al novecientos once, y a las tres de la tarde empezaría el relato sobre lo sucedido.

Por fin podrían responder la pregunta que todos se hacían: ¿Qué sucedió aquella fatídica noche?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Aquella noche

―¿Estas listo?― El chico suspiro nervioso y asintió, su mano temblaba inconscientemente―. Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo.

―Gracias, Marco…― Le dio un rápido beso y sonrió levemente.

Salieron de la habitación de forma lenta, aún cuando el castaño podía moverse debían tener cuidado, ya que los medicamentos que le suministraban podían causarle mareos ante movimientos bruscos.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos con Zoro siguiéndolos por detrás, el ambiente era pesado y Ace sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

―Ya veo, Ichiji-san ya esta en la habitación―. Escucharon una voz que Marco y Ace conocían a la perfección, segundos después vieron una persona que empujaba una silla de ruedas mientras hablaba con el chico sentado en la misma.

En cuanto reconoció al paciente, Ace se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

―¿Ace?― Zoro se puso a su lado, preocupado al ver el estado del castaño―. ¿Estás bien?

―…― No podía hablar, mantenía su mirada fija en su hermano y la condición en la que se encontraba―. Sabo…― No por el hecho de que estuviera en una silla de ruedas, algo que ya se le había cruzado por la mente que podría pasar, sino porque tenía múltiples heridas por toda la cara y cabeza, además de los brazos.

Le dolió ver aquella imagen, una oleada de culpa lo rodeo y tenia ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no pudo protegerlos? ¿Cómo permitió que terminaran así?

―Él… **Ellos** no te culpan, Ace―. El peliverde le apoyo su mano sobre el hombro, sonriéndole confortablemente.

―Zoro tiene razón, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de lo que paso―. Marco lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo y le beso la mejilla―. Ve, se necesitan…― Le acaricio el brazo―. Ahora más que nunca.

No espero más y comenzó a correr, ignorando por completo las ordenes de Trafalgar de no hacer movimientos bruscos, haciendo que el chico que empujaba la silla de ruedas y su hermano miraran a su dirección.

―¡ACE!― Ninguna palabra mas fue necesaria, el castaño se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo con fuerza.

―¡Sabo, Sabo!―. Se abrazaban como si no creyeran que realmente estuvieran ahí, como si fuera un sueño del que pronto despertarían―. ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname!

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ace―. Lloraban por todo el dolor de lo que habían vivido, sonreían al saber que no estaban solos, y el alivio que sentían de verse mutuamente era indescriptible.

Marco, Zoro y Katakuri se quedaron parados al lado de ellos, emocionados por la escena que presenciaban.

―Vamos, hay que ir a ver a Luffy―. El rubio se sorbio la nariz y rompieron el abrazo lentamente―. Se que le hará feliz vernos.

―Si―. Ace asintió frenéticamente, levantándose y posicionándose atrás de la silla de ruedas.

―¿Quieres que te ayude?― Pregunto el de cabello granate, recibiendo una negativa por parte del castaño.

―No, no te preocupes―. Le sonrió amable, comenzando a empujar la silla.

Los tres oficiales se miraron y asintieron, empezando a seguirlos por detrás.

―No puedo creer que ese chiquillo lo haya hecho de nuevo, ¿qué le hiciste?―No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando se encontraron con tres chicos parecidos entre ellos.

―¡Solo le estaba hablado!― Los ojos y alrededor de estos comenzaban a oscurecérsele, en contraste con su pálida piel, y en la nariz tenía algo blanco que la cubría.

―Ya, claro―. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, por alguna razón estaba molesto―. ¿Me vas a decir que te dio ese golpe solo porque le estabas hablando?― El peliazul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro de inmediato al sentir unas lágrimas surcando sus ojos―. Por favor, Niji.

―Ichiji tiene razón, hermano―. El que parecía ser el mas joven le apoyo una mano en el hombro―. A mi jamás me ha golpeado, y a ti ya van dos veces―. Se quedo mirándole el rostro―. Con la diferencia que esta vez si te fracturo la nariz.

―¡¿Por qué no me creen?!― Se callo al instante al sentir un fuerte dolor.

―Venga, vamos que nos están esperado―. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta decidido a seguir su camino, sin embargo, se percató del público que tenían ante sus ojos―. Ah…

―Oh…

―Ay, ay…

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir, hasta que _su ángel de la guarda_ intervino en el incómodo silencio.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― Pregunto Katakuri acercándose a Niji, logrando ver como se le estaban poniendo morados los parpados.

―Esto…― El peliverde miro incomodo a los hermanos, quienes no entendían nada―. Paso que…― Carraspeo―. Luffy le dio otro cabezazo y esta vez le fracturo la nariz…

―¡¿QUE?!

―Tranquilos, tranquilos―. Ichiji trataba de aminorar el ambiente como podía―. El doctor dijo que no es nada grave, y en unos días estará bien.

―¿Días? ¡Si dijo sem-!― Se callo al sentir un pisotón en el pie, primera y última advertencia de su hermano mayor―. ¡Agh, olvídenlo!― Comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el culpable de su actual dolor físico, ignorando por completo a los demás.

―¡Lamento mucho su actitud!― Ichiji hizo una reverencia de disculpa―. ¡Hablare seriamente con él!

―No te preocupes, Ichiji-san―. Sabo sonrió comprensivo―. Es normal, creo…

―Si, además… nosotros deberíamos disculparnos por las acciones de Luffy―. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

―No, ¿cómo creen?― Aun no se había enderezado, tendría una seria charla con Niji en cuanto estuvieran solos.

―No hagas eso, por favor―. Ace y Sabo se mostraban realmente muy incomodos ante lo que hacía, ya que no les gustaba que los trataran como reyes.

―Enserio, esta bien―. Al ver que el chico no cambiaba de posición, le hizo una seña a Katakuri para que dejará de hacer eso.

El de cabello granate se acercó al muchacho, agarrándolo por el antebrazo y obligándolo a enderezarse. Realmente se le hizo extraña la acción del mas joven, dado que solía ser bastante distante y serio.

¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

―Bueno… ya con eso resuelto, vamos―. Nuevamente retomaron sus pasos, emocionados por ver a su hermano pequeño.

Katakuri miro de reojo al pelirrojo, interrogante. Ichiji solo bajo la vista, visiblemente incómodo.

* * *

 **Habitación 211.**

―¿Cómo te encuentras, Niji-san?― Rosinante se acerco al muchacho, su rostro mostraba lo preocupado que estaba.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Niji―. La voz motona y rígida de Judge era suficiente para que se le quitara el deseo de responder.

―Nada grave, padre―. Claramente, para los presentes, no paso desapercibido como se aguantaba una mueca de dolor.

―Eso espero―. El peliazul agacho la mirada, disgustado.

Law se mantenía al margen de la situación, mas interesado en hablar con Luffy, quien solo miraba el techo fijamente. Sin embargo, no se le paso por alto que Eustass Kid tenia sus ojos clavados en su nuca.

―Permiso…― Oyeron una voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta, desviando su atención a la misma. Un muchacho rubio entro a la habitación, seguido por cuatro personas―. Aquí están los testigos.

―¡Ace, Sabo!― Garp se abalanzo sobre sus nietos, abrazándolos con una fuerza descomunal.

―¡ME ASFIXIAS, VIEJO!― Aún con su reproche, el castaño correspondió al gesto.

―Hola, Garp-san―. El rubio sin dudarlo lo abrazo de vuelta.

―Ace… Sabo…― La voz salió tan débil que, de no ser el centro de atención, hubiera pasado por alto.

―¡Luffy!― Ambos miraron a su hermano pequeño, sus corazones se estrujaron al ver el estado en el que se encontraba―. ¡LUFFY!

El mayor corrió para estrujarlo en sus brazos, llorando a mares por la culpa que lo carcomía. Sabo, como pudo, se acerco con la silla de ruedas, agarrándole la mano y sonriendo con fragilidad, no podía evitar sentirse responsable de que Luffy estuviera así.

―Sabo… Ace…― La voz del pelinegro era lejana, pero denotaba felicidad, al menos para quienes lo conocían muy bien, como el caso de sus hermanos y abuelo, o para quien hubiera estado el tiempo suficiente con él para diferenciar sus muestras de emociones, como en el caso de Law.

―¡Todo fue culpa mía!― Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa, esa sincronización había sido perfecta―. ¡Perdóname, Luffy!

El pequeño hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, y una sonrisita apareció en su rostro. El doctor observo esto enternecido, finalmente Luffy estaba volviendo a mostrar sus emociones.

―¨Poco a poco, Luffy-ya¨―. Estaba seguro, completamente seguro de que el pequeño pelinegro saldría adelante porque era fuerte, muy fuerte.

―Gran momento familiar―. Al oír la voz de Judge, los hermanos Vinsmoke se pusieron tensos―. ¿Ya podemos proceder?

―Claro que sí, Judge-san―. La manera que tenia de hablar y de dirigirse causaba un efecto violento en Sengoku, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo―. ¿Están listos, chicos?― Pregunto a los jóvenes herederos, quienes tragaron con dificultad.

Asintieron levemente, era la hora de la verdad y de remover los recuerdos que los hirieron psicológicamente. Cooperarían para ayudar y encontrar a los culpables, para que sus padres y empleados asesinados aquella noche pudieran descansar en paz.

Todo estaba en silencio, los hermanos Vinsmoke sacaron unas libretas y se posicionaron frente a ellos.

―Aquella noche, antes de que todo desencadenara, ¿dónde estaban ustedes?― Ichiji los miraba a cada uno, estudiándolos.

―Luffy y yo estábamos juntos… en el piso de abajo… con mi madre…

* * *

 _Son poco mas de las ocho de la noche, lo sé al ver el reloj de pared del living. Estamos de festejo, mis padres están muy felices por la relación de Ace con Marco, por lo que organizaron una fiesta en honor a ellos, y a su propio aniversario._

― _¡Saboooooo!― Mi hermano se abalanza contra mí, tirándome al suelo―. ¡Te atrape, shishishishishi!_

― _¡No lo creo!― De un rápido movimiento atrapo sus muñecas, cambiando lugares y sentándome en su espalda―. Ay, Luffy… ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaras? No puedes ganarme―. Comienzo a reírme al ver cómo trata inútilmente de zafarse._

― _Niños, dejen de jugar y ayúdenme a terminar de preparar la mesa―. Mamá se acerca con una sonrisa y unos platos en la mano, inmediatamente nos levantamos._

― _¡Vale!― Con rapidez ponemos lo que falta en la mesa, agregando los decorativos que compramos esta tarde._

― _Vaya, será una gran celebración―. La voz de nuestro padre resuena, entrando al comedor con una sonrisa._

― _¡Papá!― Luffy salta para abrazarlo, nosotros solo nos acercamos a él_

― _Marco ya debe estar por llegar, será mejor llamar a Ace para que vaya bajando._

* * *

―Yo… estaba en mi habitación, hablando con Marco…― El rubio agacho la mirada, recordando aquella noche. ¿Por qué colgó la llamada? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

* * *

 _Los faroles de la calle iluminan el camino, la brisa es cálida y nada incomoda. Sinceramente, me encanta mi habitación, porque la vista desde la ventana es genial._

― _¿Enserio les caigo bien?_ _―_ _Marco está nervioso, lo noto por su tono de voz._

― _Claro que sí, te adoran―. Rio, realmente es una persona tan serena que, si alguien no lo conoce lo suficiente, no lograría notar sus emociones._

― _Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco…― Reímos como tortolos enamorados, tengo muchas ganas de verlo―. Tengo que colgar, ya estoy saliendo para ahí. Estaré en unos veinte minutos._

― _Vale, nos vemos aquí._

* * *

Los hermanos Vinsmoke escribían todo lo que los herederos contaban, sin perder detalle y escuchando atentamente.

―¿Qué paso luego?― El tono profesional de Yonji sorprendió a mas de uno, se notaba a leguas lo involucrado que estaba en su trabajo.

―El timbre sonó…

* * *

 _ **Ding, dong.**_

 _El sonido hace eco en cada rincón, una de las empleadas se dirige a abrir la puerta. No se escucha nada, y pasan unos minutos. Como nadie vuelve, otra de las chicas se dirige ahí y se escucha una detonación…_

― _¿Dragón?_ _―_ _Mi madre esta preocupada, lo veo en sus ojos._

― _Quédense aquí_ _―_ _. Decreta con una voz seria y fría, caminando directamente hacia el hall de entrada._

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no anda bien._

― _¡Mamá!― Luffy grita desesperado, está asustado―. ¿Qué está pasando mamá?― Lo siente, lo sabe._

 _Nuestra madre nos agarra de las manos, se gira hacia mí._

― _Sabo, saca a tu hermano de aquí―. Nos abraza con fuerza, está temblando―. Todo estará bien, iré a buscar a Ace_ _―_ _. Ella también, esta pasando algo muy malo._

* * *

―¿Quieres decir que tu madre lo sabía? ¿Se dio cuenta al momento que había delincuentes en la casa?

―No sé si lo sabía, pero puedo asegurar que lo presentía―. Sabo suspiro, agarrando mas fuerte la mano de Luffy―. Nos ordenó que nos fuésemos de allí, aun cuando no habíamos visto nada.

―¿Y por qué no se fueron?

―Aparecieron en todos lados…― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rompiendo el corazón de Niji―. En todas las entradas…

* * *

 _No puedo decir con exactitud que esta pasando, ¿de que estamos huyendo?_

― _¡Sabo!_ _―_ _Mi pequeño hermano esta igual que yo, confundido, aturdido, sin saber exactamente qué hacer._

― _Escúchame, Luffy_ _―_ _. Me detengo y lo tomo de los hombros_ _―_ _. No sé qué está sucediendo, pero debemos obedecer a mamá ¿sí?_ _―_ _Esta por replicar pero una expulsión se escucha, las ventanas se rompen y los vidrios rotos caen por doquier_ _―_ _. ¡Abajo!_

 _Lo abrazo de tal forma que su cuerpo quede debajo del mío, protegiéndolo._

― _¡Agh!_ _―_ _Lo vidrios rotos perforan mi piel, cortándome en diferentes puntos._

― _¿Estas bien?_ _―_ _Luffy rompe el abrazo, examinándome por completo_ _―_ _. Sabo…_

― _Vamos, vamos_ _―_ _. Comienzo a entender, hay intrusos en la casa._

 _Y, de ser así, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible._

― _Vaya, vaya…_ _―_ _Me paralizo al escuchar una voz tras mi espalda_ _―_ _. Que suerte he tenido, el jefe me promocionara._

― _¡No te acerques a nosotros!_ _―_ _Pongo a mi hermano detrás de mí, lo protegeré sea como sea._

― _Oh, vamos_ _―_ _. Camina lentamente hacia nosotros, sacando un cuchillo de alguna parte_ _―_ _. No te fuerces, niñato, porque es inútil._

― _Tiene razón_ _―_ _. El calor de mi espalda ya no está, me giro desesperado para descubrir a Luffy atrapado en los brazos de otro hombre._

― _¡Suéltame, cabrón!_ _―_ _Se retuerce tratando de soltarse, el tipo ríe ante la acción._

― _Que boca tan sucia tienes_ _―_ _. En un ultimo esfuerzo, Luffy hace un movimiento inesperado, encajándole un certero cabezazo en todo el rostro_ _―_ _. ¡MIERDA!_

― _¡NIÑATO DE MIERDA!_ _―_ _El otro hombre hace un ademan de querer acercársele, pero le encajo un puñetazo, atontándolo._

― _¡Vámonos, Luffy!_ _―_ _Lo agarro de la mano, obligándolo a correr._

 _Las dos salidas están interceptadas, no podemos salir por las ventanas sin arriesgarnos a lastimarnos letalmente._

* * *

―Obligue a Luffy a correr hasta las escaleras, subimos al piso de arriba… se suponía que mamá estaría con Ace, así que fuimos directo a su habitación…

―Ace, el cuerpo de tu madre fue encontrado justamente en tu habitación―. El castaño cerro los ojos al recordar lo sucedido―. ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?

―Yo…termine la llamada con Marco, y me disponía a bajar al living, pero alguien abrió la puerta…

* * *

 _Me quedo mirando el celular, una sonrisa surca mi rostro. Nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien de esta manera, pero la vida es una caja de sorpresas._

― _El amor, el amor…_ _―_ _Me doy media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, siento una corriente de frio cuando la puerta es abierta violentamente_ _―_ _. Pero…_

― _¡ACE!_ _―_ _Mi madre entra al cuarto, su frente esta sudando y tiene una mirada aterrorizada._

― _¿Mama? ¿Qué pasa?_ _―_ _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

― _Debemos irnos… tu padre… el trato…_

― _¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?_ _―_ _No entiendo nada, ¿qué ha hecho nuestro padre?_

― _Él sabía… debemos salir de aquí, ya_ _―_ _. Me toma de la muñeca, obligándome a caminar._

― _¡Mamá, dime que está pasando!_ _― Se detiene sin mirarme._

― _Ace… deben salir vivos de aquí, tus hermanos deben estar afuera de la casa_ _―_ _. Esta por retomar sus pasos, sin embargo, se escucha una detonación que me ensordece, luego siento como su agarre se afloja._

― _Que…_ _― El cuerpo de mi madre cae lentamente, hay un agujero en la parte trasera de su cabeza―. Ma… má…_

― _Oye, el jefe ordeno que no los matáramos tan rápido_ _―_ _. Miro hacia la entrada de la habitación, encontrándome con cinco tipos armados._

― _Van a terminar muertos igualmente, ¿cuál es la diferencia?_ _―_ _El que acaba de disparar baja la mano con la que sostiene el arma, sonriendo sádicamente._

― _Ya, pero él quiere que sufran_ _―_ _. Me mira directamente, sé que no me espera nada bueno si no salgo de aquí ahora mismo_ _―_ _. Hay que obedecer sus órdenes, o nos irá muy mal._

― _Vale, vale_ _―_ _. Mueve la mano con aburrimiento, guarda su arma tras su espalda y hace una seña con la cabeza._

― _Debo admitir que los tres están mas buenos que comer dulce de leche del pote_ _―_ _. Su comentario me causa escalofríos y una sensación de asco me recorre._

― _Aléjense de mi_ _―_ _. Los miro desafiándolos, no pienso dejar que me toquen._

― _Oh, que miedo_ _―_ _. Los cinco tipos me rodean, no sé qué planean hacer además de matarme, pero debo reunirme con mis hermanos._

― _Vamos, esto va a ser divertido_ _―_ _. Uno trata de tocarme, pero esquivo su mano y le propino una patada en el estómago_ _―_ _. ¡Agh!_

― _No debiste hacer eso_ _―_ _. Me agarran del cuello, haciendo presión para asfixiarme_ _―_ _. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?_

― _Suel… tame…_ _―_ _El aire empieza a irse de mi cuerpo, no puedo respirar._

― _Tu queridísimo padre es el culpable de todo esto, y ustedes pagaran las consecuencias_ _―_ _. Me suelta el cuello, pero rápidamente agarra mi cabello y hace un rápido movimiento que termina con mi rostro estampado contra el suelo._

― _Y mira que el jefe se lo advirtió_ _―_ _. Me alza la cabeza para volver a golpeármela contra el piso_ _―_ _. Pero fue tan idiota que no lo escucho_ _―_ _. Repite la acción_ _―_ _. Ahora se las está cobrando._

 _Estoy atontado, realmente soy mas fuerte que esto, yo podría contra ellos. ¿Son sus palabras lo que me esta afectando para no contraatacar? ¿Por qué culpan a Dragon de todo? ¿Qué sucedió?_

― _Mira esa cara de sufrimiento, no te lo esperabas ¿eh?― Se mofan de mí, de mi familia, de mi estado._

― _Hijos… de puta…_ _―_ _Mi voz suena lejana, pero confió en que haya salido lo suficientemente alta para que me escucharan_ _―_ _. Pagaran… por esto… se los… aseguro…_

― _No te creas tanto, mocoso_ _―_ _. Siento algo frio sobre mi garganta_ _―_ _. Este es tu fin._

 _Un corte es lo que percibo a continuación, como cuando uno se hiere al abrir una lata de atún. El olor metálico no tarda en aparecer, y algo caliente se esparce sobre mí._

― _El jefe del imperio te manda saludos_ _―_ _. Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de todo se vuelva negro._

* * *

―¿El jefe del imperio?― Los oficiales se miraron mutuamente con extrañeza.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― Yonji miro a sus hermanos, realmente confundido.

―No lo sé…― Niji suspiro, miles de ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza.

―Luego discutiremos las teorías, ahora sigamos con el interrogatorio―. El mayor de los Vinsmoke se mantenía serio, sin inmutarse por todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

―Padre tiene razón, continuemos―. Lo secundo el pelirrojo, Katakuri negó levemente con la cabeza al oírlo.

Estaba realmente decepcionado por su actitud.

―Sabo, Luffy…― Ambos miraron al peliazul―. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron separados?

―Cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos a las escondidas, y Ace siempre encontraba los lugares donde nos escondíamos, así que comencé a buscar un refugio que él no pudiera hallar…― Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar esos tiempos―. Un día descubrí que el cuarto de invitados tenia un piso hueco, el suelo era falso y lo vi como una buena guarida, así que se lo conté a Luffy la siguiente vez que jugamos―. Niji asintió, escribiendo todo―. Esa noche… algo me decía que no podríamos salir de la casa, como una especie de corazonada…

―Mamá… muerta…― Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz del pequeño pelinegro―. Mamá muerta… Ace herido…

―¿Qué?― La expresión de Yonji mostraba su confusión.

―Fuimos al cuarto de Ace… con la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero…― Se callo un momento, tragando con dificultad―. Vimos el cadáver de nuestra madre y a Ace herido, con el cuello cortado…

―Sangre, sangre…― A Law se le rompió el corazón al escuchar al hermano menor, supo estaba totalmente desecho aun cuando se mantenía inexpresivo

―Si, había mucha sangre…

* * *

― _¡Ace!― Mi hermano esta desmayado, tiene la cabeza llena de sangre―. ¡Mamá!― Tiene un agujero en el cráneo, los ojos abiertos… no respira―. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!_

― _¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME!― Luffy comienza a gritar, me había olvidado que estaba atrás mío. Un hombre lo está agarrando, manoseándolo…_

― _¡Suelta a mi hermano, imbécil!― De alguna manera saco fuerzas para enfrentar al tipo, es difícil pero logro dejarlo inconsciente.― Luffy, escúchame…― Lo tomó de los hombros, no podremos salir de aquí, debo protegerlo como sea―. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas?_

― _S-si…― Está haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, me parte el alma. Sea como sea, me pase lo que me pase, él tiene que salir vivo de esto._

― _¿Recuerdas el escondite que te enseñe aquella vez que quisimos molestar a Ace?― Asiente repetidas veces―. Escóndete ahí, no salgas por nada del mundo―. Veo que quiere replicar, pero hablo antes―. Todo estará bien, Luffy. Hazme caso ¿sí? Te protegeré así sea lo último que haga._

― _Sabo…― Le doy un fuerte abrazo antes de escuchar unos pasos acercándose a nosotros._

― _Vete, ahora._

 _Comienza a correr, y es cuestión de segundos antes de ver a siete tipos en la habitación._

― _Al final fue más fácil de lo que pensé, creí que serían más escurridizos_ _―. Uno de los hombres juega con un cuchillo moralmente largo, tiene sangre escurriendo y no tardo en darme cuenta que seguramente es el mismo con el que lastimaron a Ace._

― _Basuras…_ _―_ _Ellos se ríen como si les hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo._

― _Es divertido, y nos lo pusieron tan sencillo…_ _―_ _El hombre se tira hacia mí, con clara intención de herirme._

 _Lo esquivo con facilidad, acto seguido le pego con el codo detrás de la cabeza._

― _Es rápido…_ _―_ _Comenta uno con sorpresa, su compañero yace inconsciente en el suelo_ _―_ _. Bueno, si no dan lucha no podría ser disfrutado ¿verdad?_

― _¿Por qué hacen todo esto?_ _―_ _Realmente no sé qué busco preguntando eso. ¿Ganar tiempo? ¿Entender la situación?_

― _Por tu padre_ _―_ _. Es irónico que respondan mi pregunta_ _―_ _. ¿Sabes algo? El jefe una vez nos dijo algo: el que avisa no traiciona._

―…― _No sé exactamente que pensar, ¿por qué me dice eso?_

― _Atrápenlo, yo mismo me ocupare de él_ _―_ _. Los cinco sacan sus armas, cuchillos y manoplas._

― _Ven aquí, ratilla…_

 _Desde que éramos pequeños, Ace y yo queríamos ser mas fuertes y poder defendernos en peleas, ya que debido a nuestro estatus muchos buscaban broncas con nosotros._

 _Entrenábamos mucho, y luego Luffy se unió a nosotros. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo ahora no responde y parece entumecido? ¿Por qué siento que todo ese entrenamiento ahora no esta sirviendo de nada?_

 _No puedo con todos ellos, aun cuando tendría que poder. ¿Por qué?_

― _Je, eres bueno…_

 _Logro esquivarlos, golpearlos, pero no puedo evitar llevarme algunos puñetazos y cortes._

― _¡AGH!_ _―_ _Uno de ellos me lanza el cuchillo, tajeándome la cara._

― _¡Bien hecho!_ _―_ _Me dio justo en el ojo, y en ese momento me golpean en la cabeza._

 _Caigo sosteniéndome el rostro, mientras me patean y se ríen._

― _Déjenmelo a mí, ustedes vayan a buscar al último_ _―_ _. Siento como le levanta con brusquedad, llevándome hasta algún lugar._

― _Luffy, Luffy…_

* * *

―¿Y qué sucedió luego?― Sabo cerro los ojos, no pudiendo responder al acordarse―. Te violaron ¿verdad?― La forma tan directa de hablar que tenían los hermanos Vinsmoke era sorprendente, pero dejaba mucho que desear su falta de consideración.

―Si…

Ichiji termino de escribir y miro al rubio con extrañeza.

―¿Dices que tu cuerpo se sentía raro?― El chico asintió lentamente―. ¿Podrías ser más específico?

―Naturalmente yo… tendría que haber podido con ellos, lo sé―. Miro al castaño, quien agacho la cabeza―. Pero ese día… no pude, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si reaccionara más lentamente.

―Doctor―. Todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre Law―. En los análisis que les hicieron ¿consta alguna droga en sus sistemas?

―No―. Respondió seriamente―. Pero por lo que dicen, parece ser efectos de una droga, por lo que revisare de nuevo los informes y se les hará otra prueba.

―Bien―. Ichiji asintió y miro al menor de los herederos―. Luffy, necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que paso cuando te separaste de tu hermano.

―…― Quería hablar, quería contarlo, pero no podía, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado.

―Luffy-ya―. Trafalgar Law se acerco al pequeño, ante la mirada curiosa de mas de uno, y se sentó en el borde de la cama―. No te pasara nada, estas a salvo y junto a tus hermanos―. Miro a ambos, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa mientras observaban a su hermano―. Tú puedes, Luffy-ya, yo sé que si―.

―Law…― La felicidad que sintió al escucharlo decir su nombre fue indescriptible―. Gracias…

―No tienes que darlas, estaré aquí para ti ¿vale?― El pelinegro asintió, luego desvió sus ojos hacia los hermanos Vinsmoke.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo soltó luego de varios segundos.

* * *

 _El escondite que me dijo mi hermano queda en la habitación de invitados, así que corro hacia allá._

― _Ace, Sabo…_ _―_ _¿Por qué paso todo esto? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede?_ _―_ _Mamá…_ _―_ _Ver su cadáver me ha sobrepasado, no puede estar muerta. ¡No puede!_

― _¡Ay!_ _―_ _Alguien se cruza en mi camino, logrando que nos choquemos y caigamos al suelo_ _―_ _. ¡Luffy-sama!_ _―_ _La reconozco en cuanto alzo la vista, es una de las empleadas domésticas, siempre está haciendo los cuartos._

― _¡Mika!_ _―_ _Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme._

― _Luffy-sama, debe salir de aquí_ _―_ _. Esta muerta del miedo_ _―_ _. Ya hemos llamado a la policía, pero debe mantenerse a salvo._

― _Iré a esconderme, ¿ustedes estarán bien?_ _―_ _Asiente varias veces con una sonrisa._

― _No se preocupe, lo veremos cuando esto se acabe_ _―_ _. Me empuja levemente, animándome a seguir mi camino_ _―_ _. Y, Luffy-sama…_

― _¿Si?_

― _Gracias por todos estos años, siempre me ha tratado tan bien, se lo agradezco_ _―_ _. Su sonrisa es sincera, lo sé por el brillo en sus ojos._

― _A ti, Mika…_ _―_ _Me doy media vuelta y sigo corriendo._

 _Llego sano y salvo, escondiéndome rápidamente con el método que me enseño Sabo._

― _Debería estar por aquí_ _―_ _. Oigo esa voz justo arriba mío, contengo mi respiración aún cuando se que no pueden sentirme bajo el suelo_ _―_ _. Esos malditos empleados, no quisieron decir nada._

― _Tranquilo, ya les has dado lo que se merecen_ _―_ _. Al escuchar aquello sintió que su corazón dejaba de funcionar_ _―_ _. Ya están más que muertos._

 _Mika lo sabía, los demás empleados también. Lo supieron todo el tiempo, no saldrían vivos de esto si se mantenían fieles a nosotros._

 _Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al darme cuenta de eso._

 _La razón por la que no nos encontramos con ninguno de los intrusos en los pasillos, fue porque ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros._

― _Los mayores ya están, pero el menor si que es escurridizo._

― _Hay que matarlos, sino el nos matará_ _―_ _. Oigo ruidos en la habitación, pero realmente no sé de que provienen_ _―_ _. Ninguno de ellos puede quedar vivo, ni siquiera los hijos._

― _Realmente no entiendo del todo esa historia, si el problema era con Dragon ¿por qué los hijos también?_

― _Monkey D. Dragon le arruino la vida, bueno mas bien este Clan destruyo el suyo._

― _¿Y eso? ¿Cómo podría ser?_

― _Los detalles no lo sé muy bien, pero al parecer Dragón cometió una falta muy grave._

― _¿Cuál…?_

― _Los hermanos mayores no son quienes creen que son_ _―_ _. Escucho un sonido que se asemeja al de una silla siendo movida_ _―_ _. Monkey D. Sabo y Portgas D. Ace tienen la sangre manchada, Monkey D. Luffy es el único que puede tomar el mando de este Clan._

 _¿Qué es lo que significa todo eso? ¿De que hablan?_

* * *

―¿Qué tenemos…?

―¿… la sangre manchada?

Ace y Sabo miraron a su abuelo, quien agacho la cabeza.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― Preguntaron al unísono, mostrándose confundidos.

―Tranquilos, por favor―. Sengoku tomó la palabra al sentir el pesado silencio que se instaló―. Se les explicará todo a su debido momento, pero por ahora deben mantenerse tranquilos.

―Vale…― No les gustaba nada lo que acababan de oír, ¿qué estaba pasando?

―El interrogatorio esta completo, así que nos marcharemos―. Decreto Judge comenzando a caminar hacia la salida―. Vamos.

―Gracias por su cooperación―. Los hermanos Vinsmoke hicieron una reverencia antes de salir tras los pasos de su padre.

―Lo has hecho bien, Luffy-ya―. Law le sonrió cálidamente, recibiendo el mismo gesto.

―Creo que será mejor que descansen un poco, les prometo que en cuanto se recuperen por completo les contaré lo que quieren saber.

Ace y Sabo asintieron, confiaban en Garp y sabían que no les mentiría a no ser que fuera necesario.

Cada uno fue a su habitación, escoltado por los oficiales, y se metieron a la cama.

Tenían mucho que pensar, aun si no obtenían respuestas por el momento.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	12. Capitulo 12: Mirando a la oscuridad

La noche cayo lentamente, lo único que iluminaba las habitaciones era la luz de la luna y los faros de la calle.

Tres hermanos, en sus respectivos cuartos, se mantenían callados y pensativos, dos mirando por la ventana y uno al techo.

El transcurso del día había sido agotador, sus cuerpos estaban cansados pero sus mentes se mantenían activos, pensando y pensando, sin poder evitar que miles de preguntas los invadieran cada vez que cerraban los ojos.

Sus respectivos cuidadores, con todo y su agotamiento, los observaban sin poder evitar sentirse mal por ellos, aún si no entendían ciertas cosas. Se notaba que los chicos estaban mal por no saber que estaba pasando realmente, por no comprender muchos de los sucesos y razones que los llevaron hasta ahí.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, oficina 301.**

―Vale, tenemos varios puntos importantes a estudiar―. Decreto un peliazul mientras repartía unas carpetas―. Sin embargo, con la información que tenemos podemos descartar a varios sospechosos.

―Si, pero primero que nada…― Se levanto con un marcador negro en la mano, acercándose a la gran pizarra que había en el lugar―. Los escondites dentro de la casa, tanto Dragón como Rouge sabían lo que pasaría, matar a todos los empleados sin miramientos, pero buscar torturar a los miembros de la familia, la posible droga en los hermanos, y que tocaran el timbre antes de que todo pasara―. Remarco todo lo dicho en cuadros llamativos―. Son cosas que no podemos ignorar.

―También lo que escucharon Luffy y Ace―. Yonji abrió uno de los documentos en la notebook que yacía frente a él―. El jefe del imperio, que Dragón fue el culpable, el trato que hizo, que el Clan Monkey-Portgas destruyo ¨el suyo¨, y lo de la _sangre manchada_.

―Me pregunto que significa lo de la _sangre manchada_ , y ¨el jefe del imperio¨―. Ichiji escribió todo lo dicho por su hermano antes de volver a sentarse.

―¿La evidencia fotográfica quien la esta estudiando?― Pregunto Niji al tiempo que se tocaba la nariz, acción que no paso desapercibida por los presentes.

―Uno de los oficiales de Sabaody, dijo que mañana a primera hora nos lo traería―. Respondió la peli rosa, luego le aventó una envoltura de plástico―. Tomate eso, no hace falta que finjas delante de nosotros.

―¿De que hablas?― Inquirió al notar las miradas acusadoras de sus hermanos.

―Te duele, y has actuado como si nada porque padre estaba con nosotros―. Claramente Reiju era muy observadora, y los cuidaba mucho desde las sombras―. Anda, hazme caso y no pongas mala cara.

―Vale, vale…― Agarro el vaso con agua y se tomo la pastilla antiinflamatoria, los otros sonrieron divertidos al comprobar, una vez más, que su hermana mayor era la mejor de todas.

―Ahora, volviendo al tema―. Yonji giro la pantalla de la notebook para que sus hermanos vieran lo que quería mostrarles―. Esa frase ¿no les llama la atención?

―Pues si…― Se miraron unos a otros, dudosos.

―No sé porque siento que la he escuchado antes―. El pelirrojo se levantó una vez más y escribió lo leído en la pizarra.

―También yo, pero no recuerdo de donde…― Niji puso cara de pensativo, tratando de acordarse.

―Es un dicho, está en varios libros―. Decreto la peli rosa, volviendo a su lugar con tranquilidad―. Aunque… me da mala espina―. Estaba segura que no se debía a haberla leído muchas veces en diferentes textos, algo en esa frase no le gusto nada cuando fue mencionada por Ace.

―Respecto al ¨jefe del imperio¨, es una declaración que nos abre demasiados caminos―. Todos miraron a Ichiji―. Hay muchos denominados ¨imperios¨, y aun mas que quisieran despojarle el título del Clan más poderoso a Dragón.

―Creo que hay que enfocarnos en investigar en el Bajo Mundo, quizás ahí encontremos lo que buscamos.

―¿Y que te hace pensar eso?― Pregunto el peliazul con curiosidad.

―Apostaría lo que sea a que Dragon tenía alguna relación o conexiones con gente de ahí, no pregunten por qué, es solo una corazonada―. Yonji estaba extremadamente serio, algo que era inusual en él.

―Vale, eso haremos―. Y sabiendo eso, Ichiji no dudo en secundarlo―. Pero no podemos hacerlo solos, debemos hablar con Sengoku y Garp para que algunos de sus hombres nos ayuden.

―Si, tratar con gente así podría traernos muchos problemas, después de todo nunca hemos tratado directamente con el Bajo Mundo―. Reiju asintió ante la afirmación de su hermano.

―Mañana a primera hora iremos, por ahora será mejor que descansen―. Los chicos la miraron con extrañeza―. Se nota que están agotados, y tu Niji estas herido, así que quiero que vayan a casa y duerman un rato.

―¿Y tú?― Pregunto el pelirrojo, preocupado.

―Yo estoy bien, he dormido lo suficiente―. Respondió con una sonrisa sincera―. Pero ustedes, entre la investigación y los turnos como cuidadores, están más que agotados.

―No podemos, aunque quisiéramos―. Yonji se masajeo las sienes―. Si padre se entera…

―Que no se preocupen por eso, yo me quedaré aquí y si aparece le diré alguna mentira―. Le acarició el cabello a su hermano menor―. Ahora vayan, nos vemos a las siete aquí.

―Gracias, Reiju―. Eran fríos, despiadados, y se mostraban sin compasión cuando debían hacerlo, porque así fueron educados, pero realmente amaban a su hermana mayor y no dudaban en mostrar su gratitud cuando podían.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

―Law-nii…― No había podido dormirse, estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando y el que su hermano estuviera enojado agravaba la situación.

―¿Qué haces despierto? Es bastante tarde―. El pelinegro miro el reloj de pared que marcaba mas de las diez de la noche.

―No puedo dormir…― Suspiro al oírlo, seguramente se había quedado pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde.

―Chopper…― Agarro la silla que descansaba en el centro de la habitación y la coloco frente a la camilla―. Perdóname si te he hecho sentir abandonado, o que no te presto atención… Tú eres lo más importante para mí, y no quise lastimarte―. Le acaricio el casco de la cabeza antes de continuar―. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, quería que tú vivieras una adolescencia normal, sin presiones, sin miedo… Poder darte todo lo que necesitas, y más, porque te lo mereces…― El menor lo miro con ojos llorosos, la culpabilidad hacia acto de presencia una vez más―. Eres lo más importante para mí, quiero que seas feliz, que confíes en que siempre estaré para ti.

―…― Se sorbio la nariz, las palabras de Law lo calaron de lleno.

―Ven aquí―. Lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo al pequeño temblando levemente―. Ahora duérmete ¿vale?

―S-si…― Una transpiración fría comenzó a caer por su frente, no quería ir a la escuela, tenía miedo.

―Acuéstate―. Asintió y obedeció, el mayor lo arropo bien, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Law se alejo lentamente, apagando la luz, pero no se fue. Miro de reojo a su hermano, preocupado.

Algo le estaba pasando, y presentía que era grave. Pero, ¿qué era?

Hablaría con su amiga y psicóloga del hospital, quería saber que podía hacer, como actuar.

―Mañana, a primera hora―. Susurro antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vinsmoke, al norte de Sabaody.**

Agotados, esa era la palabra que definiría mejor el estado en el que se encontraban.

En cuanto llegaron a la gran mansión, cada uno se marcho a paso lento a sus habitaciones. Por alguna razón, que realmente no les interesaba, no había empleados merodeando por el lugar.

Sinceramente, les convenía.

Después de todo, si los veían, era probable que ellos le informaran a su padre sobre su _visita_ para dormir, y no querían tener problemas.

No hablaban entre sí, estaban tan cansados que se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral.

―¡Gaaaah!― Oyeron a Niji estirándose ruidosamente, al segundo bostezo como si no hubiera un mañana―. Buenas noches…― Se metió a su habitación, ignorando por completo todo lo demás.

―Adiós―. Yonji repitió la acción metros después.

Ichiji solo se mantuvo en silencio, entrando a su cuarto y cerrando con petillo. Estaba tan cansado que se tiro a la cama, literalmente.

No tenia fuerzas ni para sacarse la ropa, así que opto por despojarse de su capa, pañuelo y botas.

―Dios mío…―Por suerte no tenia dolor de cabeza, pero presentía que no podría mantener abierto los ojos por mucho tiempo más.

De repente, sin saber por qué, la imagen de Katakuri invadió su mente.

Se preguntaba la razón por la cual cambio tanto su relación desde que se conocieron hasta ahora, pasando de un trato frio a incluso sonreír en su presencia.

―Sanji… ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?― Pregunto al aire, aunque sabía que era inútil porque no recibiría respuesta alguna.

Se levanto de la cama, con mucho esfuerzo, y se dirigió a la ventana. Sus ojos se enfocaron al cielo, oscuro y despejado, suspirando con pesadez.

―No puedo ser feliz ¿verdad? No me lo merezco ¿cierto?― Inquirió con un dejo de tristeza―. No después de lo que te hice…

La imagen de un niño rubio, pequeño y sonriente asalto su cabeza.

―Fui tan estúpido…― Una silenciosa lagrima descendió por su mejilla, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche―. Incluso padre me lo dijo, mi castigo por lo que hice será ser infeliz toda la vida.

Su cuerpo inerte, lastimado y herido fue la ultima imagen que tuvo de él.

Hasta ese momento nunca había sentido lo que era la _**conciencia**_ , y jamás se perdonaría por aquello.

―Fue un accidente…― Cerro los ojos con fuerza, las lagrimas bajaban con abundancia―. Pero nunca podré perdonarme…

No podría quitarse la culpa de lo que sucedió, las consecuencias del _juego_ fueron demasiado graves, aún cuando en realidad no quiso lastimarlo.

Fue su culpa, porque vivía molestándolo por considerarlo débil, y en su intento que se volviera más fuerte…

Lo asesino.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vinsmoke, habitación de Yonji.**

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el techo, estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen del pequeño hermano del doctor Trafalgar aparecía.

Debía admitirlo, el condenado era tierno y atractivo.

Sin embargo, la ternura era algo que él detestaba, odiaba las cosas dulces y esponjosas, mullidas o adorables.

―Claro que si―. Pero ese chiquillo tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que le gustaba y causaba sensaciones desconocidas para él.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Hacia tanto que no estaba con alguien que ya fijaba sus ojos en un niño?

―Bueno, ni que hubiera estado con tantos…― Rio ante eso, porque era verdad.

Judge siempre se mantuvo firme ante su idea que las amistades y relaciones eran una porquería que no servían de nada, lo único importante para él era el poder y su dinero.

Cuando estaban en el instituto les dejaba tener amistades sin compromisos, entiéndase _derecho a rose_ , pero una vez que finalizaron sus estudios secundarios, los metió de lleno en el equipo del EILA.

Ya no tenían vida fuera de su trabajo, a tal punto que ya ni se acordaba de los nombres de los poco amigos que tenía.

―Si es que alguna vez los tuve…― Lo dudaba, realmente no sabía quien si lo fue, y quien solo estaba con ellos por interés.

Suspiro.

¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en eso ahora? ¿Qué ganaba taladrándose el cerebro así?

―Oh, claro…― El pequeño castaño que, de alguna forma que desconocía, lo cautivo.

Cerro los ojos, con la imagen del chico en su mente, durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

La sonrisa pegada en su rostro, junto a su expresión de felicidad, seria atestiguado solo por la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vinsmoke, habitación de Niji.**

Miraba su celular con insistencia, bajando por el inicio de Facebook. No sabia que hacer, aun con su mente agotada no quería dormir, estaba inquieto y nervioso.

Su corazón dolía, y no sabía por qué.

Sentía un vacío en el pecho que no podía explicar, desde aquella tarde que vieron a los hermanos.

No quiso mostrarlo ante su familia ni superiores, pero algo lo desasosiego al ver al chico rubio.

 _¿Por qué?_

Solo una vez en su vida había sentido algo así, cuando era pequeño y dejo su ciudad natal atrás.

―¿Qué me pasa?― Se toco la nariz inconscientemente, siendo cuestión de milisegundos en que el dolor nasal lo invadiera―. ¡Mierda!

Aún con el antinflamatorio, que servía mucho, debía evitar hacer contacto directo con su nariz.

―Debo tranquilizarme…― Bloqueo el celular, dejándolo sobre la mesita de luz―. Debe ser el cansancio.

Con eso en mente, pero nada convencido, cerro los ojos. Tiempos difíciles se avecinaban, así que debían estar al cien por cien, y no podía estancarse con pensamientos _inservibles_.

* * *

Poco tardarían en darse cuenta que el pasado volvería a cobrarles factura, porque la vida da muchas vueltas y el karma no olvida.

Al fin y al cabo, no se puede predecir lo que pasará en el futuro.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Aura

Si le preguntaran, negaría haber estado enamorado alguna vez.

Creció en un lugar donde el amor y el cariño realmente no existían, aun cuando quisieran mostrar lo contrario ante la sociedad, por lo que desde temprana edad aprendió a no encariñarse con la gente.

No confiaba en nadie mas que no fuera su mejor amigo, a quien conoció en el mismo orfanato.

Era una persona fría, dura, difícil de entregarse, sarcástico, y muy cruel cuando quería. Tenia muchos defectos, demasiados para contarlos, y a esas alturas de su vida se preguntaba si poseía alguna virtud.

Lo dudaba.

Claramente su forma de vida, el cómo creció y la educación que recibió, fueron suficientes para quitarle toda inocencia, y trastornar por completo su personalidad.

Sin embargo, admitía que era honesto cuando decía que él no era bueno. Porque no lo era, ya no.

―¡Gaaah!― Se estiro como pudo, sus huesos tronaron sonoramente―. Tengo hambre…― Justo cuando iba a levantarse para tomar un vaso de agua, su celular comenzó a sonar―. Eustass Kid―. Tal como era costumbre, al recibir una llamada en el teléfono destinado al trabajo, se presentaba con su nombre. Era algo obligatorio, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón.

―Eustass, quiero que vengas a mi oficina de inmediato―. Aquella era la inconfundible voz de Sengoku.

―Pero ¿dejo solo a Portgas D. Ace?― Inquirió confundido, si bien Marco estaba con él y no se separaba en ningún momento, estaba de baja temporal, así que no podría hacer mucho en caso de un ataque.

―No, Marco ya esta avisado, tiene permiso de actuar en caso de algún problema―. Ladeo la cabeza, todavía mas confuso que antes―. Ven ahora, les explicare aquí.

―Si, señor―. No entendía nada, pero ordenes eran ordenes, debía cumplirlas sin hacer preguntas de más.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, oficina de Sengoku.**

Se mantenía sentado en la silla, girando de izquierda a derecha, y de regreso. Su mirada no se despegaba de la ficha personal de uno de los hombres de Garp, Killer.

No estaba seguro si había sido buena idea llamarlo para que se reuniera con él y los demás oficiales, debido a que tenían sospechas sobre su persona. Pero, era necesario.

Tanto Killer como Eustass eran imprescindibles en esa ocasión.

―Me pregunto qué conclusión han sacado…― Dejo el informe a un lado, apoyando su mentón sobre sus nudillos.

Estaba de mas decir que Judge y sus hijos, sobre todo ellos, eran los mejores cuando se trataba de investigaciones especiales.

Reiju, Ichiji, Niji y Yonji poseían habilidades que eran consideradas sobrehumanas. No existía persona que no hubiera oído sobre ellos, pero eran pocos los que podían _presumir_ conocer sus rostros.

―Sengoku-san, traigo su café con galletas de arroz―. Pego un pequeño salto del susto, su subordinado entro al despacho empujando un carrito.

―Ah, si…― Carraspeo, se había olvidado completamente que había ordenado algo para desayunar―. Gracias, Coby.

―De nada―. El muchacho sonrió amablemente, acto seguido se dio media vuelta para salir.

―Espera―. Se giro al escuchar el llamado de su superior, temblando nerviosamente―. Por favor, en cuanto lleguen Eustass, Katakuri, Killer y Roronoa, avísales a los hermanos Vinsmoke y que vengan aquí.

―Si, señor―. Hizo una reverencia, marchándose definitivamente.

Suspiro.

Tenia un mal presentimiento, había algo en los informes del caso que no le cerraba, como un hueco en medio del desierto.

* * *

 **Restaurante Baratie, a diez calles de la estación.**

Debía admitirlo, la comida en aquel lugar era deliciosa, jamás se cansaría de repetírselo. Pero, por su orgullo, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Cada vez que tenia tiempo, lo cual últimamente era imposible, iba allí.

―¿Mmh?― La pierna comenzó a hormiguearse, por lo que supo que su celular estaba recibiendo una llamada―. Roronoa Zoro.

― _¿En donde estas?_ ― La voz de Katakuri resonó al otro lado.

―Almorzando algo, tenia un hambre que no veas…― Se limpio alrededor de la boca, hasta que sintió un leve viento pasar por su lado, pero no le dio importancia.

― _Ya veo, recuerda que debemos ir a la estación para hablar con Sengoku_ ―. Resoplo, ¿por qué siempre estaban repitiéndole las cosas más de dos veces? ¡No era un idiota!

―Ya lo sé―. Nuevamente la brisa se hizo presente, solo que esta ves si entorno los ojos para ver que lo producía.

― _Nos vemos allí_ ―. Estaba a punto de despedirse, pero se quedo perplejo al descubrir al culpable de las pequeñas brasas de frio: un chico alto, con traje, rubio y muy atractivo.

―No puede ser…― ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que conocía aquella aura de otra parte?

― _¿Qué pasa?_ ― Oyó la voz preocupada y confundida de su compañero, pero no le dio importancia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sin poder dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho―. ¿Roronoa?

―Tengo que irme, nos vemos allá―. Sin perder tiempo, colgó la llamada.

No dudo un segundo más, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el chico en cuestión.

―Gracias por comer en el restaurante Baratie―. El muchacho hizo una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta, sin esperarse que el peliverde lo estuviera viendo fijamente―. ¿Disculpe? ¿Necesita algo?

―…― _´Esa cara, esos ojos, esas cejas, la belleza natural que emana…´_

―Eh, ¿hola?― Le paso la mano por enfrente del rostro, notando que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―…― ´ _Su aura._ ´

―¿Señor?― Se estaba preocupando, el cliente estaba completamente ido y su piel estaba adquiriendo un color pálido.

―¡ES IGUAL A LA DE ELLOS!― El grito lo sobresalto, al tiempo que llamaba la atención de toda la clientela.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué?― No le dio tiempo de seguir hablando, el peliverde salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolo confundido y asustado.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

―Sanji ¿todo bien?― Su abuelo caminaba hacia él, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

―Si…― Respondió con duda―. Creo que si…

―¿Quién era ese?― Inquirió curioso, ya que había presenciado parte de la escena producida.

―No lo sé…― No sabia que decir, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

―Tomate un descanso, Vivi te cubrirá―. Zeff apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

―Vale…

Tenía un pésimo sabor en la boca, y presentía que aquello solo era el comienzo de algo totalmente desconocido para él.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio 289.**

―Por lo que me comentas, es un probable caso de bullying―. Inspiro profundamente, lo sospechaba, _levemente_ , pero ya tenía sus sospechas.

―¿Bullying?― Repitió la palabra, como si quisiera convencerse.

―Acoso escolar―. Aclaro la psicóloga, Law la miro con molestia.

―Sé lo que significa―. Claramente su enojo no iba contra ella, ni contra su hermano, sino contra si mismo―. No lo mande a la escuela hoy, quería hablar contigo primero…

―Entiendo…― La mujer se quito los anteojos y fijo sus ojos en él―. Me gustaría hablar con Chopper, tener una sesión y ver cómo podemos ayudarlo.

―No lo sé, es muy tímido y le cuesta entablar relaciones con los demás―. Suspiro, se sentía la peor persona del mundo―. Pero yo no sé cómo… Quiero decir, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

―No te preocupes por eso, yo haré que se abra conmigo y poder tratarlo, porque las victimas del bullying suelen tener secuelas psicológicas desde graves hasta _demasiado_ graves―. El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza, ¿por qué no hizo algo antes? ¿Por qué dejo pasar el tiempo y no actuó ante la primera señal? ¡¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era?!― Y no es tu culpa, Trafalgar-san, los niños que lo sufren suelen esconderlo, porque sienten vergüenza, culpa y tienen mucho miedo de como reaccionaran las personas de su entorno.

―Vale, te lo traeré mañana a las diez, si estas de acuerdo―. La mujer asintió.

―Por supuesto.

―No lo mandaré a la escuela por ahora, iré a hablar con el director para que le otorgue un permiso especial de ausencia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

―Claro que sí, y es primordial que Chopper lo sepa, para que ese miedo reprimido de ir a la escuela lo vaya abandonando―. Law asintió lentamente, luego se levanto y se marcho a paso firme.

Iba a tener que ausentarse por unas horas del hospital, por lo que camino directo al despacho del Director General.

* * *

 **En algún lugar…**

―No solo des cumplieron mis ordenes, y no mataron a esos hermanos…― Dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, haciendo que está tronara y todos los objetos sobre ella cayeran al suelo―. ¡Sino que encima les contaron todo! ¡IMBECILES!

Los hombres comenzaron a temblar, el sudor bajaba por sus frentes y las manos no dejaban de tiritar.

―Pero claro, ¿quién me manda a mí a contratar a personas tan estúpidas como ustedes?― Se levanto con tal intensidad que la silla cayo, el ruido resonó por toda la habitación―. ¡POCO MAS Y ARRUINAN ABSOLUAMENTE TODO!

―Se-señor…― El valiente que se atrevió a hablar cerro la boca en cuanto la mirada de su jefe se posó en él, sentía que debió quedarse callado.

―¿Señor, qué?― Se acercó a paso rápido, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta―. ¿Tienes algo que decir?― Al ver que no contestaba, sonrió con suficiencia―. Claro que no, ¿verdad?

Lo empujo con clara intención de lastimarlo contra la pared, ya que se dio la cabeza de lleno contra la misma.

―¡Los quiero muertos! ¡Muertos! ¡MUERTOS!― Piso al pobre muchacho justo en el pecho, su zapato estaba clavado de tal forma que parecía querer asfixiarlo―. Y mas les vale que esta vez no fallen, porque sino les juro que les ira realmente mal.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, puerta de entrada principal.**

La brisa era fresca y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color grisáceo, como si presagiará un futuro oscuro.

Ladeo la cabeza, aquel presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, estaba seguro que algo pasaría cuando menos se lo esperaran.

―Oh, miren quien esta aquí―. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió la presencia de tres personas que ya iba calando.

―Katakuri―. Y como siempre, el peliazul era el mas _seco_ a la hora de hablar.

―Vaya, no los esperaba tan temprano por aquí―. Miro levemente al hermano mayor, quien se mantenía al margen.

―Ya ves, trabajamos mas de lo que parece―. Alzo una ceja al reparar en el rostro de Yonji, el cual iba sin sus eternas gafas.

Recién caía en cuenta sobre los frescos que se veían los Vinsmoke, sin las ojeras que habían ido marcándoseles durante los días pasados, además se los notaba descansados.

―Veo que han tenido una buena noche de sueño―. Comento, sus ojos no dejaban de analizar a Niji y Yonji.

―Algo así…― Ichiji sonrió levemente, sin embargo, el de cabello granate no le hecho mirada alguna.

―Debo irme, nos vemos luego―. Sin más, siguió su camino hasta el escritorio de un muchacho pelirrosa.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, confundidos por la actitud del mas alto. Se lo notaba serio, frio y distante, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

―Buenos días, Coby―. Saludo en cuanto llego frente a la mesa, la cual estaba llena de papales regados.

―¡Oh! ¡Charlotte-san!― El joven se levanto e hizo una avenía, la sonrisa que tenia no se le esfumaba nunca―. ¡Buenos días!

―Sengoku me ha llamado, dijo que viniera para acá cuanto antes―. Coby asintió, levantando el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

―Señor, Charlotte-san ya esta aquí…― Se escuchaba un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la línea―. Si, señor―. Colgó el teléfono antes de volver a mirarlo―. Dijo que en cuanto lleguen los demás, vayan a su despacho.

―Vale―. Volvió a alejarse, encaminándose directamente a la maquina de café.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y no sabia la razón. Estaba inquieto, como un chico de secundaria que debía dar un examen al otro día, impidiéndole dormir.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared, mirando de reojo a los hermanos Vinsmoke, más específicamente al pelirrojo mayor. Se encontraban hablando entre ellos, estudiando unos informes, sin quitar las expresiones serias del rostro.

No estaba enojado, molesto o algo parecido. Solo decepcionado.

Se sentía engañado por Ichiji, por su actitud y su verdadero rostro. En aquellos días en los que estuvieron hablando y conviviendo, realmente llego a creer que los _rumores_ sobre la familia eran solo eso, rumores. Pero, el día anterior comprobó que había sido un idiota al haberse cegado de esa manera, ya que con la actitud que mostro el chico durante el interrogatorio, dejaba más en claro que todo lo que se _decía_ de ellos era verdad.

Él, que siempre había sido desconfiado. Él, que nunca consideraba a alguien como amigo fácilmente. Él, que por una vez en su vida había abierto su corazón contando cosas personales. Él, que solía ser muy distante con las personas. Él, que podía presentir hechos que la mayoría no. Él, que jamás se había equivocado en una predicción.

Él, que había comenzado a estimarlo al confiar en que le estaba mostrando a su verdadero ser, se sentía traicionado y realmente desilusionado.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	14. Capitulo 14: Negación

**Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

Entro a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, divisando la silueta dormida de su hermano al instante.

Caminó hacia él a paso lento, llegando a su lado y moviéndolo suavemente.

―Chopper, despierta―. Escucho un pequeño gruñido de su parte, antes de verlo abrir los ojos poco a poco―. Despierta, dormilón.

―¿Mmh? ¿Law-nii?― El menor se incorporo lentamente y se sentó―. ¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela?― El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

―Hoy no irás a la escuela―. Una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad lo invadió al oír aquello―. Tengo que irme un rato del hospital, te dejaré dinero para que vayas a la cafetería de la otra cuadra―. Sintió la mirada confundida del pequeño, por lo que se aclaro la garganta―. Te explicaré todo cuando vuelva, tranquilo ¿sí?

―Vale…― Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de abrazarlo fuertemente―. ¿Eh…? ¿Law-nii?

―Siempre te protegeré, Chopper.

Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que Trafalgar rompió el abrazo y saco dinero de su billetera.

―Cómprate lo que quieras―. El castaño asintió con una sonrisa mientras recibía los billetes―. Nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, oficina de Sengoku.**

―Siéntense―. Todos los presentes obedecieron ante la orden, acomodándose en las sillas que rodeaban una especie de mesa en el centro―. Por favor, comiencen a decirme todo―. Pidió mirando a los hermanos Vinsmoke.

Niji saco unos informes de un bolso que yacía a su lado, en el suelo, mientras que Yonji abría la notebook y la dejaba en el centro para que todos pudieran ver lo que explicaría a continuación.

―Las investigaciones que hemos estado haciendo nos han llevado a varios sospechosos, pero dada la magnitud del caso, descartamos por completo a los denominados _Clanes_ que realmente no llegarían a idear algo tan grande contra un Clan como el de Dragón― Explicó el de cabello verde, al tiempo que su hermano le entregaba los informes a Sengoku―. El por qué, seria por el poco poder e influencia que tienen, que idearan algo así contra ellos… existía una posibilidad de que les jugará en contra por completo, en caso de que hubieran fallado.

―Tiene sentido―. Fue lo único que dijo, prefería escuchar todo antes de dar su opinión.

―Sin embargo, tenemos un sospechoso que tiene tanto el poder como la influencia e inteligencia―. Sus ojos se tornaron serios y fríos.

―¿Quién?

―Donquixote Doflamingo.

Los presentes, sacando a los hermanos, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente no se les había cruzado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad, dado que la Familia Donquixote no tenían nada que sacarle al Clan Monkey D., ya que poseían todo lo que ellos tenían.

 _ **Poder, dinero, influencias.**_

―Pero…― Todas las miradas fueron a parar a Katakuri―. Su Clan jamás ha estado en peligro, el Clan Monkey D. nunca ha sido un riesgo para ellos.

―Eso no lo sabemos realmente―. Respondió Zoro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos―. Es cierto que ambos Clanes estaban en igualdad de posición…― Suspiró―. ¿Pero no sería esa precisamente la razón para cometer tal acto?

Todos se quedaron callados ante la reflexión del peliverde. Tenia razón, aquel hombre se había hecho de un nombre, no le gustaba la competencia ni que lo igualaran.

―Averiguaré sobre esto, les avisaré en cuanto tenga una respuesta―. Decretó el superior de todos―. Reiju-san me dijo que querían investigar en el bajo mundo, sin embargo, es demasiado peligroso. Por ahora enviaré a uno de los míos, en tal caso se les llamará.

―Si, señor―. Si esa era la decisión de Sengoku, por mucho que les fastidiará, no podían contradecirlo.

―Muy buen trabajo a todos, pueden irse y volver a sus responsabilidades.

Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, hicieron una avenía y salieron lentamente del lugar.

* * *

 **Escuela secundaria Red Line, al norte de Sabaody.**

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del lugar, parecía que los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones ya que no había visto a ninguno en su recorrido.

Había conseguido el permiso del director del Hospital para ausentarse un rato, dado que le explico brevemente el _posible_ problema que tenia su hermano, y él lo entendió de inmediato. Incluso le sugirió tomarse el día, pero se negó ya que tenia que estar al pendiente de los hermanos Monkey-Portgas.

―El rarito no ha venido a la escuela hoy…― Se detuvo al escuchar aquello, girándose poco a poco. Logro ver a un grupo de cuatro adolescentes, quienes cargaban unas carpetas.

―¿Ya se habrá suicidado? ¡Ese perdedor, sería mejor si desapareciera!― El muchacho se río fuertemente, seguido por los demás.

―Si… ¿Se habrá tirado de un puente, a las vías o se ahorco?― Luego de decir aquello, el que estaba a su lado comenzó a hacer una imitación demasiado penosa.

―Ese maldito Chopper…― Law abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño hermano―. Nunca debió haber nacido, por eso debe pagar.

Cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas, juraría que incluso comenzaron a sangrar. Una furia que jamás había sentido lo inundo, acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia esos chicos.

―Así que ustedes son los que se han estado metiendo con mi hermano―. Afirmo mirándolos con ojos aterradores, los adolescentes se quedaron en blanco al escucharlo.

―Eh… ¿He-hermano? No sé de que habla, señor…― El que parecía ser el líder estaba completamente pálido.

―No se hagan los idiotas―. Su mirada era temible, aun cuando no levantaba la voz, era aterrador verlo―. Sé que lo han estado molestando, insultado y golpeando.

―No-nosotros no…

―Pero, les juro que esto no se quedará así―. Embozo una media sonrisa que sólo logro sacarles un escalofrió―. Nadie se mete con mi hermano y sale ileso, prepárense.

Se dio media vuelta, siguiendo su camino a la oficina del director. Se ocuparía de esos idiotas, claro que sí, pero primero estaba su hermano, debía conseguir ese permiso de ausencia.

* * *

 **Rumbo al Hospital General de Sabaody.**

Los del turno diurno debían volver al hospital para con seguir la protección de los hermanos, sin embargo, miraban de forma extraña a Vinsmoke Yonji, quien, a pesar de que estaba en el grupo nocturno, los estaba siguiendo.

―Yonji…― El peliverde miró a su hermano en cuanto escuchó el llamado―. No malinterpretes lo que diré, pero ¿por qué estas yendo con nosotros?― Los demás estaban prestando mucha atención a la conversación, aun cuando fingían no hacerlo.

―Hay algo que debo hacer―. Fue su corta respuesta, el mayor solo suspiró rendido.

No tenía ganas de preguntar más, él sabría lo que estaba haciendo y no era su deber inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

―Oh…― En ese momento, el hermano menor, se detuvo y se quedo mirando hacia una cafetería―. Nos vemos luego―. Le dio un leve saludo a Niji antes de entrar al lugar.

―Pero…― El peliazul negó con la cabeza, nunca lograría entenderlo.

Yonji, por su parte, abrió la puerta de la confitería y se adentro a paso decidido. En una mesa alejada de todos, pero cerca de la ventana, se encontraba un pequeño castaño tomando una leche achocolatada.

Unas tostadas con manteca y mermelada de frambuesas yacían a un lado.

―Vaya, que casualidad verte aquí―. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho―. ¿Cómo estás?― Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas al reparar en quien era la persona frente a él.

―Eh… B-bien…― Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, una chica se acerco a la mesa para preguntar la orden del mayor.

―Un batido de banana―. La camarera asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó―. Últimamente he estado tomando mucho café, no me vendrá mal otra cosa para el organismo―. Explico ante los ojos curiosos del pequeño.

―Y-ya veo…― Estaba nervioso, demasiado. ¿Por qué tenían que encontrarse justo en ese lugar?

Yonji observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Chopper, examinando cada mínimo detalle, por lo que no sabía si sentirse feliz o molesto por su falta de comunicación. Era obvio que estaba nervioso, pero la pregunta era: ¿Su nerviosismo era porque su presencia le fastidiaba o le causaba algún efecto?

―¿Por qué estás aquí solo? ¿Tu hermano no vino contigo?― Inquirió con curiosidad, Chopper negó con la cabeza.

―No, tuvo que irse un rato a algún lado y dijo que volvería en un rato―. Respondió mientras le tendía el plato con tostadas―. ¿Quieres?― Yonji sonrió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno ese chiquillo?

―Claro―. Agarró una y la mordió―. ¿Y por qué no vas a la escuela? ¿Entras más tarde?

―Tampoco, Law-nii me dijo que hoy no iré…― El peliverde dejo de masticar al escucharlo.

Trafalgar Law parecía ser un tipo responsable y serio, no aparentaba ser los que dejaran que su hermano faltará a la escuela por que sí. Entonces ¿qué estaba pasando?

―Ya veo…― Fue lo único que respondió.

¿Tendría algo que ver el estado en que lo encontró aquella vez? Quería respuestas, y las obtendría como fuera.

―¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?― Pregunto el pequeño, Yonji ladeo la cabeza.

―Por ahora solo tengo el deber de cuidador nocturno, así que a esta hora no tengo mas que hacer―. Explico con una sonrisa―. ¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte hasta que termines?

―¿E-eh?― Las mejillas del menor nuevamente comenzaron a tomar color―. Cla-claro… Si quieres…

―Vale.

* * *

 **Escuela secundaria Red Line, al norte de Sabaody.**

―Señor, lamento decirle esto, pero realmente veo poco probable que lo que me cuenta sea verdad―. Estaba a solo dos pasos de tirar todo a la mierda. ¡¿Cómo ese tipo podía ser director de una escuela?!

―Es la verdad, mi hermano ha estado sufriendo acoso escolar por parte de sus compañeros―. El director ladeo la cabeza, negativamente.

―Esta escuela tiene un estricto reglamento respecto al bullying, de ser verdad ya habría informes por partes del profesorado. ¿En que se basa para decir todo eso?― La vena en la frente del pelinegro era cada vez más notoria.

― **¿En que me baso?** ― Repitió con una voz sombría―. Todos los días llega con golpes, llorando, le da terror venir a la escuela, la psicóloga afirma que es un caso de bullying y acabo de escuchar a cuatro niñatos burlarse de Chopper y de lo que le han hecho―. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos―. ¡¿Y me lo sigue negando en la cara?!

―Eso no es…

―Si, si lo es―. Estaba por perder los estribos por completo―. Mi intención era conseguir un permiso de ausencia, pero viendo lo imbéciles que son todos lo que deberían cuidar a los alumnos, mejor lo sacaré de la escuela. Es inaceptable todo esto, y los denunciaré ante el Ministerio de Educación―. Se enderezo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

―¿Qué? ¿D-denunciarnos?― La cara del hombre empalideció―. ¡Se-señor! ¡Hablemos!

Salió de la oficina y cerro la puerta con tal fuerza que resonó, luego se dirigió a la salida de la escuela.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera instituciones así? Ven lo que pasa, saben que hay bullying en las aulas y tenían el descaro de negarlo. ¿Cómo podían considerarse buenos profesores? ¿Cómo les daba la cara para mirarse a si mismos al espejo cada mañana?

―Banda de imbéciles…

Próxima parada: Ministerio de Educación.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vinsmoke, al norte de Sabaody.**

Entro a su habitación mientras se sacaba todo lo que podía, quedándose solo en pantalones y camiseta.

―¿Qué demonios le pasa?― Pregunto al aire, la actitud de Katakuri lo saco de onda.

¿Por qué se había comportado tan frio con él? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Le hizo algo malo sin darse cuenta?

* * *

 _ **Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Dreamer**_

* * *

Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta que era un numero desconocido. Dudo en contestar, sin embargo, lo hizo.

―¿Hola?

― _¿Ichiji? ¿Eres tú?_ ― La voz le pareció conocida, pero no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía.

―Si. ¿Quién eres?

― _Soy Zoro_ ―. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué lo llamaba?

―Ah, si… ¿Paso algo?

― _Hay algo que debo preguntarte, es muy importante…_

―Pues, tú dirás. ¿Qué sucede?― Tenía un mal presentimiento.

― _Ichiji, tú…_ ― Lo oyó tomar una gran bocanada de aire―. _¿Tienes hermanos?_

―¿Qué? Claro que sí, los has visto.

― _Lo sé, no me refiero a ellos_ ―. Suspiro―. _Lo que trato de decir es… Además de esos tres, ¿tienes más hermanos?_

El rostro del pelirrojo comenzó a perder color, no se esperaba tal pregunta. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

― _¿Ichiji?_

No, realmente no podía decir que Zoro lo supiera. Estaba seguro que su padre había borrado todo registro de la existencia de Sanji.

― _¿Tengo que tomar tu silencio como una afirmación?_

Claro que quería confirmar lo que Zoro estaba diciendo, quería gritarlo al mundo.

 **´¡Tenemos un hermano más, pero por mi idiotez ya no está con nosotros!´** Sin embargo, no podía. Judge lo mataría, no debía revelar la existencia de su hermano menor.

―Lo siento, pero te has equivocado―. Una lagrima silenciosa bajo por su rostro―. No tenemos más hermanos―. Sin esperar respuesta, colgó la llamada.

Asesino al pequeño y, ahora, debía negar su existencia. ¿Qué clase de basura humana era?

―Sanji… Si me vieras, estarías tan decepcionado de mi…

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Pasados

Lo vio irse.

No le agradaba nada mandarlo a esa misión especial, era demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo para él.

 _´Tranquilo, Sengoku-san, volveré sano y salvo´_ fue lo ultimo que le dijo. Pero, no podía creerlo, su corazón dolía y sentía que lo estaba mandando a la _boca del lobo_.

No. Definitivamente lo mando a la _**boca del diablo**_.

 **Crick, crick.**

Ladeo su cabeza al oír los pasos acercándose a él por detrás.

―¿Quería verme, señor?― El alto y musculoso muchacho rubio lo observaba con temor, después de todo, había ordenado que se quedará luego de la reunión con los demás oficiales.

―Killer, pasa a mi oficina, por favor―. El chico asintió, entrando luego de él y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda―. Siéntate.

―Si, señor―. Se sentó, Sengoku pudo notar como le temblaban las piernas.

―Mira, seré muy sincero contigo―. Killer asintió con confusión―. Eres uno de los mejores hombres, pero me han llegado reportes sobre ti.

―¿Qué? ¿Reportes sobre mí?― Inquirió, su cara denotaba sorpresa―. ¿Qué quiere decir?

―Quiero que me expliques, **en este momento** , que hacías en la habitación de Monkey D. Sabo cuando tu no fuiste designado a su protección.

Killer trago en seco, ¿estaban dudado de él? ¿Quién lo reporto? ¿Por qué?

―Yo no…― Le daba vergüenza decir la verdad, pero no tenía opción viendo el panorama.

―Escúchame, no podemos fiarnos de nadie actualmente. Cualquiera que dé un paso en falso será considerado sospechoso de infiltración y traición ¿entiendes eso?― El menor asintió, resignado―. Si tienes una explicación, y logro ver que no mientes, quedarás libre de culpa. Pero, debes ser sincero.

―Bueno, la verdad es que…― Suspiro―. Luego de rescatar a los hermanos, todos en la estación nos enteramos de lo que les habían hecho…― Levantó la mirada, fijándola en los ojos de su superior―. Así como la violación del chiquillo, y me quede anonado…― Apretó los puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos―. No sé por qué, pero me quedo un mal sabor en la boca, aún cuando yo no lo vi durante el rescate. Luego, decidimos ir a ver a Marco, que estaba cuidado a su novio… Pero, por error, termine en la habitación de Sabo.

―¿Y qué pasó?― Podía verlo, sabía que el muchacho no mentía.

―Me pareció muy atractivo… y se veía tan frágil…― Respiró profundo antes de seguir: ― Usted sabe de dónde provengo, y cuál es la razón de mi nacimiento…― Sengoku asintió con un dejo de tristeza―. Aún no se había despertado, y me preguntaba que pasaría cuando lo hiciera. ¿Cómo podría sobrellevar algo así? Quería apoyarlo, ayudarlo a superarlo…― Cerro la boca al sentir que, de seguir hablado, se quebraría.

―Ya veo―. Killer no mentía, estaba siendo completamente sincero―. De eso se trata…

―Lamento mucho si mi intromisión entorpeció la investigación―. Se levanto rápidamente, e hizo una avenía―. ¡De verdad lo siento!

―No tienes nada porque disculparte, Killer―. Sengoku sonrió, claramente tenían a los mejores hombres bajo sus respectivos mandos―. Creo que una persona como tú le haría muy bien a Sabo, así que haremos una cosa.

El rubio se enderezo, mirándolo confuso.

―A partir de hoy estarás en el grupo nocturno, al cuidado de Monkey D. Sabo, informaré a Ichiji de esto en cuando te vayas.

―¿Lo dice en serio?― Pregunto con sorpresa.

―Si, al mismo tiempo, le aminoraremos el trabajo a los hermanos Vinsmoke, ya que se le dará permiso de intercambiar puesto con sus hermanos en caso de que tengan una sobrecarga.

―Señor…― Los ojos del joven se cristalizaron―. ¡Muchas gracias!

―No, no debes darlas―. Sonrió―. Me alegra saber que, aun cuando eres policía, mantienes tu lado humano. Eso es lo mas importante para quienes ofician en este tipo de trabajo, porque les permite involucrarse más con situaciones como estas, en las cuales se necesita mucho corazón.

Killer estaba feliz por dentro, al fin podría ayudar al rubio. Podría cuidarlo, protegerlo y apoyarlo.

―Puedes irte―. Sentencio el pelinegro, el más joven asintió y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación 324.**

Se mantenía sentado, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. No podía dejar de pensar sobre la revelación que hizo su hermano. ¿Qué se suponía que era la sangre manchada?

 _´Los hermanos mayores no son quienes creen que son´_ ¿Entonces quienes eran? ¿Qué les estaban ocultando?

―Ace…― Miró hacia la puerta cuando escucho su nombre, encontrándose con que su novio lo observaba triste―. Por favor, no te comas la cabeza de esa manera, estoy seguro que Garp les explicará todo a su debido tiempo.

―No puedo evitarlo, es muy grave lo que Luffy escuchó―. Volvió su vista hacia la pared―. ¿Qué quisieron decir con que él es el único que puede tomar el mando del Clan? ¿Qué verdades nos han estado ocultando?― Marco suspiro, en eso el castaño tenia razón.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, luego agarró la mano del chico, acariciándola con cariño.

―Sea lo que sea, estoy completamente seguro que no lo hicieron para lastimarlos, al contrario…― Ace volvió a mirarlo―. Lo que sea que les hayan ocultado, creo que lo hicieron para protegerlos.

―Marco, tú… ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?― Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, el otro solo soltó una risita.

―No, pero llegue a conocer a Dragón y a Rouge lo suficiente para saber que no hubieran hecho nada para herirlos―. Ace sonrió y asintió levemente.

―Es verdad, ellos siempre fueron buenos padres―. El mayor le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Y tu eres un gran novio, el mejor del mundo.

―Oye, que me sonrojas―. Ambos rieron y el mayor lo abrazo―. Siempre estaré contigo, Ace.

―Lo mismo digo.

Por su lado, Zoro presenciaba la escena. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba todo. Definitivamente la familia Monkey D. tenia demasiados secretos, los cuales Dragón se llevó a la tumba.

Fuera de eso, él mismo tenia su propio dilema. Estaba completamente seguro que el chico del restaurante tenía la misma aura que los hermanos Vinsmoke, pondría sus manos al fuego por ello. Pero, Ichiji negaba tener otro hermano, entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Además, el parecido físico era aterradoramente hermoso. Porque si, nadie podía negar que los hijos de Judge eran muy atractivos.

―" _Igual que el chico del restaurante…"_ ― Pensó, su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar al rubio. Sus facciones, su altura, su rostro―. _"Condenadamente perfecto"._

Era obvio, demasiado. La familia Vinsmoke tenia un secreto, y él averiguaría cual era.

* * *

 **Habitación 211.**

―¿Dónde está Law?― En cuanto se despertó fue lo primero que pregunto. Las pastillas que le suministraban lo hacían dormir mucho, y era algo que comenzaba a molestarlo.

―Tuvo que salir, dijo que volvería en un rato―. Respondió el peliazul, sentado en la silla y a una distancia prudente―. ¿Tienes hambre?

―Un poco―. Se notaba a leguas que Niji no era de su agrado, sus cortas respuestas lo delataban.

―Vale, avisaré a la enfermera para que te traigan algo para comer―. Salió de la habitación, quedándose cerca de la puerta, hasta que diviso a una muchacha que llevaba uniforme de enfermera―. El señor Monkey D. Luffy se acaba de despertar, tiene hambre y quisiera que le trajeran algo para comer.

―Claro, en unos minutos le traeremos―. La chica estaba completamente roja.

―Gracias―. Volvió a entrar al cuarto―. Ahora te traerán.

Luffy solo asintió.

―Oye…― Se sentó en la silla―. Ahora que puedes hablar, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?― El pelinegro lo miro, cediéndole la palabra―. ¿Por qué no te caigo bien? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me rompieras la nariz?

―¿De verdad no lo sabes?― Inquirió serio, a Niji se le erizaron los pelos al ver sus ojos.

―No, por eso te lo pregunto―. Contesto sincero, algo que el pequeño notó.

―Tu lastimaste a mi hermano, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Sabaody.**

Ya había puesto la denuncia contra la Secundaria Red Line, y estaba molesto. Por fuerzas mayores, tuvo que usar su apellido para lograr que le hicieran caso.

Odiaba tener que usar el poder de su apellido, entiéndase _su padre_. Pero, su hermano estaba ante todo, y a pesar que detestará lo que tuvo que hacer, le tranquilizaba que ya estuviera hecha la denuncia.

 _´El fin justifica los medios, Law.´_ Le dijo una vez, aunque en un contexto completamente diferente.

Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero en esa ocasión… debía darle la razón, por mucho que le fastidiara.

―Vergo…― Una sensación completamente desagradable le rodeo al decir aquel nombre―. Te equivocaste tanto con nosotros, _conmigo_. Pero, no dejaré que Chopper vuelva a verte, **jamás**.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, pasillo.**

―Si, señor. Como usted ordene―. Colgó la llamada, era Sengoku para informarle sobre el cambio de oficiales a cargo de Monkey D. Sabo―. No sé que es todo esto, pero ahora podré hablar con él.

Toco el botón para llamar al ascensor, el cual estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto.

―Al fin―. Se subió y apretó el numero de piso al que debía ir, acto seguido las puertas se cerraron―. Enserio ¿quién te entiende, Katakuri?― Resopló con molestia, iba por respuestas y no se iría sin ellas.

Llego a su destino, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de Monkey D. Sabo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el testigo durmiendo placida y profundamente, Katakuri estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo.

―Buenas tardes―. Saludo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el de cabello granate giró su cabeza para observarlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Con el cambio de oficiales ya no será necesario que vengas―. Su voz era fría y distante, pero él no retrocedió.

―Tú y yo tenemos que hablar―. Decreto, sus ojos mostraban lo decidido que estaba.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Nosotros dos? No sé de qué―. Volvió su vista hacia la ventana―. Será mejor que te vayas, no sea que tu padre aparezca y te vuelvas un robot sin sentimientos nuevamente―. No podía negar que eso le había dolido, pero aún más oírlo de los propios labios de su compañero.

―¿A que te refieres? ¿Robot?― Katakuri embozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

―Eres el robot de Judge, Ichiji. Y me alegro que te quitaras la mascara antes de…― Cerró la boca y ladeo la cabeza.

―¿Antes de que?― Ninguno se movía de su lugar, pero la tensión se sentía en toda la habitación.

―Antes de que me enamorara de ti.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír la respuesta, no se esperaba tal confesión.

―No te equivoques, Katakuri―. El nombrado lo miró―. Yo no soy un robot.

―¿No? ¿Y que fue lo del interrogatorio? ¿Honor del EILA?― Pregunto sarcástico―. ¿Eso es lo que les enseñan? ¿No tener sentimientos ni ser considerable con los demás? ¿Qué lo único que importa son las respuestas y no las emociones de las víctimas?

La mirada de Ichiji se ensombreció, cada cosa que le decía era un puñal directo al corazón. Sin embargo, ese era su castigo ¿verdad?

―Tu… no lo entenderías―. Sentenció, su rota voz le dolió a Katakuri, pero no podía retroceder.

―Entonces, explícamelo―. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

―No puedo―. Fue su única y corta respuesta―. Si quieres creer que todos los rumores que corren sobre nosotros son verdad, es problema tuyo. Quisiera ser como realmente soy, quisiera mostrarle tal cual soy, pero no puedo―. Katakuri se separó de la ventana y caminó hacia el más joven, tomándolo de los hombros.

Ichiji no se esperaba tal acción, por lo que solo pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos, dejando ver que los suyos propios estaban cristalinos.

―¿Qué es lo que te atormenta tanto?― Aquella pregunta fue la gota que colmo el vaso, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ya no podía detenerlas, ahora se sentía patético al saber que su compañero lo estaba viendo llorar.

―Es mi castigo por lo que hice, no ser feliz es mi condena―. Katakuri no entendía nada, pero sabia que el pelirrojo estaba torturándose a si mismo por alguna razón.

Algo en su vida lo estaba encadenando a un abismo del que no podía salir. Él quería ayudarlo, que se liberara de aquello que lo angustiaba tanto, pero Ichiji debía dejarse y contarle todo.

―Por favor―. Para alguien como él no era común esas dos palabras, sin embargo, en esa ocasión las dijo sin pensar―. Dime, confía en mí. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan destrozado?

―El asesinato de mi hermano…― Ahora era su turno de estar sorprendido. ¿Qué había dicho?

―¿Qué…?

―Yo maté a mi hermano menor.

* * *

 _ **Continuará….**_


	16. Capítulo 16: El secreto de Ichiji

―Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto con nosotros…― Ichiji se apoyó contra la pared, fijando su mirada en el despejado cielo celeste―. Desde antes de nacer, él esperaba de nosotros que cumpliéramos sus expectativas al pie de la letra. Sin distracciones, sin sentimientos. Humanos, si, pero actuar como maquinas.

― _¡Vamos, más rápido, no de detengan!_ _―_ _El hombre que mi padre contrato nos grita para que nademos mas rápido, pero noto como Sanji se está quedando atrás_ _―_ _. ¡Vamos, más rápido les dije!_

 _Voy delante de todo, sin embargo, tengo plena visión de lo que sucede detrás mío._

― _¡Sanji, más rápido, agiliza esas piernas!_ _―_ _Veo que el tipo le susurra unas palabras a nuestro padre, quien ladea la cabeza negativamente._

 _Creo que nuestro frágil hermano tendrá muchos problemas, como siempre. ¡¿Por qué no aprende de una vez?!_

―Reiju, Niji, Yonji y yo podíamos cumplir todo lo que nos pedían, absolutamente todo, por lo que nunca nos castigaban o regañaban―. Hizo una mueca―. Pero, **él** … era débil. Había nacido con un cuerpo que, según mi padre, era inútil para su utilidad.

―¿Inútil?― La expresión de Katakuri era de estupefacción.

―Si, mi padre lo consideraba de esa manera… y yo también―. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo―. Ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta que en realidad… era el mas humano de todos nosotros, no era debilidad sino la capacidad receptiva emocional. Era sensible, amable… y, su sonrisa la más pura que he visto en mi vida.

 _Estamos a una distancia prudente, pero oímos todo lo que mi padre y Sanji están hablando. No levanta la voz, sin embargo, le dice cosas muy duras y con un profundo desprecio._

― _Jajajaja, es un inútil patético_ _―_ _. Yonji se ríe a carcajadas, Niji lo secunda y yo me mantengo en silencio, prestando atención a la conversación._

― _Sanji…_ _―_ _Mis ojos son fríos, lo sé sin siquiera mirarme a un espejo_ _―_ _. Tienes que aprender a ser mas fuerte, los sentimientos son basura_ _―. Me enderezo, y comienzo a caminar solo._

―Le encantaba cocinar―. Decretó con una sonrisa melancólica―. Y lo hacia condenadamente bien, nunca se lo dije, pero una vez probé uno de sus pasteles y estaba riquísimo.

 _Hace mucho frio hoy, está lloviendo torrencialmente y el entrenamiento fuera se canceló, así que solo entrenamos dentro y recién terminamos._

― _La pregunta ahora es… ¿Cómo voy hasta el hospital?― Escucho la voz de Sanji en el otro pasillo, por lo que me dirijo hacia allá._

 _Esta con una campera para lluvia, unas botas que no se arruinaran con el agua y una mochila marrón. ¿Va a ir a ver a mamá? Quisiera ir con él, pero si padre me busca y no me ve, estaré en un gran problema._

― _¡Sanji, piensa rápido!― Apenas le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando mi pie queda estampado contra su rostro, siendo el golpe tan fuerte que lo tira hasta la pared._

― _Ay…― Se agarra la cara con un gesto de dolor―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?― Me mira con ojos llorosos._

― _Ya te lo he dicho, debes ser más fuerte, ya déjate de idioteces como cocinar―. Explico con una sonrisa cínica―. Deja de ser tan cobarde, tan débil._

―Era un horrible hermano mayor…― Se sorbio la nariz, luego dejo escapar un suspiro―. Se supone que yo debía cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero solo lo golpeaba y despreciaba, actuaba como mi padre…― Katakuri apoyó su mano en el hombro, tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

Ichiji sonrió, agradecía que el chico aun siguiera ahí, escuchándolo.

Le dolía mucho contarle esas cosas al de cabello granate y que, al mismo tiempo, en su cabeza pasaran las imágenes de sus recuerdos.

―¿Tus hermanos también se metían con él?― Preguntó el mas alto con nerviosismo.

―Si, pero era mas porque yo lo hacia y ellos me seguían, y no por iniciativa propia―. Explicó, no recordaba una sola vez que Niji o Yonji hubieran empezado a molestarlo. Siempre le seguían su juego―. Reiju no, al ser mayor que nosotros no se metía en nuestros asuntos.

 _Otro día, otros regaños para Sanji. ¡Este chico no aprende más! ¡¿Tanto le cuesta seguir órdenes y conseguir las metas que nos ponen?!_

― _Mire, señor rata, aquí le traigo un poco de pollo―. Su voz resuena en la cocina, lugar donde siempre está._

 _Me trueno los nudillos, las venas de mi frente se están marcando de la molestia que tengo._

― _Ahora si va a aprender―. Mis otros hermanos me miran, imitando mi acción―. ¡Sanji!― Entro a la cocina, él se gira sorprendido._

― _¿Qué hacen aquí?― No lo muestra, pero tiene miedo._

― _¡VAMOS A JUGAR!― Grita Yonji, luego comienza a reír a carcajadas y Niji lo sigue._

― _¿Cuándo vas a aprender que este mundo no es para los débiles e inútiles?― Pregunto aterradoramente, él sabe que nada bueno le espera―. Tienes que aprender, y yo te voy a enseñar._

 _Se queda paralizado en su lugar, y yo aprovecha para agarrarlo y golpearlo reiteradas veces. Luego, Yonji me hace una seña, así que lo empujo hacia él._

―Tenia una mentalidad demasiado podrida―. Sentenció refiriéndose a sí mismo―. Después de lo que paso, jure que jamás cometería el mismo error.

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos golpeándolo, en algún momento lo tiramos al pasillo, justo al lado de las escaleras._

― _Por un lado, me da pena…― Tanto Niji como yo miramos a Yonji, quien tiene una sonrisa de lado―. Luego recuerdo que es el inútil de Sanji y se me pasa, jajaja―. Ríe sonoramente._

― _¿Ya has aprendido la lección?― Me doy la vuelta, amagando a irme._

― _¿Por qué no lo entienden?― Detengo mis pasos al oírle hablar, le cuesta por los golpes que le dimos, pero su determinación es increíble―. ¡Nunca seré como ustedes o padre quieren que sea!_

 _Respiro profundamente, la ira me invade. Me giro nuevamente, quedando frente a frente con él._

― _Respuesta incorrecta―. Lo levanto de la camiseta, y le estampo un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, soltándolo al mismo tiempo._

― _¡CUIDADO!_

― _¡ICHIJI, NO-!_

 _Es demasiado tarde, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y tira a Sanji por las escaleras. Niji y Yonji tienen una expresión de completo terror en la cara, veo a Reiju correr hacia nosotros y, segundos mas tarde, a nuestro padre._

―Fue todo muy rápido…― Ichiji no apartaba la mirada del cielo―. Estaba tirado, inmóvil, pálido…― Un suspiro abandonó sus labios―. Mi padre nos ordenó que nos fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones, horas después…― Clavó sus ojos en su compañero―. Vino a verme, me dijo que estaba muerto. Los golpes le causaron fractura de cráneo, pero la caída hizo que tuviera derrame cerebral, del que no pudo sobrevivir.

―Ichiji…― Katakuri estaba completamente paralizado de la impresión.

Ahora lo entendía, comprendía la mirada distante de Ichiji al conocerlo. Él fue el causante de la muerte de su hermano menor, aun cuando no tuvo intención de hacerlo.

Ahora lo comprendía: Ichiji se encadenó y juzgó a sí mismo, condenándose de por vida como castigo.

Ahora lo asimilaba: **jamás pudo perdonarse por lo que hizo.**

―Para mi padre, su muerte fue como sacarse un peón de encima―. Volvió a hablar sin dirigirle mirada alguna―. Borró todos los registros de su existencia, para que nadie se enterara nunca que alguna vez fuimos cinco…

Al oír su declaración, una pregunta inundo la cabeza del mayor.

―Ichiji… ¿Tu padre te chantajeo con lo que pasó?― El pelirrojo asintió, una sonrisa que no logro descifrar surco su rostro.

―No se si ¨chantaje¨ sería la palabra…― Fijó sus ojos en él―. Sin embargo, si me advirtió que fuera el mejor, que fuera como él tanto deseaba… si no quería terminar como mi hermano―. Suspiró―. Realmente no me importaría morir, pero están mis otros hermanos de por medio. No puedo dejar solos a Niji y a Yonji, no quiero que cometan los mismos errores que yo… Si por lo menos logro que sean humanos, tengan emociones, sepa que estarán en buenas manos y no se quedaran solos…― Una expresión de total empatía iluminaba su rostro―. Entonces podré morir en paz, por mientras, aun con mi padre encima, me mantendré vivo.

Katakuri sonrió ante lo dicho por el mas bajo, y su primera reacción fue abrazarlo.

―Me alegra ver como realmente eres―. Ichiji no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto, pero se dejo hacer al sentir el calor del muchacho―. Y gracias por confiar en mí, por contarme todo esto.

―Gracias a ti, por escucharme.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Monkey D. Luffy.**

―¿Qué yo lastime a tu hermano?― Su expresión era totalmente incrédula―. Pero… ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?! ¡Nunca había visto a tus hermanos!

―¿No? ¿Estás seguro?― La mirada del pelinegro era de total seguridad.

―¡Claro que sí!― Se apresuró a responder―. ¿De donde sacas que lo conozco? ¿Y a cuál te refieres?

―A Sabo, claramente―. Sintió como su pecho se hundía al oír ese nombre―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo lastimaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo abandonaste, y te fuiste sin decirle nada?

―Yo…― Tragó con dificultad, una transpiración fría bajaba por su frente. No se estaba sintiendo nada bien―. ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

―Tú eras su amigo… Y fuiste el primer amor de mi hermano―. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle horriblemente―. Le prometiste que siempre estarían juntos, que nunca lo dejarías. ¿Por qué rompiste ese juramento?

¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Qué promesa hizo? ¿Por qué no podía recordar todo aquello que Luffy le reclamaba? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―Yo…― Su palidez a esas alturas ya era notoria―. No sé…― Fue cuestión de segundos antes de caer al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él, moviéndolo levemente.

―Oh, oh…― Viendo la situación, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue: _´Fui demasiado duro´_ ―. ¡Oye, despierta!― Trató de ponerlo de cabeza al piso y frente al techo, pero el tipo era más pesado de lo que aparentaba.

 **Toc, toc.**

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, segundos después vio como la abrían.

―Permiso, yo…― Logró divisar una cabellera rojiza, perteneciente a uno de los hermanos del cuidador―. ¡Niji!― El recién llegado corrió hacia el peliazul, mirando a Luffy interrogativo.

―Se desmayó…― Fue su única repuesta, no sabia si debía revelar la razón del hecho.

―Niji… Niji, despierta―. Le daba leves golpecitos en la mejilla, tratando que recobrara la conciencia, pero era inútil―. Tendré que llevarlo a casa…― Sacó su celular del bolsillo, y luego tecleo un par de botones antes de llevarse el aparato al oído―. ¡Yonji! ¿Estas despierto? Mira, tenemos una situación aquí. ¿Puedes venir al hospital? Necesito que te quedes a cuidar a Monkey D. Luffy… Después te explico, ¿puedes venir o no?

El mas pequeño de todos solo presenciaba la escena, preocupado por el peliazul. Quizás si fue demasiado lejos, sobre todo porque era un tema que no le incumbía para nada. Por otro lado, Sabo era su hermano y su deber, aun siendo el menor, era protegerlo.

―Gracias, te espero aquí―. Terminó la llamada y miró al heredero―. Lamento mucho que tuviera que presenciar esto―. Hizo una avenía como pudo, ya que en la posición en la que estaba se le dificultaba un poco.

―No te preocupes, parte también fue culpa mía…― Ichiji lo miró sin entender lo que quiso decir, a lo que Luffy solo ladeo la cabeza―. Cuando se despierte ¿puedes decirle que venga a verme? Hay algo que necesito aclarar con él.

―Eh… Si, claro…― Si bien no comprendía que estaba pasando entre su hermano y el heredero del clan Monkey D., no podía negarse ante él.

 **Cerca del Hospital General de Sabaody.**

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo, escuchando unos pasos tras de sí. Se preguntaba que habría pasado para que Ichiji lo llamara y le pidiera tal cosa. ¿Le pasó algo a Niji? ¿El chiquillo había pegado de nuevo?

―Yonji-san, si que corres rápido―. Comentó el castaño, tratando de mantener su ritmo.

―Años de entrenamiento―. Sonrió complacido por el cumplido―. Si sabes que no es necesario que me acompañes ¿verdad?

―Lo sé.

El más alto sintió como su pecho se volvía cálido, una sensación extraña lo rodeo. Ese chiquillo era un misterio para él, los efectos que causaba en su persona era algo que nunca había sentido.

Que no lo malinterpretaran, aquello que sentía no le desagradaba para nada.

―Sólo espero que ese niño no le haya vuelto a pegar a mi hermano―. Dijo casi en un susurro, pero Chopper lo escucho perfectamente. ¿De quién estaría hablando?

Luego de quince minutos de carrera, llegaron a la habitación y Yonji abrió la puerta con un rápido movimiento.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― Interrogó una vez dentro, el castaño se mantenía detrás de él.

―Niji ha perdido el conocimiento, cúbrelo por favor―. Ichiji levantó al peliazul, cargándolo como pudo y salió rápidamente.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, encontrándose con Monkey D. Luffy sentado en el suelo.

―¡Luffy!― Yonji se acercó al chico, agachándose a su altura―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?― Preguntó con preocupación, pero a cierto muchacho no le agradó esa cercanía.

―Si, le dije unas cosas y comenzó a sentirse mal…― El pelinegro se levantó, su rostro mostraba culpabilidad―. No debí decirle esas cosas de una sola vez.

―¿Cosas?― El peliverde se enderezó, girándose para no perder de vista al heredero menor del clan Monkey D.

―Te lo contaré…― Se sentó en la cama, volviendo sus ojos al policía―. Pero, a su debido tiempo.

―Vale―. Estaba preocupado por Niji, sin embargo, supo que el pelinegro era sincero―. Tu estas bien ¿verdad?

―Si―. Sonrió levemente, hasta que reparó en el invitado que se mantenía ajeno a la conversación―. Hola…― Lo reconoció enseguida, era el chico que se escondió bajo la cama aquella vez.

―Buenas tardes―. Chopper supo que el muchacho lo había reconocido, así que su voz salió nerviosa. Pedía internamente que no delatará su visita nocturna―. Me llamo Chopper, soy el hermano menor del medico que te está cuidando.

―¿El hermano de Law?― Preguntó con sorpresa―. ¡Es un placer conocerte!― Bajó de la cama y le tendió la mano―. ¡Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy!

―Eh…― Una gotita cayó tras su cabeza. ¿Qué cosa con esa emoción repentina?― I-igualmente…― Estrecharon las manos, y notó como la gran sonrisa del chico no desaparecía.

Por alguna razón, y sin conocerlo, le caía bien. Parecía ser una buena persona.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Monkey D. Sabo.**

Katakuri se mantenía de pie, estático, mirando hacia el despejado cielo. El muchacho a su cuidado aun no despertaba, estaba en su quinto sueño.

―Ichiji…― Susurró con tristeza―. Cuanto has pasado, cuanto has sufrido…

Aun no le caía la ficha de todo lo que le había contado, realmente era algo que no se esperaba.

―Quisiera poder ayudarte a curar ese dolor…

Por otro lado, no podía con la actitud de Vinsmoke Judge. ¿Cómo un padre podía hacer algo así? Usar la muerte de su propio hijo para manejar a otro. ¿Qué clase de basura humana era?

―Es una porquería―. La vena de la frente se le comenzaba a hinchar del enojo.

Y, además de todo, hacer como si ese hijo fallecido nunca hubiera existido. ¿Cómo pudo borrar todos los expedientes y demás para que nadie se enterara nunca?

―No le pregunté el nombre…

Ahora se daba cuenta que Ichiji, en ningún momento, dijo el nombre de su hermano. ¿Cómo se llamaría? Quizás podría ayudarlo para saber, por lo menos, donde estaba enterrado para que el pelirrojo pudiera despedirse adecuadamente de él.

―La próxima vez se lo preguntaré.

 _ **Continuará….**_


	17. Capitulo 17: Decisión

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, sentía una punzada en la cabeza y los rayos del sol entrando de lleno en su vista no le ayudaba en nada.

―¿Ya estas despierto?― Miró en busca de la voz, reconociendo su habitación casi al instante―. Tomate esto―. Su hermano le metió una pastilla en la boca, luego le tendió un vaso con agua, ayudándolo para que lo bebiera.

―¿Qué pasó?― Preguntó al tiempo que se enderezaba, tenía que admitir que su cama era realmente cómoda―. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

―Te desmayaste, en el hospital―. Respondió―. ¿Qué sucedió para que perdieras el conocimiento? Tú no eres de los que se desmaya, así como así.

Niji se agarró la cabeza, recordaba poco a poco lo que estuvo hablando con el pequeño pelinegro. Todo lo que le reclamó, y esa promesa que hizo.

―Ichiji…― El mayor lo miró, su atención estaba completamente sobre él―. ¿Tú recuerdas a alguien que se llame Sabo?― El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, incrédulo.

―Eh, claro―. Soltó una risita―. Es el hermano del medio, al que cuidaba todas las noches. ¿Por qué?― Niji se mordió el dedo pulgar, pensante.

―Te lo contaré, y necesito que seas sincero conmigo―. Ichiji asintió―. Resulta que…

Le contó absolutamente todo lo que habló con Luffy, sin perder detalle. Desde los reclamos, hasta el supuesto abandono y la promesa rota.

―Espera―. Cuando terminó el relato, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo―. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ya conocías a ese chico?!

―No lo sé. ¿Lo conocía?― Devolvió la pregunta―. Precisamente por eso te estoy contando todo esto, necesito que me digas si todo eso es verdad.

―¿Yo como podría saberlo?― Volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón―. Cuando éramos pequeños, tú eras muy escurridizo... te ibas por horas, y cuando te volvíamos a ver la cara ya era tarde en la noche―. Contó, recordaba como Niji se iba luego de los entrenamientos diarios, y volvía cuando la luna estaba en el centro del cielo―. Así que… puede que sea verdad, pero si ese es el caso…

―¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?― Completó la oración―. La primera vez que llegamos aquí, cuando nombraron a los testigos y dijeron su nombre… Me sentí incomodo, como si de repente mi pecho doliera. Pero, no le tome importancia.

―Vamos a tener que averiguar sobre esto, hasta lo que sé ese chiquillo no miente.

―No lo hace, es incapaz―. Afirmó―. Su propia naturaleza es así, además no tendría sentido que mintiera con algo como esto.

―Es verdad―. Lo secundó―. Y eso explicaría muchas cosas, como los golpes que te dio, y el que no seas de su agrado.

―Cierto.

―Averiguaremos sobre esto, ve diciéndome cualquier cosa que te enteres, yo haré lo mismo―. Niji asintió.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Monkey D. Luffy.**

―¿Y estudias?― Desde el momento que comenzaron a hablar, no habían parado.

Yonji miraba la escena desde el rincón, una sonrisa inconsciente traspasaba su rostro. Ya no había rastros del tímido castaño de hace un rato, ahora reía y mantenía una amena conversación con el heredero menor.

Se notaba desde ahí que se llevaban de los mejor, además sentía una complicidad entre ambos que, realmente, no llegaba a comprender.

―Si, estudio en la Secundaria Red Line―. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un alto pelinegro.

―Ya no―. Decretó el recién llegado, haciendo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran. El peliverde era difícil de asustar, por lo que sólo observó interrogante―. Con que aquí estabas…

―¡Law-nii!― El mas chico del grupo saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el médico―. ¡Has vuelto!

―Si, Chopper―. Le acarició la cabeza, luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos―. Ve a mi consultorio, espérame ahí, porque debemos hablar.

―Vale…― El muchacho estaba demasiado serio, y temía haber cometido algún error―. Nos vemos luego, Luffy. Yonji-san, gracias por todo―. Se marchó luego de hacer una avenía.

Yonji no entendía nada, cuando volviera a ver al pequeño tendría que averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

―Luffy-ya―. Se acercó al pelinegro―. ¿Cómo estás?¿Te sientes bien?― El joven asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Si! Tu me hermano me ha caido de lo mejor―. Law sonrió ante la declaración, le alegraba saber que Chopper hiciera un amigo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, se lo merecía.

―Es un poco tímido, pero veras que con el tiempo se abrirá más―. Sonrió―. La psicóloga me ha dicho que vas por muy buen camino, tu recuperación está yendo más rápido de lo que pensamos. Pronto te podremos dar el alta―. Al oír aquello, sus ojos brillaron.

―¡¿Enserio! ¡Es genial! Extraño comer carne, la comida de hospital es un asco…― A Yonji se le escapo una risa al escucharlo, era cierto que se ponía necio a la hora de comer, ya que decía que detestaba _´eso que llaman comida´_ ―. Pero… Si me voy, ¿no volveré a verte?

El corazón de Law comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al oírlo, se notaba lo triste que se había puesto.

―Claro que sí, podrás venir a verme cuando quieras― Respondió sonriente, algo extraño en él―. Además, ahora eres amigo de Chopper, y podrán verse seguido.

―¡Es cierto!― Exclamó emocionado―. Gracias por todo, Law. Por cuidarme todo este tiempo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Ahora si sentía que su corazón se voltearía, ese mocoso era condenadamente adorable. ¿Desde cuando comenzó a verlo con otros ojos?

―No hay de qué.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Monkey D. Sabo. ―20:40 pm―**

―Oh, por eso Ichiji-san no está aquí―. El rubio más joven asintió, comprensivo―. Bueno, igualmente será un placer compartir los siguientes días con usted―. Estrechó su mano, siendo casi inmediato aceptado por el otro.

―Muchas gracias por su amabilidad―. Sonrió―. Y, por favor, tutéeme.

―Lo hare, si tú lo haces―. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, aun sin soltarse de las manos.

―Trato hecho―. Sabo asintió luego de la aceptación.

Killer le había explicado que, por motivos que desconocía y ordenes de los superiores, a partir de ese día, él sería el encargado de cuidarlo durante las noches.

―¿Y mis hermanos como están evolucionando?― Se atrevió a preguntar, luego del interrogatorio no los había vuelto a ver y quería saber cómo estaban.

―Bueno…― Carraspeó―. La evolución de Luffy va muy bien, hasta lo qué sé podrán darle el alta en unos días. Ace, también lo esta haciendo bien, los ejercicios de rehabilitación lo agotan, pero mejora día a día. A él tardaran un poco más en permitir que se vaya.

Todo aquello lo sabía gracias a su mejor amigo, Eustass Kid, quien era el cuidador nocturno de Ace. Se enteraba de todo por las charlas que tenia el chico con Marco, y porque Law le informaba a los cuidadores, en caso de que tuvieran que tener cuidado con algo.

―Ya veo, entonces me alegra mucho―. Sonrió con máxima sinceridad, haciendo que el corazón del mas alto bombardeara con fuera.

―¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas?― Aun si parecía una simple pregunta, pero ambos sabían el significado detrás.

Sabo, por alguna razón que desconocía, no temía al hombre y algo lo empujaba a confiar en él.

―Es algo que no olvidaré jamás…― Hizo una mueca―. Pero, quiero seguir adelante con mi vida. Las sesiones con la psicóloga han sido de mucha ayuda, ya no tengo las pesadillas continuamente, aunque a veces sí. Sin embargo, no quiero que eso arruine mi vida, tengo muchas razones para salir adelante, como mis hermanos y mi abuelo, y por ellos lo haré―. Killer le acaricio la cabeza, una sonrisa atravesaba su cara.

―Eres muy fuerte, no todos pueden tener esa fortaleza y esas ganas de vivir, te admiro por eso―. Sus palabras sorprendieron al más bajo, quien terminó sonriendo.

―Gracias, aunque Law dice que es probable que me quede una cicatriz―. Se señaló el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde yacía una gasa cubriéndole todo el alrededor del ojo.

―No te preocupes, el día de mañana lo verás como una cicatriz de guerra―. Le tomó la mano―. Aquella que te recordara que superaste, _**superaron**_ , las pruebas más difíciles que la vida les puso por delante.

Sabo notó la profundidad de sus palabras, era como si alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho a si mismo y ahora quisiese ayudarlo a él.

―Gracias, Killer. Enserio, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **En algún lugar. ―21:10 pm―**

―¿Ya esta todo listo?― Preguntó con voz tranquila, los hombres a su lado no dejaban de temblar.

―Si, señor―. Uno de ellos se acercó e hizo una avenía―. Todo lo que pidió esta echo, podemos ponernos con ello en cuanto usted ordene.

―Es lo que esperaba oír, esos inútiles hermanos no saben la que les espera―. Sonrió de forma macabra―. En cuanto dé la señal, ya saben qué hacer.

―¡Si, jefe!

* * *

•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•―•

* * *

Los días pasaron, y con ellos las semanas.

Como bien Law había predicho, Luffy fue dado de alta semanas después.

Respecto a lo que Niji y él hablaron, no se volvió a tocar el tema, ninguno dio pie a aclarar nada. Preferían tomarse el tiempo necesario, ya que el pelinegro entendió que el mayor realmente no se acordaba de nada.

Por otro lado, estaba Ace, a quien días atrás le habían dado el alta, siempre y cuando acudiera a las sesiones de rehabilitación. Este aceptó, ya estaba harto de estar en el hospital y quería volver a ver la ciudad y caminar por las calles.

Marco estaba muy feliz con ello, además quedaron en que se quedaría un tiempo a vivir con ellos. Todavía estaban en peligro, y debían protegerlos.

Por último, estaba Sabo. Ese mismo día le darían el alta y, claramente, estaba contentísimo de poder unirse a sus hermanos y abuelo. Al mismo tiempo, estaba mas que agradecido a Killer, porque no se separó en ningún momento de él y lo apoyo mucho.

Llegaron a hacerse muy amigos en esas semanas, y agradecía tener a alguien como el rubio a su lado.

Garp estaba muy contento, ya que sus tres nietos por fin podrían estar juntos. Días antes de que Luffy saliera, había alquilado un lujoso penthouse en el centro de Sabaody.

* * *

―¡Hola, Luffy!― Un chico castaño corría hacia ellos―. ¡Qué bueno verlos por aquí!― Su sonrisa era grande y gentil.

―¡Chopper! ¿Cómo estas?― Pregunto el menor de los hermanos, él otro no borró su sonrisa.

―¡Muy bien! Law-nii los espera en la habitación de Sabo-san, dijo que esta muy inquieto por irse―. Ace rio ante lo dicho.

―Pues, claro. Ya debe estar harto de caminar por esas cuatro paredes―. Bromeo, sacándole risas a los mas jóvenes―. Vamos antes de que comience a arañar la cama―. Luffy y Garp asintieron.

―Nos vemos luego, chicos, Garp-san―. Chopper hizo amago de irse, sin embargo, se giró y habló:― Me alegra que estén bien, los conozco hace relativamente poco… Pero, realmente llegue a quererlos.

La familia Monkey-Portgas sonrieron con ternura, ese chiquillo era amable y honesto. Ellos también lo apreciaban a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse.

―Ahora sí, me voy―. Los saludo con la mano, antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad.

―Es un buen chico―. Sentenció Garp, sus nietos asintieron mientras veían al joven alejarse.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vinsmoke, al norte de Sabaody.**

Volvieron por fin a la casa, lo único que querían era dormir, aunque fuera un rato. Tres benditos días estuvieron investigando, sin dormir ni descansar, sin parar salvo para preparar el café que los ayudaba a mantenerse despiertos y comprar comida preparada.

―Agh…― Niji bostezó como si no hubiera un mañana―. Estoy muerto, no doy más…

―Lo mismo digo, vamos a dormir que mas tarde debemos reunirnos con padre―. Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, y a las seis tenían que presentarse en la oficina de Judge―. No se distraigan, que sino no lograré despertarlos ni con un zapatazo.

―Siiii―. Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Reiju no fue con ellos porque tenia algo que hacer antes.

Ichiji llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, luego camino hacia su escritorio, agarrando unas carpetas que había encima.

―Vamos a ver―. Abrió la primera, comenzando a leer con rapidez―. Nada, tampoco hay algo…

Semanas atrás, había comenzado a investigar por su propia cuenta al Germa 66 y a su propio padre. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya que realmente no encontraba gran cosa, y quería averiguar los secretos que Judge escondía.

―Tampoco…― Suspiró, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de hallar algo.

Cuando tuvo aquella conversación con Niji, algo lo empujó a iniciar esa investigación. Recordó que, cuando eran pequeños, su hermano estuvo ausente por varios días. Nunca paró a preguntarse la razón, pero ahora…

¿Tendría que ver eso con todo lo que dijo Luffy?

―Es probable―. Agarró su celular y marcó un número, antes de llevarse el aparato al oído.

Escucho el típico pitido que marcaba que el celular al que llamaba estaba sonando, segundos después la persona atendió.

― _¡Ichiji!_ ― La voz de su fiel compañero sonó―. _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?_

―Bien, con muchas cosas que hacer, pero por buen camino―. Sonrió al pensar en cómo se habían unido desde que se conocieron, ahora hablaban casi todos los días, y se veían cada vez que podían―. He revisado las carpetas que me disté, sin embargo, no encontré gran cosa.

Luego de hablar con Niji, y de darle mil vueltas al asunto, decidió contarle todo a Katakuri. A si mismo, le confió la investigación que iniciaría. El de cabello granate, para su sorpresa, lo apoyó y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Obviamente no se negó.

―Lo imaginaba, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, está muy bien escondido―. Asintió al oírlo, tenia razón. Y eso, hacia todavía mas sospechoso al Germa 66 y a su padre.

¿Qué era lo que ocultaban? ¿Qué clase de Unidad Principal era en realidad el Germa 66?

―Seguiré investigando por este lado, en un rato debemos ir a ver a mi padre, veré si puedo conseguir algo de su propia computadora.

Silencio.

―¿Katakuri?

― _Lo siento, es que me preocupa que hagas eso…_ ― Lo escuchó resoplar―. _Ten mucho cuidado, si Judge se entera que andas fisgoneando en sus asuntos…_

―Lo sé, tendré cuidado―. Dijo, seguro de si mismo―. Te llamaré en cuanto lo haga, te enviaré lo que sea que encuentre.

―Vale.

Hablaron un rato más, hasta que Ichiji informó que se iría a dormir un rato. Entonces, terminaron la llamada.

―Averiguaré que es lo que está pasado, sacaré a la luz los secretos del Germa―. Su mirada era de completa decisión―. **Así se lo último que haga.**

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	18. Capitulo 18: El pasado siempre llama

.

* * *

Cerró el libro cuando terminó de leerlo, tres horas de estudio diario le ayudaban a no perder el hilo de aquello que quería estudiar cuando entrará a la universidad: medicina.

Si, quería ser medico como su hermano mayor. Era su mayor sueño en la vida.

Sin embargo, debía esperar otro año más, dado que tuvo que dejar la escuela por el bullying al que fue sometido. Aún así, estaba feliz de no tener que volver a ese lugar.

Semanas atrás, Law le había revelado que ya sabia lo del acoso escolar, por lo que fue a la escuela para conseguir un permiso de ausencia en lo que tenia sesiones con la psicóloga del hospital. No dio detalles, pero de alguna manera, terminó sacándolo de la escuela y denunciando al establecimiento.

―Laura-san es buena…― Susurró al recordar a la psicóloga que comenzó a atenderlo desde que pasó todo eso. Le transmitía confianza, y poco a poco empezaba a superar todo lo que había vivido.

Estaba eternamente agradecido a ambos, a su hermano por no dejarlo y haberse metido aun cuando no se animaba a decirle nada, y a Laura por su apoyo emocional, ya que era de gran ayuda sus consejos.

Iba dos veces por semana, lunes y miércoles.

 **Brrr. Brr.**

Miró su celular, el cual estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, cuando comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomó, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver quien era el dueño de la llamada.

―Yonji-san―. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Cuándo fue que se volvieron tan unidos?

― _¡Hola, Chopper!_ ―Logró notar la emoción del peliverde, de fondo escuchaba otra voz diciendo: _´Ay Chopper, Chopper. ¡Te amoooo!´_ ― _¡Cállate, Niji!_ ― Dijo con molestia, antes de escuchar como le daba un zape―. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

―Estoy en la biblioteca, pero ya voy para mi casa. ¿Y tú?― Preguntó mientras guardaba su cuaderno y cartuchera en la mochila.

― _Estoy yendo a ver a mi padre, tenemos una reunión con él_ ―. Pausa―. _Terminaré alrededor de las ocho o nueve, ¿quieres que nos veamos?_

―¿Eh?― Los colores se le subieron a la cara, no se esperaba tal proposición―. Esto…― Estaba tan rojo que no supo que responder.

― _Pensaba que podíamos ir un rato al parque, e invitarte un helado_ ―. De fondo seguía escuchando como Niji lo molestaba―. _¿Qué dices?_ ― Estaba nervioso por su falta de respuesta, y Chopper lo notó enseguida.

Respiró hondo, debía tranquilizarse. Solo era una salida entre amigos ¿verdad? Nada del otro mundo.

―Claro, me encantaría―. Dijo por fin, al otro lado oyó como Yonji suspiraba aliviado.

― _Perfecto, paso a tu casa a buscarte. ¿Te parece bien?_

―Si.

― _Genial, ahora debo colgar, pero te mando un mensaje cuando termine aquí._

―¡Vale!

― _Nos vemos._

Terminaron la llamada, ambos estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Recogió todo lo que le faltaba, guardándolo, y puso el libro en su lugar. Salió de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús que lo llevaría a casa.

―Debo avisar a Law-nii―. No sabia exactamente si su hermano volvería a dormir esa noche o al otro día, pero debía mantenerlo informado. Esa fue una de las condiciones para que lo dejará volver a estar en casa, y no en el hospital.

Desde semanas atrás, al pelinegro se le veía mas relajado y ya no temía por la seguridad de Chopper, pensando que ese mal presentimiento que tenia estaba estrechamente relacionado con el _bullying_. Por lo que, decidió que Chopper podía volver a vivir en el departamento y no estar atrapado en el hospital, siempre y cuando el pequeño lo mantuviera al tanto de sus salidas, a donde y con quien.

Al castaño le pareció justo, así que aceptó el _trato_. Después de todo, el mayor solo se preocupaba por él.

* * *

 **Restaurante Baratie, 17:30 pm.**

Su historia era muy dura, pero todo lo que vivió en su infancia lo habían convertido en la persona que era hoy en día.

Era alguien gentil, amable y trataba muy bien a las mujeres, aun cuando la respuesta de algunas no fuera de la misma manera. Su abuelo adoptivo le enseñó modales, el como tratar a las personas. A si mismo, le ayudó a perfeccionar su cocina. Era duro con él, sin embargo, ambos se querían, y nadie podía negarlo.

―Sanji, el cliente de la mesa ocho está aquí―. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír eso, fijando sus ojos en la mesa antes mencionada―. Quiere lo mismo de siempre. ¿Por qué será que ha empezado a venir todos los días?

―No lo sé―. Fue su única respuesta, volviendo a su labor: juntar todos los platos de la mesa tres.

Con cautela, volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso cliente: un hombre alto, de cabello verde, ojos serios y rostro perfecto.

Aquella tarde, cuando gritó _´ES LA MISMA QUE LA DE ELLOS´_ ¿realmente se había equivocado de persona? Lo dudaba, porque desde ese día, venia cada vez con mas frecuencia. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Por qué no dejaba de aparecer?

―No es asunto mío―. Sentencio, volviendo su mirada a la charola, la cual llevó hacia la cocina.

Dejó los platos en el lavatrastos, y luego volvió hacia la zona de mesas. El cliente lo miraba con insistencia, como si estuviera estudiándolo. ¿Era un acosador o qué?

―Ya está bien de esto―. Si quería decirle algo, que se acercará y le hablará. ¿Por qué solo lo observaba desde la lejanía?

―Sanji-san, ¿te encuentras bien?― Se sobresaltó al oír una voz en su espalda, girándose de inmediato.

―Si, Vivi-chan, estoy bien―. Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Ya terminé con esto, así que ya me voy―. Su amiga asintió.

Se sacó el delantal, apoyándolo sobre el mostrador. Fue hacia el perchero de empleados, agarrando su saco y salió del lugar.

―Necesitaba esto―. Prendió un cigarrillo, apoyándose contra la pared e inhalando el humo―. ¿En que me he metido?― Miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose que se avecinaba en el futuro.

¿Quizás ese hombre misterioso era solo el principio? ¿Qué le tenía preparado el destino?

* * *

Un refrán dice: _**"Lo pasado, pasado, y lo mal hecho perdonado."**_ Pero, ¿realmente se podrán perdonar los errores cometidos?

El destino es algo que esta fuera de nuestras manos, porque el impredecible, y la vida no olvida. El karma vuelve, como un circulo. Recogemos lo que sembramos, porque nadie se queda libre del bien o mal que ha hecho. De una u otra forma, todos obtenemos lo que nos merecemos.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody, oficina de Vinsmoke Judge.** **―** **18:30 p.m.** **―**

―Así que están investigando a Doflamingo―. Judge asintió luego de leer los informes que sus hijos le trajeron―. Muy inteligentes, sí.

―Creímos que sería lo mejor, padre―. Habló Ichiji, mostrándose seguro―. Empezar por el sospechoso que mas fuerzas tiene, dado su estatus e inteligencia.

―Si saben que Doflamingo es uno de los que, se cree, será el nuevo Rey del Bajo Mundo. ¿Verdad?― Los cuatro asintieron.

―Si, pero aun así…― Yonji giró su notebook para que el rubio mayor viera la pantalla, en la cual se mostraba un articulo de periódico―. El poder de la Familia Donquixote aumentó de sobremanera luego de la masacre, así que es posible que no estemos tan errados―. Judge tomó la pantalla con su mano, cerrándola con demasiada fuerza.

―No se olviden de nunca subestimar al enemigo, sobre todo ahora que es prácticamente invisible―. A Niji y Yonji les corrió un escalofrió ante su fría mirada―. ¿Entendieron?

―Si, padre.

Decir que tenían completo temor a Vinsmoke Judge, era poco. Los tenia completamente aterrorizados, ya que sabían muy bien de lo que era capaz si llegaban a fallar o desobedecer sus órdenes.

―¿Han hablado con Sengoku o Garp sobre esto?― Interrogó sin sacar los ojos de la carpeta de investigación.

―Si, con Sengoku-san―. Respondió Reiju―. Queríamos investigar por nosotros mismos en el Bajo Mundo, pero se negó. Nos dijo que mandaría a uno de los suyos, que en caso de alguna anomalía o necesitar refuerzos, nos llamaría.

El mayor miró a su única hija mujer, lo que fuera que estuvieran trasmitiendo sus ojos era indescifrable.

―¿A quién?

―No lo sabemos…― Dijo Yonji, trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero algo lo estaba inquietando mucho―. No lo dijo.

―Ya veo―. Le devolvió los informes a Niji, quien los agarro inmediatamente―. Ichiji, quédate aquí un rato, ustedes tres síganme.

Se miraron entre ellos con duda. ¿Qué iba a hacerles?

―¡Ahora!― Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, los tres lo siguieron.

El pelirrojo se quedó sentado, con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados. Espero unos minutos antes de levantarse e ir hacia la computadora de su padre.

―Vamos a ver―. Claramente, estaba con una seguridad difícil de evadir―. Ja, como sacarle un dulce a un niño―. Pero, no para alguien como él.

Hackeo el sistema tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitían, entonces empezó a revisar todas las carpetas y documentos. No tenia tiempo de leerlos, así que opto por otra cosa.

―Katakuri, soy yo―. Marcó el numero de su compañero, y en cuanto atendió, habló rápidamente:― No tengo tiempo de hablar, te mandaré todo y necesito que lo imprimas―. Mientras hablaba, trataba de mandar todo al chico sin dejar rastro―. Oh, mierda…― Escuchó unos pasos acercarse―. No, no, no…

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Sabaody.**

* * *

― _No, no, no…_ ― Cuando escuchó eso, los pelos se le erizaron.

―¡Ichiji! ¿Qué pasa?― No había respuesta, pero la llamada seguía en curso―. ¡Respóndeme! ¡Ichiji!

C **lac.**

Sintió que su corazón se paraba al oír un golpe seco, luego la llamada se cortó.

―¡ICHIJI!― Gritó con miedo. ¿Lo habrían descubierto?― No puede ser…― Corrió hacia la estación de policía, sabía que estarían ahí porque la oficina de los hermanos y de Judge estaba ubicada en el tercer piso del edificio―. Ichiji…

* * *

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody.**

Se agarró la parte trasera de la cabeza, un dolor punzante apareció luego del golpe que se dio contra la pared.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? Ichiji―. La voz de su padre era fría y lejana, lo supo en cuanto lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró violentamente: estaba furioso―. ¿Estabas revisando mis cosas?

―No, padre―. Respondió rápidamente, debía encontrar una excusa―. Yo solo- gah…― Judge lo agarró del cuello, en una perfecta posición para asfixiarlo si lo deseaba.

―¿Tú solo, qué?― Apretó mas fuerte, dejándole solo un poco de espacio para respirar. Pero, de igual forma, estaba perdiendo el aire.

―Quería registrar… los informes que… Niji te mostró… en… en tu computadora―. Explicó como pudo, el rubio sólo sonrió cínicamente.

―¿Y para eso necesitabas hackear el sistema?― Apretón mas fuerte―. Escúchame bien, Ichiji―. Lo acercó a él, mirándolo amenazadoramente―. **Quien no este conmigo, está contra mí**. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

―L-lo sé…― Agarró la mano del mayor en un acto desesperado, ya no sentía aire en sus pulmones―. Nunca… est-estaría contra ti…― Mintió, no podía dejarse morir allí, ahorcado por su padre.

Antes debía averiguar todo lo que el Germa 66 escondía.

―Eso espero―. Lo soltó, tirándolo sobre la silla donde antes estaba sentado―. Ahora, vete.

No espero que se lo repitiera. Agarró sus cosas y se marchó a paso apresurado, chocándose contra su hermano menor sin querer.

―¿Qué pasa aquí?― Preguntó Yonji al ver el estado agitado de Ichiji y la mirada extraña de su padre.

―Nada, tu hermano debe irse en este momento. ¿Verdad, Ichiji?― El aludido asintió.

―Debo hacer unas cosas, nos vemos después―. Sin decir más, se fue casi corriendo del lugar.

Los tres jóvenes restantes se miraron entre sí, sabían que el pelirrojo mentía. Algo había pasado durante su ausencia, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Penthouse de la familia Monkey-Portgas.**

Se tiró sobre la cama, la cual estaba justo al lado de la ventana, y miró hacia el cielo. El sol se escondía poco a poco a la lejanía, dando paso a la noche.

Extrañaba la compañía nocturna de Killer, con quien se la pasa hablando en las noches de velo. Siempre lo hacia reír con sus anécdotas de cuando era niño, ya que, junto a su mejor amigo, eran muy traviesos y se mandaban las mil y una.

―¿Debería llamarlo?― Preguntó al aire, se habían pasado sus números la noche anterior―. No, mejor no…― Ladeo la cabeza.

 **Toc. Toc.**

―¡Sabo! ¿Puedo pasar?― Escuchó la voz de Ace al otro lado de la puerta.

―¡Pasa!― El chico entró a la habitación, dándole una leve mirada.

―Me gusta como va quedando―. Sentenció antes de sentarse en la cama―. El viejo pedirá comida china, así que espero que tengas el estómago muy abierto.

―Claro―. Rio―. ¿No extrañas la compañía de Kid y Zoro?― Interrogó, su hermano hizo una mueca.

―Al principio se sentía extraño estar sin ellos, pero luego te acostumbras―. Explicó―. No es como que no volveremos a verlos, así que no te preocupes.

―Tienes razón―. Sonrió, después de todo, tenia el numero de Killer. ¿Se animaría a llamarlo para ir a tomar algo? Esperaba que la vergüenza no le ganará.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody.**

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿De verdad pasó? ¿Su padre trató de matarlo? ¿Amagó a asesinarlo?

―¡Ichiji!― No dio ni dos pasos fuera de la estación, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole―. Dios mío, estas bien―. Sintió como regularizaba su respiración, era notorio que estaba asustado antes de verlo.

―Katakuri…― Devolvió el abrazo, rodeándole tanto como sus extremidades le permitían―. Tranquilo, estoy bien.

―Me espanté cuando se cortó la llamada, pensé que tu padre te había descubierto…― Lo abrazó mas fuerte―. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

―Lo hizo, me descubrió…― Rompió el abrazo, pero no se alejo del mayor―. Casi me mata.

―¿Qué?

―Que casi me mata―. Repitió―. Ahora si estoy seguro de lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer, y su reacción me confirma que está escondiendo algo.

―Que… casi te mata…― Lo agarró de la cara, confuso al ver que la investigación le preocupaba mas que el verdadero hecho grave.

Lo examinó por todas partes, hasta que notó las marcas que tenía en el cuello. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era: marcas de estrangulamiento.

―¡Maldito hijo de puta!― Se contuvo, ya se las cobraría―. Me alegra que estés a salvo, si algo te pasa, yo…― Ichiji le acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

―Me alegra tenerte a mi lado, Katakuri―. Sonrió, de verdad estaba enamorado de ese hombre.

Lo cuidaba, protegía y apoyaba, aun sin tener obligación de hacerlo.

Acercó su rostro un poco más, quedando sus labios a muy corta distancia. Había hecho el primer paso, ahora era decisión del otro como terminaría esa escena.

―Te dije que era peligroso, pero nunca escuchas―. Lo retó, sin alejarse ni un milímetro―. De verdad, te arriesgas demasiado.

―Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo―. Suspiró―. Por mis hermanos, por la reputación del Germa 66, para sacar a la luz los secretos que tiene mi padre.

―Idiota, eres muy noble. Al final de todo, eres una buena persona, me alegra haberte elegido―. Katakuri cerró la brecha que los separaba, juntando sus labios.

Después de tanto tiempo, de desearlo, por fin sucedió: su primer beso. El primero de tantos que les esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	19. Capitulo 19: Siempre te protegeré

―Y con esto, ya está―. Se escuchó un _click_ , antes de que la impresora comenzará a trabajar―. Son demasiados documentos, no sé por cual empezar.

―Será conveniente que empecemos desde los mas viejos a los actuales―. Sugirió Katakuri, al tiempo que se acercaba al muchacho con dos tazas de café―. Pero, comenzaremos mañana, por hoy ya has tenido suficiente―. Apoyó las tazas sobre la mesa ratona, luego se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la espalda―. No sé si te lo he dicho, me encanta tu olor.

―¿Mi olor?― La cara de Ichiji era de incredulidad.

―Si―. Metió su rostro en el hueco del cuello, para plantarle algunos besos, los cuales le erizaron la piel―. ¿Tienes hambre?― Preguntó minutos después.

―No mucha―. Se levantó, quedando frente al mayor.

―Bueno, si después tienes ganas de comer, hay algunas cosas en la alacena―. Informó, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al sillón, donde se sentaron―. Lo siento por no poder ofrecerte mucho, no he ido a hacer las compras―. Ladeo la cabeza ante lo dicho

―No te preocupes, me basta con estar aquí contigo―. Sonrió con honestidad.

Katakuri lo miró unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? A su manera, claro está.

―¿Te duele?― Preguntó, tocándole ligeramente las marcas en el cuello. Ichiji negó.

―Me incomodan, pero ya pasará―. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo―. Ese café huele muy bien―. Comentó antes de tomar la taza y beber un sorbo―. Y está riquísimo―. El otro lanzo una risita.

―Gracias, aprendí el _arte del café_ con el cocinero de mi… madre―. Lo observó confuso ante su inminente silencio―. En mi familia se come mucho dulce, por lo que siempre se toma café para bajar lo empalagoso.

―Oh… En la mía se van más por el lado fino y salado, dulces no mucho―. Rio al recordar como los tenían de pequeños mientras les enseñaban a estar en la mesa _correctamente_.

―Has tenido una vida difícil, Ichiji…― Susurró al tiempo que le acariciaba la nuca―. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, nunca.

―Katakuri…

―Te lo prometo, así tenga que dar mi vida por ello―. Cerró su juramento sellando sus labios.

Él nunca rompía sus promesas, y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Sabía que tiempos difíciles se avecinaban, y quería que al final del camino, su amado chico fuera feliz. Se lo merecía.

 **En un departamento del centro de Sabaody.**

Ya había avisado a su hermano que saldría un rato, siendo un interrogatorio lo que vino después. _´¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿A qué hora volvería? ´_ y demás preguntas. Finalmente, lo dejo ir, siempre y cuando le enviara un mensaje cuando llegara a casa.

Esa noche Law no iría a dormir, ya que tenia que terminar unos asuntos pendientes. Aseguró que, a más tardar, volvería al mediodía del día siguiente.

―Creo que ya estoy―. Se miró al espejo unos segundos, estaba vestido normalmente, pero los nervios no lo dejaban en paz.

Llevaba una camiseta roja con un logo en el centro color negro, unos jeans blancos, tenis carmesí y un buzo de cierre purpura.

 **Ding, dong.**

Un poco mas y se cae sobre sus pies, el timbre del departamento si que sonaba extremadamente fuerte.

Respiró hondo, antes de atender el teléfono conectado a los timbres inferiores.

―Soy yo―. Escuchó la voz de Yonji al otro lado, antes de siquiera decir una palabra.

―¡Voy!― Informó y colgó.

Agarró su mochila, donde guardo algunas cosas, y bajo rápidamente.

Después de algunos minutos, se encontraba en la entrada del edificio. El peliverde tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

―Hola…― Fue lo único que dijo, no se lo ocurrió nada más.

―Hola, lamento que te invitará a salir a esta hora, pero debía ver a mi padre si o si―. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar el estado en el que estaba su hermano cuando volvieron de agarran las fichas que Judge les _ordeno_ estudiar.

―No te preocupes―. Le restó importancia―. ¿Y a donde quieres ir?― Preguntó al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar.

―¿Ya has cenado?― El castaño negó―. Entonces, te invito a comer―. Le agarró la mano, cosa que hizo que el pequeño se sonrojará―. Oh, lo siento. ¿Te molesta?

―No… Para nada…― Al contrario, sentir su calor lo relajaba. Y, si, le gustaba.

―Me alegra, porque igualmente no iba a soltarte―. Sonrió, travieso―. ¿Quieres ir a un McDonalds? Realmente estoy harto de la comida preparada y de la fina, es lo único que como.

―Claro―. Asintió, ganándose otra de las sonrisas de Yonji.

―Vamos, entonces.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

Terminó de escribir los reportes que le quedaban pendientes, sólo le quedaba finalizar los informes que le mandó el director y ya estaría listo. ¿Le llevaría mucho tiempo? Esperaba que no, por raro que sonará viniendo de él, quería dormir, aunque fuera un rato.

Toc, toc.

Levantó la mirada al oir el toque en la puerta. Se paró, extrañado, porque no tenía ningún paciente y no esperaba a nadie.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

―¡Luffy-ya!― Exclamó con los ojos abiertos, no se esperaba tal visita―. Pasa, pasa―. Tiró la puerta del todo, para que el chico pudiera entrar.

―Gracias, Law―. Sonriendo, entro al consultorio―. Lamento venir sin avisar, pero quería verte y no tengo tu número―. Dijo con nervios.

―No te preocupes, ¿pero paso algo?― Preguntó, intrigado. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

―No… Solo quería verte―. Sentenció, una mueca de inocencia apareció en su cara―. Espero no molestarte…― Era atolondrado, hiperactivo, siempre estaba sonriendo y mandándose las mil y una. Pero, frente a ese hombre, se paralizaba, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, se sentía tan pequeño, y, al mismo tiempo, tan feliz cuando lo miraba.

―Estaba terminando unos asuntos pendientes, así que no―. Sonrió levemente―. ¿Has venido solo?― Interrogó con preocupación, hasta lo que sabía, lo hermanos aún estaban en peligro. Esperaba que el chiquillo no haya sido tan idiota como para escaparse por propia cuenta solo para verlo.

―No―. Señaló a sus espaldas―. Vinieron conmigo, mi abuelo me deja salir siempre y cuando ellos vengan conmigo―. Una gotita bajo por la frente de Law al ver a seis tipos vestidos de negro, con accesorios incluidos.

―Oh… Em… Muy discreto―. Comentó sarcástico―. Ahora iba a comprar algo para comer, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo?

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron. A pesar de que ya había cenado, era una propuesta que no podía negar. Después de todo, la comida era comida, y seria mas placentero con la compañía de Trafalgar Law.

 **En algún lugar del Bajo Mundo.**

Caminaba lento y tranquilo, ese lugar era grande y los pasillos largos, parecía que nunca terminarían.

¿Su nombre? Es secreto, pero era una persona calmada y silenciosa, a tal punto que muchos aseguraban que existía una barrera a su alrededor que evitaba cualquier ruido.

―Corazón, por fin has llegado―. Fue el recibimiento en cuanto entro a la habitación del alto y afeminado rubio―. Espero que tengas buenas noticias.

―…― Asintió.

Su linaje era de los mejores, sin embargo, era torpe. Era bueno en combate, después de todo, la sangre de los Donquixote corría por sus venas, pero era impredecible cuando se resbalaría con algo. ¿La cereza del pastel? Debido a un trauma del pasado, se quedó mudo de por vida.

 _ **Tic, tic, toc, tic.**_

Hizo unos ruidos con los dedos, mandando el mensaje que quería que su hermano escuchará. El hombre sonrió macabramente, claro que entendía. Su misión fue finalizada con éxito.

―No me arrepiento de haberte puesto en el trono, Corazón―. Se acercó a él sin miramientos―. Eres mi hombre de confianza, lo sabes ¿verdad?― Asintió―. Mi lindo y amado hermanito, mataré a cualquiera que ose lastimarte.

 _ **Tic, toc, tic, tic, toc.**_

―Él es otro tema, hermano―. Lo rodeo con los brazos, luego le lamió el lóbulo del oído izquierdo―. Vergo es uno de los mejores, tú lo sabes, pero…― Lo mordió, sacándole un leve gemido―. Tú eres mi consentido.

 _ **Toc, toc, tic, toc.**_

―¿La masacre de la familia de Dragón?― Se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pero dedujo que sería porque en ese entonces no se encontraba con ellos, dado que tenia algunas misiones que hacer―. No lo sé, tal vez si―. Volvió a sonreír con sadismo―. Bueno, porque eres tú te lo contare…― Se alejo del menor, yendo a sentarse a su escritorio―. Si, estuvimos involucrados, pero solo por conveniencia―. Corazón tuvo que aguantarse una expresión de completa sorpresa―. Nosotros no somos la mente maestra, solo acepte el trato porque, con ello, nuestra familia ganaría más poder.

 _ **Tic, toc, toc, tic, tic.**_

―Realmente no sé, nunca mostró su cara―. Alzó los hombros―. Siempre mandó a una persona bajo su mando, y, aunque sabes cómo trabajo, me pareció buen trato.

 _ **Toc, toc, tic, tic.**_

―Si, siento curiosidad―. Hizo una pausa, parecía que hablar de todo eso le aburría―. Pero, cumplió con su parte como nosotros terminaremos de cumplir con la nuestra, así que ya no importa tanto.

 _ **Tic, toc, toc, tic.**_

―Oh, cierto que no estabas aquí―. Lo miró fijamente―. La primera parte esta hecha, pero falta la segunda. ¿No es divertido?― Asintió―. **Tenemos que secuestrar a los hermanos, y entregárselos.**

 **Penthouse de la familia Monkey-Portgas.**

―Ma-Marco…― Sus ojos permanecían cerrado al sentir el placer que lo rodeaba―. ¡M-me vengo!

―¡También y-yo!― Y, como predijeron, Ace expulso el liquido blanco entre ambos vientres, mientras que el rubio lo hizo dentro de su novio, llenándolo con su semilla.

Ambos respiraban jadeantes. Marco se dejó caer, ya sin fuerzas, sobre Ace mientras sacaba su miembro del interior del chico con lentitud. El castaño lo abrazo con fuerza antes de darle un beso de lleno en el hueco del cuello.

―Te amo, Marco―. Fue lo primero que dijo, el mencionado, con la cara aun escondida, sonrió.

―También yo―. Levanto la cabeza y le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios―. Será mejor que nos duchemos―. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero la mano de su novio lo detuvo.

―Marco…― Susurró―. Si algún día algo llega a pasarme, no llores por mí. Si un día ya no estoy en este mundo, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz―. El rubio lo miró con sorpresa ante esa declaración, tomándolo de las manos con un poco de fuerza.

―¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?! ¡No hables como si fueras a morir!― Lo que Ace dijo lo exalto de sobremanera―. ¡¿Por qué sales con esas cosas?!

―Lo siento, no era mi intención…― Se disculpó con una mirada triste, a continuación, se acarició el pecho―. Es que, de la nada, me agarró mucha angustia, y mi corazón se siente pesado―. Explicó―. Tengo un mal presentimiento, y sentí que debía decirte eso, por si algo malo llegara a pasar.

Marco le agarró ambas manos, esta vez con suavidad.

―Nada pasará, Ace―. Le beso los labios―. Yo te protegeré, ¿vale? Así que no pienses cosas extrañas―. El chico asintió, no muy convencido. Pero, tampoco era cuestión de lastimar a su novio.

―Vale.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	20. Capitulo 20: Secreto del secreto

Habían salido a comprar chucherías, ya que a Katakuri se le antojo comer algo dulce. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraban parados en medio del parque por dos niños que les llamaron la atención.

La niña tocaba una melodía con una guitarra, mientras el pequeño apoyaba una gorra frente a ellos.

Segundos después, la chica comenzó a cantar:

* * *

 **Hay un cuento, que me trajo un día el viento.**

 **Que me enseña a reír, que da ganas de vivir.**

 **Donde las hadas existen, y no hay corazones tristes.**

 **Y en abril, surcan flores de colores mi jardín.**

 **Surcan flores de colores en mi jardín.**

 **Hay un cuento, donde vive un sentimiento que nunca va a morir.**

 **Que se queda junto a mí, donde no llegan las penas, donde sólo hay gente buena, y es así.**

 **Es un cuento que podemos compartir, es un cuento que podemos compartir.**

* * *

El niño se unió al canto de, la que parecía, su hermana.

* * *

 **Haz que tu cuento valga la pena, haz de tus sueños la ilusión.**

 **Y que se asome la primavera en las calles de tu corazón.**

 **Haz que tu ángel nunca se vaya, que cuide el niño que hay en vos.**

 **Y cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas porque perderás tu corazón.**

 **Hay un cuento, que contaban las abuelas que te puedo contar para que puedas dormir.**

 **Donde la maldad se paga y siempre ganan los buenos, y es así.**

 **Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin, los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin.**

 **Haz que tu cuento valga la pena, haz de tus sueños la ilusión.**

 **Y que se asome la primavera en las calles de tu corazón.**

 **Haz que tu ángel nunca se vaya, que cuide el niño que hay en vos.**

 **Y cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas porque perderás tu corazón.**

 **Haz que tu cuento valga la pena, haz de tus sueños la ilusión.**

 **Y que se asome la primavera en las calles de tu corazón.**

 **Haz que tu ángel nunca se vaya, que cuide el niño que hay en vos.**

 **Y cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas porque perderás tu corazón.**

 **Haz que tu cuento valga la pena, haz de tus sueños la ilusión**

 **Y que se asome la primavera en las calles de tu corazón**

 **Haz que tu ángel nunca se vaya, Que cuide el niño que hay en vos**

 **Y cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas porque perderás tu corazón**

* * *

Cuando terminaron de cantar, las personas que se juntaron alrededor, comenzaron a aplaudir. Ichiji estaba anonado, la letra le había calado de lleno.

―¡Muchas gracias!― Agradecieron con una sonrisa, luego el pequeño hizo una avenía mientras la chica pasaba con la gorra y el publico le dejaba monedas, algunos billetes.

Al ver eso, Katakuri cayo en cuenta de que pasaba: aquellos niños eran de la calle, teniendo que trabajar de eso para ganar un poco de dinero.

―Que talento…― Murmuro el pelirrojo―. Pero, tener que trabajar para ganar dinero siendo solo niños…

―Si…― Fue lo único que dijo, entendía lo que Ichiji quería decir―. Ven―. Agarró su mano, y comenzaron a acercarse hacia los dos pequeños.

Por su lado, los niños cantantes guardaban sus cosas, ya que temían que la policía apareciera en cualquier momento. Cuando se juntaba tanta multitud de gente, era más probable que hicieran acto de presencia.

En ese momento, notaron que dos hombres caminaban hacia ellos con paso decidido.

―Dai-chan―. Tiró de la manga de su hermano―. ¡Dai-chan!― Insistió al ver que no le prestaba atención, dado que trataba de acomodar la guitarra en la funda.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó sin mirarla.

Unos zapatos frente a él lo hicieron desviar la mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con dos sujetos: uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello granate.

Por acto reflejo, se puso se pie y los colores de la cara se le iban yendo.

―Son policías ¿verdad?― Inquirió, estaba totalmente pálido, lo cual causo mal sabor a los más grandes.

―¿Cómo lo saben?― Preguntó el de cabello rojo, aquello solo confundió al chico.

―No nos hagan nada, por favor…― Pidió con miedo―. Ya nos íbamos, por favor no nos lleven.

―No…― El mas alto de todos carraspeó―. No pensábamos llevarlos con nosotros, solo queremos hablar.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos con desconfianza.

―¿No es tarde para que estén aquí?― Interrogó Ichiji―. ¿Cómo se llaman?

―Esto…― Volvieron a cruzar miradas―. Ella es Manami, y yo soy Daiki…― Asintieron, luego les estrecharon la mano.

―Nosotros somos, Katakuri―. Señaló a su novio―. Y yo soy Ichiji―. Ahora llevó su dedo hacia él―. ¿Están solos?

―Si, pero nuestros padres nos esperan en casa―. Se apresuró a aclarar―. Por favor, déjenos ir…

―No los estamos reteniendo―. Sentenció el mayor―. Pueden irse, pero traten de no estar a estas horas solos, las calles son peligrosas, más para los niños.

―Claro, gracias…― Tomaron sus cosas, y se fueron casi corriendo de allí.

Ichiji y Katakuri los vieron marcharse, luego se miraron entre ellos.

―Estos padres que hacen trabajar a sus hijos―. El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, negativamente―. Habría que meterlos presos.

―No exageres, en una de esas vinieron por cuenta propia―. Katakuri agarró la mano del mas joven―. En fin, vamos que tengo ganas de comer estos dulces―. Ichiji sonrió con ternura.

―Vale.

* * *

 **En un parque de Sabaody.**

―¡Woah, esta riquísimo!― Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. Tenias razón, Yonji-san, este helado es el mejor que he probado―. El chico a su lado lanzó una risita.

―Te dije, cuando tengas antojo de helado, ve ahí―. Lamió el suyo―. Es el mejor de la ciudad.

Siguieron caminando mientras saboreaban sus helados. El de Yonji era de menta y crema, mientras que el de Chopper era de chocolate y dulce de leche granizado.

―¿Así que has dejado de estudiar?― Preguntó mientras se sentaban en un banco, estaban alejados de las personas que aun merodeaban por el lugar.

―Por este año, si―. Respondió cabizbajo―. Pero, retomaré el año que viene. Quiero terminar la secundaria, e ir a la universidad.

―Déjame adivinar―. Puso pose de pensante, sacándole una risa divertida al castaño―. Quieres ser médico, como tu hermano. ¿A que sí?― Lo miró sorprendido.

―¿Cómo supiste?― El peliverde rio.

―Puedo verlo en tus ojos, como hablas del trabajo de Trafalgar-san―. Respondió simple, luego le dio otro lametón al helado―. Cuando hablas con esa admiración, puedo notar que tu sueño es ser médico.

―Woah… Yonji-san es increíble―. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírlo. ¿Acaba de decir que es increíble? Nunca nadie le había dicho tal cosa.

―Gracias―. Sonrió con felicidad, ese chiquillo si que era especial―. Me gustaría sentir lo mismo por mi trabajo, en eso te envidio…― Chopper fijo sus ojos en él, confuso por lo dicho―. Tienes la oportunidad de estudiar lo que quieras, de seguir aquello que te apasiona. Ojala yo hubiera tenido esa oportunidad…― La mirada del chico transmitía tristeza y derrota.

―No… Tú no…― Tragó saliva, no sabia exactamente que decir a eso―. ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?― Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

―No es eso, después de tantos años te acostumbras… Sobre todo, si eres bueno en lo que haces, como mis hermanos y yo―. Resopló―. Pero, ser bueno en algo y tener talento, no significa que sea lo que te gustaría hacer el resto de la vida.

El pequeño asintió, en eso tenia razón. Una persona podía ser talentosa en muchos campos, pero si trababa de eso y no le hacia feliz. ¿Cuál era el punto de seguir por ese rumbo?

―Lo siento, Yonji-san―. No sabia porque se disculpaba, solo tenia la necesidad de hacerlo. El peliverde le acarició la cabeza de forma tierna.

―No me pidas perdón, tu no tienes nada que ver eso―. Sonrió, mirándole con ojos sinceros―. Al final valió la pena, porque encontré algo especial.

―¿Qué cosa?― Preguntó, curioso.

―A ti, te conocí gracias a este trabajo―. Las mejillas de Chopper se encendieron al oírlo―. Realmente me gustas, y no como pasatiempo, sino que estoy enamorado de ti―. El corazón de ambos bombeaba arrítmicamente―. Jamás sentí por alguien lo que siento por ti, la alegría de verte, de recibir un mensaje tuyo, cuando me llamas me siento nervioso…― Suspiró mientras sonreía―. Eres un chico muy especial, ojalá algún día puedas aceptarme como tu novio. No quiero presionarte, cuando estés listo…― Lo miró fijamente―. Aquí estaré, esperándote.

La mente de Chopper trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Yonji estaba declarándosele?

―Yonji-san, yo…― No sabia que decir. ¿Ser novios? ¡Claro que le encantaría! Pero, no podía, aun no. Primero quería hablarlo con su hermano.

―Como te digo, no quiero presionarte―. Volvió a acariciarle la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa―. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

―Gracias, Yonji…― El mayor se sorprendió cuando lo escucho decir su nombre sin el sufijo que acostumbraba, y, sin pensarlo, lo abrazo por los hombros.

―A ti, por mostrarme que la vida puede valer la pena cuando encuentras a _esa persona especial_.

Se quedaron abrazados, uno al lado del otro, mirando el cielo. Estaban mas que contentos, eran felices estando juntos, y esperaban que esa felicidad perdurara por siempre.

* * *

 **En algún lado de Sabaody.**

Caminaba sin rumbo, tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Se sentía fatal, sin fuerzas y cada día perdía mas el entusiasmo de vivir.

¿Dijo entusiasmo? **¿Alguna vez siquiera tuvo entusiasmo de vivir?** Claro que no. Vivía simplemente porque lo hacía, realmente a nadie le importaba.

 **¿Morir?** Le daba igual, después de todo, nadie lo extrañaría si dejaba este mundo.

 **¿Respirar?** Solo lo hacia por inercia, porque era algo fundamental en cualquier ser vivo.

Se sentía vacío, cada día que pasaba comenzaba a darse cuenta que muchos puntos de su vida estaban en blanco, como recuerdos que no estaban ahí. ¿De verdad lastimó tanto a ese chico? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué rompió esa promesa? ¿Por qué lo abandonó? ¡No podía recordarlo! ¡No podía saberlo!

―Todo esto es una puta mierda―. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro―. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo acordarme?!

Quería morir, la angustia lo rodeaba cada vez más. Ya no quería que lo persiguiera, la culpa de no saber que demonios estaba pasando no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Por qué tuvo que nacer? ¿Por qué no fue él quien murió en vez de su hermano pequeño? ¡Deseaba tanto haber tomado su lugar!

―Después de todo, no le importo a nadie…― Sonrió con tristeza, luego miró hacia el cielo―. Sanji… ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Crees que mamá me aceptará allá arriba?

 **Angustia, dolor, enojo, culpa.**

Si moría, ¿podría librarse de todo eso? ¿Lograría estar en paz? ¿Se reuniría con su hermano y su madre?

―Quizás…― Volvió a sus pasos, decidido a hacer lo que su mente le sugería―. La estación de tren está a solo una calle…

Por fin estaría libre, por fin podría estar en paz. Finalmente, **dejaría de vivir.**

* * *

 **Restaurante Baratie.**

Su turno terminó luego de una larga jornada, por lo que fue a buscar su saco y salió del establecimiento. Se apoyó en una pared cercana, prendiendo un cigarrillo e inhalando el humo lentamente.

―Hola―. Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, girándose completamente asustado.

Frente a él estaba el tipo que iba todos los benditos días a comer al restaurante.

―Que…― Tuvo que respirar varias veces para bajar el ritmo de su corazón―. ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!― Ese día también había ido, lo estuvo observando un largo tiempo y ahora aparecía frente a él―. ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Siempre estas mirándome! ¡¿Eres un acosador o qué?!

El otro lo miraba con los ojos un tanto abiertos, no llegaba a entender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

―Primero, baja la voz―. Pidió sin levantar el tono, y demasiado tranquilo para su gusto―. Van a pensar que te estoy robando o violando―. Las mejillas se le volvieron rojas al oírlo―. Segundo, te he estado observando todo este tiempo, es verdad. Sin embargo, no soy un acosador―. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, tendiéndole una especie de carnet―. Soy policía de la Prefectura de Sabaody, mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro―. Guardó el carnet―. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Sanji estaba que no entendía nada. Vale, no era un acosador, era policía. ¡¿Pero por qué un policía estaba siguiéndolo?!

―¿Cuál es tu apellido?― Preguntó sin rodeos, el rubio dudó un poco en responder.

―Kuroashi―. Dijo finalmente, luego de un largo silencio―. Kuroashi Sanji.

―Sanji…― ¿Por qué le sonaba familiar?― Sanji…

―Si, me llamo Sanji―. Una gotita cayó por su cabeza al ver como lo repetía―. ¿Y por qué un policía de Sabaody está siguiéndome?

―¿Tienes hermanos?― Ignoró completamente su pregunta, haciendo otra y causando enfado en el rubio.

―No―. Su respuesta fue firme, jamás debía descubrir quien era realmente. **Ese hombre** se lo dejo claro, ya no pertenecía a su familia, por lo que tenia totalmente prohibido mencionar a la familia **Vinsmoke**.

Zoro lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo, estudiándolo. Quería ver cualquier indicio que delatará si estaba mintiendo, y si bien no halló tal cosa, algo le decía que no estaba siendo sincero.

―¿Por qué tengo la sensación que no estás diciéndome la verdad?― Inquirió mas para si mismo que para el rubio.

―…― Se quedo callado al no saber que decir.

―Volveremos a vernos, Kuroashi Sanji―. Sentenció antes de darse media vuelta e irse tranquilamente.

El chico se quedo quieto en su lugar, viendo la silueta del hombre desaparecer en la oscuridad.

―¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

* * *

 **―•Al otro día•―**

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri**

―Muy bien, empecemos―. Comenzó a leer todos los documentos, los cuales eran muchísimos. Su novio tenia razón, era mejor ir de los mas viejos a los actuales.

Los primeros documentos eran sobre los inicios del Germa 66, luego la ideología que quería llevar a cabo su abuelo (padre de Judge) y a continuación la verdadera razón del nacimiento del imperio.

Llego a unos informes que mostraban planos, en los cuales plasmaban la idea de crear superhumanos usando químicos. El siguiente documento era sobre la alta y avanzada tecnología con la que trabajaba en Germa 66. Luego, pasó a una hoja que tenia dibujado un cerebro humano, el cual estaba señalado por un sinfín de flechas y notas.

―No puede ser…

En letras grandes, al pie de la hoja, se leía claramente ¨ **RESETEO** ¨.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	21. Capítulo 21: Sin palabras

.

* * *

Su piel empalideció, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos cristalinos amenazaban con dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Por favor, que alguien le dijera que aquello que estaba leyendo no era verdad.

―¿Qué has hecho…?

›› **Protocolo Risetto:** proceso cerebral mediante el cual se _destruirán_ los neurotransmisores encargados de conectar el área encargada de los recuerdos con el resto del cuerpo.‹‹

•Casco especial― Implantar nuevos recuerdos, o borrarlos completamente.

•Los electrodos conectados al cerebro estimularan el hipocampo, área encargada de la memoria.

•Recuerdos falsos mediante mensajes subliminales al utilizar los anteojos puestos en los cascos. **Advertencia:** puede causar un cambio de carácter en el target utilizado para el reseteo. Puede causar daños cerebrales irreversibles.

―No es…― Tiró los papeles con una fuerza descomunal, antes de darle un puñetazo a la mesa―. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Ahora lo entendía. Esos días de ausencia de Niji cuando eran pequeños, el que no recordara todo aquello que Monkey D. Luffy le reclamaba, que se hubiera desmayado al oír todo lo que le dijo.

Su padre lo sometió a ese protocolo, le borró la memoria. Básicamente, lo reseteo como si se tratara de un videojuego.

―¡¿Por qué?!― Volvió a golpear la mesa―. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

No estaba en su mejor momento, tenia ganas de matar a su padre… No, quería matar a Vinsmoke Judge.

Comenzó a rasguñarse toda la piel que tenia descubierta, arañazos profundos que mostraban la rabia e ira que tenía. Le avergonzaba tanto tener la misma sangre de ese tipo, le daba tanto asco ser su hijo.

Los documentos eran claros, el proceso de reseteo conllevaba muchos riesgos. Riesgos que estaban mas que comprobados, ya que usaron humanos antes para poder completar el protocolo.

Y, aun así…

―¡¿Te atreviste a usarlo sobre tu propio hijo?!― No entendía, no podía comprender aquello. Toda la vida los trato como maquinas, siempre teniendo expectativas absurdas sobre ellos. Pero, en su interior, creía que al menos una pisca de amor tenía por ellos.

Ahora confirmaba que no.

No solo no los veía como sus hijos, si no que ni siquiera lo veía como humanos.

* * *

 **Estación de tren de Sabaody.**

El silencio del lugar solo empeoraba su situación mental. Quería desaparecer, dejar de sentir, que todas esas emociones dejarán de carcomerlo.

―¿Qué me han hecho?― Pegó ambas palmas contra su frente con tal fuerza que llegó a dolerle―. ¿Qué demonios han hecho conmigo?― Él lo sabía, lo presentía.

Existía una razón para no acordarse de nada, pero ¿qué era?

―Sanji…― Miró hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar algo de paz en su interior―. Estoy pagando, ¿verdad? Por molestarte de esa manera cuando éramos niños…― Apoyado sobre el respaldo de los asientos, y sin quitar sus ojos del oscuro cielo, unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas―. Ya no quiero sentir esto, Sanji. Ya no puedo seguir con este dolor, no puedo…

Escuchó unos ruidos en las vías, lo cual le avisaba la llegada del tren. Lo vio a lo lejos, las luces lejanas, pero tan cercanas al mismo tiempo. Su vista se nublaba, sin embargo, una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Tú aguantaste todo lo que pudiste, hasta que pasó aquello…― Una lagrima mas caía―. Pero, yo no puedo…― Se acercó poco a poco al andén, cruzando la línea de seguridad amarilla―. Todo se va a terminar, ahora―. Estaba cerca, el tren estaba muy cerca―. Perdónenme…― Cerró los ojos, siendo la imagen de sus hermanos y Sabo lo ultimo que cruzó por su mente.

―¡NO!

Estaba por dejar caer la pierna, pero algo lo detuvo. Alguien lo empujó hacia el costado.

Quienquiera que fuere, tenia una fuerza descomunal. ¿O era que él estaba débil?

Ambos cayeron de lleno contra el suelo, Niji sintió como se raspaba toda la piel descubierta del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no quería saber nada de nada ni de nadie.

―¿Estas bien?― Preguntó la persona, su voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar―. ¿Por qué querías hacer eso?― Al oírlo, abrió los ojos y se fue contra su salvador, tirándolo al suelo y agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

―¡¿Por qué me has salvado?! ¡¿Por qué te metes en asuntos que no te incumben?!― Estaba completamente fuera de control.

―¡Sabo-sama!― Unos seis hombres corrían a su dirección, pero el peliazul los ignoro.

―¡YA LO TENIA DECIDIDO, NO TENIAS PORQUE SALVARME!

―Tranquilízate un poco, por favor…― Pidió con tono suave, al mismo tiempo, tenía una mirada extraña―. Niji-san, por favor…

―¡TU FUISTE UNA DE LAS RAZONES, ME HUBIERAS DEJADO MORIR! ¡QUIERO MORIR, QUIERO MORIRME!

―Esta con un ataque de nervios―. Uno de los hombres se acercó lentamente y lo agarró de los brazos, lo único que faltaría seria que golpeara a su jefe―. Hay que llamar a una ambulancia, debe ir a un hospital, Sabo-sama.

El rubio asintió con pena, luego se levantó como pudo. Se quedó mirando al chico, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

― _¨Me duele verte así, Niji-san…_ ¨―. Pensó con tristeza―. _¨¿Qué te sucedió para que intentaras algo así?¨_

―Ya, ya…― Murmuró el otro―. ¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¡SUELTAME!― El tipo que lo agarraba negó con la cabeza, estaba completamente fuera de control y era riesgoso, tanto para terceros como para él.

Podía llegar a golpear a Sabo, o, en el peor de los casos, lastimarse a sí mismo. Lo mejor era mantenerlo en esa posición hasta que llegará la ambulancia.

* * *

―• **Rato después** **•―**

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Los documentos estaban esparcidos por todos lados, las sillas tiradas, la patita de la mesa ratona yacía en el otro rincón del living, y los puños de Ichiji sangraban abundantemente.

El chico se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, sentado al lado del sillón y con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Estaba seguro que Katakuri lo mataría cuando volviera y viera todo ese desorden, pero, en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba. Descargo su furia como pudo, ya que, por ahora, no podía darse el lujo de encarar a su padre para reprocharle todo lo que había descubierto.

No entendía, no podía entender como pudo hacerlo. ¿En que cabeza cabía hacerle eso a un hijo? ¡Niji era su sangre, joder!

 **Brrr. Brrr.**

Alzo la cabeza al sentir la vibración en su bolsillo, percatándose de que su celular sonaba insistentemente. No quería hablar con nadie, pero si lo llamaban tantas veces por algo era.

―¿Qué?― Por fin atendió, sin esperarse la respuesta que le dieron―. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué pasó con Niji?― Quienquiera que fuera el que lo llamaba le dio una corta que explicación que lo dejo sin aire por un segundo―. ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody.**

El café de la estación era de lo mejor, le gustaba mucho, pero, ese día, sabia feo. Tenía una mala sensación que, mezclada con la cafeína, solo le causaba mal sabor.

―Katakuri―. Un peliverde se sentó a su lado, el aludido solo asintió como respuesta―. ¿Cómo has estado? Últimamente no te veo seguido.

―Ando―. Fue su corta contestación―. ¿Y tú?

―Igual―. Sonrió de lado, luego se enderezo y lo miró directamente―. Necesito preguntarte algo, es muy importante.

―¿Mmh?― Se sorprendió por el tono serio de su compañero―. Dime…

―Cuando interrogas a un testigo, y este responde a una pregunta sin tener indicios de que miente, ósea que el cuerpo o algún gesto lo delate, pero tu tienes la sensación de que no te dice la verdad. ¿Qué procede?

―Mmh…― Pensó un poco―. Si tu sientes que no es sincero, déjate guiar por tu instinto.

―¿De verdad?― Preguntó con sorpresa―. ¿Y cuantas probabilidades hay de que ese presentimiento se cumpla?

―Tal vez un noventa sobre cien―. Suspiró―. Roronoa, quizás tu sentido orientación es pésima, pero confío que tu instinto es de los mejores.

―¡Oye! ¡Mi sentido de la orien-!― Se cortó a si mismo antes de carraspear, incomodo―. Gracias, Katakuri―. Le sonrió levemente, luego se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia ¿el ascensor?

El mayor se aguantó una risa, prefiriendo no decirle nada. En ese momento, un chico de cabello rosado se acercó a él con muchos nervios.

―Charlotte-san―. El aludido solo lo miró, no estaba de buenas―. Sengoku-san y Garp-san lo buscan, dicen que vaya de inmediato a su oficina.

―Voy―. Se levantó, tirando el vaso de café en el tacho de basura, y se encaminó a su destino.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, consultorio de Trafalgar Law.**

Mecía las piernas de adelante hacia atrás y de vuelta, estaba muy nervioso y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con muchísima fuerza.

―Ya estoy aquí―. Escuchó la voz de su hermano, luego de que entrará al lugar―. ¿Pasó algo? ¿De que querías hablarme?

―Law-nii―. Pensó dos veces como decirle aquello―. Hay algo que quisiera contarte, no quise hacer nada sin hablarlo contigo, sin tener tu consentimiento… No sería justo…― El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos al oírlo, antes de lanzar una risita. ¿Podía ser posible que sus sospechas se volvieran ciertas?

―Se trata de Yonji-ya, ¿verdad?― Preguntó sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa, Chopper se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó―. Ya me imaginaba algo así, no por nada salían tan seguido―. Respondió a su inexistente pregunta―. Supongo que ya lo ha hecho ¿no? Declararse.

Chopper estaba completamente rojo, aunque, si lo pensaba con cuidado, era obvio que Law se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Siempre había sido una persona perspicaz.

―Puedes salir con él―. Sentenció, en su cabeza, sin embargo, solo pensaba en la charla que tendría con su nuevo cuñadito―. Pero, tienes que prometerme que te vas a cuidar―. Chopper lo miró confuso.

―¿Cuidarme?

―Si, cuidarte―. Se agachó a su altura antes de suspirar―. No perdonaré a nadie que te lastime, y tu debes cuidarte. En todos los sentidos te lo digo―. Asintió sin entender del todo.

―Eh, si…― Dijo con duda―. Vale.

 **Toc, toc, toc, toc.**

Miraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon los toques desesperados, Law fue hacia ella y la abrió.

―¿Qué pasa que tocas así?― Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, la enfermera se encogió en su lugar―. ¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme?

―A-acaba de entrar un paciente que esta completamente fuera de control―. Explicó―. Las personas que lo trajeron dijeron que usted lo conoce, por eso el director ordenó que usted sea quien lo atienda.

―Vale. ¿Cómo se llama?― Preguntó con intriga.

―Vinsmoke Niji―. Al escucharla, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermano―. Creo que vas a tener que llamar a tu novio―. Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

Segundos después, en los cuales el pequeño se quedo en shock, sacó su celular y marcó el número.

―¿Yonji? Lamento molestarte, pero…

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, oficina de Sengoku.**

El silencio era pesado, costaba hasta respirar y se miraban unos a otros sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

―¿Qué acaba de decir?

―¿Qué quiere que nos infiltremos…

―… en la Familia Donquixote?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	22. Capítulo 22: Juramento

―¡¿Cómo esta mi hermano?!― Fue lo primer que preguntó al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que le indicaron en la recepción.

―Ichiji-ya, debe mantenerse tranquilo―. Respondió Law, luego abrió la planilla que tenia en mano―. Niji-ya entró con una crisis de ansiedad compleja, intentó suicidarse tirándose a las vías del tren―. Señaló a su detrás, donde un rubio los observaba con ojos tristes―. Sabo-ya lo salvó, pero tendremos que dejar a su hermano en observación.

―Tú… ¿Lo salvaste?― Preguntó, incrédulo. El chico asintió lentamente―. Gracias… ¡En serio gracias!― De no ser por lo alterado que estaba, lo hubiera abrazado.

―No tienes nada que agradecer―. Sonrió, pero el gesto no le llegaba a los ojos―. Espero que Niji-san pueda recuperarse y salir adelante―. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza, dándole la razón.

―¿Puedo verlo?― Inquirió, se notaba que estaba muy inquieto.

―Aún sigue bajo los efectos del sedante, en una hora podrás entrar―. Asintió, luego se miró las manos por reflejo, notando como sus nudillos, y el contorno de estos, tenían sangre seca.

―Vale, entonces…― Carraspeó, escondiéndolas en sus bolsillos―. Iré a comprar algo y volveré, de paso llamaré a Yonji―. Tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

Law no pudo informarle que, seguramente, Chopper ya lo había hecho.

* * *

 **Estación de policía de Sabaody, oficina de Sengoku.**

Se mecía en la silla de izquierda a derecha y de regreso, no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Quizás si era demasiado arriesgado mandar a esos tres a infiltrarse en una de las familias mas poderosas del Bajo Mundo?

No, confiaba plenamente en ellos. Garp también, así que no debería haber problemas.

Sus habilidades eran de las mejores, podían adentrarse al territorio enemigo sin problemas. Estaba seguro.

Además, no estarían solos. **La persona** en la que mas confiaba en este mundo estaría con ellos, y, si algo llegará a salir mal, él podría solucionarlo.

* * *

.

* * *

•• **Flashback** **••**

― _¿Quiere que nos infiltremos en la Familia Donquixote?_ _―_ _Katakuri repitió la pregunta, estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué les pedían tal cosa? ¿Qué habían descubierto?_

― _Si_ _―_ _. Volvió a responder_ _―_ _. Cada uno de ustedes tiene habilidades individuales que serán de mucha ayuda, dado que Doflamingo es muy poderoso_ _―_ _. Sacó unas fichas_ _―_ _. Por supuesto, no están obligados a hacerlo, porque es cierto que es muy arriesgado, pero confiamos en ustedes lo suficiente para designarlos a esta misión._

 _Se miraron entre sí, asintiendo al mismo tiempo._

― _Claro que aceptamos, coronel_ _―_ _. Dijeron al mismo tiempo._

― _Me alegra escucharlo_ _―_ _. Garp, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, sonrió levemente_ _―_ _. Deberán estar de incognito, disfrazarse o usar algo para que no los puedan reconocer. Mañana, a primera hora, irán al Café Spiders, en Dressrosa. La persona que los ayudará a infiltrarse los esperará ahí._

― _Si, señor._

― _Nos mantendremos comunicados con ustedes, solo esperen nuestra señal_ _―_ _. Asintieron, se mantenían serios_ _―_ _. Mucha suerte, y cuando todo esto termine los invitaré a una gran cena._

 _Sonrieron al escucharlo. Sus coroneles eran temerarios como enemigos, pero buenos jefes._

― _Nos veremos pronto_ _―_ _. Hicieron una reverencia, luego salieron del lugar._

•• **Fin flashback** **••**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Killer** era muy inteligente, y solía notar detalles que nadie más podía, así como mensajes en oraciones aparentemente inocentes. Además, no tenia escrúpulos a la hora de acatar órdenes. Era leal a sus ideales, y no traicionaba. Debido a su pasado, podía manejar armas y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jamás abandonaría a un compañero, y era capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo por salvar a los demás.

 **Eustass Kid** podía llegar a ser extremadamente sanguinario, pero no dejaba a nadie atrás. Su mayor fortaleza era su descomunal fuerza física, siendo capaz de matar a alguien de un solo golpe. Al crecer en la calle, donde solo el mas fuerte sobrevive, aprendió a pelear por sí mismo. Luego, al entrar a la policía, mejoró sus habilidades de lucha.

De corazón noble, jamás traicionaría a los suyos.

 **Charlotte Katakuri** tenía un don, que nadie mas en su equipo poseía: predecir el futuro. Jamás fallaba en sus premoniciones. Fiel a sus ideales, dejaba en claro de que lado estaba. No era de las personas que apuñalarían por la espalda.

Directo y sincero, excelente policía, e impecable con el manejo de armas y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Si, definitivamente confiaba en ellos.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, pasillo de algún piso.**

―Gracias por llamarme―. Agradeció, quería sonreírle, pero no podía. Le angustiaba mucho lo que Law le había informado hacia unos minutos―. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué hizo algo así?

―No lo sé…― Fue la respuesta de su, por ahora, amigo―. Sólo no lo juzguen, ni lo reten. Algo debió pasarle para que hiciera tal cosa, deben escucharlo.

―Lo sé, lo sé…― Suspiró―. Si Sabo no hubiera estado ahí, no quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo, pero también de golpearlo.

―Yonji, lo que menos necesita Niji-san es que le reprochen―. Tomó su mano―. Lo que necesita es su apoyo, que sepa que estarán ahí incondicionalmente.

El peliverde lo miró con ternura, definitivamente ese chico era especial. Lograba tranquilizarlo con unas pocas palabras, ¿realmente podía existir alguien así?

―Tengo miedo de perderlo, no quiero perder a nadie más―. Se encogió en su sitio y fijó sus ojos en el techo―. Ya perdimos a nuestra madre, luego a nuestro hermano…― Se sorbió la nariz, recordar aquello todavía le dolía mucho―. Si algo le pasa a Ichiji, Niji o Reiju…― Apretó sus puños―. No lo soportaría.

Chopper abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo. ¿A cuantos seres queridos habían perdido los hermanos Vinsmoke? ¿Cómo podían seguir de pie luego de sufrir tanto? ¿Cuál fue el motivo que lo hizo salir adelante a pesar de todo?

―Todo estará bien―. Le agarró la mano, tratando de hacerle ver que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara. Luego, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario―. Siempre te apoyaré, Yonji.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, baño de hombres.**

Miró sus brazos, los cuales estaban llenos de rasguños profundos. Suspiró antes de lavarse toda la zona y los nudillos, no podía dejar que Niji viera sus heridas.

Tuvo que ir a una farmacia para comprar vendas, las cuales se enrolló en las manos.

―Me pregunto si ese protocolo tuvo algo que ver con lo que él quiso hacer―. No terminó de leer todo el informe respecto al Reseteo, pero hasta lo que sabía podía hacer que el target utilizado tuviera vaivenes emocionales, como dolor o sentimientos de vacío, llevándolo a caer en una depresión severa―. Tendré que hablar con Niji, tiene que saberlo…― No quería crearles ese dolor, ninguno de los dos se lo merecía. Pero, debían estar al tanto de todo, ya que tenían que cuidarse de Judge.

Terminó de limpiarse, por lo que bajo sus mangas y se miró las manos. Los nudillos estaban vendados y no se veía ninguna evidencia. Si llegaran a preguntar, diría que se lastimó con algo.

* * *

 **Penthouse de la familia Monkey-Portgas.**

―¡ACEEEEEE! ¿DONDE ESTA SABO?― Fue lo primero que escucho al salir del baño, enserio necesitaba esa relajante ducha.

―No lo sé, Luffy―. Se alzó de hombros e hizo amago de irse, pero sintió como era empujado hacia el suelo.

―Shishishishishi, te gane―. Su hermanito reía a viva voz, le alegraba tanto oírlo de esa manera.

―¿Seguro?― De un rápido movimiento logró que invirtieran lugares, quedando el pequeño bajo sus rodillas―. Ay, Luffy. ¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes ganarme?―. Río al ver el chico trataba de zafarse inútilmente.

―Agh, gah…―. Hacía un esfuerzo por soltarse, sin éxito―. ¡Verás que un día te ganaré!

―Quizás, quizás…― Volvió a reír, luego salió de encima del pequeño―. Respecto a Sabo, no sé donde está.

En ese momento, un rubio se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

―Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta―. Informó―. No se preocupen, fue con el sequito que contrato Garp-san.

―Oh. ¡Yo también quiero salir!―. Luffy se sentó en el suelo―. Quiero ir a ver a Law~―. Al escucharlo, Ace lo miró sorprendido.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Inquirió, incomodo. De repente un sentimiento desagradable lo rodeo.

―Me gusta Law~. Quiero verlo~~―. Su respuesta fue de completo desagrado para su hermano. Marco, por su lado, sonrió divertido

―Oh, nuestro pequeño Luffy está enamorado, interesante―. Su novio lo miró feo.

―¡No, no y no!― Exclamó mientras se agarraba la cabeza―. ¡No puede gustarte ese tipo! ¡No lo apruebo!

―¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¿Por queeeee?― Luffy infló los cachetes, clara muestra de que no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano―. ¡Law es una buena persona! ¡Te salvó la vida! ¡Me gusta Torao y estaré con él!

―Eh…― ¿Fue su imaginación o lo había llamado de dos formas diferentes?― Luffy, aun eres pequeño para tener novio, así que no. Además ¿sabes si también le gustas? Y, si, sé que me salvó la vida, pero eso y esto son dos cosas diferentes.

―Técnicamente ya no es un niño, Luffy ya tiene veinte años, así que-― Marco cerró la boca al sentir los ojos fulminantes de su pareja sobre su persona―. Iré a hacer un poco de café―. Y, como vino, se fue.

―¡Me gusta! Y, haré que yo también le guste~― Suspiró. ¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de que a Trafalgar le gustara su hermano? Si lo pensaba, quizás una sobre cien. Eran completamente diferentes, entonces realmente no tenia de que preocuparse.

―Ya, ya―. Hizo un gesto con la mano―. Haz como quieras, suerte con eso―. Claro, era prácticamente imposible que alguien tan serio y frio como Law pudiera llegar a gustar de una persona tan hiperactiva, sonriente y con personalidad extremadamente extrovertida como Luffy.

Aun así, no quería decírselo porque tampoco era cuestión de cortar las alas de su hermanito, y menos que menos romper su corazón. En algunos días se olvidaría del tema cuando viera que el doctor no le haría caso.

―Tengo hambre, Ace~―. Luffy lo agarró del brazo, el castaño sonrió.

―Vamos a la cocina, creo que hay algunos dulces y galletas en la alacena―. Con una sonrisa, ambos fueron a su destino.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Niji Vinsmoke.**

Se dedicaba a mirar el techo, sentía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. No sabia que pensar, estaba avergonzado por todo lo sucedido. ¿Por qué Sabo se interpuso en su camino? ¿Por qué no lo dejo terminar con su vida como tanto quería?

―Solo quiero terminar con todo esto―. Dijo al aire. ¿Por qué sentía sus ojos cristalinos? ¡No quería volver a llorar! ¡No quería ser débil, no quería que lo vieran débil, no quería que lo consideraran débil!

―Haciendo eso, créeme que no lo conseguirás―. Una voz tranquila resonó en la habitación, por lo que giró su cabeza hacia la puerta―. Niji, eres mucho mas fuerte que esto. Y, si te derrumbas, nosotros estaremos para agarrarte y ayudarte a salir adelante.

―Ichiji…― Miró a sus tres hermanos, quienes se mantenían frente a la puerta, la cual cerraron―. Yonji, Reiju…― Desvió sus ojos, no quería verlos. No podía verlos.

―Mi pequeño hermano―. La pelirrosa se acercó a él, siendo un fuerte abrazo lo que vino a continuación―. Ha sido difícil para ti, ¿verdad?― Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla al sentir en calor de su hermana mayor―. No queremos perderte, Niji, por favor no nos dejes.

―Reiju…― Se sorbió la nariz al oírla, sus otros hermanos sonrieron mientras asentían.

―Es cierto, eres parte de nosotros, y siempre estaremos contigo―. Dijo Yonji, quien se acercó a la cama junto a Ichiji.

―Exactamente―. Secundó el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba el casco de la cabeza―. Nos tenemos a nosotros cuatro, y siempre nos apoyaremos los unos a los otros sin importar qué.

Y, ahí estaban nuevamente. Las lagrimas caían sin cesar, no podía pararlas. Era verdad, a pesar de la complicada vida que tuvieron, se tenían entre ellos. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en abandonarlos?

―Yo… no recuerdo nada de lo que Luffy me reclamó esa vez―. Empezó a hablar, los otros lo escuchaban atentamente―. Empecé a sentir que estaba cayendo por un abismo sin fondo, en un agujero sin fin―. Suspiró―. Me siento tan culpable… lastime a ese chico, lo abandone… y no lo recuerdo―. Sonrió triste―. Me siento tan miserable…

―No es tu culpa―. Sentenció Ichiji, su mirada era sería―. Hackeé el sistema de la computadora de Judge, y descubrí muchas cosas, incluso el por qué no te acuerdas de eso―. Sus hermanos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no solo por lo que dijo, si no por llamar a su padre por su nombre de una manera tan despectiva.

―¿Qué descubriste? ¿Por eso estabas así esa vez?― Preguntó Reiju refiriéndose a la escena que presenciaron el día de la reunión.

―Si, se dio cuenta que entre al sistema, pero me las arregle para borrar cualquier evidencia de lo que estaba buscado. Intentó matarme, ahorcándome―. Los otros abrieron la boca, incrédulos por lo que acababan de escuchar―. Pero, eso no es lo importante ahora―. Carraspeó―. Dude mucho en contarles esto, sin embargo, deben saberlo. Es posible que no solo haya aplicado lo que diré a continuación en Niji, sino que en nosotros también―. Asintieron, diciéndole que por favor les dijera de una vez―. Todo lo que les voy a decir ahora, tiene que quedar aquí. Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿vale? Porque debemos investigar mucho mas a fondo.

Ichiji procedió a contarles todo lo que había leído en los informes y documentos, sin perder detalle. Sus hermanos se mantuvieron en completo silencio durante el relato, y, cuando terminó, se quedaron callados.

 **¿Le creían?** Por supuesto. El pelirrojo jamás fue una persona mentirosa, y siempre fue el mas fiel a su padre.

 **¿Qué pensaban de todo lo que les contó?** No podían con la sorpresa, pero ya sospechaban que Judge andaba en algo turbio. Ahora sabían que su padre era una basura humana, quien se atrevió a usar a uno de sus hijos como conejillo de indias.

 **¿Qué harían al respecto?** Investigar a fondo el asunto, y buscar la evidencia necesaria. Ellos mismos se encargarían de destapar los secretos del Germa 66 y, en tal caso, meter preso a Judge.

 **¿Lo seguían considerando su padre?** Claro que no, lo que hizo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jamás lo perdonarían, y harían que pagara por todo.

―A partir de ahora, debemos estar mas unidos que nunca―. Decretó Ichiji―. Lo que vendrá no será fácil, probablemente será muy peligroso y arriesgado, pero entre debemos confiar entre nosotros cuatro.

―Es verdad―. Apoyó Reiju―. Serán tiempos difíciles, pero lo valdrá cuando Judge pague por lo que hizo.

―No lo perdonaremos―. Hablo Yonji, quien tenia ojos filosos―. Biológicamente es nuestro padre, pero jamás actuó como uno. No tuvo filtros a la hora de hacer las cosas, nosotros tampoco los tendremos.

―Pase lo que pase, jamás nos separaran, ni dejaremos que lastime a nadie más―. Niji mantenía la mirada completamente seria―. Pagará una a una todo, les juro que no se salvará.

Se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir, luego chocaron puños. Ese era el sello de sus promesas, aquella noche entraron unos y salieron otros.

Los hermanos Vinsmoke tenían algo en común entre ellos: **nunca perdonaban una traición**. Y podían ser extremadamente temerarios cuando **rompías el cristal de sus propias bondades** , ya que **no pararían hasta destruirte**.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	23. Capítulo 23: Memoria

Cuando entró a su departamento, nunca se esperó encontrarse con el desastre que había frente a sus ojos. Papeles tirados, una taza hecha añicos, y la patita de la mesa ratona en algún rincón del lugar. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? ¿Entraron a robar? Estaba seguro que no, la entrada no estaba forzada, y dudaba que alguien trepara catorce pisos para hurtar un lugar.

―¿Qué demonios…?― La última, y única, persona que pisó su departamento fue Ichiji―. Lo mataré…― Suspiró con pesadez, ahora tenia que limpiar todo. No era un maniático de la limpieza, para nada, pero eso ya era demasiado.

Comenzó por agarrar una bolsa grande de consorcio, ya que realmente estaba hecho un desastre. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado? El pelirrojo no era de las personas que perdieran el control de esa manera.

―¿Qué es esto?― Tomó unas hojas que estaban sobre la mesa, tenia muchos esquemas y algunos dibujos―. ¿Un cerebro humano?― Comenzó a leer todo, y, a cada párrafo que pasaba, las venas de su frente iban hinchándose más―. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

* * *

 **En algún lugar del Bajo Mundo.**

* * *

 _ **Toc, toc, tic, toc.**_

―Rosi, sabes que confío plenamente en ti, pero…―. Suspiró con pesadez―. ¿Estas seguro? Realmente no necesitamos gente. ¿De verdad son tan fuertes?

―…― Asintió mostrándose seguro de si mismo, el hombre frente a él sonrió de medio lado.

―No lo sé…― Apoyó su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano―. ¿Tanto necesitas un sequito propio?

―…― Sacó una libreta de debajo de su capa de plumas, comenzando a escribir de inmediato―. _´Confió en ellos. En los tuyos también, pero son muy fuertes y cumplen ordenes sin miramientos. Confía en mí, Doffy. No te arrepentirás.´_

El rubio se quedó callado, pensando en la razón por la cual el menor quería algo así. Por otro lado, era su hermano pequeño, podía cederle su capricho por una vez. Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

―Vale, vale―. Dijo finalmente―. Si son tan fuertes y obedientes como dices, entonces les daré un periodo de prueba. Que vengan mañana al mediodía.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Niji Vinsmoke.**

* * *

Sus hermanos se habían ido hacia un rato, debían dejarlo descansar y les insistió en que fueran a dormir a casa en vez de quedarse en el hospital. Costó convencerlos, pero al final accedieron, prometiendo volver al otro día.

Ahora se encontraba mirando el techo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió. No estaba solo, se lo habían dejado mas que claro, y le alegraba el hecho de tenerlos junto a él.

 **Toc, toc.**

Giró la cabeza al escuchar los toques en la puerta. ¿Quién sería? No esperaba a nadie a esas horas.

―Pase―. Luego de decir eso, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un muchacho rubio que poseía una gran cicatriz alrededor del ojo izquierdo―. Tú…― Lo reconoció enseguida, y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

―Buenas noches, Niji-san―. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, cerrando la puerta tras de si―. ¿Cómo estas?― Preguntó acercándose a él.

―B-bien…― Fue su corta respuesta, ¿por qué estaba ese chico ahí?― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar, Niji-san―. Sonrió levemente, pero el gesto no llegaba a sus ojos―. No sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?― Se sorprendió al oír la pregunta repentina, quedándose completamente callado―. Yo… te reconocí la primera vez que te vi, pero preferí fingir que no. Como tú no me hablabas, tampoco lo hice… ¿Tanto he cambiado? Tu no mucho, sigues portando ese gesto de seguridad que tanto me gustaba cuando éramos niños… ¿O es por la cicatriz? Sé que es feo verla, pero no puedo hacer nada para componerlo―. Río con nervios, Niji estaba totalmente estupefacto y no pudo evitar temblar.

―Sé que te llamas Sabo―. Dijo finalmente―. Sin embargo, por algunas cosas que han pasado, no me acuerdo de ti. No recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos juntos de niños, ni la promesa que te hice, ni nada de nada―. Suspiró con derrota―. Tu hermano pequeño me contó sobre esas cosas, hasta ese momento no sabia nada de ti mas que cosas de la investigación…

El rubio no sabía que decir ante eso. ¿Luffy le había contado? ¿Cómo lo sabia para empezar? ¿Niji no lo recordaba? ¿Por eso lo ignoró completamente cuando se vieron esa vez en el hospital?

―Sé que sonará egoísta lo que te pediré…― Sabo lo escuchaba atentamente, estaba con curiosidad―. ¿Puedes contarme? Sobre nuestra niñez juntos…― Sonrió al oír su petición, y asintió.

Se acercó a él, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Niji solo lo observaba, tenia tantas ganas de saber, de enterarse. Quería conocer mas a ese chico, mas sobre el pasado que le borraron de la memoria.

―Ambos vivíamos en Arabasta―. Comenzó el relato sin sacar su sonrisa melancólica―. Éramos prácticamente vecinos, estábamos a tres casas de distancia.

* * *

 _Camino por las calles de la ciudad, mamá se fue con Luffy a la Terminal Gray para buscar a Ace, quien seguro se escapó a tener aventuras. Papá esta trabajando, así que prefiero no molestarlo._

― _¡Vamos, más rápido!_ _―_ _Escucho como un hombre le grita a alguien, por lo que corro en su búsqueda_ _―_ _. ¡Sanji, no te retrases!_ _―_ _Llego a una gran casa, frente a esta hay cuatro niños y una niña, el tipo les grita mucho_ _―_ _. ¡Trepen rápido!_ _―_ _Los chicos comienzan a trepar los arboles con mucha destreza, pero el de cabello azul agarra mal una rama y cae al suelo._

 _El pequeño cae de cabeza con demasiada fuerza, y un gemido de dolor sale de sus labios, pero se fuerza en no llorar._

― _¡Niji!_ _―_ _Exclaman los que, supongo, son sus hermanos. Están preocupados, sin embargo, no bajan de sus sitios. El gran hombre rubio arena se acerca a pasos agigantados hacia él, tomándolo de la muñeca y mirándolo con ojos furiosos._

― _Niji_ _―_ _. Me da un escalofrió al oír su voz tan fría, el niño mantiene su expresión seria. Sus ojos se ven cristalinos, pero no llora…_

― _Estoy bien, padre_ _―_ _. Dice finalmente, acto seguido el tipo lo baja y él vuelve a subir al árbol sin dificultad alguna._

* * *

―Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que tu padre era muy malo, quiero decir… ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que ese golpe te había dolido? Creía que era demasiado estricto con todos ustedes―. Niji ladeo la cabeza con sarcasmo.

―Siempre ha sido así, no me sorprende…― Se removió inquieto―. Pero… ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos tú y yo?

―Bueno, un día estaba dando vueltas por el vecindario…― Sonrió traviesamente―. Mis hermanos se habían ido con mis padres, y yo quise tomar un poco de aire. Tú estabas por ahí, maldiciendo a un tal ¨Sanji¨―. Hizo una mueca al oírlo, de verdad era un completo idiota en ese momento―. Fue entonces cuando te vi, estabas en la entrada de tu casa mirando como los niños compraban helados…

* * *

 _Frente al porche de la casa esta ese niño que se cayó del árbol aquella vez, está concentrado en los demás chicos del vecindario que le compran helados al camión que viene cada semana._

 _Me pregunto si sus hermanos y él se relacionan con los niños de por aquí._

 _No sé por qué, pero algo me incita a acercarme a él, por lo que camino hacia la casa._

― _Hola_ _―_ _. Lo saludo con una sonrisa, él se sobresalta al escucharme_ _―_ _. Me llamo Sabo, ¿y tú?_ _―_ _Me observa con confusión, como si no creyera que le estuviera hablando._

― _Niji_ _―_ _. Responde cortante, se ve que no esta interesado en interactuar conmigo._

― _Iré a comprar unos helados, ¿quieres venir?― Ladea la cabeza._

― _No, eso es de plebeyos_ _―_ _. Me sorprendo cuando dice eso_ _―_ _. Tú debes ser uno de esos pobretones que anda por el vecindario pidiendo limosna, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que alguien de nuestra condición enserio compre esas cosas._

― _¿Disculpa?_ _―_ _Hago una mueca de desagrado. ¿Quién se cree que es?_ _―_ _¿Qué importa de que clase social soy? Eso no es algo importante, además no solo la gente de bajos recursos compran helados en la calle ¿sabes?_ _―_ _Me observa con detenimiento, fijándose en los pequeños detalles._

 _Suspira profundamente, levantándose de su sitio y me mira._

― _No, tú no eres un pobretón_ _―_ _. Dice determinante_ _―_ _. Entonces ¿por qué?_ _―_ _Pregunta con incredulidad_ _._

 _Ladeo la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de educación le han dado a este chico?_

― _Me gusta_ _―_ _. Respondo seguro_ _―_ _. Mira, no sé que clase de ideas te han metido en la cabeza, pero hacer ese tipo de cosas no es determinante de una clase social, además ser pobre o ser rico no es importante, lo que realmente importa es la esencia de una persona._

― _¿Esencia?_ _―_ _Gira levemente la cabeza confundido._

― _Si, esencia_ _―_ _. Sonrió levemente_ _―_ _. En algún momento de tú vida lo entenderás, espero._

* * *

Se quedó en silencio cuando el rubio terminó su relato, de verdad tenia una mentalidad podrida en ese momento. Su padre les había inculcado valores equivocados, clasistas, realmente horribles.

―Al final terminamos cruzándonos con mas frecuencia, y entre charla y charla nos hicimos amigos―. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo―. Yo… estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú solo me veías como un amigo―. Suspiró―. Un día simplemente desapareciste, tu familia y tú se marcharon de la ciudad y jamás supe nada más de ti.

―Sabo, yo…― No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que realmente no se acordaba de nada?

―No te preocupes―. Sentenció―. Al paso del tiempo yo fui olvidándome de ti, hasta que empecé a soñarte… Y, cuando te volví a ver me di cuenta que el niño en mis sueños eras tú―. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos―. Entiendo si te olvidaste de mí, no hay rencor.

―…― Bajo la cabeza, sentía la culpa carcomerlo desde adentro―. Lo siento…

* * *

 **En un parque de Sabaody.**

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado, oscuro con una gran luna en el centro. La brisa era fresca, tranquilizadora.

―Gracias por estar en este momento conmigo…― Dijo luego de un largo silencio―. No quiero causarte problemas, puedes ir a tu casa si quieres…― La persona que mantenía su cabeza sobre su hombro negó levemente.

―No es una molestia, Yonji-san―. Respondió seguro―. Estas pasando por un momento duro, no sería capaz de dejarte…― Sonrió al escucharlo, abrazándolo mas fuerte por la cintura.

―De verdad eres especial, Chopper―. El menor se sonrojó―. ¿Sabes? No sé que pasará en el futuro, pero quiero que sepas que realmente **te quiero** ―. Respiró hondo, sin saber como proseguir―. Tal vez las cosas no salgan como esperamos, quizás un día ya no estemos en este mundo…― El castaño levantó la cabeza al oírlo, no entendiendo a que venia todo eso―. Pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el desenlace… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?― Asintió con miedo, sentía la angustia interna de su amigo―. **No te olvides de mi** …― Se congeló ante sus palabras―. Tiempos muy difíciles se avecinan, y el final del camino es impredecible…― Lo miró directamente los ojos―. Haz sido como una luz en mi vida, quiero que este amor que siento por ti me ayude a superar todo lo que venga, poder tener el final feliz que anhelo desde que te conocí…― Se calló al sentir las cálidas manos del menor en su rostro, sorprendiéndose.

―Lo tendremos, pase lo que pase―. Realmente no entendía del todo las palabras del chico, pero tenia la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía y lo que pensaba―. Yo te amo, Yonji…― El peliverde abrió un tanto los ojos con sorpresa por dos razones: era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre sin sufijo, y le había dicho las tres palabras mas importantes―. Por ti sería capaz de todo, eres única persona por la que he sentido todo lo que me corroe por dentro, quiero ese final feliz contigo…

―También yo―. Sonrió levemente―. Te prometo que jamás me rendiré, por ti, por mis hermanos… Me mantendré en pie―. Chopper asintió, luego se acerco más al rostro del chico.

Fue cuestión de milisegundos antes de que pegaran sus labios, uniéndose en una promesa eterna. Ese beso era el sello de sus declaraciones, de sus confesiones. Aquel que marcaría su juramento.

 **Nunca darse por vencido, aunque estuvieran vencidos.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	24. Capítulo 24: ¿Despedidas?

―¿Estas bien?― Preguntó cuando entró a la habitación y vio a su amigo con la cabeza baja y los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

―Si…― Suspiró pesadamente―. Bueno, un poco nervioso―. Levantó la mirada―. La Familia Donquixote es muy poderosa, y si nos descubren…

― **Muerte segura** ―. Completó la oración―. Pero, es algo que ya sabíamos al momento de aceptar la misión.

―Lo sé…― Sonrió de medio lado―. ¿No te asusta? La muerte…

―No―. Su mirada se ensombreció―. Tú y yo hemos presenciado la muerte de cerca, estuvimos en la fina línea… Así que temerle sería algo estúpido, más cuando no tienes razones para seguir vivo―. Sus ojos se fijaron en él―. No sé tú, pero yo no.

―¿Y yo que soy? ¿Una popo del inodoro?― Inquirió ofendido al escucharlo, el pelirrojo dejo escapar una sonora carcajada?

―No, idiota, eres mi mejor amigo―. Respondió―. Pero, sé que estarías bien, aunque no esté aquí.

―Deja de decir esas cosas, saldremos ilesos de esa misión e invitaras a salir a Trafalgar de una vez por todas―. Las mejillas de Kid se colorearon ante eso.

―Pero… ¡¿Qué dices! ¡A mí no me gusta ese tipo!― Esta vez fue el turno de Killer de reírse, el pelirrojo a veces era demasiado obvio.

―Por favor, ¿creías que no lo sabía?― Sintió los ojos filosos del mas alto, pero no le importo―. Hace años que estas enamorado de él, desde la primera vez que lo viste en ese hospital.

―Imbécil―. Se giró para que no viera sus mejillas todas sonrojadas―. Solo se me hace atractivo, nada más.

―Si, claro―. Giró los ojos, pensando en lo terco que era.

―Cállate.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Sabaody.**

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo, la noche cada vez estaba mas fresca y la luna mostraba todo su esplendor en el centro del cielo.

―Le debo una explicación a Katakuri…― Fue lo primero que pensó. De seguro el mayor ya había llegado al departamento, viendo todo el desastre que dejo―. Me va a matar…― Seguramente no estaría nada contento, primera vez que lo dejaba solo en su casa y ya se mandaba una.

Se sentó en un banco, realmente no tenía ganas de nada. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, una tras otra. ¿Cuál sería el final de ese camino?

―¡Ya me voy, viejo!― Giró levemente su cabeza al escuchar eso, viendo la silueta de un hombre alto y rubio, pero su fleco que le tapaba media cara impedía que pudiera ver completamente su rostro―. ¡Mañana a las diez estaré aquí!― El hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a él, por lo que solo pudo ver su espalda.

Se quedó observándolo, preguntándose como sería la vida de esa persona. ¿Viviría tranquilamente? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Cómo serian sus padres? ¿Tendría hermanos?

―Dios, que estoy pensando…― Ladeó la cabeza, ¿por qué se ponía a pensar sobre una persona que ni siquiera conocía?― Tengo que ir a hablar con él―. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de su novio, le debía muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 **Entrada del edificio de los Trafalgar.**

* * *

―Gracias por lo de hoy, por todo―. Agradeció con una sonrisa, el menor negó con la cabeza.

―No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre estaré aquí para ti―. Al escucharlo decir eso, no pudo aguantar más y le estampo un delicado beso en los labios.

―Eres condenadamente tierno―. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo―. Bueno, tengo que irme―. Dijo un poco triste.

―Vale…― Chopper también sintió un vacío extraño en su pecho―. ¿Me avisas cuando llegas a tu casa?― Yonji asintió.

―Claro―. Se dieron un ultimo beso antes de que el peliverde se girara, marchándose del lugar.

El menor tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente estaba enamorado de ese chico.

Sin quitar su expresión de felicidad, entró al edificio. Sin embargo, en ningún momento reparó en la silueta que lo observaba fijamente con una cara de furia total.

―Maricón tenias que salir…― Las venas en la frente del sujeto se marcaban notablemente―. Pero, ya me ocuparé de que te quites esas ideas de la cabeza. Ningún hijo mío será marica, así tenga que matarte.

Se fue del lugar a paso lento, jurándose volver a buscarlo. Después de todo, tenia todo el derecho de corregirlo ¿no?

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

* * *

―Bueno, te escucho―. El lugar ahora se encontraba totalmente limpio, todo pulcro y ordenado. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo el hombre para dejar el departamento en ese estado.

Suspiró hondo, pensando por donde comenzar.

―La cosa es que…― Le contó absolutamente todo, sin perder detalle, desde los documentos y el intento de suicidio de su hermano.

Katakuri no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, escuchándolo atentamente y asintiendo en algunas ocasiones.

―Vaya…― Fue lo único que dijo cuando terminó el relato―. ¿Y cómo está?

―Estable, lo vi mas tranquilo―. Respondió serio―. Creo que Judge le aplico ese protocolo, y eso provoco parte del vacío emocional.

―Tal vez―. Dio un largo respiro―. No puedo siquiera imaginar lo horrible que es no acordarte de cosas de tu pasado, saber que viviste cosas que no recuerdas, personas que olvidaste…

―Si, su cabeza debe ser un lio…― Hizo una mueca―. Lo que más me preocupa es el daño cerebral que pudo sufrir, según esos documentos son irreversibles.

―Eso leí―. Ichiji lo miró confundido―. Los leí, los documentos. Pero, nunca me imagine que pusiera en practica algo así en tu hermano.

―Tampoco yo―. Levantó los hombros, derrotado―. Ahora que mis hermanos saben todo será más fácil poder investigar, créeme que Judge no saldrá liberado de esta.

Los ojos del mayor denotaban orgullo hacia el pelirrojo, realmente le parecía muy valiente, y eso solo lograba enamorarlo aún más.

En ese momento supo que su novio estaría bien y a salvo mientras él estuviera lejos, y si llegara a pasarle algo confiaba que tendría el apoyo que necesitaría.

―Ichiji―. El chico lo miró―. **Te amo** , por favor nunca lo olvides―. No podía decirle sobre su misión, ya que era muy peligroso. Esperaba que lo entendiera cuando se enterara, no quería ponerlo en riesgo por si algo llegara a fallar o salir mal.

―Yo también te amo―. Sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, esas palabras le motivaban a regresar sano y salvo―. ¿Estas bien?― Preguntó al notarlo afligido, él solo asintió.

―Si, no es nada―. El pelirrojo lo miró desconfiado, pero no hizo más preguntas.

* * *

 **Penthouse de la Familia Monkey-Portgas.**

* * *

Cuando desbloqueo su celular para leer el mensaje que le había llegado, jamás espero encontrarse con aquello.

" _ **Hola, Sabo. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien… Quería agradecerte por los días que compartimos, realmente los disfrute, ojalá que tú también.**_

 _ **Me habría encantado poder invitarte a salir, conocernos más… Pero, por ahora no será posible. Tengo que marcharme de la ciudad por un tiempo, perdón por no decirte antes… No puedo decirte a dónde, espero lo comprendas.**_

 _ **No sé cuándo volveré, pero cuando lo haga me encantaría que aceptaras una cita conmigo, ya que enserio tengo muchas ganas de que nos conozcamos. ¿Qué piensas?**_

 _ **Las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos fueron extrañas, sin embargo, el destino me jugo una maravillosa jugada jaja.**_

 _ **En fin, espero poder volver y que me des tu respuesta :-D No es presión, espero no lo tomes así.**_

 _ **Te mando saludos, y deseo que sigas estando bien.**_

 _ **Killer."**_

Estaba totalmente estático, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje. ¿Killer se iba? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? Deseaba haberlo podido ver, ya que, desde que salió del hospital, no se habían visto.

Decidió responderle, de forma corta y concisa, así cuando se vieran podrían hablar mucho.

" _ **Hola, Killer. No sé a dónde irás, pero te esperaré para tener esa cita, a mi también me gustaría conocerte más.**_

 _ **Por favor cuídate ¿vale?"**_

Lo envió con nervios, sentía un hueco en el pecho. Tenia un presentimiento extraño, uno que no le gustó nada.

Espero varios minutos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que se dio por vencido al darse cuenta que seguramente ya no le contestaria.

―¿Te pasa algo?― Giró su cabeza al oír la voz de su hermano en el marco de la puerta, luego negó con una mueca que lo delataba―. ¿Seguro?― Inquirió preocupado, se encamino hacia la cama y se sentó.

―Si…― Suspiró, Ace lo miró inquieto―. No sé, de repente tuve una sensación muy fea…― Confesó, el castaño ahora lo observaba de manera extraña.

―¿También tú?

―¿Qué?

El mayor respiró hondo, se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, camino de vuelta y se sentó.

―Escucha…― Habló bajo―. Nosotros no estamos a salvo, es más… Creo que el caso esta mucho mas complicado de lo que parece―. Sabo alzó una ceja, confuso.

―¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo sabes eso?― Ace se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, estaba nervioso.

―Anoche escuche una conversación que Marco tuvo con alguien de la estación, no sé con quién estaba platicando, pero…― El rubio lo miró insistente, quería que continuará hablando―. Habló de infiltrados en un grupo del Bajo Mundo, un tal EILA y su investigación probablemente acertada, y sobre nuestra seguridad, que estamos en un gran peligro.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Que no ha terminado, nosotros no debimos sobrevivir aquella noche―. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron―. Las personas que provocaron la masacre, volverán a por nosotros.

―Ace―. Su hermano lo observo―. Creo que es hora de hablar con el abuelo, que nos explique lo que realmente esta pasando, y que nos diga todo lo que se nos ha ocultado.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	25. Capítulo 25: Lagrimas

Era relativamente temprano, pasadas las nueve de la mañana, y el ambiente en el despacho de Monkey D. Garp se sentía pesado.

Ace y Sabo lo miraban fijamente, sin parpadear, esperando sus respuestas. Querían saber, querían enterarse, ellos estaban en todo su derecho de conocer la verdad.

―Yo no lo sabía…― Empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa―. Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Dragon y estuvimos cinco años sin hablarnos, por lo que no presencie sus nacimientos―. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose apenados por su abuelo―. Cuando nos arreglamos, y los conocí, ustedes ya tenían tres años y Luffy estaba recién nacido…

››Siempre me llamo la atención las diferencias físicas entre ustedes, pero nunca indague mas en ello, para mí son mis nietos y eso es mas que suficiente. Lo siento si suena egoísta, ahora que sabrán la verdad ojalá no dejen de verme como su abuelo…

Las reglas son claras, los únicos que pueden tomar el mando de un Clan como el de Dragón deben ser sus hijos directos, en caso de tener mas de uno deberá ser el primogénito. Así que ibas a ser tú, Ace…

Pero, luego de todo lo que pasó nos enteramos que Sabo y tú tienen la **sangre manchada** , es decir, que no son hijos biológicos de Dragón. Mandamos a hacer pruebas de ADN de los tres, y descubrimos que Luffy es el único que tienen lazo sanguíneo directo con Dragón, Ace es solo hijo de Rouge y Sabo… No eres hijo biológico de ninguno de los dos.‹‹

Garp bajo los ojos, ahora lo sabían. Ya sabían uno de los secretos que su hijo se llevó a la tumba.

―¿Qué?― El rubio sintió como su pecho se hundía al escuchar eso―. ¿Eso quiere decir que yo…?― El peliblanco asintió, afligido―. Soy adoptado…

―Sabo…― El castaño intento tocarle el hombro, pero el chico lo rechazo violentamente―. Hermano…

―¿Hermano?― Lo miró furioso―. ¡YO NO SOY TU HERMANO! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!― Se quedó callado al escucharlo, totalmente anonado―. ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! ¡¿Con que derecho me mintieron con algo así?!

―Lo siento…― Garp no sabia que decir, no tenia con que defenderse, el enojo de su nieto era comprensible.

―¿Lo sientes?― Sonrió de forma burlesca, una burla triste―. No sabes cuanto lo siento yo…― Se levantó de forma brusca, saliendo del lugar dando un portazo.

―¡Sabo, espera!― Ace lo siguió a pesar de los ruegos de su abuelo―. ¡No te vayas así, detente!

El escandalo era tal que toda la estación se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, empezando a murmurar al ver a los hermanos.

―¡¿Qué quieres?!― Exclamó enojado―. ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero verte!― Para ese punto todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos, incluidos los de Marco, quien se posiciono detrás de Ace.

―No me trates así, yo no tengo la culpa―. Pidió con ojos tristes―. Entiendo como te sientes, pero―. No pudo terminar la oración porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no pudiendo creer que Sabo había golpeado a su hermano. Nadie paso por alto la mirada de odio del rubio, sorprendiéndose aún más.

Marco se apresuró a agacharse a la altura de su novio, agarrándolo por los hombros y fijando sus ojos en el menor con total confusión.

―No digas que me entiendes cuando no lo haces―. Lo observó con mucho desprecio―. Tú al menos a sabes quien es tu madre, yo ni eso. No trates de comprender Ace, porque no lo harás―. Le dio la espalda, una sonrisa de completa desolación surco su rostro―. Mira, en un segundo me he quedado sin abuelo, sin padres, sin hermanos. Estoy completamente solo―. Una lagrima bajo lentamente por su mejilla―. **Solo** ―. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la estación sin volver a mirar a nadie.

―Sabo―. Quiso ir en busca del chico, pero Marco se lo impidió―. ¡Tengo que ir con él!― Exclamó, el rubio solo ladeo la cabeza.

―Vamos―. Lo ayudo a levantarse, luego lo llevo hacia el despacho que compartía con su mejor amigo.

Por su lado, hubo una persona en particular que presenció todo, y quien se dio cuenta en ese momento que las palabras del segundo hijo de Monkey D. Dragón podían significar más de lo que parecía.

Algo que le decía que debía indagar de inmediato, por lo que llamo a sus hermanos para una reunión urgente.

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

Se despertó cuando escuchó el tono de su celular que marcaba una llamada entrante, tapándose los oídos para que ese maldito ruido desapareciera, pero quien quiera que fuera era demasiado insistente.

―¿Hola?― Respondió de malhumor, dando un largo bostezo.

― _¿Sigues durmiendo?_ ― La voz de su hermano menor resonó al otro lado―. _Bueno, no importa. Reunión urgente en la estación, ya he avisado a Reiju, ven rápido._

―Vale―. Miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que Katakuri no estaba en la cama―. Estaré ahí en un rato―. Sin más, colgó.

Se levantó en busca de su novio, sin éxito alguno. ¿Ya se había ido a la estación? ¿Por qué no lo esperó?

―Oh…― Vio una nota pegada en la heladera, por lo que la agarró y comenzó a leerla.

 _ **¨Ichiji, sé que te sorprenderás cuando leas esto y quizás no lo entiendas. Debo irme por un tiempo, se me asigno una misión especial y no podía decírselo a nadie. Lamento habértelo ocultado, pero es de suma discreción dado la magnitud.**_

 _ **Ojalá me perdones, y te mantengas a salvo. Por favor no trates de averiguar mi paradero, es muy peligroso. No quiero que estés en más riesgo del que ya estas.**_

 _ **Si en algún momento puedo, me pondré en contacto contigo. Te pido que no lo intentes tú ¿vale?**_

 _ **Una cosa más: no le digas a nadie sobre esto.**_

 _ **Te amo, no olvides nunca.**_

 _ **Katakuri.¨**_

Se quedó estático al leer aquello. La nota sonaba a una especie de despedida, la misión a la que fue encomendada debía ser muy peligrosa, tal como aseguraba.

―Idiota…― Se preguntaba a donde lo habrían mandado, rogaba que no fuera al Bajo Mundo.

 **Brr. Brr.**

Se apresuró a ver su celular cuando vibro, pero se desilusiono al ver que era un mensaje de su hermano diciéndole que se apresurará.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Sabaody.**

Sinceramente ya estaba harto, toda la situación lo ponía de malas. Cada vez que salía debía ser seguido por el sequito de hombres que su abuelo contrató para su seguridad, se sentía prisionero siempre que quería dar un paseo.

―Tsk…― Hizo un mohín tratando de mostrar su molestia, pero era algo inútil porque eso no cambiaría las cosas. Estaba a dos pasos de volverse loco.

―¿Luffy?― Se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose a alguien que conocía muy bien―. ¡Luffy, hola!

―¡Chopper!― Sonrió alegremente, al fin alguien con quien poder hablar en esa mala mañana―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿A dónde ibas?― Preguntó con curiosidad al reparar en la mochila del castaño.

―A la biblioteca―. Respondió con una sonrisa―. ¿Y tú?

―Dando una vuelta, me cansé de estar en mi casa―. Río levemente―. ¿Luego veras a Torao?― Inquirió con nervios, cada vez que hablaba del pelinegro mayor se ponía de esa manera.

―Sip, iremos a almorzar―. Contestó sin pasar por alto la expresión de su amigo―. ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?― El rostro del chico se iluminó al escucharlo.

―¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!― Chopper sonrío, no había mejor partido para su hermano que Luffy. Ese chico era especial, y notaba que ambos se gustaban.

―Vale―. Sacó una hoja y una lapicera de su mochila, luego anotó algo―. Esta es la dirección, ¿a las doce te parece bien?― El mayor asintió frenéticamente.

―¡Si! Shishishishishi~

―Genial, nos vemos entonces―. Se despidieron antes de que cada uno siguiera su camino.

Camino a la biblioteca, Chopper no podía sacar su expresión de felicidad absoluta. Las cosas no podían ir mejor, tenia un novio que lo amaba, un hermano que lo adoraba y lo protegía, y había hecho amigos. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡Tenía todo y más!

―La vida me sonríe―. Se dijo sin borrar su expresión, entrando por fin al gran edificio.

Sin embargo, no reparó en el hombre que lo estuvo siguiendo todo el camino.

―Así que eres amigo de Monkey D. Luffy, interesante―. Sonrió macabramente―. Serás marica, pero de algo me servirás.

* * *

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody.**

Ya le había curado la herida en la mejilla, y su novio le contó que fue lo que pasó. Ahora estaban en completo silencio, mirándose uno al otro, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

―El enojo de Sabo es compresible―. El rubio rompió el incomodo silencio―. Luego de todo lo que han pasado, enterarse de algo así lo debe haber terminado de destruir.

―¿Crees que no lo sé?― Ace frunció el entrecejo―. ¿Pero que culpa tengo yo?― Marco suspiró, ladeando la cabeza levemente.

―Ninguna―. Sentenció―. Pero, en alguien tenía que sacar su enojo, y lamentablemente fuiste tú―. La mirada del castaño era de total tristeza.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos mintieron de esta forma?― Inquirió, sus ojos estaban cristalinos―. No entiendo… ¡No logro comprenderlo!― Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en abundancia.

―…― El mayor se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién demonios se suponía que era? ¿Quién era su verdadero padre? ¿Por qué ocultaron todo?

* * *

 **Spiders Café, Dressrosa.**

Los observaba desde el minuto uno, estaba completamente segura que jamás habían ido ahí, nunca los había visto.

Tres hombres.

El primero extremadamente alto, fornido, cabello corto, puntiagudo y granate claro, ojos del mismo color, párpados caídos, ojeras, cejas arqueadas y largas pestañas. Desde sus sienes nacían dos largas cicatrices cosidas que atravesaban la parte inferior de su cara.

Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra sin mangas, desabrochada y con el rostro de una calavera en la parte posterior, unos pantalones del mismo material repletos de herraduras y sustentados por un cinturón de calavera, unas botas con carlancas y espuelas, guantes negros y una característica bufanda de plumas abultada que cubría su boca y alcanzaba sus hombros. En su brazo izquierdo lucía un tatuaje rosa en el que se aprecia el rostro de una calavera, y, en la parte izquierda de su torso, cuatro líneas tatuadas verticalmente que cruzaban su pectoral, también de color rosa

El segundo era un hombre alto y corpulento. Llevaba una característica mascará, por lo que era imposible saber sus rasgos faciales, pero se podía apreciar que tenía el cabello largo y rubio. También llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul con lo que parecía ser su propia _Jolly Roger_.

El tercero era un hombre pálido, alto y musculoso con el pelo de un color rojo anaranjado similar al de una llama. Su nariz poseía una forma particular, siendo puntiaguda y contando con pequeños salientes en ambos lados. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de color rojo oscuro, y sus labios del mismo color. Sus ojos eran anaranjados.

Algo que le llamo mucho la atención fue la carencia de cejas en el rostro del sujeto.

Estaba vestido de forma extravagante, llevando un pantalón estampado de color amarillo y negro con una franja roja, botas negras y una banda azul bajo un cinturón verde en cuyo centro se encontraba una placa dorada circular con el dibujo de un trébol de cuatro hojas. También tenía una bandolera negra fina repleta de tornillos minúsculos de donde colgaban una pistola de chispa y una daga con empuñadura de estilo japonés. Así mismo, poseía brazaletes de oro alrededor de ambas muñecas. Llevaba unas gafas de ingeniero de forma cuadrada en su frente y un gran abrigo de piel sobre su musculoso torso desnudo, adornado con clavos alineados en la zona de los hombros y corchetes.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	26. Capitulo 26: Corazón

―Espera, espera―. El chico respiró profundo―. ¿Estas seguro que esas fueron sus palabras?

―Completamente―. Respondió su hermano―. ¿Cómo la ves?― El pelirrojo se levantó y fue hacia la pizarra donde enmarco la frase **¨sangre manchada¨**.

―Que hemos resuelto el misterio―. Sonrió triunfante, los otros lo miraron confusos―. ¿No lo entienden? Según dijo Yonji, Ace sabe quien es su madre, Sabo marcó las palabras ¨yo ni eso¨, y en ningún momento mencionaron a Luffy.

―¿Y?― El peliverde no terminaba de entender, el mayor suspiró resignado.

―Que Luffy es el único hijo biológico de Monkey D. Dragón, Ace posiblemente sólo hijo de Rouge, y Sabo es adoptado―. Reiju y Yonji se miraron entre ellos, tenía sentido―. ¿Recuerdan lo que Luffy nos contó en el interrogatorio? Dijo que escuchó cuando los tipos decían claramente que Ace y Sabo no eran quienes creían que eran―. Asintieron―. Que tenían la sangre manchada, ahora sabemos cuál es su significado.

―Si ese es el caso…― Los hombres miraron a la pelirrosa―. Si la mente maestra detrás de todo sabe sobre eso, ¿por qué quiere acabar a Sabo y Ace? No tendría sentido, ya que ninguno de los dos puede tomar el mando del Clan y no significarían mayor riesgo. En tal caso, el único objetivo debería ser Luffy.

Ichiji se llevó la mano al mentón.

―Por sus orígenes―. Decretó―. Tal vez no sean hijos biológicos de Dragon, ¿pero que sabemos de sus linajes? Es posible que ahí este la clave.

―Investigaremos por ese lado―. Dijo Reiju convencida de la teoría de su hermano―. Respecto a Niji. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Tenemos que mantenerlo al tanto de todo esto―. Ichiji negó con la cabeza.

―No, luego de todo lo que ha pasado, y más con lo de Sabo, es mejor que no se enteré―. Yonji iba a contradecirlo, pero fue mas rápido―. Es lo mejor, no estoy diciendo que se lo ocultaremos para siempre, solo hasta que este mejor. No puede recibir noticias fuertes, además el chico sigue desaparecido―. La mayor asintió, dándole la razón.

Yonji no estaba para nada convencido de que esa fuera la mejor decisión, pero tal vez Ichiji tenia razón. Ahora se enfrentaba a un dilema: hacerle caso a su hermano mayor y no poner al tanto a Niji, cosa que seguro lo enojaría; o decirle, y aguantarse la bronca de los otros dos.

 **Spiders Café, Dressrosa.**

―¿Cuánto tardará en venir?― El pelirrojo del grupo ya se estaba impacientando, más al notar como la barman no dejaba de mirarlos.

―No lo sé―. Killer movía su pierna derecha frenéticamente, estaba inquieto y nervioso―. Ni siquiera conocemos su cara. ¿Cómo sabremos que es él?

―Nos reconocerá―. Respondió Katakuri como si fuera lo más obvio―. Ahora manténganse en silencio, esa mujer nos está observando fijamente, no me sorprendería que fuera una informante del Bajo Mundo―. Killer miró a la mencionada con disimulo. Su compañero tenía razón, parecía que estaba estudiándolos.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros. Realmente no tenían mucho que decirse, Killer y Kid nunca habían entablado una verdadera conversación con Katakuri, por lo cual se dificultaba un poco comenzar alguna clase de relación.

Por otro lado, estarían conviviendo mucho tiempo juntos y se tendrían solo entre ellos, entonces debían hacer un esfuerzo para no parecer extraños frente a Donquixote Doflamingo, y al mismo tiempo empezar a tener una conexión de complicidad, si no en el futuro podrían estar acabados.

―Buenos días, Corazón-sama―. Se giraron al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, encontrándose con un hombre rubio, de cabello corto y peinado haca adelante, cubierto por un gorro parecido a un chullo con acabados parecidos a corazones. Llevaba unas gafas de sol, en el ojo derecho y en los labios traía puesto maquillaje. Poseía una camisa con estampados de corazones, un abrigo de plumas negras y unos pantalones vaqueros blancos―. ¿Quiere lo de siempre?

―…― El hombre negó en respuesta, yendo directamente hacia la mesa de los tres desconocidos.

Katakuri lo analizaba con cuidado, desde el primer momento supo quien era. Ese cambio de look no lo engañaba, estaba seguro que Kid y Killer también lo habían reconocido.

―Tú debes ser…― Killer comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que casi mete la pata.

El tipo sacó un cuaderno, donde empezó a escribir algo.

― _ **Me llamo Corazón, ustedes son a quienes tanto he esperado**_ ―. Se miraron unos a otros, asintiendo―. _**Me alegra que hayan llegado a salvo, ya me encargué de todo. Doffy los espera a mediodía, ¿están listos?**_ ― Repitieron la acción con una expresión seria―. _**Lo que nos espera no será fácil, pero deben confiar unos en otros. No importa qué, jamás olviden que entre ustedes no se traicionaran.**_

Un completo silencio los rodeaba, congelándose ante las palabras del hombre. Era verdad lo que decía, a partir de ese momento iban a depender de si mismos y de los restantes. Debian aprender a confiar, cada uno era caracterizado por la lealtad que mostraron desde siempre.

―Claro que si―. Katakuri respondió por todos, Killer y Kid sonrieron mostrando su apoyo.

― _ **Es la hora, tenemos por lo menos una hora y media de viaje**_ ―. Se levantaron de sus asientos, caminando hacia la salida.

Nadie contó con que Corazón se tropezaría con la nada y caería de espalda al piso.

 **En algún parque de Sabaody.**

Se sentó en un banco, dando un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado, agotado, agobiado de los problemas. Primero lo de su padre, luego lo de Niji, después Katakuri se va y ahora tener que empezar una investigación desde cero.

¿Cuándo terminaría todo? ¿Cuándo podría ser plenamente feliz? Las cosas mas que ir mejorando, empeoraban. De mal en peor, se sentía como si estuviera sobre arena movediza, hundiéndose poco a poco.

―¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?― Levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz infantil, encontrándose con una niña de cabello blanco y ojos inocentes.

―Tú…― La observó de arriba abajo, era la misma pequeña de la otra noche―. Eres la niña que cantó con su hermano esa vez, ¿verdad?― Asintió al verse descubierta, luego se sentó en el banco.

Ahora pudo contemplarla mejor que esa noche, estaba bastante sucia, el cabello lo tenia enmarañado, la ropa un tanto rota y estaba más delgada de lo que debería. Su mirada mostraba cansancio, sus ojeras eran muy notables.

―¿Esta bien? Parecía muy preocupado…― Sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.

―Si, solo cosas de la vida―. Contestó, luego le acaricio levemente la cabeza―. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―Eh…― Dudó bastante en responder, desviando sus ojos―. Eh, esperando a mi hermano que fue a casa a buscar algo…― Ichiji ladeó la cabeza levemente, era obvio que mentía.

―¿Segura? Puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada―. La pequeña fijó su mirada en la del pelirrojo―. Enserio, soy policía, pero no iré contra ustedes.

―Dai-chan fue a otra zona para ver si podemos conseguir más dinero…― Explicó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Entonces…― Pensó un poco como decir lo siguiente―. Son niños de la calle, ¿no?― La peliblanca se sorprendió ante eso, moviéndose inquieta.

―Eh… ¿Cómo…?― El mayor hizo una mueca.

―Sin ofender, pero no es muy difícil de notar…― La pequeña se sonrojó aun mas―. ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿No deberían estar en un orfanato?

―Tenemos diez años, nuestros padres murieron hace unos años…― Movía sus manos con nerviosismo―. Nos llevaron a un orfanato, pero eran muy malos con nosotros. Nos golpeaban mucho y nos mataban de hambre…― Ichiji se quedó estático al escucharla. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan cruel?― Es mejor vivir en la calle que en ese lugar, no queremos volver ahí.

―Siento mucho escuchar eso…― Sacó su billetera, la niña lo miraba atentamente―. Realmente no sé cómo podría ayudarlos, por favor acepta esto para que puedan comprarse algo para comer―. Le tendió algunos billetes―. Y esto también, si alguna vez necesitan algo o están en problemas, acá esta mi número―. La niña agarró ambas cosas, luego leyó la tarjeta en voz alta.

―Ichiji Vinsmoke―. Volvió sus ojos―. Woah, su nombre es tan genial―. Sonrió ante el cumplido―. Yo soy Kagome Manami, es un placer conocerlo―. Tendió su mano, la cual aceptó al instante

―Igualmente, pequeña.

 **En alguna parte de Sabaody.**

Caminaba sin rumbo, tapando sus ojos como podía para que nadie viera las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo pudieron mentirle de esa manera? ¿Por qué ocultaron algo así? ¡¿Con que derecho?!

―No puedo entenderlo…― Miró hacia el cielo, como si ahí llegara a encontrar alguna respuesta―. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Toda su vida había sido una mentira, todo lo que alguna vez tuvo era solo una ilusión, no existía. ¿Por qué sus verdaderos padres lo habían dejado? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron? ¿Acaso él tenia algo malo? ¿Era su culpa?

Ya no era nadie, perdió todo en un segundo, su vida se desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sabía quien demonios era, de donde provenía, absolutamente nada.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de algo: la única persona verdadera en su vida llena de mentiras era…

―Niji Vinsmoke…

 **Horas después, Dressrosa.**

―Así que estos son los hombres que tanto querías, Rosi―. El jefe de la Familia Donquixote largó una sonora carcajada―. _El Comandante Dulce_ , Katakuri. _El Soldado Asesino_ , Killer. Y, Eustass _¨Captain¨_ Kid.

Los tres mencionados se mantenían rectos, serios, sin una pizca de miedo. No debían flaquear ante el infame Doflamingo, un paso en falso y estarían muertos.

―Me agradan, fufufufu~. Son obedientes, eso me gusta―. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa demasiado macabra, luego comenzó a analizarlos con cuidado―. Veo muerte en sus ojos, saben lo que es, se han enfrentado a ella.

Se alejo a paso lento, volviendo a sentarse. Acto seguido, y sin borrar su expresión, los miró fijamente.

―Estarán a prueba un mes, aunque si son tan buenos como dice mi lindo hermanito seguro no tendrán problemas. ¿Verdad?― Asintieron de inmediato―. Que no se les olvide algo: mi familia es preciada, si llegan siquiera a tocar a uno no dudaré en matarlos. La traición no se perdona, recuerden que nunca doy segundas oportunidades.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	27. Capitulo 27: Donquixote Family

La Familia Donquixote era increíblemente grande, al igual que su mansión. Cada personaje que se habían cruzado hasta ese momento era digno de recordar, sobre todo Buffalo y Baby 5. Además, tuvieron el _honor_ de conocer a los altos mandos de la familia: Trébol, Pica y Diamante. Corazón era el primero en los tronos, ya que al ser el hermano menor de Doflamingo contaba con _ciertos_ privilegios.

Fueron presentados ante todos como los nuevos discípulos de Corazón, asesinos a sangre fría y a quienes no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de terminar con la vida de alguien, capaces de cumplir cualquier misión que se les encomendara.

Un poco exagerado pensarían algunos, pero no. Para pertenecer a la Familia Donquixote debían ser así, e incluso peores.

― _ **Síganme**_ ―. Corazón los guio por los largos pasillos, pasando por muchas habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron a un cuarto bastante alejado, el rubio cerró la puerta y se giró para verlos fijamente.

― _ **Ya están dentro, ahora solo es cuestión de cumplir nuestra misión**_ ―. Kid iba a decir algo, pero el hombre le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera callado―. _**No hablen, no olviden que las paredes escuchan. Todos los oídos y ojos estarán sobre ustedes, nadie confía en alguien nuevo tan fácilmente, menos que son tres**_ ―. Asintieron―. _**Si deben decirse algo, háganlo en modo encubierto, que parezca una conversación sin sentido.**_

―Hace calor ¿no?― Todos miraron a Killer antes de reírse y negar con la cabeza, ese intento de conversación había sido penoso.

― _ **Yo me encargaré de llevarnos a un lugar cuando tengamos información, así hablamos tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, acá adentro no olviden que los vigilan**_ ―. Volvieron a asentir, el rubio mayor sonrío.

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Niji Vinsmoke.**

Estar en ese lugar lo estaba volviendo loco, no tenia nada que hacer y se sentía prisionero en esas cuatro paredes. La visita de su hermano mejor le había alegrado el día, por lo menos tendría con quien hablar un rato.

―¿Los demás están bien? ¿Cómo van las investigaciones?― Inquirió con curiosidad, Yonji dudó un poco en responder.

―Bien, vamos por buen camino―. El peliazul notó su nerviosismo, estaba seguro que algo le ocultaba.

―Dilo―. El menor lo miró sorprendido, antes de ladear la cabeza levemente.

―No tengo nada que decir…― Niji frunció el entrecejo, a veces era demasiado obvio.

― **Yonji** ―. Su voz salió dura, segundos después el joven suspiró rendido―. Dímelo de una vez.

―Vale, vale. Descubrimos que Luffy es el único hijo biológico de Dragón, Ace es solo hijo de Rouge, y Sabo es adoptado―. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le escapará una exclamación de sorpresa―. Ace y Sabo tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la estación, incluso le pegó un puñetazo…

―¿Qué? ¿Y ahora donde esta?― Interrogó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

―No sabemos, se fue y creo que aun no lo encuentran―. El peliazul hizo un amago de querer levantarse de la cama, pero su hermano lo detuvo―. Ey, ey. ¿A dónde vas?

―A buscarlo, dios sabe a que peligros este expuesto, no te olvides que siguen estando en mucho riesgo―. Yonji negó con la cabeza.

―Es algo en lo que no debemos meternos, no sin recibir una orden―. El mayor lo miró con enojo―. Te mantendré al tanto de todo, tú debes quedarte aquí hasta que te den el alta, por favor no hagas mas locuras.

―…― Respiró hondo, la preocupación lo invadía completamente―. Vale…― Le molestaba, pero el peliverde tenía razón al decir que no podría salir de ese lugar sin el alta.

Le rompía el corazón imaginarse lo destrozado que debía estar Sabo en ese momento, más al saber que estaba deambulando solo por algún lado.

Yonji se sorprendió al ver los ojos afligidos de su hermano. ¿Era posible que a Niji le gustara el segundo hijo de la familia Monkey-Portgas?

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody, despacho de Monkey D. Garp.**

―Lamento escuchar todo eso…― El peliblanco bajó la mirada ante lo dicho por su amigo―. Ya volverá, necesita tiempo…

―No lo sé, Sengoku―. Suspiró con tristeza―. Hubieras visto su cara, estaba tan enojado y dolido…―. No podía sacarse de la mente la expresión de su nieto, debía sentirse traicionado y tan mal, tan confundido―. No entiendo porque mi hijo oculto algo así, sin decírselo a nadie…

―Estoy seguro que tuvo sus razones, no lo juzgues sin saber que fue lo que realmente pasó―. Asintió levemente.

―No lo hago, sólo quiero saber, averiguar por qué lo hizo―. El pelinegro hizo una mueca, Garp la estaba pasando realmente mal.

―¿Y sabes algo de Ace?― Afirmó con la cabeza.

―Está aquí, en la estación, Marco me avisó que esta con él―. Respiró profundamente antes de soltar el aire―. Tengo que averiguar quien es el verdadero padre de Ace, y quienes los padres de Sabo, para poder darles respuestas.

 **Toc, toc.**

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, diciendo un sonoro ¨pase¨. Al ser abierta, se encontraron con un joven de cabello castaño, su peinado era un extraño tupe.

―Garp-san, Sengoku-san―. Hizo una reverencia―. Tengo buenas noticias―. Levantaron las cejas, indicándole que se sentara.

―Dinos―. Thatch les tendió los documentos fotográficos de la causa Monkey-Portgas.

―He tardado semanas en investigar, pero por fin encontramos algo, Oyaji me ayudó―. Asintieron mientras veían las fotografías―. Tres meses antes de la masacre, Dragón contrató mucho personal, en las fotos se puede ver como la minoría tiene trajes mas claros y desgastados, además de insignias doradas en las ropas. La mayoría estaban con prendas mas nuevas, y no poseían esa insignia en ninguna parte―. Ambos hombres miraron con atención, dándose cuenta que el castaño estaba en lo cierto―. Investigue a todas las familias de los empleados nuevos, y descubrí que todos ellos necesitaban de dinero, ya sea por pobreza o enfermedades que debían ser tratados con tratamientos carísimos. Todos y cada uno dieron la misma versión: el empleador que los contrataría les daría una gran suma de dinero adelantada a cambio de sus servicios. Así mismo, todos concordaron con que, al irse a trabajar a la gran mansión, parecía que se despedían definitivamente de ellos.

―¿Estas diciendo que todas esas personas sabían que morirían?― Inquirió Sengoku con sorpresa, el menor asintió.

―Si, creo que Dragón los contrató para ser escudos humanos, entre más personas en la mansión, más tardarían en dar con los miembros de la familia―. Garp apoyó su rostro sobre su mano, dando un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

―Hijo mío… ¿Cómo sabias que todo esto pasaría?

 **Entrada del Restaurante Baratie.**

Miró su reloj por tercera vez, su hermanito estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, de seguro se había entretenido hablando con su novio.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro al pensar en eso, realmente no podía aceptar que Chopper estaba creciendo. Le costaba, ya que prácticamente lo había criado desde que nació.

Por otro lado, sentía que Yonji era una buena persona, alguien que verdaderamente lo quería.

―¡Torao!― Su corazón se paró al escuchar esa voz, girando lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño―. ¡Hola, Torao!― No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver que sus sospechas eran cierta.

―¡Luffy-ya!― El menor corrió hasta estar a su lado, una enorme sonrisa cubría su rostro―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?― Miró por sobre su hombro, notando a los seis tipos de negro siguiéndolo de cerca.

―Chopper me invitó a almorzar con ustedes, shishishishishi―. Levantó una ceja, confundido.

―¿Mi hermano?― Luffy asintió sin borrar su expresión―. ¿Cuándo lo viste?― El pelinegro mayor estaba tan nervioso que se olvidó por completo de la existencia de los celulares.

―Esta mañana, me lo crucé cuando él iba a la biblioteca―. Menos mal que no había reparado en la pregunta tan tonta que hizo.

―Ya veo―. Ya no valía la pena negarlo, ese chiquillo lo tenia totalmente cautivado, y cada vez que se veían su corazón bombeaba arrítmicamente―. ¿Quieres ir entrando? Chopper está retrasado, pero podemos ir pidiendo algo para comer.

―¡Vale, muero de hambre!― Luffy sonrió aún más antes de agarrar a Law por el brazo y obligarlo a entrar al restaurante.

Cerca del lugar, un castaño tenía una expresión de mucha felicidad mientras miraba la escena.

―¡Vamos, Law-nii!― Río bajito―. Estoy seguro que terminaran juntos, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Tomó su celular del bolsillo, luego escribió un mensaje a su hermano: _¨Lo siento, surgió algo y no podré ir, pásala bien con Luffy¨_.

Se alejó del lugar sin borrar su sonrisa, iría a comprarse un rico helado.

 **En algún lugar…**

―Señor, la seguridad que tienen los hermanos es muy grande, no creo que podamos actuar en este momento―. El hombre sentado en el escritorio dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, su rostro mostraba ira en su estado puro.

―Malditos―. Cerró el puño, si tan solo hubieran logrado cumplir sus ordenes aquella noche―. Bien, dejaremos pasar un tiempo prudente, cuando bajen la guardia lo haremos.

―¡Si, señor!

Sonrió con malicia, un poco mas de tiempo no haría mal, después de todo terminarían muertos. Solo era cuestión de esperar, se desharía de ellos como fuera.

 **Mansión de la Familia Donquixote.**

Caminaba por los largos pasillos, realmente no tenia mucho que hacer. Los miembros de la Familia se habían ido a algún lugar, quedando solo los Ejecutivos y ellos.

―Hola Kid-chan~―. Y claro, Doflamingo también―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, jefe―. Respondió, ese tipo realmente le daba muy mala espina.

―Me alegro, fufufufu~―. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa extraña―. Eres muy apuesto, ¿te lo dijeron alguna vez?― Tuvo que aguantar una mueca de asco. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?

―Gracias por el cumplido―. Fue lo único que pudo responder, el otro apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro, causándole un escalofrió.

―Dime algo…― Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un pequeño gemido―. ¿Eres virgen?― Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, quedándose en silencio al no saber que responder.

 **Crick, crick.**

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia donde escucharon unos pasos, encontrándose con otro rubio, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba la escena.

―Rosi, no interrumpas~―. Corazón observo levemente a Kid, quien estaba un tanto pálido.

― _ **Doffy, ¿puedes dejarlo tranquilo? Eustass es mío**_ ―. Doflamingo borró su sonrisa al instante, pasando sus ojos entre ambos.

―¿Son pareja?― Detuvo su mirada en el pelirrojo, quien tardó en responder debido a la sorpresa―. ¿Kid-chan~?

―S-si, jefe―. Asintió finalmente―. Lamento no habérselo dicho antes, no sabia como se lo tomaría.

―Ya veo, fufufufu~―. Se alejo del joven, su expresión era indescifrable―. Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo, Rosi, si no…― Río sonoramente antes de marcharse de ahí.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, antes de que las piernas del pelirrojo flaquearan y se dejara caer al suelo.

― _ **¿Estas bien?**_ ― El rubio se agachó a su altura, Kid lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Si, creí que me violaría…― Dejo escapar una gran bocanada de aire―. Gracias por salvarme―. Corazón negó con la cabeza.

― _ **No hay nada que agradecer, haría cualquier cosa por ti**_ ―. De no ser porque no tenía, hubiera levantado una ceja al leer el papel.

―Gracias, lo mismo digo―. El corazón de Rosinante se rompió al darse cuenta que el menor no entendía para nada el significado de sus palabras.

¿Había algo más doloroso que estar enamorado de una persona que ni siquiera sabia de tu existencia? Si, estar enamorado de alguien que sabe que existes, pero que su corazón esta esperando a alguien más, y nunca se da cuenta de tus sentimientos, y no te mira con otros ojos ni una sola vez.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	28. Capitulo 28: Enfrentamiento

Estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Sabo, no podía evitar estar preocupado. ¿Estaría bien? Que pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que no lo estaba.

―¡Demonios!― Tiró la revista que tenia entre sus manos con enojo―. ¿Dónde estás?― Yonji prometió que lo mantendría al tanto de todo, pero las horas pasaban y no recibía información alguna.

No podía evitar que su corazón se estrujará al pensar cuanto debía estar sufriendo en esos momentos, la noche caía lentamente y nadie sabia nada de él.

 **Clack.**

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó como se abría violentamente, encontrándose con la única persona que menos creyó que iría a verlo.

―Con que aquí estabas, Niji―. Su rostro empalideció, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, la voz se le fue de un segundo a otro―. Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido y débil, pero veo que sí.

―…― Su padre lo miraba con ira, sus puños estaban cerrados hasta el punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

―¿No vas a decir nada? Cobarde―. Quería hablar, reprocharle un montón de cosas, pero no podía. Estaba estático, paralizado―. Eres un cobarde, tan débil como lo era Sanji.

Una exclamación de enojo se le escapó. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

―Si hablamos de cobardía, tu eres el menos indicado para decir algo―. Sus ojos se volvieron temerarios, no permitiría que hablara de esa manera de su difunto hermano menor―. Eres un maldito hijo de puta, usando a tus propios hijos como conejillos de indias, inculcándonos valores totalmente equivocados.

―Cuida tus palabras―. A ese punto no sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Judge si seguía hablando, sin embargo, ya no le importaba.

―Alguien tiene que decírtelo, y parece que me ha tocado a mi―. Sonrió de medio lado―. Siempre viéndonos como maquinas, utilizándonos, sacando provecho de nosotros. ¡¿Qué clase de padre se supone que eres?! ¡Eres una maldita escoria!

―¡QUE TE CALLES!― El hombre hizo un rápido movimiento, claramente para darle un doloroso puñetazo.

Cerró los ojos, esperaba el golpe sin una pizca de miedo, pero el mismo nunca llegó.

―¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?― Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ichiji, encontrándose al pelirrojo sosteniendo el puño de Judge.

―No te metas, Ichiji―. Su padre se giró hacia su hermano, mirándolo con total enojo.

―Claro que me meto, no voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima―. El joven lo observaba con total desprecio―. Deja de creer que eres el rey, que eres intocable, **porque no lo eres** ―. Al segundo siguiente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido: su padre le había dado una cachetada―. Niji tiene razón, eres una basura. Como padre, como humano, no vales nada―. Volvió a levantar la mano, pero el chico solo sonrió―. ¡Vamos, pégame! Tus golpes no me duelen, Judge.

―…― La vena en la frente del mayor se intensifico, estaba realmente furioso.

―Todos estos años te he seguido, obedeciendo todas tus ordenes, nunca me opuse a ti―. Una mueca de desprecio apareció en su rostro―. Pero, ya no más. No dejaré que eches a perder a mis hermanos, no permitiré que se vuelvan monstruos como tú.

―Se van a arrepentir, se los juro―. Ichiji rio con burla.

―Lo dudo, y que sepas que tampoco cuentas con el apoyo de Reiju y Yonji―. Levantó el mentón con superioridad―. **Estas solo.**

El rubio arena frunció el entrecejo, las venas marcadas en su frente no desaparecían. Le hecho una ultima mirada a sus hijos antes de salir de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

―¿No crees que te has pasado?― Su hermano lo miró confundido―. No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que no llegue a sospechar de nuestra investigación al Germa 66.

―No te preocupes por eso, no se le debe ni pasar por la mente que ya sabemos sobre el Protocolo―. Respiró hondo, antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar a Niji―. ¿Estás bien?

―Si, supongo que debía sacar todo lo que pensaba, me siento liberado…― Sonrió levemente―. ¿Y tú?

―Lo mismo, ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar―. Agarró su mano―. Iré a hablar con Reiju y Yonji, deben saber todo lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Estarás bien?

―Claro, no creo que vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

* * *

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody.**

Tocó la puerta dos veces antes de recibir una afirmación para poder entrar. Respiró profundamente antes de adentrase al despacho, encontrándose a su abuelo sentado detrás del escritorio.

―¡Ace!― Iba a levantarse en cuanto vio a su nieto, pero se abstuvo al ver su seria expresión―. ¿Estas muy enojado conmigo?― El castaño cerró los ojos antes de ladear la cabeza negativamente.

―No, por supuesto que no―. Se acercó al escritorio, sentándose en la silla frente al hombre―. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes, viejo.

―Me encantaría poder darte todas las respuestas que necesitas, pero no las tengo―. Suspiró con pesadez―. No sé más de lo que les conté, Dragón se llevó muchos secretos a la tumba―. Ace asintió, como si hubiera esperado esa contestación.

―No estoy enojado contigo, no tengo porqué―. Sonrió―. Tal vez no lleve tu sangre, pero eres mi abuelo. Yo te considero así, a pesar de las discusiones y tus puños de amor, siempre nos has tratado como tus nietos, y nos has querido como tal.

―Ace…― Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al escucharlo, un gran alivio le corrió por el corazón al saber cómo se sentía su nieto mayor.

―Respecto a Sabo, necesita tiempo…― Suspiró―. La noticia le ha chocado mucho, era de esperarse que reaccionara de esa forma… Pero, estoy seguro que no te odia. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a Luffy―. Se mordió el labio inferior―. Supongo que necesita poner en orden sus ideas, ya volverá, lo que menos necesita es que lo presionen.

 **Toc. Toc.**

―Pase―. Un rubio entró al lugar, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ace.

―Hola, Marco. ¿Cómo estás?― Preguntó Garp, el otro hizo una reverencia en modo de respeto.

―Quisiera hablar algo con usted―. El mayor asintió, indicándole que se sentará al lado de su nieto―. Me gustaría volver a mis actividades, dar de alta mi baja del trabajo.

―Claro, sólo necesito hacer unos papeleos―. Marcó un numero en el teléfono, luego escucharon como daba instrucciones a Coby de que preparara unos documentos. Cuando terminó de hablar, les sonrió a ambos―. Mañana mismo podrás volver.

―Gracias, Garp-san―. Iba a levantarse para irse, pensando que necesitarían privacidad, pero el peliblanco lo detuvo.

―Espera, hay dos cosas que me gustaría pedirte―. Lo observó con curiosidad―. Primero, que te quedes más tiempo viviendo en casa, todavía no puedo estar tranquilo dejando a mis nietos sin un policía dentro, al menos en los momentos que estés sin trabajo―. Si bien había contratado a un sequito para que los cuidaran a cada uno en la calle, ya le parecía que les molestaría demasiado que estuvieran adentro, por lo que solo se quedaban en la entrada del edificio.

―Claro, no tengo ningún problema―. Se sintió halagado al saber que el hombre confiaba de esa forma en él.

―Y la segunda, que me ayudes a investigar sobre el verdadero padre de Ace, y sobre los padres biológicos de Sabo―. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando levemente a su novio―. Se que suena extraño, pero realmente no sé con qué podamos encontrarnos, no quiero que un desconocido investigue sobre esto―. Asintió comprendiendo su preocupación.

―Por supuesto, cuente conmigo.

* * *

 **Departamento de los Trafalgar.**

Se hecho a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese día había sido el mejor de su vida.

―¿Qué me has hecho, Luffy-ya?― Ese chico lo tenia cautivado, totalmente embobado, enamorado desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Habían almorzado juntos, Chopper no pudo ir por una _supuesta_ urgencia, por lo que solo estuvieron ellos dos. Luego, fueron al parque central de Sabaody, donde hablaron mucho y tomaron unos helados. Después, Law lo invitó al cine, y al terminar lo acompañó a su casa.

Una cita perfecta, aunque no estaba planeada.

Se preguntaba que sentiría el menor por él, si le gustaba o solo era puro interés. La duda lo carcomía, quería saber que pasaba por la mente del heredero menor.

―Law-nii ¿puedo entrar?― Escuchó la voz de su hermanito al otro lado de la puerta, respondiendo afirmativamente―. ¿Cómo la has pasado con Luffy?― Se enderezó, quedando semi acostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo

―Muy bien, señor _¨surgió algo y no podré ir¨_ ―. El menor se sonrojó levemente, supo de inmediato que se disculparía por eso―. Gracias, realmente la pase muy bien, estar con él me provoca cosas que nunca he sentido por nadie…

―¿Ni por Eustass Kid?― Lo miró sorprendido al oírlo.

―¿Qué?― Chopper comenzó a mover las manos frenéticamente.

―L-lo siento, no quería decir eso…― Negó con la cabeza, luego lo observó con curiosidad.

―No, no es por eso… ¿Pero por qué lo dices?― El adolescente se rascó la nuca, incomodo.

―Bueno, en ese entonces creía que ambos se gustaban, iba a verte a la casa todos los días―. Pensó un poco cuando escuchó su respuesta, tenia razón en lo que decía.

Kid iba a verlo con frecuencia cuando vivían en Flevance, luego que se fueron de ahí jamás volvió a saber nada de él. Hasta ese día en el hospital, donde se presentó como policía de Sabaody.

―Es cierto, pero él no me gustaba―. Contestó sincero―. Y hasta lo que sé, yo a él tampoco―. Chopper giró levemente la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que decía.

―¿Seguro? No sé, Law-nii, te miraba de una manera muy especial.

―Sinceramente no sé que responderte…― Suspiró resignado―. Y aunque ese fuera el caso, no podría verlo de otra manera, menos ahora que Luffy apareció en mi vida.

El castaño hizo una mueca, deseaba que el pelirrojo no siguiera albergando aquellos sentimientos por su hermano, porque seguramente saldría muy lastimado.

―En un rato debo volver al hospital, te dejaré la cena lista ¿vale?― Asintió un tanto ido, no podía evitar sentirse mal por Kid.

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

Ese había sido el punto de encuentro de los hermanos, dado que en la estación no podían hablar tranquilamente, y ya no podrían volver a la mansión. Además, para agregar un punto a favor, Judge no conocía esa ubicación.

―No lo puedo creer―. Fue lo primero que se escuchó luego del relato de Ichiji―. ¿Hablas enserio?

―No jugaría con algo así, Yonji―. Su hermano menor suspiró fuertemente―. Lamento en los problemas que nos metí, pero era necesario. Tarde o temprano pasaría, era el momento justo.

―Solo espero que no sospeche de la investigación, de lo contrario estamos muertos―. El peliverde se sentó en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos―. Tienen que darle el alta de Niji, no podemos estar verdaderamente seguros que no volverá a por él. Tenemos que estar los cuatro juntos, es peligroso que estemos separados.

―¿Por qué lo dices?― Preguntó la pelirrosa, el chico miró a ambos con una expresión extraña.

―Ninguno de nosotros podría contra Judge en un uno contra uno, él lo sabe, y créanme que no dejará las cosas como están, así como así―. Los mayores asintieron, tenia razón.

―Compraremos algún departamento por aquí, mientras tanto necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos algunos días―. Su hermana puso cara de pensante, tratando de ver donde podrían estar.

―Podemos quedarnos aquí, al menos unos días―. No le agradaba poner la casa de su novio como lugar de estadía, pero era algo de fuerza mayor.

―Vale, eso haremos―. Yonji se levantó de su lugar―. Uno de nosotros debe ir con Niji, y de paso explicarle la situación a Trafalgar, seguro lo entenderá―. Los otros dos sonrieron burlones.

―¿Y por qué no vas tú? ¿Le tienes miedo a tu cuñado?― El rostro del peliverde se volvió completamente rojo.

―Cállense…― Se rieron ante la actitud del más chico.

―Iré yo, ustedes sigan leyendo los documentos, quizás encontremos algo más―. Asintieron ante lo dicho por Ichiji, quien aún no había terminado de leer todas las hojas y tenían que saber todo lo posible sobre el Germa 66.

―Por cierto ¿de quién es este departamento?

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Sabaody.**

Caminaba sin apuro por las oscuras calles, las manos las mantenía en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sabia muy bien a donde estaba yendo, luego de pensarlo mucho había decidido ir a verlo.

Se detuvo frente al gran edificio que era iluminado por varias luces de la calle, además de algunas ventanas que mantenían las lámparas prendidas.

―Vamos, debo ser valiente―. Respiró profundo antes de adentrarse al lugar.

Se presentó en la recepción, y las mujeres al escuchar su apellido no dudaron en dejarlo pasar.

Siempre odio usar la influencia de _su familia_ , pero en ese caso lo vio necesario. De otra forma, no habrían dejado que fuera a ver al paciente porque no eran horas de visitas.

Subió al ascensor, marcando el piso tres, y espero hasta llegar. Una vez ahí, fue directamente a la puerta y toco varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta.

―¿Qué debería hacer?― Quizás el chico estaba dormido, tal vez no quería ver a nadie―. ¡Al diablo!― Abrió la puerta con un poco de fuerza, liberando parte del enojo que traía consigo.

El joven sobre la cama lo miró sorprendido, incluso juraría que por un segundo se puso pálido. Estaba leyendo una revista, tenia unos auriculares puestos en los oídos y parecía preocupado por algo.

―¡Sabo!― Exclamó, tirando la revista y levantándose―. ¡Estas bien!― Jamás se esperó que el peliazul lo abrazará en cuanto lo viera.

―Niji-san…― No supo por qué, pero le devolvió el gesto. Unas gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, cosa que el mas joven notó porque lo abrazó con mas fuerza―. Lo siento…

―No tienes nada de qué disculparte, me alegra que hayas venido.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	29. Capítulo 29: Vergo

Entró al lugar hecho una furia, el enojo lo invadía completamente, tenia ganas de matar a alguien.

Se sentó en su lugar predilecto antes de llamar a sus subordinados. Sus hijos se arrepentirían, juró que les haría pagar el haber sido tan malagradecidos. Él era su padre, tenia todo el derecho de poner en el camino correcto a esos cuatro bastardos. Y lo haría, claro que sí.

―Quiero que me traigan a estas personas, y lo quiero ya―. Les mostró las cuatro fotografías de los jóvenes, los hombres bajo su mando asintieron sin pensar―. Nunca debieron tener sentimientos, las emociones son basura. Me encargaré personalmente de sacarles esas cosas de la cabeza, **volverán a ser lo que eran**.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Niji Vinsmoke.**

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el silencio era sepulcral. Sabo estaba nervioso, decaído, triste. El menor notó eso, por lo que decidió hablar.

―Me enteré lo que pasó, de verdad lo siento mucho―. El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

―¿Cómo…?

―Tengo mis fuentes de información…― Hizo una mueca antes de agregar algo―. No puedo decirte que entiendo como te sientes, porque no lo hago. Sin embargo, creo que fuiste duro con Ace, ellos son tu familia a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos.

―Precisamente, nada nos une―. Los ojos del mayor estaban cristalinos, debía sentirse totalmente desolado y confundido.

―¿Estas seguro? Yo creo que te equivocas―. El chico lo observó, esperando que siguiera hablando―. Creo que en esta situación la sangre no importa, en muchas ocasiones madre y padre no son los que te paren, si no los que te crían. ¿Tan mal lo hicieron? ¿Tuviste una infancia cruel o dura? ¿Te llevas de lo peor con Luffy y Ace? ¿Hicieron diferencias entre ustedes? ¿Garp nunca te reconoció como nieto?

―Yo…― Desvió los ojos, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Dragón y Rouge siempre fueron padres amorosos, demostrándoles cariño desde que tenían memoria. Los apoyaban, los cuidaban cuando estaban enfermos, los mimaban mucho, los amaban a los tres por igual.

Se acordaba de las noches que Rouge se quedaba hasta tarde ayudándolo con la tarea, cuando era adolescente le preparaba botanas para que estudiará tranquilo y con el estómago lleno. Siempre lo felicitaba cuando sacaba una nota alta, y lo consoló cuando sufrió su primera mala calificación. Le demostraba su amor y orgullo sin dudarlo, estando al pie del cañón para levantarlos cuando estuvieran cayendo.

Dragón era una persona dura y seria, pero con ellos se le caía la máscara. Lo alentaba a ser lo que quisiese ser, que nunca olvidara que era libre. Le aconsejaba respecto al amor, y le advertía que se cuidará cuando tuviera relaciones. Noches y noches en las que se quedaban hablando en el salón, tomando un café, contándose cosas sin importancia.

Ace era el mayor, el primero. Siempre protector con Luffy y él, rompiéndole la cara a cualquiera que osará a meterse con ellos. Tardes de risas cuando trepaban los arboles siendo niños, cómplices en sus travesuras y noches de campamentos en el gran jardín de la mansión. Hermanos, mejores amigos, secuaces, compinches.

Luffy era el mas pequeño, aquel a quien juró proteger hasta el fin de sus días. Inocente como nadie, pero de corazón noble. Días de entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte, aunque siempre le ganaba. Cuando estaba triste, el pelinegro se enojaba y prometía que le rompería el trasero a quien lo hiciera llorar. Nunca pensaba las cosas dos veces, sin embargo, sabia que pasará lo que pasará él siempre estaría ahí, porque dejaba muy en claro que sus hermanos mayores eran lo mas preciado para él.

Garp, el abuelo duro y firme, siempre dándoles _puños de amor_ cuando se portaban mal o le hacían una travesura. Pero, bueno como nadie, así como despistado. Tenia un corazón amable, sin embargo, muchas veces le costaba mostrarlo. Apoyándolos siempre, estando con ellos luego de la masacre, demostrándoles que realmente lo amaba.

―No, ¿verdad?― La voz de Niji lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. ¿Sabes? Mis hermanos y yo hubiéramos dado lo que fuera por tener padres como Dragón y Rouge.

―¿Por qué lo dices?― Preguntó con curiosidad, para decir eso tenia que saber que clase de personas eran, de otra forma no podía afirmar algo así.

―Cuando cuidaba a Luffy escuché muchas historias sobre su infancia, tu abuelo se las contaba para ver si tenía alguna expresión o reacción―. Sonrió melancólico al recordar los relatos―. Una infancia feliz, una familia amorosa que siempre los alentaba y nunca los presionaba, a pesar de saber que tenían la etiqueta de los herederos del Clan Monkey-Portgas. Los amaron, cuidaron y apoyaron, les enseñaron valores importantes―. Una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Sabo al oírlo―. Si ellos hubieran sido malos, no podrían haber educado a tres hijos con corazones tan nobles como ustedes.

Esta vez, el rubio no pudo evitar llorar con fuerza, llevando su mano a su rostro. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Niji tenía razón en todo lo que decía, en esa situación no importaba los lazos biológicos, ellos eran su familia.

Ace y Luffy eran sus hermanos, Garp su abuelo, y Rouge y Dragon los mejores padres que pudo haberles tocado. ¡No quería perderlos, no quería dejarlos!

Por su parte, el peliazul le acarició la espalda con lentitud. Sabia que sus palabras le habían calado a fondo, así que estaba feliz que el chico se diera cuenta del error que cometió.

―¿Qué demonios…?― Una voz resonó en la habitación, obligándolos a ver quién era.

―¡Ichiji!― Exclamó con sorpresa, su hermano pasaba sus ojos entre ambos―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¡Sabo!― Vale, le molestó un poco como lo ignoró―. Dios mío, acá estabas. ¡Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti en la estación!― El joven se sorbio la nariz y se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

―Yo… ya me iba―. Miró Niji y le sonrió levemente―. Gracias por todo, Niji-san―. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, causándole un sonrojo.

Se levantó ante la mirada incrédula del pelirrojo, de quien solo se despidió con la cabeza, luego se fue del lugar.

―Ey, espero que no estés tras ese niño―. El peliazul lo observó confundido.

―¿Niño? Es mayor que nosotros―. Ichiji solo suspiró, ya tendrían una charla sobre eso, pero ese no era el momento―. ¿Qué haces aquí?― Inquirió curioso.

―Vengo para protegerte.

* * *

 **Restaurante Baratie.**

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente, mirando al hermoso joven rubio sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Estaba seguro, ya no le cabía duda: ese chico era hermano de Ichiji, Niji, Yonji y Reiju.

No solo por su sorprendente parecido entre ellos, si no porque logró notar muchos tics que los otros también tenían. Además, las cejas risadas era un complemento más.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, dándose cuenta que en unos pocos minutos sería el descanso del chico, el cual saldría a fumar como era su costumbre. Pagó la cuenta de lo que comió, y salió a paso lento.

La noche estaba un poco fría, las nubes eran grises, seguro llovería fuertemente.

―Tres minutos―. Fue lo único que dijo antes de apoyarse sobre la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión sería.

Y pasó exactamente ese tiempo, momento en que lo vio salir y prenderse un cigarrillo, sin reparar en su presencia.

―Nos vemos de nuevo, cejillas―. El rubio se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se traga el cigarro.

―¡Demonios!― Le hecho una mirada furiosa―. ¡Maldito marimo, no me asustes así!

―¡¿A quién llamas marimo?!― Se observaron con enojo, hasta que el peliverde suspiró y volvió a su anterior posición―. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿tienes hermanos?

―Ya te he dicho que no, ¿por qué insistes con lo mismo?― Zoro lo miró de reojo, una media sonrisa surco su rostro.

―Porque sé que me mientes―. Sanji no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa ante su tono tan seguro―. Tienes tres hermanos mayores y uno menor, en total son una chica y cuatro hombres. ¿Me equivoco?― Ahora su rostro cambió a uno de total terror.

―¿Qué…? ¿C-como…?― Ahora el peliverde fijo sus ojos en el cielo―. ¿Por qué…?

―Al menos ya no niegas―. Se cruzó de brazos―. No lo entiendo, aunque le doy muchas vueltas, no logro comprenderlo. ¿Te escapaste de casa? ¿No soportabas ser hijo de papi?

―No, nunca fui el favorito de Judge―. Respondió, un malestar lo invadió al recordar aquel día―. Simplemente nací inútil para su utilidad, jamás llegaría a ser como mis hermanos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Son considerados superhumanos: inteligentes, fuertes, con capacidades superiores a los demás. Siempre me despreciaron por ser como era, hasta que uno quiso asesinarme.

―¿Qué? ¿Asesinarte?

―Si, terminé en el hospital, internado por varios días―. Respiró hondo―. Cuando desperté, Judge me dijo que Ichiji planeaba matarme a como diera lugar, por lo que me haría el favor de no volver a casa. Fue la ultima vez que lo vi, prohibiéndome que mencionara a la familia Vinsmoke, me abandonó en aquel lugar.

Zoro desvió la mirada hacia la nada. ¿Ichiji quería asesinarlo? No, había algo en ese relato que no lo cerraba. Lo vio pocas veces, pero el pelirrojo no parecía ser una persona así, mas bien el que siempre le dio muy mala espina era el jefe y padre de esa familia.

―Si has tratado de develar el misterio es porque los has visto ¿verdad?― Asintió levemente, Sanji sonrió un poco―. ¿Están bien? Supongo que han tenido una vida difícil, Judge siempre fue una persona complicada. Pero, si cumplías sus ordenes al pie de la letra, te trataría como un rey. Si esos tres son como solían ser de niños, deben estar listos para suceder a Judge en su puesto.

―¿Su puesto? ¿Te refieres al EILA?― Negó con la cabeza.

―Me refiero al Germa 66―. Lo miró sin entender―. Hace siglos que los Vinsmoke manejan una tecnología muy avanzada, más de lo que te imaginas, y empezaron a construir lugares donde poder expandirlo. Nunca las he visto, solo sé que son centros científicos-tecnológicos, donde hay muchas maquinas y demás cosas bastantes complicadas. Dicen que una vez que entras, cuando sales ya no eres el mismo.

―¿A que te refieres con eso?― El rubio alzó los hombros.

―Sinceramente, no lo sé―. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos―. Como te dije, nunca los he visto, solo sé eso por una conversación que escuché cuando era niño.

―Ese tipo da miedo―. Sanji rio bajito.

―Lo sé, si lo llegas a traicionar, no saldrás ileso―. Suspiró―. **Ese hombre no perdona.**

* * *

 **Mansión de la Familia Donquixote.**

Killer tenia que aguantarse una mueca de completo asco ante el Ejecutivo llamado Trebol, pero ver sus mocos colgando le estaba dando demasiadas ganas de vomitar. ¡¿Tanto le costaba limpiarse?!

―Ne, ne. ¿Enserio son tan fuertes como dicen? Ne, ne~―. Y esa voz burlona lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Que ganas tenia de cerrarle la boca de un golpe!― Ne, ne. ¡Soldado Asesino! Ne, ne~―. ¡Que alguien lo callara o enserio terminaría rompiéndole los dientes!

―Trebol, ya déjalo tranquilo―. En ese momento, para su suerte, apareció Diamante en el salón―. Oye, Soldado Asesino, sígueme.

Asintió antes obedecerlo, a sus espaldas escuchaba las quejas del hombre moco.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, lugar donde también estaban Katakuri y Kid. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad, tampoco entendían que hacían ahí.

―Me alegra verlos, fufufufu―. Escucharon la voz de Doflamingo, quien se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa retorcida―. Quiero presentarles a alguien―. Detrás de él apareció un hombre pelinegro, de alta estatura, y extrañamente tenia comida pegada en la mejilla―. Él es Vergo.

―Vergo…― Ese tipo trasmitía un aura extraña, era poderosa, tanto como los demás Ejecutivos y altos mandos de la Familia.

―Para ustedes soy ¨Vergo-sama¨, que no se les olvide.

Se miraron entre los tres, el de cabello granate tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

―Vergo―. Al escuchar como el pelirrojo lo llamaba, una vena se le hincho en la frente―. ¿Eres uno de los Ejecutivos?

No lo vio venir, pero una patada estuvo por darle en la cabeza, logrando esquivarla por pocos centímetros. Sin embargo, un puñetazo fue lo siguiente, la cual le dio de lleno en el rostro.

―¡Kid!/¡Eustass!― Gritaron sus compañeros, sin esperarse que el pelinegro te estampara otro golpe justo en la rodilla.

―¡Gah!― El muy maldito le había dado justo en la rótula―. ¡Maldito!― Logró devolverle el golpe, Vergo fue a parar a la pared de la entrada.

Eso solo lo enojó aun más, empezando una pelea en la cual ninguno se rendía. Vergo era rápido, tenia resistencia y sus golpes dolían como la misma mierda. Kid poseía una fuerza descomunal, que nadie más en ese lugar tenia, además de reflejos excelentes y sabia donde pegar.

―¡Suficiente!― Exclamó Doflamingo luego de algunos minutos―. Me gusta como peleas, Kid-chan. Esta vez lo dejaré pasar, porque he podido ver tus habilidades, pero que no se te olvide que los miembros de la Familia son intocables.

Katakuri y Killer lo ayudaron a levantarse, Eustass podía jurar que le había roto la nariz. Vergo lo miró con enojo, antes de marcharse junto al rubio.

―Ese tipo es rápido y muy fuerte, no cualquiera podría acabar con él―. Sus compañeros entendieron a la perfección lo que realmente quería trasmitirles: si llegará a haber un enfrentamiento entre la policía y la Familia Donquixote, debían tener mucho cuidado con los Ejecutivos y, seguramente, los altos mandos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	30. Capitulo 30: Dos niños extraños

Leían los documentos con tranquilidad, realmente no encontraban nada que Ichiji no les hubiera dicho. Se explicaba el paso a paso del protocolo, y posibles secuelas, además de anotaciones en las hojas.

―Reiju, mira esto―. Le tendió una hoja, donde había una corta lista de advertencias―. El proceso de reseteo no puede ser hecho dos veces en una misma persona, al ser destruidos los neurotransmisores la primera vez, corre el riesgo de morir antes de finalizarlo.

―En ese caso, no podría hacérselo a Niji…― Leyó una y otra vez las letras, pensante―. No se arriesgaría, muerto no le sirve de nada.

―¿Y crees que vivo si? Nos hemos opuesto a él, claramente no lo dejará pasar―. La pelirrosa sonrió levemente, causando confusión en su hermano menor.

―Eso no quita nuestras habilidades, nunca podría encontrar humanos como nosotros, nos guste o no somos superiores en muchos aspectos, desde inteligencia hasta lucha y fuerza.

―Es extraño, eso sonó ególatra…― Sonrió burlón―. ¡Debería ser mi frase!

* * *

 **En una calle cerca del Hospital General de Sabaody.**

* * *

La noche cada vez era mas fría, las nubes amenazaban con una fuerte lluvia. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sentía la brisa helada, causándole pequeños escalofríos.

Había salido a comprar comida preparada, dado que estaba sin cenar y Niji tampoco había probado bocado, porque le daba asco la comida de hospital. Si, lo metería de contrabando.

―Katakuri…― Se detuvo un momento para mirar el cielo, se preguntaba dónde estaría su novio, si estaría bien―. Te extraño…― Y era verdad, sentía mucho su ausencia.

Siguió caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos. Debido a ello, y a que la calle estaba demasiado oscura, no se percató de los pasos que lo perseguían con cautela.

Dio vuelta por un pequeño callejón, parándose en seco al sentir una presencia detrás suya.

―Vaya, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé―. Se giró lentamente al escuchar esa voz, no la reconocía, pero tenia un pésimo presentimiento―. El hijo mayor del jefe, Ichiji Vinsmoke.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando uno de los hombres se abalanzó contra él, con un cuchillo peligrosamente largo. Lo esquivó con facilidad, dándole una certera patada en la cabeza.

―¿Fácil?― Sonrió altanero―. ¿De verdad creen que es fácil enfrentarse contra alguno de nosotros?― No tenia sus armas encima, grave error, pero no se dejaría vencer por esos imbéciles―. No nos subestimen, banda de idiotas.

Los tipos lo miraron con enojo, le bajarían los humos a ese chico como fuera.

―¡Veremos quien ríe al último, maldito mocoso!― Atacaron en grupo, creyendo que así le sacarían ventaja, pero el pelirrojo era muy rápido y fuerte.

Lograba desarmarlos y darles el golpe de gracia, hasta que uno le atravesó el brazo con una cuchilla.

―Agh…― Aprovecharon ese momento de desconcierto para darle un duro puñetazo, que lo tiró al piso, atontándolo un poco.

―¿Cómo decías? ¿Qué no los subestimáramos?― Le clavó algo en el pie, logrando que le saliera un grito de dolor―. Por favor, no seas tal iluso, trabajamos para el jefe Judge. ¿Esperabas que fuéramos débiles?

―Lo son―. Le dio una patada con su pierna sana, sacándolo volando hasta la pared―. Ustedes trabajaran para ese tipo, pero no se olviden que nosotros hace mucho estamos listos para sucederlo en su puesto. No son tan idiotas como para no entender a que me refiero ¿verdad?― Una vena se le marcó al que dirigía a los hombres, haciendo una señal que el joven no entendió.

―No te preocupes, te llevaremos vivo… apenas―. Trató de levantarse, pero su pierna derecha no respondía. ¿Qué le habían clavado?

Los tipos se acercaban dispuestos a apalearlo, si no lograba moverse no podría defenderse. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Demonios, tenía que pensar en algo!

―¡Ahora, Manami!― Se miraron desconcertados al oír eso voz infantil, el jefe se giró sin esperarse el golpe que recibiría en medio de la cara―. ¡Bien, mi turno!

―¡¿Qué demonios?!― Dos niños de cabello blanco y llamativos ojos rojos los miraban de una manera bastante sádica, la chica tenia un cuchillo en la mano mientras que el chico una especie de espada―. A por ellos, los quiero muertos.

―¡No, detente!― Exclamó Ichiji con temor, reconoció a la niña al instante―. ¡Váyanse de aquí!― Los pequeños solo le sonrieron, antes de empezar a defenderse del grupo de tipos que querían asesinarlos.

―Tres movimientos seguidos, tres segundos de respiración. Cinco movimientos seguidos, dos segundos de respiración. Siete movimientos seguidos, uno de respiración―. Ichiji miraba extrañado al chico, quien parecía estar contando algo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía: contaba la cantidad de ataques que los enemigos hacían y el tiempo que se detenían, dándole la oportunidad de atacar.

―¡Bien!― Y claramente no se equivocó, el niño eligió el orden para dañarlos dependiendo de lo anterior, venciéndolos con demasiada facilidad―. No les hice ninguna herida letal, pero se quedarán ahí por un largo rato―. Sonrió hacia el pelirrojo, enseñándole el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria

Su baja estatura le ayudaba a esquivar y atacar, dado que era muy rápido. En ese momento, miró a la niña, quien poseía una rapidez igual a la de su hermano. Daba patadas muy certeras, sin necesidad de usar su arma, esquivando los ataques con mucha facilidad.

¿Qué demonios eran esos niños?

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz infantil del chico―. Creo que te han inyectado algo en la pierna, esta levemente morada…― Lo analizaba con cuidado, él no salía de su asombro.

―Estoy bien―. Respondió finalmente―. Tengo que ayudar a tu hermana…― Quiso levantarse, pero el niño lo detuvo.

―No te preocupes, Manami es fuerte―. Se sorprendió al notar la confianza que tenía en ella, después de todo, solo eran dos pequeños.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus extremidades no le respondían y escuchaba la voz del chico demasiado lejana.

―Niji, esta sólo…― Habló en un susurro antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

 **Mansión de la Familia Donquixote.**

* * *

Su corazón se hundió de un segundo a otro, sentía el pecho vacío y una ansiedad lo rodeo. Lo sentía, sabia que algo malo le había pasado a Ichiji.

―¿Estas bien?― Preguntó Killer, a juzgar por su tono de voz supo que estaba preocupado―. Estas muy pálido.

―Mi novio está en problemas―. El rubio hizo una expresión de extrañeza total, preguntándose como podía saber eso sin verlo―. Y no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera llamarlo…

―Si, seria demasiado arriesgado…― Suspiró con pesadez al no poder ayudar a su compañero, Corazón les dejo muy en claro que no hicieran nada sospechoso porque eran vigilados.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendoso sonido, viendo a Kid entrar a la habitación con la mano en la nariz.

―Ese maldito…― Tenia el ceño fruncido, se notaba su enojo―. Me las va a pagar, lo mataré.

―No digas esas cosas, idiota―. Katakuri se puso recto, reprendiéndolo con la mirada―. Nos escuchan, no lo olvides.

―¡Me importa una mierda!― El pelirrojo dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared―. ¡¿Quién se cree que es para golpearme?!

―Aquí es nuestro superior, así que tranquilízate antes de que nos metas en mas problemas―. Eustass lo miró con ojos furiosos, pero Katakuri no retrocedió―. Controla tu instinto animal, si sigues moviéndote por tu temperamento terminaremos muertos, así que no actúes sin pensar.

Al otro lado de la pared, justo al lado del umbral de la puerta, un alto rubio sonreía retorcidamente. Le gustaba la actitud del Comandante Dulce, su tranquilidad y forma de pensar era un punto a favor del trio.

Ya había podido ver con sus propios ojos que Eustass Kid era excelente peleador, notaba que vivió en la calle, porque sus movimientos se mezclaban entre lucha callejera y entrenamiento personal. La pregunta ahora era: ¿Katakuri y Killer serian igual de buenos? ¿O tendría que deshacerse de ellos?

La personalidad de cada uno era un complemento que serviría, sin embargo, si no poseían las capacidades físicas, le eran inútiles.

―Y los inútiles quedan fuera.

Sólo había una forma para que demostraran su lealtad y capacidad a la hora de la acción: hacer que se enfrentaran entre ellos tres, combate a muerte.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

 **Penthouse de la familia Monkey-Portgas.**

* * *

Estaba sentado en el sillón mas grande de la sala, con las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa ratona y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

―¿Estas preocupado por Sabo?― Preguntó su novio desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, él solo pudo asentir―. Es cierto que ya es bastante tarde, y parece que lloverá torrencialmente―. Ace suspiró, derrotado.

―Me preocupa que ya no vuelva, o que le haya pasado algo…― Cerró los ojos, no debía pensar lo peor, al menos por ahora―. ¿Dónde estará? Esta solo y sin dinero encima, no podrá ni quedarse en un hotel…― Marco hizo una mueca, el castaño tenia razón en lo que decía. Además, estaba sin protección policial, siendo que aun estaban en mucho peligro.

―No pienses esas cosas…― Se sentó a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, luego lo abrazo de tal forma que su cabeza quedará sobre su hombro―. Si para mañana a primera hora no aparece, mandaremos un equipo de búsqueda.

En el mismo pasillo donde el rubio estaba anteriormente, el menor de los hermanos escuchaba todo lo que decían. Sabia que algo estaba pasando, todos estaban actuando de forma demasiado extraña. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué sucedía? Sabo estaba sin aparecer, no lo había visto en varias horas, su abuelo no quería decirle nada y Ace se veía muy afligido.

Fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y agarrando su celular. Trato de llamar a su hermano, pero no contestaba. Luego trató con su abuelo, y tampoco tuvo suerte. Como ultimo pensó en alguien que quizás podría ayudarlo, el hombre que traía su corazón completamente loco.

― _¿Luffy-ya?_ ― Escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea, causándole un efecto tranquilizador―. _¿Pasa algo?_ ― Preguntó extrañado, dado que hacia solo unas horas se habían visto.

―No… Bueno, no sé…― Respondió inseguro, realmente no sabia que pasaba así que no podía explicar una situación específica.

― _¿Eh?_ ― Notar su duda solo lo hizo preocuparse más―. _No entiendo…_

―¿Alguna vez has sentido que pasa algo a tu alrededor y no quieren decirte el que?― Law hizo un ruido afirmativo―. Bueno, algo así. Sé que algo esta pasando, pero no quieren decirme…

― _¿Y supongo que sientes que es algo malo?_

―Si, me da mala sensación―. Suspiró―. ¿Puedo pedirte algún consejo, Torao?

― _Bueno…_ ― Se quedó en silencio unos segundos―. _Si no te han dicho nada es por algo, quizás no quieren preocuparte. Mi recomendación es que trates de mantenerte tranquilo, en su momento te dirán lo que sea que este pasando._

―Trataré…― Sonrió levemente antes de hablar nuevamente:― Por cierto, la pase muy bien contigo hoy, Torao―. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, del otro lado no se escuchaba nada―. ¿Torao?

―…― Lo oyó respirar profundamente―. _Yo también la pase genial, Luffy-ya_ ―. Dudó un poco como decir lo siguiente―. _Hay que repetirlo alguna otra vez. ¿Qué te parece?_

La sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó al escucharlo, su corazón bombeaba fuertemente.

―¡Me encantaría! ¿Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones?― A Law se le escapó una risita al escucharlo tan emocionado, ese chico si que era especial.

― _Por supuesto, a donde quieras, mientras sea contigo no importa el lugar_ ―. Las mejillas del menor se encendieron ante la declaración.

―¡Lo mismo digo, Torao!

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

* * *

Reiju miraba a los dos niños mientras tomaban un vaso de leche achocolatada cada uno y comían las galletas servidas en el plato. Sonreían a mas no poder, saboreando la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.

Podía sentir que esos pequeños no eran normales, había algo en ellos que no le encajaba. Yonji le hizo saber que pensaba lo mismo, algo en ellos le llamaron la atención.

― _Tienen algo especial, por algún lado me hacen acordar a nosotros de pequeños_ _._

Fue lo que dijo su hermano menor antes de marcharse, y tenia razón. Sus miradas eran parecidas a Ichiji, Niji y Yonji de niños. Pero, por otro lado, también notaba la inocencia de una criatura de sus edades. No pasarían de los diez u once años.

¿Quiénes eran esos niños en realidad?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	31. Capitulo 31: Manami y Daiki

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Le dolía el brazo, y al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado con una venda. ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

― _¿Te encuentras bien?― Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz infantil del chico―. Creo que te han inyectado algo en la pierna, esta levemente morada…― Lo analizaba con cuidado, él no salía de su asombro._

― _Estoy bien―. Respondió finalmente―. Tengo que ayudar a tu hermana…― Quiso levantarse, pero el niño lo detuvo._

― _No te preocupes, Manami es fuerte―. Se sorprendió al notar la confianza que tenía en ella, después de todo, solo eran dos pequeños._

* * *

Se sobresaltó al recordar aquello, levantándose rápidamente y saliendo del lugar donde estaba. Reconoció enseguida que ese era el departamento de Katakuri, ya que la decoración era digna de recordar.

―¡Dámela, es mía!― Escuchó la voz infantil, reconociéndola como la de Manami.

―¡No!― Y esa pertenecía al niño, de quien no se acordaba el nombre.

Se acercó al living viendo como ambos infantes estaban peleando por una galleta, luego divisó a Reiju viendo la escena divertida.

―¿Qué esta pasando aquí?― Inquirió débil, los seis ojos fueron a parar a él. Los niños dejaron de pelear para acercársele con una sonrisa.

―¡Has despertado!― Exclamo Manami emocionada―. Menos mal, creímos que dormirías hasta mañana.

―Es verdad, supusimos que te habían drogado con algo fuerte y una dosis igual…― El pequeño le hizo una seña para que bajara hasta su altura, cosa que obedeció. Sin esperárselo, lo abrazó con fuerza―. Pensamos que no podríamos salvarte, gracias a Dios que llegamos a tiempo.

―…― Se dejo hacer, realmente sentía la angustia del niño―. Ya estoy bien, gracias a ustedes―. Lo agarró entre sus brazos, alzándolo. Luego miró a ambos―. Fueron muy valientes, de verdad se los agradezco.

―Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, luego de lo que hiciste por nosotros―. Tanto Ichiji como Reiju miraron lo extrañados, cosa que pareció notar porque sonrió―. Gracias a ti pudimos comer luego de muchos días, esas cosas no se olvidan. Mi hermana me contó que fuiste tú así que quisimos ir a agradecerte, cuando te vimos te seguimos, pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estabas rodeado de esos tipos.

Los observó por algunos segundos, realmente se preguntaba quienes eran esos niños. Sin duda eran fuertes, incluso podrían asesinar por dinero para comer, pero no lo hacían. Su extrema delgadez hablaba por ellos.

―Daiki-kun, Manami-chan―. Ambos vieron a la pelirrosa, quien sonreía―. Tengo que hablar con Ichiji unos minutos, sigan viendo televisión si quieren―. Asintieron.

―¡Si, onee-chan!― Obedecieron, yendo hacia el sofá y sentándose para ver los dibujitos.

Reiju le hizo una seña a su hermano para que fueran a la cocina.

―Explícame―. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en los taburetes que había en la mesada que separaban la cocina del living.

―Judge mandó a esos tipos para llevarme, los hice enojar y quisieron apalearme…― Miró a los pequeños por un leve segundo―. Ellos me salvaron, tendrías que haberlos visto. Peleaban demasiado bien, saben defenderse y se nota que han tenido alguna clase de entrenamiento―. Se detuvo al pensar en algo, un detalle que se le había pasado por completo―. ¡Niji! ¡Niji esta solo!― La mayor lo agarró del hombro para que se tranquilizara.

―No te preocupes, Yonji esta con él―. Sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo―. ¿Tu ya los conocías?― Inquirió al recordar lo que dijo el niño, Ichiji asintió.

Pasó a contarle todo respecto de Manami y Daiki, a quienes conoció aquella noche y días después ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio. La pelirrosa lo escuchaba atentamente sin emitir sonido alguno y sin interrumpirlo.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody, habitación de Niji Vinsmoke.**

* * *

―No puedo creerlo…― Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando su hermano le contó aquello―. ¡Qué maldito hijo de puta!― Tenia unas ganas incontrolables de golpear algo, de solo pensar que su padre mandó a secuestrar a Ichiji lo ponía totalmente agresivo, pero se contuvo como pudo.

―Lo sé, si no fuera por esos niños no sé que hubiera pasado…― Lo miró con una ceja alzada.

―¿Qué niños?― Inquirió curioso y confuso, esa parte no se la había contado. Yonji se rascó la nuca antes de suspirar.

―Cierto…― Se sentó en la única silla que había en la habitación―. Resulta que llamamos a Ichiji varias veces, pero no respondía. Queríamos saber como estabas y si todo estaba en orden, como no contestaba nos preocupamos…

* * *

― _Ichiji no responde―. Reiju hace una mueca de preocupación―. Algo me dice que está pasando algo malo…_

― _Intenta una vez más―. Ordena con frunciendo el entrecejo―. No debemos adelantarnos…_

 _Marco varias veces, sin tener suerte. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando?_

― _¿Y?― Veo que mi hermana se está poniendo un abrigo, lista para salir. Yo niego con la cabeza, resignado―. Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_

― _ **¿Hola?**_ _― Me congelo al oír esa voz desconocida, miró a Reiju y ella agarra el celular._

― _¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?― Interroga con ojos sombríos, hasta a mí me da miedo._

― _ **Eh…**_ _― La persona al otro lado de la línea duda unos segundos―._ _ **No le hicimos nada, pero está inconsciente, no podemos sacarlo de aquí… es muy pesado para nosotros, no podemos levantarlo…**_

 _Un sudor frio baja por mi frente al escuchar eso, Reiju también está asustada._

― _¡Dime donde esta!― Exclama casi gritando, la respiración del desconocido se acelera ante eso._

― _ **S-si…**_ _― Se queda callado unos segundos―._ _ **Manami, fíjate cuales son las calles**_ _―. Silencio―._ _ **Estamos a tres calles del Hospital General de Sabaody, del lado sur, en un callejón al lado de un restaurante.**_

― _¡Vamos para allá! Y como le hayan hecho algo a mi hermano, lo mataré. ¿Entendido?_

* * *

―Reiju si da miedo cuando se enoja…― Río levemente tratando de aminorar el ambiente, pero Yonji estaba serio―. Lo siento, continua.

―Cuando llegamos, vimos a varios tipos tirados con algunas heridas…

* * *

 _Después de varios minutos de viaje en auto, logramos llegar al lugar que nos indico ese desconocido. Solo espero que no sea una trampa, aunque entre los dos podríamos contra cualquier idiota que intente ir contra nosotros._

― _¿Ustedes son con quienes hable por teléfono?― Me sobresaltó al escuchar una voz infantil saliendo de la nada, segundos después dos figuras pequeñas emergen de la oscuridad del callejón―. Woah, si se parecen a él…― Son dos pequeños que no deben pasar los diez años, están cubiertos de sangre y nos miran de arriba abajo._

― _¿Ustedes quienes son?― Pregunto desconfiado, ellos hacen una avenía._

― _Soy Daiki, ella es Manami―. Nos hace una seña para que lo sigamos, yo miró a Reiju tratando de ver si podemos confiar en esos niñatos, ella solo asiente levemente._

 _Caminamos por el callejón, el cual es un tanto largo. A cada paso que damos, vemos a muchos tipos inconscientes, lastimados, pero sin ninguna herida mortal. Trato de entender que demonios pasó aquí, sin embargo, no logro figurar ninguna escena._

― _¡Ichiji!― Veo que Reiju corre hacia un cuerpo inerte, vestido de forma casual―. ¡Ichiji, hermano!_

 _Abro los ojos al darme cuenta que efectivamente es él, corriendo detrás de mi hermana. Los niños se ponen de rodillas y comienzan a explicarnos que fue lo que pasó._

― _Queríamos agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotros, luego aparecieron esos tipos y él luchó contra ellos, pero le clavaron algo en el brazo y después le pegaron un puñetazo―. La niña señala el brazo de Ichiji―. Creo que lo drogaron con algo, parecía que la pierna no le reaccionaba y después se desmayó._

― _Antes de perder el conocimiento, dijo algo que un tal Niji estaba solo…― Nos miramos cuando dice eso. ¡Demonios, Niji está solo en el hospital!_

― _¿Ustedes…― Reiju mira a su alrededor―. ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?― Ellos asienten con timidez._

― _Lo sentimos…― Agachan la cabeza, sin esperarse que mi hermana los abrazara con fuerza._

― _¡Gracias, gracias!― Solloza mientras agradece, los niños se quedan mudos de la impresión―. Salvaron a nuestro hermano, gracias, gracias._

― _De nada…― El niño, que parece ser el mas serio de los dos, se sonroja de sobremanera―. También uno de los tipos esos dijo que trabajaban para un tal jefe Judge…_

 _¡Lo sabía, maldito hijo de puta! Reiju me mira, también se imaginaba lo mismo en cuanto hablamos con el pequeño._

― _Yonji, ayúdame―. Asiento y entre ambos levantamos a nuestro hermano, luego lo metemos en el auto―. Manami-chan, Daiki-kun…― Ladean la cabeza cuando los llama, intrigados―. Súbanse al auto, vendrán con nosotros._

― _¿Eh? Pero…― Dudan un poco, yo me agacho a su altura y les acaricio la cabeza._

― _No pueden quedarse aquí, es muy peligroso―. Se miran unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente._

* * *

―Luego Reiju me dejó en la puerta del hospital, y ella se fue con Ichiji y los niños―. Se quedó en silencio cuando terminó de hablar, pensando en varias cosas a la vez.

―No es por nada, pero los padres de esos chicos deben estar buscándolos―. Yonji negó con la cabeza.

―Son de la calle―. Afirmó, Niji lo miró intrigado preguntándose como podía saber aquello―. Están muy delgados, sus ropas todas rotas y bastantes sucios. Además, si tuvieran padres, ¿qué iban a estar haciendo a esas horas solos por las calles?

―Tiene sentido―. Respiró hondo―. ¿Cómo está Ichiji?

―Lo ultimo mensaje que Reiju me mandó decía que aún seguía inconsciente―. Suspiró, estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano―. Esos niños no son normales…

―Me lo imagino―. Lo miró intrigado, él solo sonrió de medio lado―. Me dices que vencieron a siete tipos que les doblaban la estatura, además mandados por Judge, no esperes que piense que no son extraños.

―Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad, en ese entonces ya sabíamos pelear y defendernos muy bien ¿recuerdas?― Asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

―Claro, si nos entrenaron desde que tenemos memoria―. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas―. Quiero conocerlos, saber como aprendieron todo eso.

―Tiempo al tiempo, por ahora es mejor dejar que se adapten…― Ladeó la cabeza al escucharlo.

―¿Qué? ¿Planean dejarlos viviendo con nosotros?― Yonji hizo una mueca extraña, no sabia que responder―. Es ilegal, no podemos tenerlos en la casa, nos pueden acusar de secuestro.

―¿Quién? Son de la calle, y no es por nada, pero no es difícil imaginarse que desde hace mucho viven de esa forma―. Niji afilo su mirada.

―Igual, no podemos hacer algo así―. Reprochó―. Agradezco que hayan salvado a Ichiji, pero de ahí a hacer una locura así hay un gran paso.

―Como dije, tiempo al tiempo. No podemos dejarlos en la calle, primero porque son niños a los que les puede pasar algo, y segundo porque estarán en peligro cuando Judge se entere. Ellos no mataron a los hombres que mandó, así que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se enteré, y créeme que querrá matarlos por haberse metido en el medio.

―Bueno…― Pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando―. En eso tienes razón…

―Dime cuando no la tengo―. Sonrió burlón, el mayor solo negó con la cabeza, divertido.

―Pero que sepas que no lo apruebo―. Yonji sólo ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que él no aceptaba la pose que mostraba su hermano.

―Cuando todo esto termine veremos que hacer, por ahora se quedaran con nosotros y punto.

Niji solo suspiró, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si él era el único que tenia sentido común en esa situación.

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

* * *

Reiju fue a la segunda habitación del inmueble, mandándole un mensaje a Yonji para avisarle que Ichiji ya estaba bien. Luego, dando un largo bostezo, se acostó en la cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo en dos segundos.

Por su parte, los niños y el pelirrojo estaban en la sala viendo televisión. Más bien, los infantes miraban los dibujitos y él no prestaba atención, ya no estaba en edad de ver esas cosas.

―¿De verdad ya te encuentras bien?― Preguntó el peliblanco luego de varios minutos, Ichiji le sonrió levemente.

―Si, no se preocupen―. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta del olor que desprendían ambos, era realmente feo―. Será mejor que se den un baño, así duermen limpios y perfumados.

Los hermanitos se miraron a sí mismos, dándose cuenta que realmente estaban sucios y la sangre seca se mantenía intacta en sus ropas y parte del cuerpo.

―Lo sentimos, no nos dimos cuenta…― Se disculpó Manami, él solo negó con la cabeza.

―Tranquilos―. Se levantó del sofá y les tendió la mano―. Vamos, los ayudaré―. Dudaron un rato, hasta que aceptaron.

Ichiji se puso nervioso, él nunca había lavado niños, jamás en su vida tuvo que hacer tal cosa. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos? ¿Tenia que fregarles la espalda? ¿Cómo se les aplicaba el shampoo?

―Vamos a ver…― Tapó la tina y prendió el agua, cuidando que no estuviera ni muy caliente ni muy fría―. Espérenme aquí―. Asintieron, él salió directo al cuarto de Katakuri, donde tenia algunas ropas.

Se fijo que podría prestarles, toda su ropa claramente era demasiado grande para ellos. ¿Y que con la ropa interior? ¡No tenía para niños!

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, quizás podía darles unas playeras y cuando ellos se durmieran, lavarles sus ropas interiores. Si, eso haría.

―Con esto estará bien―. Agarró dos playeras, una negra y otra roja, luego tomó un cepillo y fue de nuevo al baño.

Los pequeños seguían en la misma posición, eran realmente obedientes. Eso le gustaba, por lo menos no eran malcriados.

―Vale, sáquense la ropa―. Se volvieron a mirar, incomodos―. Tranquilos, no les hare nada, los ayudaré a bañarse bien―. Confiaban en él, realmente sentían que ese hombre era bueno y honesto.

Se desnudaron, quedándose en sus lugares, e Ichiji ni se inmutó. Bueno, al menos en su exterior, ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en sus cuerpos. Tenían varias lastimaduras y cicatrices de cortes, sus pequeños huesitos sobresalían en demasía, estaban demasiado flacos y se veían que no comían bien.

―Bueno, esto ya está―. Cerró el grifo, luego metió una mano en el agua para asegurarse que estuviera a temperatura―. Listo, métanse―. Ambos asintieron, obedeciendo y adentrándose en el agua.

―Woah…― Daiki sonrió de lado a lado, sin poder ocultar su felicidad―. Hacia tanto que no sentía una tina, me había olvidado lo bien que se siente.

―Si, es verdad―. Lo secundó su hermana, también sonreía abiertamente.

Ichiji los observó, se notaba que eran buenos niños, no tenían malas intenciones. Su corazón se sentía cálido, en paz.

Luego de algunos segundos, comenzó a enjabonarlos y los pequeños reían porque les daba cosquillas, también de tanto en tanto le tiraban agua al pelirrojo en forma de juego. Él solo sonreía, se veían que la estaban pasando bien.

―Bien, ahora voy a lavarles bien el cabello―. Primero empezó con Manami, le aplico los productos y le desenredó bien el cabello, lo tenia demasiado largo. Después, cuando estuvo lista, siguió con Daiki, quien lo tenía más corto, pero no menos enredado.

Les enjuago bien el pelo y los cuerpos, después destapo la tina y les tendió dos toallas. Los ayudó a secarse bien, después les tendió las playeras y se las pusieron.

―¡Que baño tan refrescante!― Exclamó Daiki sin dejar de sonreír―. ¡Gracias!

―No hay nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto―. Le devolvió el gesto, los tomó de las manitas y los llevó a la habitación de Katakuri.

―¿Aquí duermes tú?― Inquirió impresionada la niña, jamás había visto una cama tan grande.

―Si―. Los subió a ambos, luego se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió al baño, agarro las ropas de los pequeños y tiró todo menos la ropa interior. Las lavó bien antes de tenderlas, supuso que se secarían para el día siguiente.

Volvió a la habitación, viendo que los chicos estaban medio dormidos, por lo que se sentó en el borde y los observó un largo rato. Se preguntaba cuanto habrían sufrido en sus vidas, siendo tan pequeños y con tantas cicatrices físicas.

Iba a levantarse para dejarlos dormir, pero ambos tendieron sus manitas para agarrarle ambas muñecas.

―¿Puedes dormir con nosotros?― Preguntaron al unisonó, sus tonos eran somnolientos, no durarían mucho tiempo despiertos.

Dudó un poco, no sabía si era buena idea. Pero, al ver sus caritas, sonrió y asintió. Se acostó entremedio de ambos, quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza, como si temiesen que se fuera en algún momento.

Él acariciaba sus cabezas, dándoles a entender que estaría ahí cuando se despertaran. Al cabo de unos minutos, se durmieron sin soltarlo.

Ichiji no tardó en seguirlo, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta.

Al otro día, Reiju se levantó temprano y busco a los tres, encontrándolos durmiendo profundamente, juntos. Como padre e hijos.

Esa escena le enterneció a mas no poder, tomando su celular y sacándoles una foto. Tenia que guardar eso, era un momento memorable.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	32. Capitulo 32: Los muertos no hablan

Al llegar esa mañana a la estación de Sabaody jamás esperó encontrarse con el jefe y padre de la familia Vinsmoke sentado en su oficina como Pedro por el vecindario.

Ese hombre le causaba muy mala espina, había algo en su mirada que le desagradaba, sentía que ocultaba más cosas de las que parecía.

―Judge-san―. Saludó con una falsa cordialidad, el mencionado se giró para verlo―. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? No habíamos acordado alguna reunión, y sus hijos van por buen camino con la investigación.

―Lo sé―. Fue su corta y apática respuesta―. De eso quiero hablarte, de mi hijos―. Levantó la ceja izquierda, intrigado de lo que diría.

Se sentó en su silla, quedando frente a frente.

―Vengo a avisarte que ya no formaran parte de la causa Monkey-Portgas―. Decir que se quedó sin aire al escucharlo era poco.

* * *

 **Mansión de la Familia Donquixote.**

* * *

Se mantenía mirando al horizonte, estaba muriéndose de hambre, pero aún no tenían el permiso de comer con la Familia porque todavía no habían sido aceptados como parte de tal.

Su estomago rugía demandando comida, sin embargo, él era orgulloso y jamás suplicaba por nada, **ni por su propia vida**. Si no se la daban, no se la daban. Si no se la ofrecían, no se la ofrecían. Si debía comer basura lo haría, pero nunca rogaría por algo.

―Trafalgar…― La imagen de un chico pelinegro, moreno y con tatuajes asaltó su cabeza―. ¿Por qué nunca pudiste corresponderme?― Arrancó un pedazo de pasto, tirándolo con molestia.

Se habían conocido hacia años en Flevance, lugar donde ambos vivían. Él era un chico bastante problemático, siempre se metía en peleas y no podía controlar su ira, razón por la cual la mayoría de las veces terminaba algunos días tras rejas.

Law realizaba sus practicas en el hospital principal de la ciudad, lugar donde iba a parar cuando tenía heridas graves, como apuñaladas o disparos, y se enamoró de él desde el primer momento que lo vio. Su personalidad fría, distante y variablemente socarrona le llamaron tanto la atención que no pudo evitar provocar que lo lastimaran seriamente en las peleas para poder verlo.

De alguna u otra forma, que todavía le costaba entender, se hicieron amigos. Lo iba a ver todos los días a la puerta de su casa, una mansión ubicado en el centro del vecindario más elogiado ―y donde solo vivían los ricos―.

Nunca le dijo sus sentimientos, siempre algo lo detenía. ¿Miedo al rechazo? Quizás.

Un día fue a buscarlo, solo para enterarse que ya no vivían ahí. Se fue junto a su hermano a otra ciudad, y jamás lo volvió a ver.

― _ **Hola, Kid**_ ―. Se sobresaltó al ver un papel escrito sobre su regazo, volteando su cabeza hacia el costado.

―Hola…― No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, entre sus pensamientos y el hambre que lo rodeaba solo le causaba mas fatiga―. No te ofendas, pero quiero estar solo.

― _ **Me enteré lo que pasó con Vergo, debes tener cuidado**_ ―. Apretó los nudillos. ¿Qué parte no entendía?― _**Es una persona fuerte, no estas a su nivel. Ha estado con la Familia desde que era niño, créeme que tiene mucha experiencia y sabe pelear demasiado bien. No lo parece, pero tiene un temperamento extraño, si no haces lo que dice no dudará en matarte, sobre todo que ustedes no son parte de la Familia de forma oficial.**_

―¡¿Qué parte no te entra en la cabeza?!― Se levantó con el cejo fruncido, estaba enojado y Rosinante lo notó―. ¡Me importa una mierda eso ahora! ¡Quiero estar solo, no me jodas más!― Se marchó a grandes pasos, la molestia lo corroía por todo el cuerpo.

Por su parte, el rubio se quedó mirando el punto por donde se fue, soltando un suspiro triste. Lo había estado observando varios minutos, dándose cuenta que se estaba comiendo la cabeza con algo que lo ponía mal, por lo que quería que se distrajera con cualquier otra cosa, aunque fuera un rato.

Solo logró enfurecerlo más, y que se enojará con él.

― _¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?_ ― Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza, una pequeña lagrima bajó por su mejilla, perdiéndose entre su cuerpo y el verde césped.

* * *

 **Penthouse de la familia Monkey-Portgas.**

* * *

Se preparaba para irse a la estación, hacia un rato Ace se había marchado con Marco, y Luffy seguía durmiendo. No le agradaba para nada dejarlo solo, pero debía ir a trabajar, no podía detenerse hasta encontrar a la persona que iba tras sus nietos.

Se colocó su saco blanco, disponiéndose a ponerse los zapatos, pero el ruido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta despertaron sus sentidos de alerta.

―¿Quién anda ahí?― Interrogó en pose defensiva, notando un cabello rubio entrando al lugar. Inmediatamente pasó a estar sorprendido, su nieto de en medio estaba parado ahí, mirándolo con los ojos hinchados―. ¡Sabo!

―Garp-san…

Ambos estaban estáticos, no sabían que hacer. Garp dudaba en abrazarlo, temiendo su reacción. Sabo se sentía tan avergonzado por todo lo que dijo e hizo que pensaba que su abuelo se tomaría mal si llegaba a pedirle perdón, por más sincero que fuera.

―V-ven…― Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentarán en el living, él obedeció sin decir palabra alguna―. Tomémonos un café…

Garp fue a la cocina y sirvió el café en dos tazas, poniéndolas sobre una bandeja junto a un tarro que tenía azúcar y una especie de lechera pequeña. Luego volvió al living, dejando la charola sobre la mesa frente a las sillas.

―Sabo, yo…― El rubio negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el mayor se callará.

―Por favor, déjame hablar a mi primero―. Asintió, Sabo tragó saliva y pensó un poco como comenzar―. Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije, no tenia derecho a decir esas barbaridades… Es solo que la revelación me pegó de lleno, y no sabía que pensar.

››Estaba tan confundido, dolido y trataba de entender porque mamá y papá ocultaron algo así, pero mis hermanos y tú no tienen la culpa de nada. Fuiste honesto con nosotros cuando te lo pedimos, y entendí que si no nos lo dijiste en cuanto te enteraste fue porque no querías crearnos más dolor.

Gracias a una persona logré comprender que en este caso el lazo sanguíneo no importa, porque ustedes son mi familia. No quiero perderlos, los amo y no quiero que la relación que tenemos se rompa. Tal vez no somos abuelo y nieto biológicos, no tengo los mismos genes con Ace y Luffy, pero los quiero como mi abuelo y mis hermanos, así como Dragón y Rouge eran mis padres.‹‹

Garp se levantó de su asiento, abrazando con fuerza al joven. Unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, sentía que el alma había vuelto a su cuerpo.

―Por supuesto que te perdono, y claro que somos tu familia, el lazo que nos une nunca se romperá.

* * *

 **Departamento de Charlotte Katakuri.**

* * *

―¿Sengoku no ha dado ningún reporte?― Preguntó mientras ponía en orden los documentos del Germa, su hermano negó con la cabeza.

―Y eso que según él mandó a alguien a investigar en el Bajo Mundo―. Manami y Daiki se mantenían sentados sobre sus rodillas, callados y obedientes―. Supongo que cuando tenga algo nos lo dirá, ahora lo importante es averiguar sobre Ace y Sabo.

―Si, pero el problema es por donde empezar―. Observó como estaban su hermano y los niños, sentía que una conexión bastante fuerte se estaba formando entre ellos―. Pensé que tal vez podamos comenzar por Ace, sabemos quien es su madre. Tratar de seguir por ese lado, quizás encontremos algo.

―Es posible―. Suspiró―. ¿Sabes si Yonji ha podido hablar con Trafalgar?― Negó con la cabeza.

―Aún no, intentará hacerlo hoy para que le den el alta―. A pesar del ambiente pesado que se formó al empezar a hablar sobre eso, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reiju―. En lo que arregla eso, y siendo que las investigaciones debemos hablarla entre los cuatro, ahora haremos algo―. La miraron extrañados―. ¡Iremos de compras! Manami-chan y Daiki-kun necesitan ropa y demás cosas, así que nos vamos ahora.

A los tres les bajó una gotita por la cabeza al ver su repentina emoción.

Ellos habían crecido en un entorno muy tosco y sin una pizca de amor, siempre importando el dinero y poder, el ser útiles para su padre, nunca un abrazo o una muestra de cariño. A pesar de que los cuatrillizos eran menores que la pelirroja, no solían tener mucho contacto, por lo que supuso que esa alegría hacia los dos niños se debía a eso. Poder consentirlos como no pudo hacerlo con ellos.

Luego de las compras los llevaría al hospital, para que fueran revisados y saber que tan deteriorados estaban de salud, ya que incluso él solo se daba cuenta que Manami y Daiki estaban desnutridos. Quería asegurarse de cualquier otra complicación, o en caso de que tuvieran que tomar alguna medicina.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody.**

* * *

Miraba el reloj de pared cada dos por tres, estaba ansioso y emocionado. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, la pierna no dejaba de temblarle y no podía evitar ver la puerta de forma seguida.

―¿Qué te pasa que estas así?― Inquirió Niji dejando la revista sobre su regazo, ya estaba cansándose de los movimientos involuntarios de su hermano.

―Nada―. Respondió sin mirarlo, el peliazul giró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―¡Entonces deja de moverte!― Exclamó, ya estaba pensando en ponerse los audífonos para no prestarle más atención.

 **Toc. Toc.**

Yonji se levantó tan rápido que casi tira la silla, provocando que su hermano se asustara.

―¡Diablos, sé más delicado!― No lo escuchó, estaba mas concentrado en abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Mi am-!― Niji se quedó sorprendido al saber lo que el menor estaba por decir―. ¡Chopper!― Abrazó a su novio tan fuerte que el pequeño castaño sintió que lo dejaría sin aire.

―H-hola, Yonji―. Saludó de vuelta, trataba de respirar ante la fuerte presión del chico.

―¡Lo estas asfixiando!― El peliverde lo miró feo antes de soltar al castaño―. Hola, cuñado. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias por preguntar―. Vale, demasiado formal para su gusto―. ¿Y usted, Niji-san?

―Igual―. Sonrió―. Y trátame de tú, ni que tuviera la edad de tu hermano.

Yonji se palmeó la frente cuando escuchó eso, Chopper se quedó quieto sin entender. A veces el segundo hijo varón de la familia Vinsmoke podía ser un poco desubicado, aun sin quererlo.

―E-esta bien…― Sonrió levemente, luego se giró para ver al peliverde―. ¿Cómo esta Ichiji-san?― Preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

La noche pasada, mientras Niji dormía plácidamente, Yonji llamó a su novio para contarle lo sucedido, aunque ocultó que fue su propio padre el que mando a hacer tal cosa. Claramente el menor se preocupó un montón, queriendo ir a verlo de inmediato, pero el cuarto hijo de los Vinsmoke se negó, porque era peligroso que saliera a esas horas solo.

Como no logró convencerlo, prometió que al otro día iría a primera hora.

―Recuperó el conocimiento, ahora debe estar con Reiju―. Con una expresión de vergüenza y las mejillas sonrojadas, Yonji se acercó a Chopper y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios.

―Primer mandamiento―. Ambos miraron a Niji―. ¡No comer delante del hambriento!

―¡Sigue leyendo tu revista y déjanos!― Los Vinsmoke se miraban con ojos filosos, el castaño solo atinó a reírse bajito al ver como se peleaban.

* * *

 **Estación de Policía de Sabaody, despacho de Marco y Thatch.**

* * *

Se mantenía sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, su novio tuvo que irse por pedido de Sengoku, por lo que se quedó solo.

No le molestaba, para nada. Ahora podía pensar un poco sobre todos los hechos ocurridos en el ultimo tiempo. Una tras otra, sin parar.

―De verdad que ya me tienen harto―. Desvió sus ojos al escuchar esa queja, encontrándose con un hombre grande, pasado de peso y cabello negro―. Un día me las van a―. Cerró la boca al notar la presencia de Ace, quien lo miraba fijamente―. ¡Oh! ¡Ace-sama, lamento irrumpir de esta manera!

―No te preocupes―. No corrigió su forma tan formal de hablarle, como solía hacer con las personas, porque cuanto menos hablará con él seria mejor. Ese tipo le caía como patada al hígado, había algo en esa persona que le causaba total rechazo.

―Vengo a dejar unos papeles que me pidió Thatch―. Iba a apoyar la carpeta sobre la mesa, pero en un mal cálculo, estas cayeron al suelo―. Demonios…― Iba a agacharse para juntar todo, sin embargo, Ace fue más rápido y las tomó. Una imagen en una de las hojas llamó su completa atención.

Ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, comenzó a leer. A cada letra que veía, frase a frase, su frente empezó a transpirar frio y fruncía sus labios inconscientemente.

―¿Ace-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?― Preguntó el hombre al verlo en ese estado, el otro no lo escuchó.

―Alguien se le ha adelantado a Marco―. Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir, dejando las hojas sobre el escritorio.

Marshall D. Teach lo vio irse totalmente confundido, tomando la carpeta. Cuando terminó de leer frunció el entrecejo y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

―Así que Thatch encontró los orígenes de Ace ¿eh?― Río fuertemente―. Sería una lastima que no pueda completar su investigación y contar lo que encontrará en ese lugar, **porque los muertos no hablan**.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	33. Capitulo 33: Combate ¿a muerte?

El aire estaba tenso, el ambiente era pesado y todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. Los tres transpiraban frio, observándose entre sí sin poder evitar algunas muecas de disgusto.

― _Esto no me gusta nada_ ―. Pensó Katakuri, algo en esa reunión le estaba dando dolor de estómago.

―Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para poner a prueba su lealtad, además de sus propias fuerzas y tácticas físicas―. Doflamingo tenía una sonrisa retorcida, analizándolos cuidadosamente―. Se enfrentarán entre los tres, **combate a muerte**.

Si antes no habían logrado ponerlos pálidos, ahora sus caras carecían de color.

* * *

 **Restaurante Baratie.**

* * *

Atendía a la clientela con una sonrisa, llevaba platos y dejaba algunos en el lavatrastos. Iba, volvía, servía, recogía.

―Sanji-san―. Miró a su costado cuando escuchó su nombre, Vivi lo observaba con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué pasa Vivi-chan?

―Hace algunos días no viene Alga-san…― La muchacha miró algunos rincones del restaurante, logrando que el rubio la imitara―. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

― _Ya consiguió lo que quería_ ―. Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza―. No sé, no creo que volvamos a verlo―. Al decir eso, su pecho se hundió. Se sentía extraño no ver al peliverde en su mesa predilecta, observándolo, analizándolo.

―Katakuri-san tampoco ha vuelto…― Fijó sus ojos en ella, eso era cierto también. Hacia días que el mayor no se pasaba por el restaurante.

Él solía ser puntual y visitaba a diario el lugar, pero de un día a otro no volvió a aparecer. Eso le preocupó, ¿y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si estaba en problemas?

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar eso. No, no debía ser negativo, a lo mejor estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y por eso no tenía tiempo, o quizás conoció a una linda mujer y estaba en pareja.

¡Si, eso tenía ser! Eso era ¿verdad?

―¡Pedido de la mesa dos listo!― Ladeo la cabeza al escuchar a su compañero, debía mantenerse concentrado en su trabajo.

―Voy―. Se acercó y puso los platos sobre la charola, caminando hasta la mesa.

Ahí sentado se encontraba un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y mirada afligida. Mantenía sus cienes apretadas con ambos pulgares, parecía muy preocupado por algo.

―Señor, su orden―. Dijo mientras apoyaba los platos, el tipo ni siquiera lo miró―. Que lo disfrute…― Y dudaba que siquiera lo haya oído.

―Maldito Judge―. Se congeló cuando escuchó ese nombre, volteándose un poco y viéndolo hablar consigo mismo―. Ponerme a mi entre la espada y la pared…― Suspiró pesadamente―. ¡A mí no me vas a manipular! ¡Nunca, nunca!

¿Estaría hablando de la persona que él creía? ¿O solo eran suposiciones suyas?

― _Que no esté en la ciudad_ ―. Pidió mentalmente, su respiración se agitaba más a cada momento―. _Que no esté, que no esté… Si él esta, significa que ellos también…_

Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero sus hermanos le dejaron muchas cicatrices emocionales, así como traumas que jamás pudo superar.

* * *

 **Hospital General de Sabaody.**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, revisando y releyendo algunos informes de sus pacientes.

Tenía que pasar por la habitación de Niji Vinsmoke, para asegurarse que estuviera en buenas condiciones luego de lo que sucedió. Se preguntaba qué fue lo que llevó al chico a querer suicidarse, cual podrían ser sus motivos, por qué creer firmemente que no tenía a nadie y estaba sólo.

No podía opinar mucho al respecto, no conocía mucho a su familia, pero estaba seguro que a sus hermanos si les importaba, después de todo no podría olvidarse su desesperación cuando se enteraron.

¿Su padre? No sabía, a lo mucho lo habría visto dos veces.

―Permiso, Niji-ya―. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, quedándose estático ante la escena frente a sus ojos―. ¿Qué dem…?

Niji estaba leyendo una revista con los audífonos puestos, pero se le notaba incómodo. En la silla, de forma muy cursi, estaba Yonji con Chopper sentado encima suyo. Su hermanito lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras que el peliverde lo tenía sujeto por la cintura.

Tan concentrados estaban en su ―largo― beso que no se dieron cuenta de la intromisión de Law, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca.

Vale, aceptaba que su hermano estaba creciendo y ya tenía novio, sin embargo, de eso a esto era demasiado. Incluso para él.

 **Cof. Cof.**

Ambos chicos pegaron un salto del susto, dándose un golpe con sus cabezas. Se miraron unos segundos, un tanto pálidos, antes de girarse lentamente hacia donde estaba el pelinegro.

―¡L-L-Law-nii!― Tartamudeo el menor, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no sabía para donde mirar―. H-h-hola…

―¡Cuñado!― Saludo Yonji con una sonrisa nerviosa―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—¿Cuñado?— Una venita apareció en su rostro, el labio comenzó a temblarle levemente—. Yonji-ya…

—¡Law-nii!

—Te lo dije…— Niji se sacó los auriculares mientras una media sonrisa surcaba su cara —. No debes comerte a un niño, menos cuando su hermano mayor puede aparecer en cualquier momento—. El peliverde lo miró feo durante unos segundos, antes de volver su vista hacia el doctor.

—Está bien, todo bien, estoy bien—. Contrario a la expresión del de cabello azul, Trafalgar tenía una mirada sádica y una sonrisa igual—. Ahora vuelvo—. Y como vino, se marchó.

Chopper y Yonji se miraron con nerviosismo, sabían que Law mentía al decir aquello. Estaba molesto, incomodo, y su lado sobreprotector de hermano mayor iba a salir a flote al más mínimo movimiento extraño frente a sus ojos.

ꟷTú eres un idiota, hermano…ꟷ Niji volvió a ganarse unos ojos enojados, pero no le dio importanciaꟷ. Enserio. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo cuñado? Si fuera el hermano menor, vale, vaya y pase. ¿Pero nombrarlo de esa manera siendo el mayor? Te pasas, Yonji, te pasas.

ꟷCállate de una vez.

La mayor preocupación del peliverde ahora, además de no morir a manos de su cuñado, era como iba a hablar con Law sobre darle el alta a Niji lo antes posible.

El hombre seguramente querría ahorcarlo en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, centro comercial de Sabaody.**

* * *

Maravillados, alucinados y sorprendidos. Así se sentían los hermanos Manami y Daiki al ver el gran lugar, la cantidad de tiendas a su alrededor y las muchas bolsas que Reiju y Ichiji llevaban en sus manos.

ꟷ¡Miren, entremos ahí!ꟷ La pelirrosa estaba muy contenta y emocionada, no había tienda a la que no hubieran entrado en todo el recorrido que iban.

Ichiji solo se dejaba hacer, teniendo a los niños agarrados de las manos, como podía con las bolsas que también cargaba. Un sentimiento de calidez lo rodeaba al ver la expresión de felicidad de sus tres acompañantes, ver como Reiju seria una excelente madre el día de mañana, y como le hubiera gustado consentirlos a ellos de haber tenido la oportunidad.

ꟷMira, Mana-chan, ¿te gusta?ꟷ Preguntó al enseñarle una falda color rosa pastel, con unas estampas de mariposas rojas. La niña solo asintió con timidez, le gustaba el rojo, como sus ojos y el cabello de Ichijiꟷ. ¡Te quedará excelente! Ya de por si eres hermosa, pero esto te hará deslumbrar aún más.

Pasaban por las estanterías agarrando todo tipo de ropa, zapatillas, y accesorios. Daiki no se quedaba atrás con los consentimientos de Reiju, ya que le estaban comprando de todo, y él no podía ocultar su propia felicidad, a pesar de ser el hermano más serio de los dos.

ꟷ¡Se verán tan lindos!ꟷ Los pequeños solo se sonrojaron, nunca les habían dicho tantos cumplidos y sus pechitos se llenaban de algo que no podían reconocer.

Cuando terminaron de ver todas las compras, y con más bolsas de las que podían contar y llevar, se sentaron en una cafetería dentro del centro comercial. Reiju pidió un café solo, Ichiji un café con leche, y los gemelos unas leches achocolatadas. Todo esto junto a muchos platillos llenos de cosas dulces, desde alfajorcitos hasta galletas, budines y porciones de tartas.

ꟷGracias por todo esto, Reiju-neeꟷ. Dijo bajito Daiki, con las mejillas sonrosadasꟷ. Por primera vez en la vida, me sentí parte de una familia…ꟷ A los mayores se les hundió el pecho al escucharlo, se preguntaban como era su vida antes de llegar al orfanato que Manami comentó una vez.

ꟷMana-chan, Dai-chanꟷ. Reiju les tomó las manos, una sonrisa apaciguadora cubría su rostroꟷ. No importa lo que pasé, o lo que deparé el futuro, nosotros vamos a cuidarlos siempre.

* * *

Ichiji se mantenía en silencio, mirando la escena sin expresión alguna. Había algo cierto en todo eso, y era que no sabían que pasaría mas adelante, porque no podían mantener a los gemelos con ellos, era ilegal. Temporalmente si, ya que los estaban protegiendo de un peligro muy grande, pero después…

 **Después** , esa era la incógnita. Ellos no podían adoptarlos, ninguno estaba casado (algo obligatorio a la hora de decidir adoptar), además eran demasiado jóvenes y ningún juez los tomaría enserio. ¿Entonces? Él no podía, no quería permitir que volvieran a las calles, ni a un orfanato, no se perdonaría si volvieran a lastimarlos y matarlos de hambre.

Sin embargo, algo tenia a su favor: poder, dinero y un apellido de renombre. No sabría decir si eso tendría mas peso que lo anterior, pero no se rendiría con tanta facilidad.

* * *

ꟷBueno, a comerꟷ. Cuando el pedido completo llegó, comenzaron a devorar todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando los platos y tazas quedaron vacíos, pagaron y se dirigieron a la salida del lugar. Reiju se fue para el departamento, a dejar las bolsas de las compras, y seguir viendo otros departamentos para mudarse lo antes posible. Ichiji y los niños tomaron un taxi, directo al hospital general de Sabaody.

ꟷ¿Nos van a pinchar?ꟷ Pregunto Manami con miedo, el pelirrojo solo negó con una sonrisita.

ꟷTranquila, no creo que lleguen a tanto, pero deben hacerles controles y ver cómo están de saludꟷ. Daiki lo miró sin entender.

ꟷ¿Por qué? Si estamos bien, no nos hemos resfriado en mucho tiempoꟷ. Ichiji le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

ꟷPorque ustedes todavía son pequeños, y se han mal alimentado por mucho tiempo, su desarrollo puede tener problemas por eso, además seguro les darán vitaminas para poder compensar de a poco los nutrientes que les faltan, y, por otro lado, deben recuperar su peso idealꟷ. El niño hizo una mueca.

ꟷNo entiendo… Tienes un lenguaje complicado, Ichi-nii.

* * *

 **Mansión de la Familia Donquixote.**

* * *

Se agarró el lado derecho, dolía como la misma mierda, incluso juraría que una costilla había perforado el pulmón. Su cara estaba completamente roja, manchada de sangre que brotaba sin parar, su cabeza se sentía hundida y el tobillo estaba roto.

No mentían cuando decían que Eustass Kid era una fuerza que jamás se verían dos veces en una misma vida, podría matarte de un solo golpe si no estabas preparado para recibir tal daño.

ꟷ¿Te rindes, Comandante? _(Lo siento, Katakuri…)_ ꟷ Como respuesta, comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, saltando tan alto como sus pies se lo permitían y golpeando al pelirrojo directo a la cabeza.

ꟷClaro que no, Capitánꟷ. Le dio una certera patada en las rodillas, incluso juraría que escucho un leve crack después del impactoꟷ. Yo saldré victorioso, no puedes ganarme.

ꟷNo se distraigan… _(¡Dejen de hablar!)_ ꟷ Killer salió de la nada, con sus largas cuchillas casi atravesándole el brazo, pero el de cabello granate fue más rápido y las agarro con ambas manos, dejando al rubio tendido en el aireꟷ. Eres rápido… _(¡Bájame, no me gusta tener los pies colgando!)_

ꟷ¿Tú crees? _(Lo siento.)_ ꟷ Sin esperárselo, Killer hizo un movimiento inusual, maniobrando sus pies y pegándole justo en la quijada, logrando que el mas alto cayera directo al suelo.

ꟷAunque no tantoꟷ. Pero tampoco se esperaba que Kid lo agarrara del cuello, y lo tirara hacia atrás, doblándole la espalda tanto que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momentoꟷ. _(¡Me vas a dislocar la columna!)_

ꟷTu tampoco eres muy perspicaz, Soldado Asesino. _(Eres demasiado larguirucho, Killer.)_ ꟷ. Y fue cuando lo tiró directamente hasta la pared de la otra punta, logrando que el chico quedará inconsciente por el duro golpe.

Los miembros de la Familia miraban la pelea con total atención, sin perderse detalle alguno y ver algún indicio que todo estuviera siendo actuado, pero hasta el momento la cosa era demasiado real como para sospechar de una mentira. Las heridas letales no podían fingirse, y los tres tenían algunas, aunque quisieran aparentar que no.

Doflamingo no tenía expresión alguna, los estaba estudiando de pies a cabeza, cada movimiento, cada golpe, cada herida y palabra. Tuvo sus sospechas de que eran espías, que habían manipulado a su inocente hermano menor, pero ni los policías llegarían a tal punto de pelear a muerte contra sus propios compañeros. Es decir, tenían una moral que él no comprendía, y no matarían a uno de los suyos solo por una misión.

Nunca se equivocaba, cuando un infiltrado quiso entrar a su Familia él lo había notado al instante, pero esta vez debía admitir que si le había errado. Se notaba, por sus acciones y palabras, que tenían la lealtad bien puesta.

ꟷEs suficienteꟷ. Dijo con tono normal, pero lo suficiente como para que todos lo escucharan, logrando que la pelea se detuvieraꟷ. Llévenselos para que les curen esas heridas, los veré en el comedor para la hora de la cenaꟷ. Y, dicho y hecho, se marchó del lugar con Vergo siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Algunos de los miembros se acercaron a los heridos hombres, quienes se dejaron caer al suelo (excepto por Killer ya que estaba inocente) y los levantaron como pudieron.

Katakuri estaba de rodillas, sosteniéndose el costado del cuerpo, respirando como podía. Su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar, y le dolía todo. Kid se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo y tratando de entender porqué Doflamingo los detuvo, si él fue quien los obligó a matarse a golpes en un primer momento. Su nariz esta aterradoramente doblada, y el liquido rojo fluía sin descanso, además del dolor en las rodillas. Killer tenia la mascara ꟷcascoꟷ totalmente rota de atrás, dejando parte de su gran melena rubia al aire, la cual tenía sangre brotando. No podían saber que tan graves eran sus heridas sin examinarlo, ya que el golpe contra esa pared fue tan fuerte que lo terminó noqueando ꟷo matando, en el peor de los casosꟷ.

* * *

 **Horas después, estación de Sabaody.**

ꟷ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho?ꟷ Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, el color de su cara se fue en menos de un segundo, no podía respirar.

ꟷThatch esta muerto, encontraron su cadáver en el rio.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
